Léna à la poursuite de son destin
by PLF
Summary: Léna quitte Poudlard et quelques mois plus tard, elle entre dans la vie active tout comme ses amis. Elle lui faudra bien s'entourer et s'armer de courage afin d'empêcher la réalisation des noirs desseins de son oncle Richard dont elle ignore encore où il se trouve et ce qu'il lui réserve. Y parviendra-t-elle ? Tom Jedusor va-t-il revenir comme il le lui a promis et l'aidera-t-il ?
1. Chapter 1

Note de l'auteur :

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous ! Me revoici avec la suite de Léna à l'école des sorciers. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Juste une petite précision. Les quatre premiers chapitres correspondent aux quatre derniers chapitre que j'avais posté pour l'autre partie et que j'ai supprimé.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 1

De retour chez elle, Léna profita de l'été pour passer du temps avec son petit frère, sa mère et Agatha. Ils s'étaient construit de bons souvenirs au cours de leurs promenades ou encore de leurs longues discutions dans la véranda confortable dans la maison d'Agatha. D'ailleurs, cette véranda était devenue l'endroit qu'elle préférait après Poudlard, bien sûr.

Son petit frère aimait beaucoup passer du temps avec sa sœur – avant d'être diplômée de Poudlard aussi, mais depuis la fin de sa scolarité là-bas, c'était différent puisque désormais ils savaient que Léna ne retournerait plus à l'école, loin d'eux. Même si la jeune fille avait passé les meilleures années de sa vie à Poudlard, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un seul grand regret, celui d'être loin de sa famille et d'Agatha pendant les sept années passées au Château.

Tous les jours, Léna se levait tôt et marchait dans les rue de Londres. Un jour, elle était tombé sur le bâtiment aux pierres sales de pollution de l'Orphelinat Wool mais elle n'avait jamais osé franchir le portail en fer forgé de la cour. Après tout, le début de son enfance s'était déroulée ici mais elle n'en gardait que de vagues souvenirs et les personnes qu'elles avaient connus ici ne devaient plus s'y trouver, comme Tom Jedusor. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de retourner observer le bâtiment et les enfants qui jouaient dans la cour intérieure. D'ailleurs, ces derniers la connaissaient bien à force de la voir passer devant eux et venaient lui parler à chaque fois qu'elle venait. Ils l'avaient déjà invités à entrer mais Léna avait toujours décliné leur offre avec politesse. Mais elle aimait jouer et papoter avec eux. Parmi eux, un petit garçon lui faisait penser à Tom Jedusor, mais, elle savait qu'elle ne le verrait pas ici. En effet, avant la fin de l'année, il lui avait révélé qu'il quitterait l'orphelinat qu'il détestait tant. Cela devait être un véritable soulagement pour lui …

Parfois, il lui arrivait d'apercevoir la directrice dans son tailleur gris ou dans les mêmes tons sortir du bâtiment et sermonner un petit. Elle paraissait stricte mais avoir beaucoup d'affection pour les enfants qu'elle accueillait. Léna ne se souvenait plus de sa prédécesseure, cependant, il lui semblait que Madame Cole était quelqu'un de plus angoissée que stricte. Elle avait développé un penchant pour la boisson sûrement à cause de cela. Léna ne s'était jamais manifesté et avait toujours fait en sorte que la directrice ne s'aperçoit pas de sa présence. Elle ne souhaitait pas qu'elle découvre son identité et l'invite, elle aussi, à entrer.

Durant le premier mois, Léna avait eu des nouvelles de ses amis. Certains étaient parti en vacances à la mer, d'autres restaient chez eux ou participaient à des soirées mondaines. Parmi ces dernières, il y avait eu le mariage de Kiera et de David qui avait eu lieu au début du mois. Chloé, Carla et Liz s'y étaient rendue et lui avaient fait un compte rendu détaillé de la cérémonie et de la fête. Évidemment, les filles avaient dénigrés Kiera et avaient tout fait pour lui remonter le moral mais Léna allait parfaitement bien. Elle se demandait souvent si David allait être heureux avec sa femme. D'après ce qu'elle avait pu voir à Poudlard, ce n'était pas la joie. La jeune fille se rendait compte trop tard qu'il souffrait et subissait le choix de ses parents. Elle se disait souvent qu'elle aurait dû se comporter plus gentiment avec lui et se montrer compréhensive. En même temps, Léna se rappelait qu'il avait tout fait pour repousser le moment pour lui annoncer qu'ils ne pourraient jamais vivre leur vie ensemble. Partagée entre deux sentiments et pensées contradictoires, elle prenait conscience que leur histoire d'amour était de l'ordre du passé même si elle éprouvait toujours de l'affection pour lui et un peu de jalousie envers Kiera. Mais elle n'y pouvait plus rien et se contenta d'envoyer une lettre de félicitations aux mariés par pure politesse.

Léna avait aussi rendu visite à ses amies chez elles et elle les avait invité dans la petite maison où elle vivait avec sa mère et son petit frère qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment appeler son « chez elle » puisqu'elle n'avait presque pas vécue dedans. Aussi, les filles avaient rencontré Agatha et ses gâteaux magiques qu'elles apprécièrent aussi énormément. En discutant avec ses amies, Léna avait appris les différents avenirs qu'attendaient les autres élèves qui gravitaient dans leur cercle privilégié – les anciens élèves appartenant aux grandes familles de sorciers. Certains, la majorité pour ainsi dire, allaient travailler au ministère de la magie comme leurs parents, d'autres reprenaient l'affaire familiale ou d'autres encore se dirigeaient vers des professions diverses et variées. Concernant ses amis, elle avait eu une idée avant de rentrer chez elle mais les filles avaient eu l'occasion d'en reparler plus longuement et tranquillement chez Liz la première fois qu'elles s'étaient vues en-dehors de Poudlard.

Nathan et Alexander faisaient partis de ceux qui reprenaient l'affaire familiale, Lucas et Gabriel se dirigeaient vers une carrière au ministère dans un poste prestigieux (encore l'avis de leurs parents) et pour Adrian, il s'agissait d'un choix de sa part, celui de devenir auror. Hormis Adrian et Nathan, les trois autres étaient fiancés à des jeunes filles de bonnes familles puisque tous trois avaient des parents qui baignaient dans les traditions. Pour des raisons évidentes, Adrian était célibataire mais avait promis à ses parents qu'il trouverait quelqu'un rapidement (Chloé ?). Pour Nathan, la raison différait. Il n'avait pas de parent qui le poussait à se marier. En fait, Léna le soupçonnait d'être secrètement amoureux de Liz et de ne pas trouver le courage de le lui avouer.

Carla allait se marier à la fin du mois d'août avec un jeune homme qu'elle avait plus ou moins choisi puis allait vivre comme une parfaite mère au foyer, ce qui ne lui collait pas du tout avouons-le – mais ses amies ne lui diraient pas par respect pour elle. Léna se demandait si Carla allait supporter cette vie toute rangée et surtout ennuyeuse pour elle.

Pour Liz, il était question qu'elle poursuive ses études et un jour, peut-être, elle allait devenir le nouveau professeur de potions ou d'arithmancie à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. De plus, la petite blonde, qui n'avait trouvé personne avant la fin de l'année scolaire comme convenu avec ses parents, avait obtenu un sursis jusqu'à la fin du mois de décembre. Léna la soupçonnait de vouloir mettre le grappin sur Tom Jedusor. Celui-ci conviendrait parfaitement pour les parents de Liz qui souhaitaient que leur gendre corresponde à une multitude de critères bien définies depuis la naissance de leur fille. Cependant, Léna avait du mal à le voir s'enfermer dans une cage dorée aux côtés de la jolie blonde même si la jeune fille, malgré ses sentiments naissants pour lui, souhaitait le bonheur de son amie. D'ailleurs, Liz et Léna avaient eu une petite discussion et avaient mis à plat leur différent. L'une et l'autre savait à quoi s'en tenir par rapport à l'autre et aucun coup bas n'était permis. Chacune ne voulait faire du mal à l'autre et souhaitait que leur amie soit heureuse. Amies pour la vie ! Liz et Léna avaient tout raconté aux filles qui étaient tombés des nues puisqu'elles pensaient que Liz était amoureuse de Nathan et Léna, de David. Cependant, Léna avait précisé qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de leur ancien Préfet-en-Chef et ne souhaitait pas avoir une relation avec lui ou, en tout cas, pas pour le moment.

De son côté, Chloé n'avait pas l'obligation de se marier dans l'immédiat. Cependant, ses parents souhaitaient qu'elle se trouve quelqu'un avant ses vingt ans. La jeune fille avait (enfin !) avoué à ses amies qu'elle avait le béguin pour Adrian mais elle souhaitait prendre son temps et voir comment leur relation allait évoluer avec la distance que leur imposait la fin de la scolarité. Chloé et Adrian ne s'était pas encore parlé de leurs sentiments respectifs mais en étaient conscients sans oser percer l'abcès. Comme Léna, la jeune fille allait suivre une formation de médicomage.

Quant à Rose, elle allait poursuivre son rêve au grand désespoir de sa famille et tenir une auberge de campagne avec son ami d'enfance moldu, Ernest Leglion. Ses amies l'avaient taquiné et avaient soupçonné une relation plus qu'amicale entre eux deux. Et, à leur plus grand étonnement, la jeune fille n'avait pas niée et leur avait même avoué qu'elle avait eu une relation amoureuse avec lui deux ans auparavant.

Léna n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de Tom Jedusor, même les filles ne l'avaient pas vu au mariage de David et de Kiera, mais elle avait reçu des lettres de Nathanaël qui lui expliquait qu'il voulait attendre avant d'en parler à sa mère et aux parents de Léna. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il disait au début du mois. En effet, vers la fin de juillet, celui-ci avait changé de discours et lui écrivait qu'il « préparait le terrain » afin de leur annoncer la nouvelle bientôt. La jeune fille attendait d'en parler de son côté à sa mère. Par ailleurs, elle ne savait pas du tout comment aborder le sujet et comment elle allait le prendre. Léna avait fait promettre de ne rien dire à Agatha à qui elle avait tout expliqué et celle-ci de son côté respectait sa promesse, la rassurait et lui prodiguait des conseils quant à la façon de parler à sa mère.

Au début du mois d'août, une bien mauvaise nouvelle arriva à la demeure Jones. Le père de Léna était mort en se battant pour son pays lors de la deuxième guerre mondiale, 1939-1945. Ils avaient finalement retrouvé sa dépouille parmi de nombreux autres dans un trou qu'avait formé un obus en explosant. Dans la missive, au nom de leur pays, l'employé, qui l'avait écrite, leur présentaient leurs plus sincères condoléances et les remerciaient pour la bravoure que le père de Léna avait montré sur le front.

Même se elle s'en doutait, la petite famille encaissa difficilement la nouvelle. Julian, le petit frère de Léna, pleura toute la journée et la nuit qui suivirent et sa mère arpenta la maison en quête d'un objet quelconque. Elle semblait chercher à s'occuper l'esprit pour oublier sa tristesse. Elle-même, la jeune fille retenait avec difficultés ses larmes et n'arrivait pas à s'occuper. Le lendemain matin, Léna et sa mère avaient envoyé de nombreuses lettres à tout leurs proches pour les prévenir de la mauvaise nouvelle et pour les convier aux funérailles qui avaient lieu deux jours plus tard. La jeune fille en avaient envoyé à ses amis et à Nathanaël. Elle avait envie que ce dernier soit présent, même s'ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis longtemps mais pour elle, il faisait partie de sa famille.

Le jour des funérailles arriva. Dans sa robe de la couleur du deuil, Léna arrangeait sa coiffure dans le miroir. La mine triste, elle jeta un coup d'œil vers son petit frère, vêtu également de noir, qui l'observait assis sur le lit de l'ainée. Il ne disait pas un mot depuis qu'il savait que son père était mort et Léna ne le lâchait plus d'une semelle. Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa sur le front. Puis, en tout en lui caressant les cheveux affectueusement, elle s'agenouilla face à lui.

\- « Julian, parle-moi, s'il te plaît ».

Le petit serra ses lèvres tremblantes. Ses petits yeux expressifs luisaient d'une triste lueur qui assombrissait la couleur de ses iris à l'origine bleues. Il renifla faiblement et serra ses petits poings. Léna posa sa main sur la sienne qu'il prit entre ses doigts et les serra très fort.

\- « Julian. Je sais que tu es triste. Maman aussi est triste et moi aussi. Mais, un jour, ce sera finit. La tristesse disparaitra ».

La jeune fille essayait de trouver les mots justes et de les exprimer de façon simple mais elle se sentait pitoyable.

\- « Mais, moi, je voulais revoir Papa … Je voulais qu'il m'apprenne à faire du vélo et qu'il m'emmène à l'école … Je l'attendais, moi, Papa, dit finalement le petit frère de Léna, d'une voix chevrotante et le menton qui tremble. Mais je ne le reverrais plus … ».

Il éclata en sanglots. Léna le prit dans ses bras et le berça jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. Elle-même, n'en menait pas large. La détresse de Julian la touchait énormément et s'ajoutait à sa propre tristesse. Ses larmes coulaient sur la petite épaule de Julian où elle avait posé son menton. En même temps, elle entendait sa mère terminer sa douche dans la pièce voisine. Ils allaient bientôt y aller mais Léna ne s'en sentait pas sa force. Ils attendirent une bonne dizaine de minutes dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre avant que leur mère sorte de la salle de bain. Léna recula et observa Julian qui reniflait. Elle lui donna un mouchoir dans lequel il se moucha et le recoiffa. Le petit garçon mit le morceau de papier dans sa poche puis se leva en regardant le sol. La jeune fille se leva à son tour et lui tendit la main qu'il prit entre ses petits doigts, s'y accrochant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Puis, ils rejoignirent leur mère.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sortirent de la voiture et entrèrent dans l'église où les accueillis le Père John. Un coup d'œil alentour apprit à Léna que quelques personnes étaient déjà assises et attendaient que la cérémonie débute. Ils échangèrent quelques mots avec l'homme religieux pendant que le reste des personnes arrivent enfin. Léna aperçut ses amis qui lui firent signe et plusieurs visages qui lui étaient familiers. Elle n'avait pas le temps de les saluer maintenant mais elle irait les voir plus tard. Pour le moment, la jeune fille et Julian suivirent leur mère jusqu'au premier banc qui faisait face à l'estrade sur laquelle était monté le Père John et assistèrent à la cérémonie de bout en bout. Léna et Julian avaient préparé un petit mot d'adieu à leur père qu'ils lirent ensemble. Tout le monde en fut ému, davantage que celui que leur mère avait prononcé quelques minutes auparavant. D'ailleurs, celle-ci pleurait désormais à chaudes larmes face à la détresse de ses enfants.

A la fin de la cérémonie, Léna et sa mère reçurent les condoléances des personnes présentes. Du haut de ses six ans, Julian regardait avec ses yeux d'enfant la foule qui s'amassait devant lui et sa sœur à qui il tenait toujours la main. Il semblait ne pas comprendre pourquoi ces gens venaient dire toutes ces choses.

Liz, Carla, Rose et Chloé virent serrer Léna dans leurs bras chacune leur tour et les garçons lui présentèrent leurs condoléances avec une tape affectueuse sur l'épaule. Lorsqu'elle vit Nathanaël, la jeune fille se jeta dans ses bras et le serra de toutes ses forces. Il ne lui dit pas qu'elle l'étouffait, ce qu'il aurait pu faire dans d'autres circonstances, mais lui rendit son étreinte. Julian était dans les bras de Rose et Léna l'appela pour qu'il vienne faire la connaissance de Nathanaël. Celui-ci fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- « Julian, je te présente Nathanaël, dit simplement la jeune fille.

\- Appelle moi, Nath, fit le jeune homme en se mettant à la hauteur du petit.

\- Enchanté, Nath » Répondit Julian en lui serrant la main comme un véritable petit homme d'affaire, ce qui réussit à faire sourire Léna.

La jeune fille croisa le regard d'Agatha derrière le jeune homme et hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'il s'agissait bien de son cousin. Celui-ci se leva et lui adressa un dernier regard puis s'éloigna. Puis ce fut au tour d'Agatha qui serra dans ses bras Léna, Julian puis leur mère qui venait dire bonjour aux amies de sa fille.

Toutes les personnes présentes furent invitées chez Agatha puisque la maison des Jones était trop petite pour accueillir tout le monde. L'hôte, la mère de Léna et la jeune fille avaient préparé un buffet. Agatha avait même mis à disposition ses gâteaux à la recette mystérieuse. Ainsi, les invités se régalèrent tout en discutant tranquillement dans un chuchotement respectueux – presque religieux.

Léna échangea quelques mots par politesse à toutes les personnes. Chacun s'accordait à dire que son père avait été une personne exceptionnelle dont les valeurs étaient admirables. La jeune fille se demandait s'il le connaissait vraiment. Même si elle était d'accord avec eux, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que ces personnes lui servaient un discours copié-collé qu'ils ressortaient à chaque enterrement. En même temps, pour la plupart, elle ne les avait jamais rencontré. Passablement irritée par ses pensées, Léna s'isola dans la véranda quelques minutes. Alors qu'elle observait la pluie qui tombait sur la vitre au-dessus d'elle en mangeant un biscuit d'Agatha, Nathanaël la rejoignit un verre à la main.

\- « Tss, tss ! Pas d'alcool, tu es trop jeune, Nath » Le taquina-t-elle en employant le surnom que Julian utilisait désormais.

Le jeune homme observa un instant sa coupe remplit de liquide orange.

\- « Je suis innocent ! Il s'agit d'un simple jus d'orange » Rétorqua-t-il en souriant.

Il s'assit à côté de Léna sur un canapé et contempla lui aussi la vitre au-dessus d'eux. La pluie s'intensifiait de minutes en minutes comme si le ciel s'était mis à pleurer la mort du père de la jeune fille. Le sourire de cette dernière disparut à cette pensée. Ses yeux lui piquèrent et sa gorge se noua mais les larmes ne venaient pas. Si elle arrêtait de se dire qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais son père, la jeune fille ne pleurait plus, ce qui ne faisait pas disparaître la douleur, loin de là.

Léna renifla, ce qui attira l'attention de son cousin qui s'était perdu dans sa contemplation. Il la regarda longuement puis, dans un élan d'affection, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules en détournant les yeux, ce qui démontra qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de se montrer si proche de quelqu'un ou tendre avec quelqu'un. La pensée qu'il ne referait peut-être jamais cela de lui-même lui traversa l'esprit. Ainsi, Léna en profita et se pelotonna dans ses bras. Le silence qui s'installa ensuite était salvateur. En fait, avec Nathanaël, les silences étaient toujours agréables. Le jeune homme n'était pas bavard. Il exprimait avec peu de mots ce qu'il pensait et ressentait mais cela suffisait amplement. Il était de ceux qui rien qu'en leur présence l'ambiance devenait tout de suite plus calme de manière agréable.

\- « Tu as des nouvelles de Tom ? Demanda brusquement Nathanaël, alors que Léna s'endormait.

\- Non et toi ? Répondit la jeune fille en ouvrant les yeux mais en gardant la tête contre la poitrine de son cousin.

\- Non ».

Le silence reprit à nouveau sa place. Mais Léna avait une question qui lui trottait maintenant dans la tête.

\- « Quand vas-tu leur dire ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit son cousin en comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire. Avant la fin du mois en tout cas.

\- Tu penses qu'ils vont m'accepter ?

\- Bien sûr ! Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'ils te rejettent ? Fit le jeune homme en soulevant les sourcils. Ils vont sûrement être en colère puisqu'ils vont penser que tu es en danger à cause de Richard mais je suis sûr qu'il t'apprécient déjà sans te connaître.

\- Je l'espère ».

Il y eut une pause de quelques secondes avant que le jeune homme reprenne la parole.

\- « Je suis surpris que Tom ne t'a pas contacté, insista Nathanaël.

\- Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à ce que nous gardions contact, Tom et moi ?

\- Vous étiez très proche à Poudlard, répondit-il.

\- Pas tant que cela, rétorqua Léna, les joues rouges en pensant aux baisers qu'ils avaient échangés avant de se quitter.

\- En fait, il semblerait qu'il n'ait pas donné signe de vie depuis le début des vacances.

\- Ah bon ? Il a sûrement des choses à faire. Il m'a dit qu'il souhaitait voyager lorsqu'il quitterait Poudlard et l'orphelinat qu'il déteste tant, fit la jeune fille dont les paupières se faisaient de plus en plus lourdes.

\- Tu ne penses pas sérieusement qu'il va entreprendre un voyage alors qu'il n'a pas d'argent » Rétorqua le jeune homme en s'écartant de Léna qui fut obligée de se réveiller complètement.

A vrai dire, elle n'y avait pas pensé du tout … Elle le savait débrouillard et, face à l'absence de nouvelle de sa part, la jeune fille ne s'en était pas inquiétée, outre mesure. Maintenant, une pointe d'inquiétude lui chatouillait les entrailles.

\- « Peut-être qu'il a trouvé du travail et qu'il n'a pas beaucoup de temps pour lui, proposa-t-elle quand même.

\- Peut-être ».

Le regard de Nathanaël se perdit dans le vague quelques instants pendant que Léna s'imaginait les pires scénarii quant à la situation actuelle de leur ancien Préfet-en-Chef. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas donné de nouvelle ? Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ? Son cousin sembla être de retour dans la réalité et croisa le regard de Léna. Il dut y voir toute l'inquiétude qu'elle ressentait s'y refléter puisqu'il replaça son bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira à lui.

\- « Il a sûrement trouvé du travail et n'a pas trouvé le temps de nous écrire, tout simplement » Dit-il en essayant d'avoir l'air d'y croire.

Léna, aussi, se força à y croire. Il fallait qu'elle lui fasse confiance. Il lui avait dit que où qu'elle soit, il la retrouverait. Alors, il la retrouvait. Mais, et s'il ne voulait plus la voir ou s'il voulait disparaitre à tout jamais ? Après réflexion, le Grand Tom Jedusor ne voudrait jamais disparaitre à tout jamais. De cela, elle en était sûre et certaine.

\- « Oh ! On dirait des amoureux ! » S'exclama une voix masculine à l'entrée de la véranda.

Léna crut qu'il s'agissait de Tom Jedusor. Elle releva alors la tête et se pencha en avant mais fut un peu déçue en découvrant la personne qui venait de parler. Elle s'enfonça dans le canapé et se dépêcha de chasser ce sentiment tant en se forçant à sourire à Gabriel qui s'installa en face d'eux.

\- « Comment trouves-tu les gâteaux d'Agatha ? Demanda Léna en s'apercevant qu'il en avait deux à la main.

\- Succulent ! J'aimerais que ma cuisinière sache en faire d'aussi bon. Agatha ne veut pas lui donner la recette. Elle dit que c'est top secret, répondit le jeune homme dont les yeux se mirent à briller de malice. Tu ne voudrais pas t'introduire chez elle pendant la nuit et lui voler la recette ?

\- Cela m'étonnerait que la recette soit écrite sur quoi que ce soit. Je pense qu'elle se transmet à l'oral ! » Sourit Léna.

Elle voyait bien que le jeune homme essayait de lui changer les idées et il y arrivait bien.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais pendant tes vacances ? Poursuivit la jeune fille pour faire la conversation. Tu es parti à la mer il y a quelques jours ?

\- Oui, je suis allé dans le sud de l'Espagne avec ma famille et ma fiancée. J'ai fait connaissance avec elle » Répondit le jeune homme dont le bronzage sauta aux yeux de Léna qui n'avait pas fait attention.

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et se pencha en avant.

\- « A vrai dire, cela fait quelques jours que j'essaye de l'éviter, leur confia-t-il.

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

\- C'est la fille du patron à mon père. Elle est gentille et très jolie mais …

\- Mais ? Répéta Léna, curieuse.

\- Elle est … Comment dire ? … Insupportable ! Avoua le jeune homme, dépité, qui lâcha le dernier mot avec un extrême soulagement comme s'il avait attendu des jours pour le dire – et cela devait être le cas.

\- Je croyais qu'elle était gentille, rit Léna.

\- Oui, au début, désespéra-t-il. Mais, après une journée entière à entendre ses jérémiades, je pense que tu serais du même avis que moi. Je ne savais pas qu'une fille pouvait à ce point être agaçante. Pourtant, je vous ai côtoyé quotidiennement votre petite bande, Carla, Chloé, Liz, Rose et toi.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça ?

\- Rien du tout. Ce que je veux dire, par là, c'est que j'ai connu beaucoup de filles et que je pensais les connaitre par cœur » Tenta-t-il de se rattraper.

Avec Alexander et Lucas, ils avaient collectionnés les conquêtes à Poudlard et en-dehors. Alors oui, Léna pouvait s'imaginer qu'il connaissait bien les filles – ou, en tout cas, qu'il en avait connu un grand nombre. Son beau visage et ses cheveux blonds en étaient pour beaucoup même si lui et les deux autres casanovas n'étaient pas aussi populaires que Tom Jedusor qui excellait dans toutes les catégories confondues. Et, il n'y avait pas que Léna qui le pensait.

\- « Et toi, Nathanaël ? Ta mère a des projets pour toi ? Changea-t-il de sujet.

\- Non, pas pour le moment. En fait, je ne pense pas qu'elle va m'obliger à me marier avec quelqu'un qu'elle aura choisi.

\- Tu as bien de la chance, rétorqua Gabriel.

\- On arrête de râler, Gabriel aux cheveux d'ange, se moqua Léna qui faisait référence au sobriquet qu'une de ces conquêtes lui avait donné et que les autres, qui avaient suivi, avaient adoptés.

\- Oh non ! Ne prononce jamais ce surnom devant elle. Elle va m'appeler comme ça après.

\- Pourquoi pas ? J'aime bien ce surnom. Je trouve qu'il te va bien. Avec ton nom et tes cheveux … Commença Léna qui ne put continuer puisqu'elle dut éviter un cousin lancé par Gabriel.

\- Moi, je trouve qu'il ressemble à cupidon. Tu ne trouves pas qu'il a un visage de bambin et les mêmes cheveux que lui, Léna ? Intervint Alexander qui entrait dans la véranda.

\- Non mais vous allez arrêter ! Je n'ai rien d'un bébé joufflu. Je suis un jeune homme athlétique et beau comme un dieu, d'après toutes les filles avec lesquelles je suis sortie !

\- Et qui … S'occupe très bien des demoiselles … Comme un dieu, enchérit Lucas qui s'assit de l'autre côté de Gabriel et évita d'expliciter davantage sa pensée devant Léna. Ou pas.

\- Je vous ferais dire qu'elles me remercient toutes sans exception et me supplient … Se défendit le jeune homme.

\- C'est bon ! Je n'ai pas envie de tout savoir, merci, intervint la seule fille du groupe, ce qui fit rire les garçons.

Il y eut une petite pause puis Alexander sourit.

\- Tu dis qu'elle se plaint tout le temps mais qui est-ce qui nous rebat les oreilles avec elle depuis ce matin ? Serait-il possible que son comportement déteins sur toi ?

\- Bon, ça va. J'arrête de vous embêter avec elle, dit Gabriel. Mais vous, vous avez de la chance d'être tombé sur des filles qui ne se plaint pas à longueur de journée.

\- C'est vrai, ça ! Réalisa Léna. Parlez-moi un peu de vos fiancées, fit-elle, curieuse.

\- Dis donc, petite fouineuse, je ne te permets pas ! La taquina Lucas.

\- Léna se transforme en commère ! Attention ! Enchérit Alexander.

\- Pour ma part, je suis plutôt content de ma fiancée. Elle est simple à vivre et jolie, répondit finalement Lucas.

\- Et moi, ma fiancée est très gentille et très riche. Je la connais depuis que j'ai quatorze ans.

\- Et donc ? Fit Gabriel qui avait flairé une faille.

\- Oui, Alexander. Qu'est-ce que tu ne nous dis pas ? Insista Lucas qui semblait savoir ce qu'il cachait.

\- Rien ».

Il reçut un coussin dans la tête et se résigna à répondre.

\- « Je ne la trouve pas jolie.

\- Et alors ? La beauté ne réside pas qu'en l'apparence, répliqua Léna.

\- Dit-elle, alors qu'elle est amoureuse de Tom Jedusor, la contra Alexander.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui ! S'exclama la jeune fille en faisant face au trio infernal. Et puis, je ne vois pas le rapport.

\- Tes joues rouges nous prouvent le contraire, se moqua Lucas.

\- Je vous jure que non !

\- Mais, bien sûr, Léna. Nous allons te croire alors que tu passais ton temps avec lui en le regardant avec des yeux de merlan frit et que tu riais niaisement à toutes ses blagues, répondit Gabriel.

\- Je NE suis PAS amoureuse de lui, insista Léna. Et il ne raconte pas de blague ! »

La jeune fille se leva.

\- « CQFD ! » Lâcha-t-elle en leur tirant la langue et en sortant de la pièce.

Le trio rit du comportement de Léna et se rappela soudain qu'il s'agissait d'un enterrement.

\- « Nous sommes peut-être aller trop loin, dit Lucas en regardant les trois autres garçons.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je pense que cela lui a fait du bien de rire, de se changer les idées, répondit le cousin de la jeune fille, surprenant les garçons.

\- Dis-moi, Nathanaël, entre nous … Quelle est ta relation avec Léna ? Demanda Gabriel, un peu hésitant.

\- Nous n'avons qu'une relation amicale, si tu veux savoir » Fit le jeune homme, en restant vague.

Un silence s'installa pendant que le trio infernal réfléchissait à ce que Nathanaël venait de dire. Ils se demandèrent à un moment s'ils n'avaient pas fait une bourde en parlant de Tom Jedusor puisqu'ils soupçonnaient que Léna ou le jeune homme éprouvait des sentiment amoureux envers l'autre.

\- « Bon, je pense qu'il serait temps de rejoindre les autres » Dit finalement le plus jeune en se levant et en laissant les trois autres pantois.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Léna se regardait dans le miroir. Cette fois, elle était vêtue d'une robe blanche en accord aux circonstances. En effet, ce samedi 25 août 1945 se déroulait le somptueux mariage de son amie Carla. Elle ne connaissait pas le futur marié ni la plupart des convives mais elle était heureuse d'y participer. D'autant plus que la jeune fille avait l'honneur de se préparer avec ses amies et surtout d'aider à habiller Carla. Celle-ci avait expressément demandé à ses parents pour que ce soit ses amies qui s'occupe d'elle avant que la cérémonie. Il y avait eu quelques protestations dans les deux familles mais Carla savait se montrer persuasive et avait obtenu ce qu'elle souhaitait.

Léna aperçut, par-dessus l'épaule de son reflet, une Carla toute émoustillée assise sur une chaise et qui laissait Chloé donner les dernières retouches à son maquillage. La jeune fille se retourna et observa son amie. Elle était magnifique. Ses cheveux avaient été relevés en un chignon sophistiqué ornée de bijoux en diamants grâce à Liz. Sa robe immaculée, enfilée avec l'aide de Rose et de Léna, lui allait parfaitement bien. En même temps, elle avait été conçue spécialement pour elle – composée de plusieurs tissus plus chers les uns que les autres. Les manches longues lui protégeraient les bras du soleil chaud à l'extérieur et le col rond et chaste laissait entrevoir la naissance de sa poitrine – ce qui plaisait bien à Carla. Le tissus de la robe cascadait jusqu'au sol comme une rivière. Pour plaisanter Rose avait proposé de jeter un sort pour que quelques poissons nagent sur la fin du tissu mais cela avait donné une autre idée à Carla qui remplaça les poissons par des étoiles qu'elle semait sur son passage lorsqu'elle marchait.

Lorsque Chloé eut terminé son œuvre, la future mariée se regarda dans le miroir et se lança des fleurs sous les yeux de ses amies qui rient de son narcissisme. Néanmoins, elles ne pouvaient qu'être d'accord avec elle. La future mariée se retourna vers elles pour obtenir leur approbation, ce qu'elle eut bien sûr. En effet, elle était magnifique, magique.

Chloé, Carla et Léna allèrent chercher la mère de Carla et ses tantes qui, émerveillée et émue, versèrent une petite larme puis elles menèrent leur amie jusqu'à son père qui l'attendait devant la porte de l'église. Ensuite, les filles et Liz, qui était resté auprès de la future mariée pour la rassurer, se faufilèrent avec les parentes de Carla jusqu'à leurs places sur les bancs en bois. Puis, la longue cérémonie se termina et tout le monde transplana dans le jardin de la famille Perry, celle du jeune marié, Philip aussi nommé Phil.

La désormais Carla Perry et son époux discutèrent avec chaque convive et se présentèrent le cas échéant. Léna et ses amies purent enfin faire plus ample connaissance avec Phil. Il était beau, cela, elles avaient pu le constater mais il était aussi très sûr de lui et semblait attacher beaucoup d'importance au rang social, tout comme sa famille. Ainsi, il n'accorda que peu d'importance à Rose et surtout à Léna qui avait une famille moldue. Un peu vexée, la jeune fille ne le montra pas mais ne tenta pas non plus de s'imposer. Lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent, elle fut un instant soulagée puisqu'elle se sentait un peu gênée par la situation. Carla n'avait pas semblé s'apercevoir que son mari l'avait mise à l'écart. En fait, elle le regardait avec de grands yeux amoureux comme si personne d'autre n'existait, comme si personne n'égalait ce cher monsieur. Chloé lui tapota l'épaule pour la réconforter.

\- « Ne t'en fais pas. Il ne te connaît pas et n'a pas encore découvert ta vraie valeur. Il ne sait pas encore quelle personne formidable tu es».

Touchée, Léna ne put lui offrir qu'un sourire de remerciement. Ensuite, les convives furent invités à prendre place autour de la grande table dressée sur la terrasse de l'immense demeure. Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur. A la fin, les convives purent sortirent de table et parler entre eux pendant que l'orchestre débutait une nouvelle mélodie. En regardant la foule, Léna put voir quelques visages familiers, dont plusieurs appartenaient à d'anciens élèves de Serpentard et à quelques personnes encore à Poudlard la rentrée prochaine. Parmi eux se trouvait Nathanaël qui se fraya un chemin jusqu'à elle pour la saluer.

\- « Comment tu vas depuis la dernière fois ? Demanda Léna.

\- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question, répliqua le jeune homme avec un sourire espiègle.

\- Je vais bien, merci de t'en soucier, Nath » Répondit-elle en souriant elle aussi.

Son cousin jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule.

\- « Ma mère est là… Ainsi que tes parents » Dit-il doucement.

A ces mots, la jeune fille se figea. Elle n'osa pas se retourner, même par curiosité. Le jeune homme posa sur elle un regard empreint de compassion.

\- « Ne t'inquiète pas, Léna. Tout va bien se passer ».

Elle l'observa avec stupeur.

\- « Ils sont au courant ? Le questionna-t-elle simplement.

\- Oui, je leur ai tout dis, répondit Nathanaël. Hier, ajouta-t-il après une petite pause.

\- Hier ? » Répéta Léna, estomaquée.

 _Le soleil de fin de soirée éclairait d'une jolie couleur orangée le salon où se trouvait une femme et un homme, assis sur l'un des canapés de la grande pièce décoré avec goût et luxe. La première se leva et se posta devant la fenêtre d'où elle put observer le jardin bien entretenu de sa propriété, pendant que son mari lisait le journal sorcier du jour toujours installé confortablement dans le divan._

\- _« Je me demande bien ce que veut nous annoncer, Nathanaël. Peut-être a-t-il trouvé une fiancée, commença la femme._

\- _Ne dis pas de sottise. Tu sais bien qu'il ne nous aurait pas tous rassemblés pour nous dire une telle chose. Tu sais comment il est, répondit son mari sans lever les yeux de sa lecture. Non, je pense qu'il s'agit d'autre chose._

\- _Ce n'est pas habituel de sa part. Cela m'inquiète un peu » Dit-elle ce qui attira l'attention de l'homme._

 _Celui-ci s'aperçut de sa nervosité et s'empressa de la rassurer au mieux. Mais elle secoua la tête et esquissa un geste pour le contredire mais quelqu'un frappa à la porte d'entrée. La femme s'empressa d'aller ouvrir. Pour cela, elle traversa le salon puis un couloir avant d'arriver dans le hall d'entrée. Lorsque la porte à double battant lui laissa découvrir le nouveau venu ou plutôt la nouvelle venue, les traits du visage de la femme se déforma en une moue déçue._

\- _« Je suis également très heureuse de te revoir, Rachel, dit la femme sur le perron avec ironie._

\- _Non, ce n'est pas cela, Meredith. Je suis désolée, je pensais voir ton fils._

\- _Il n'est pas encore arrivé ? Demanda Meredith. Il ne devrait pas tarder alors »._

 _Rachel s'effaça pour la laisser passer. La mère de Nathanaël donna sa veste et son sac à main à l'elfe de maison qui n'avait pas eu le temps de jouer son rôle. Celui-ci s'inclina et disparut avant qu'elles n'ajoutent quelque chose. Puis, Rachel conduisit sa belle-sœur dans le salon et s'éclipsa. Meredith s'installa en face de son frère qui la salua et posa son journal sur la table basse._

\- _« Alors ? Que nous veut ton fils ?_

\- _Je ne sais pas. Figure-toi qu'il n'a pas daigné me répondre lorsque je lui ai posé la question. Il m'a seulement dit que je le saurais en temps voulu. Une vraie tête de mule, ce petit, répondit la mère de Nathanaël._

\- _Comme je te connais, tu as du insister lourdement et maintenant, il ne va plus vouloir nous dire quoi que ce soit, ce petit comme tu dis._

\- _Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Demanda-t-elle, défiante._

\- _Que tu devrais apprendre à être patiente et à te contrôler un peu. Tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête » Répondit le chef des aurors, qui sous-entendait autre chose._

 _Il y eu un silence puis il reprit la parole._

\- _« J'ai appris récemment que tu avais une nouvelle fois manqué de respect à Monsieur Duncan._

\- _J'en étais sûre … Souffla Meredith, passablement agacée, qui poursuivit néanmoins : Je ne lui ai pas manqué de respect. Je l'ai simplement éconduit pour la énième fois. Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il ne comprends pas le message. Franchement, qui voudrait de ce vieux bonhomme pour mari ! »_

 _Ce fut à ce moment-là que Rachel revint dans la pièce avec un autre elfe de maison chargé d'un plateau qu'il posa précautionneusement sur la table basse._

\- _« Meredith … Soupira son frère. Je veux bien que tu prennes ton temps pour trouver un bon époux mais ce n'est pas comme cela que tu vas en trouver un. En plus d'être mère célibataire, tu es une dresseuse de dragon, chose très peu commune dans cette profession en majorité masculine. Tu te compliques davantage la tâche._

\- _Que tu es machiste !_

\- _Je ne fais qu'exposer les faits. Tu sais pertinemment que je ne suis pas comme cela, répliqua Nicholas. Je m'inquiète seulement pour toi »._

 _Rachel s'assit aux côtés de son mari qui mit un bras autour de ses épaules pour lui apporter du réconfort. En effet, elle semblait encore en proie à une grande anxiété, sa main crispée sur le châle sur ses épaules qu'elle resserrait contre elle en témoignait._

\- _« Eh bien, il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter, rétorqua sa rebelle de sœur. Non, je prendrais quelque chose de plus fort, s'il te plaît, Carrie » Dit-elle à l'elfe de maison qui posait une tasse de thé devant elle._

 _Son frère souffla discrètement de mécontentement. Meredith l'ignora et poursuivit la conversation._

\- _« Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui aime s'embarrasser des codes sociaux et encore moins adhérer à l'étiquette que l'on veut me coller absolument, ajouta-t-elle en parlant de sa situation sociale et non de sa boisson qu'elle venait de demander._

\- _De cela, je suis d'accord avec toi. Tu les ignore totalement » Riposta Nicholas._

 _Un silence suivit, pendant lequel le frère et la sœur se toisèrent longuement. Rachel ne disait rien. Elle était habituée à leur joute verbale qui portait très souvent sur ce type de sujet. En effet, l'attitude de sa sœur exaspérait Nicholas qui ne cessait de lui rappeler qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire ce qu'elle voulait dans la vie. Puis, soudain, ils se rappelèrent l'objet de sa visite et tous deux jetèrent un coup d'œil à l'épouse de Nicholas._

\- _« Cesse de te faire un sang d'encre, Rachel. Je suis sûre que Nathanaël va arriver d'une minute à l'autre et qu'il va nous annoncer une bonne nouvelle, la rassura Meredith._

\- _Je le pense aussi, enchérit son mari._

\- _Je l'espère mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment » Dit Rachel en promenant son regard jusqu'à la fenêtre où il se perdit._

 _Le frère et la sœur échangèrent un regard que l'autre femme ne vit pas. Tous deux était conscient que Rachel était dépressive depuis des années suite à la mort de son premier enfant et de l'abandon du deuxième. Ce fut une véritable tragédie. Cependant, ils savaient aussi que son intuition était très développée et qu'il s'avérait être juste très souvent._

 _Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte d'entrée. Rachel voulu de se lever mais son mari l'en empêcha et chargea l'elfe de maison, resté dans la pièce, de veiller sur elle pendant qu'il partait accueillir le nouveau venu. Cet elfe avait un rôle spécial dans la maison. En effet, l'état psychologique de Rachel était fluctuant et précaire. Ainsi, la créature avait été engagé pour prendre soin exclusivement de sa maîtresse et de l'accompagner dans son quotidien._

 _Lorsque Nicholas revint dans la pièce, Nathanaël l'accompagnait. Sa mère se leva et le salua._

\- _« Tu en as mis du temps »._

 _Puis Rachel vint le serrer dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue affectueusement. Les adultes s'installèrent sur les canapés mais le plus jeune resta debout._

\- _« Tu ne t'assois pas ? » Lui demanda Rachel._

 _Sa mère, son oncle et sa tante le regardaient, attendant visiblement qu'il prenne la parole. Dans les yeux de Rachel, il vit de la peur. Cela le fit hésiter. Il croisa le regard de sa mère et y décéla de la curiosité mais aussi de l'inquiétude. Ils se doutent de quelque chose, se dit Nathanaël._

\- _« Nath ? » L'interpella sa mère._

 _Son silence leur faisait comprendre que ce qu'il allait leur annoncer n'avait rien d'anodin._

\- _« Alors, Nathanaël ? Que voulais-tu nous dire ? » Le pressa son oncle._

 _En croisant le regard de celui-ci, il avala difficilement sa salive et sentit sa pomme d'Adam remonter doucement le long de sa gorge. Le jeune homme prit son courage à deux mains._

\- _« J'ai retrouvé ma cousine » Commença-t-il._

 _Il leur laissa le temps d'analyser et d'encaisser ce qu'il venait le dire puis il leur expliqua le procédé qu'il avait utilisé et les détails la concernant. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, un silence de mort s'abattit dans la pièce. Au bout d'un moment, la tasse dans les mains de Rachel se fracassa sur le sol pendant qu'elle-même regardait son neveu avec de grands yeux. L'elfe de maison s'empressa de s'assurer que sa maîtresse n'était pas blessée puis il nettoya les débris par terre d'un claquement de doigt._

 _Pendant un laps de temps indéterminé, personne ne dit rien puis d'un coup, tout le monde parla en même temps. L'un s'inquiétant des conséquences que cela allait avoir, l'autre lui hurlant dessus qu'il était un imbécile et l'autre encore, priait le ciel qu'un certain dieu les protège. Nathanaël attendait patiemment que les adultes se calment. Il s'était attendu à ce genre de réaction et s'y était préparé. Néanmoins, le malaise était bien présent. Quand les adultes eurent terminé de s'égosiller sur lui, il prit la parole._

\- _« Voulez-vous que je vous la présente ? »._

 _C'était une question risquée, il le savait. Le jeune homme se préparait à recevoir une nouvelle vague de protestations mais il n'en fut rien._

\- _« Vous ne voulez pas la voir ? Tenta-t-il, une deuxième fois._

\- _Ce n'est pas que nous ne voulons pas la rencontrer, Nath. C'est plus compliqué que cela. Tu dois comprendre les conséquences de tes agissements, répondit sa mère._

\- _Mais Richard est en prison. Elle ne risque plus rien ! »._

 _Nicholas se passa une main las sur son front, quant à sa femme, elle se leva et s'approcha de son neveu doucement comme si elle ne voulait pas le brusquer._

\- _« Nous ne voulions pas te le dire pour éviter de te faire peur, commença Rachel. Richard a été libéré plus tôt que prévu suite à une révision de sa peine. Nous n'avons rien pu faire »._

 _Nathanaël recula comme si la nouvelle l'avait réellement percuté de plein fouet. Sa mère intervint._

\- _« Tu dois savoir que ton oncle souhaite retrouver ta cousine et de ce fait, tu l'as mise en grand danger »._

 _Elle marqua une pause pendant que son oncle relevait la tête et inspirait doucement._

\- _« Mais, à ta décharge, tu ne pouvais pas savoir que Richard était de nouveau en liberté, reprit-elle._

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors ? » Demanda Nathanaël, inquiet._

 _Le silence s'installa à nouveau. Toutes les personnes avaient les yeux rivés sur le sol, plongées dans leurs pensées. Après quelques minutes, le patriarche de la famille prit la parole._

\- _« Tu vas nous la présenter et nous agirons en conséquence »._

Nathanaël fut sortis de ses pensées par une Léna frisant la crise de panique. En effet, la jeune fille le secouait par les épaules en lui demandant ce qu'ils allaient faire. Il se dépêcha de la rassurer mais le résultat n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Alors, le jeune homme la conduisit jusque dans le salon où il la força à s'assoir sur le premier fauteuil puis il chargea l'elfe de maison qui les avait suivi de partir à la recherche de sa mère, de son oncle et de sa tante. Il fit apparaitre un verre d'eau et l'obligea à boire. Le rythme cardiaque de Léna se calma progressivement. Elle reprit ses esprits en même temps. Agenouillé devant elle, Nathanaël attendait qu'elle parle.

\- « Un vrai prince, mon petit Nathanaël ! Tu es toujours aux petits soins auprès de la gente féminine ! ».

Léna se leva brusquement et observa la nouvelle venue qui lui souriait. Nathanaël se mit debout, lui aussi. La femme s'approcha et s'adressa à elle visiblement très heureuse.

\- « Enchantée, je suis ta tante. Je m'appelle Meredith. Je suis la mère de cet imbécile » Se présenta-t-elle en désignant le jeune homme qui grimaça.

Léna, abasourdie, se contenta de lui tendre la main comme une automate.

\- « Ne sois pas idiote. Je suis ta tante tout de même » Répliqua Meredith en la prenant dans ses bras.

Léna mit un peu de temps à lui rendre son étreinte, trop choquée par la situation. Lorsqu'elle se recula, elle vit deux personnes attendrent dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ils se regardèrent un petit moment sans oser parler. Meredith brisa la silence.

\- « Bon, je pense que je vais me charger des présentations. Voici, ta mère, Rachel, dit-elle en désignant la femme. Et voilà, ton père, Nicholas, reprit-elle en montrant l'homme, cette fois.

\- Euh … Je suis … Balbutia Léna.

\- Oui, nous savons comment tu t'appelles, ma chérie, rit Meredith. Selena Judith Jones, Léna pour les intimes » ajouta-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à Nathanaël.

Cela l'aurait sûrement fait rire en d'autres circonstances. Le silence s'abattit à nouveau sur eux. Les parents et la jeune fille s'observaient encore. Dans la tête de Léna, ses pensées tournaient à cent à l'heure. Ne sachant pas comment réagir, elle se tourna vers Nathanaël qui l'enjoignit de venir vers ses parents. Alors elle esquissa un pas puis deux et s'arrêta. A ce moment-là, Rachel sembla s'animer et marcha rapidement – pour ne pas dire courir – jusqu'à Léna qu'elle prit dans ses bras.

\- « Je suis contente de te rencontrer enfin, pleura sa mère.

\- Moi aussi » Lui répondit la jeune fille qui sentit ses joues trempées de larmes et qui serrait de toutes ses forces sa mère biologique qu'elle avait eu tant envie de connaître.

Derrière Rachel, elle vit son père qui s'était approché lui sourire avec une grande tendresse et une joie non dissimulée. Il lui tapota la tête et eut beaucoup de difficultés à cacher son émotion.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Quelques jours plus tard, la formation de médicomage débuta. Pendant que Liz commençait la sienne pour devenir professeur et que Rose croulait sous la paperasse pour son projet d'auberge, Léna et Chloé purent assister à des cours de qualité et plus poussés que ceux qui avaient été dispensé à Poudlard. Elles avaient davantage de travail, néanmoins, elles étaient heureuse de leur choix de carrière. Aussi, plus elles avaient de boulot, plus elles étaient contentes – en bonne Serdaigle qu'elles avaient été.

Les mois passèrent sans qu'elles ne s'en aperçoivent vraiment, tellement elles étaient plongés dans leurs études. Bien sûr, elles avaient revu Rose, Liz et Carla plusieurs fois et les garçons qui construisaient eux aussi leur avenir de leur côté. Il y avait eu le mariage d'Alexander puis celui de Gabriel. Le dernier mariage prévu était celui de Lucas qui avait lieu pendant les vacances d'hiver. Il s'agissait d'une autre occasion qui permettaient à Chloé, Léna et Liz de lever le nez de leurs parchemins et de voir du monde. Quant à Rose, cela avait pour avantage de lui changer les idées puisque son projet rencontrait quelques difficultés et pour Carla, qui ne sortait presque plus, il représentait un moyen de revoir ses amies. En effet, son mari l'empêchait de voir et de communiquer avec ses amies surtout Rose et Léna qui n'étaient pas assez bien à ses yeux. Carla, jeune femme dynamique, commençait sérieusement à déprimer sans ses amies, d'autant plus qu'elle était obligé de fréquenter les personnes que son mari lui imposait – peu recommandable d'après elle. Chloé les soupçonnait de pratiquer la magie noire – théorie plus que plausible car Carla n'avait pas pour habitude de taire les détails concernant les personnes qu'elles n'aimaient pas et qu'elles qualifiaient de peu recommandable. Et pour eux, la jeune femme devenait muette lorsque le sujet venait sur la table.

Léna avait revu à plusieurs reprises ses parents et sa tante et avait organisé un repas pour que sa famille biologique et sa famille d'adoption se rencontrent. Le dîner avait été chaleureux. Son petit frère avait adopté tout le monde et sa mère adoptive, récemment veuve, avait retrouvé le sourire. De plus, Nathanaël lui avait dit que sa mère biologique, Rachel, depuis des années dépressive, sortait un peu plus chaque jour de sa mélancolie et devenait une autre personne que son cousin avait grand mal à reconnaître. En bref, tout était bien partie pour Léna et ses amis (sauf pour Carla …).

Un samedi matin, au milieu du mois de décembre, Léna sortit de la maison de sa mère et entama sa promenade habituelle. Malgré son travail qui l'attendait chez elle, elle prenait toujours le temps pour sortir s'aérer pendant le week-end. La jeune femme passa devant l'orphelinat où l'attendaient quelques enfants qui l'appréciaient beaucoup et papota avec eux un bon moment. La vue de la bâtisse grise face à elle lui faisait toujours penser à Tom Jedusor. Elle n'avait toujours pas eu de nouvelle de Tom Jedusor et son cousin non plus. Celui-ci ne cessait d'essayer de la rassurer. Cependant, étrangement, le jeune homme ne lui manquait plus tant que cela. En fait, un peu quand même mais pas autant qu'elle l'aurait cru. Avec la distance qu'il leur avait imposé, Léna avait fait le point sur ses sentiments envers lui. Il s'est donc avéré qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui comme elle le pensait. Il était vrai qu'elle ressentait de l'affection pour lui – pas celle qu'elle éprouvait pour ses amis garçons comme Lucas ou encore Nathan. Le jeune homme avait bien sûr une place spéciale dans son cœur mais pas celui d'un amour. Il s'agissait d'une attirance physique et peut-être aussi d'une certaine admiration dû à son charisme et à son intelligence hors norme. Léna se rendait compte qu'elle était tombée dans le panneau comme beaucoup d'autres et cela la désespérait. Ainsi, elle s'était efforcée de cesser de penser à lui et cela avait fonctionner sauf lorsqu'elle voyait le vieux bâtiment de l'orphelinat. En même temps, sa formation lui prenait beaucoup de temps et lui accaparait ses pensées qui étaient envahies de formules magiques, de recettes de potions de guérissons et tout un tas de maladies « magiques », mais grâce à cela, elle pouvait l'oublier.

Le cœur plus léger, Léna continua sa promenade en longeant les bâtiments de la ville de Londres tout en respirant l'air pollué à pleins poumons. En effet, sortir « s'aérer » dans cette ville n'avait rien de bien passionnant entre les immeubles, les rues ou encore les gens. Tout était gris et morne en plus de l'air qui les faisait parfois tousser.

L'annonce de la fin de la guerre avait rendu tout le monde heureux. Cependant, la joie avait laissé la place à la tristesse – conséquence directe de la prise de conscience du nombre de morts et de villes rasées qui ramenait rapidement à la dure réalité que la vie ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Quelques mois s'étaient écoulées depuis la fin de la guerre et plus les jours passaient, plus ils s'apercevaient qu'il leur faudrait des années avant de reconstruire chaque pays touché par le conflit – qu'il leur faudrait des années pour se reconstruire. Léna avait entendu dire que les hôpitaux étaient bondés, que les orphelinats ne pouvaient plus accueillir d'enfants et que les administrations étaient débordées. Elle avait aussi entendu parlé des personnes qui avaient tout perdu et se retrouvaient à la rue et des personnes endeuillées qui apprenaient au compte-goutte le décès d'un proche identifié plusieurs mois plus tard car trop amochés pour que quelqu'un puisse le reconnaitre. Parfois même, certains étaient portés disparu et leur famille était forcé d'abandonner tout espoir de les retrouver …

De nombreuses personnes avaient mis fin à leur jour aussi puisqu'ils n'arrivaient plus à surporter cela … la perte d'un être cher et/ou de biens matériaux. La perte. C'était un sentiment terrible que tout être humain était forcé de ressentir un jour ou l'autre au cours de son existence. Léna pensait à son père. Elle espérait qu'il n'avait pas souffert et que là où il se trouvait, il était heureux ou en tout cas, bien mieux qu'il avait été dans ce bas monde.

Malgré l'ambiance morose qui régnait dehors, Léna aimait se balader dans les rues de Londres. La promenade matinale était devenue une telle habitude que les habitants la saluaient et parfois lui parlaient même s'ils ne la connaissaient pas vraiment. La jeune femme aimait cela. Elle y rencontrait du monde et allait saluer toujours les mêmes personnes comme les enfants de l'orphelinat ou encore la gérante d'une auberge qu'elle n'avait jamais fréquenté. Cette femme était petite et ronde et ses cheveux roux et bouclés ressortaient de son chapeau qui ne quittait jamais le sommet de son crâne. Malgré son fort caractère, elle avait un grand cœur. Un jour alors qu'elle rendait visite aux enfants, la femme était venue à sa rencontre et lui avait dit qu'elle la voyait souvent roder dans le coin. Malgré sa drôle de façon de l'aborder, à partir de ce moment-là, Léna et Mélinda, c'était son nom, s'étaient très bien entendue. La jeune femme l'avait mis en contact avec Rose pour son projet d'Auberge et Mélinda lui prodiguait des conseils et l'aidait comme elle le pouvait. Depuis, toutes deux étaient devenues de grands amies. Il n'était pas rare de voir Rose investir une table à l'auberge de Mélinda et de la noyer sous un tas de papiers. Parfois, Léna avait l'impression de voir en Rose la fille que Mélinda n'avait jamais eu hormis ses grand gaillards de fils et que cette dernière avait la même impression, même si cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'elles se connaissaient. Elles avaient beaucoup de points communs.

Mais alors qu'elle tournait à l'intersection d'une rue, Léna aperçut une femme ou plutôt une jeune femme non loin d'elle. Elle n'avait pas pu voir son visage plus de deux secondes mais elle crut reconnaître quelqu'un qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé revoir. Léna suivit alors discrètement la jeune femme. Elle était habillée d'une robe simple et d'un long manteau qui couvrait ses épaules frêles. Ses cheveux étaient cachés sous un chapeau rond et noir. Malgré les minces indices qu'elle avait, Léna était certaine qu'il s'agissait d'elle. Ou presque. Au pire, elle s'excuserait et l'histoire s'arrêterait là.

Déterminée, elle la rattrapa. Par chance, la jeune femme fit tomber quelque chose par terre et le ramassa ce qui permit à Léna de se retrouver à sa hauteur. Lorsqu'elle se releva, elle eut un geste de recule démontrant qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu s'approcher. Léna lui sourit, d'une part, puisqu'elle l'avait bel et bien reconnue et d'autre part, elle était heureuse de la revoir.

\- « Bonjour, Lucy ! ».

Lucy mit du temps à lui répondre. Elle la regardait d'un air hébété comme si elle venait d'être prise en flagrant délit.

\- « B-bonjour, Léna ».

Le sourire de Léna s'agrandit encore. Elle la détailla de la tête au pied et s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait presque pas changé, à l'exception de la perte de poids et la mine fatiguée. Léna ne put s'empêcher de la serrer très fort dans ses bras. Lucy ne lui rendit pas tout de suite son étreinte comme si elle semblait de ne pas croire ce qu'elle voyait. Lorsqu'elle se recula, Léna l'observa encore un moment le sourire aux lèvres. Cependant, celui-ci s'effaça quand elle vit les traits du visage de Lucy s'affaisser.

\- « Oh, Léna … ».

Puis, Lucy s'effondra sur l'épaule de Léna.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes étaient assises sur un banc dans un parc encore désert. Lucy avait repris contenance. Léna s'apercevait désormais qu'elle avait beaucoup changé. Son air sérieux presque froid avait remplacé sa joie de vivre qui se lisait chaque jour sur son visage au temps de Poudlard. Elle gardait le dos droit comme si le dossier du banc allait la contaminer ou même la brûler. Maintenant qu'elle avait enlevé son chapeau, Léna voyait ses cheveux blonds cendrés plaqués contre son crâne se finissant en un chignon tiré jusqu'en haut de sa nuque. Sa coiffure et son attitude dénotaient avec ses vêtements modestes et simples.

\- « Après que mes parents m'aient retirés de Poudlard, j'ai passé quelques mois dans un couvent jusqu'à ce qu'ils daignent enfin me regarder en face … Et qu'ils trouvent une solution à ma situation ».

Léna savait ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Tout d'abord, Lucy avait dû subir l'éducation stricte des religieuses et la colère et la honte de ses parents, ce qui l'avait amené à changer à ce point. Ensuite, la solution qu'ils avaient envisagés pour elle était le mariage pour redorer son blason.

\- « Durant le mois de juillet, je me suis installée chez mon futur mari et le mois suivant, nous nous sommes mariés ».

Lucy fit une pause. Son regard se perdit dans le vague devant elle sur l'étendue d'herbe ou bien dans le ciel gris d'automne. Puis, soudain, elle revint dans la réalité et tourna son regard terne vers Léna qui attendait patiemment.

\- « Puis, il y a quelques jours, j'ai reçu un hibou de Colin, dit-elle en marquant une nouvelle pause comme si elle se remémorait ses souvenirs. Il voulait assumer ses responsabilités, signifiant par là qu'il voulait se marier avec moi et assumer son rôle de père. Le hic, c'est que je suis déjà mariée … ».

Sa voix se cassa. Léna posa une main sur les siennes, glacées.

\- « Et ton enfant ? » Osa enfin Léna.

Son visage changea du tout au tout. Il sembla s'éclairer, se détendre et rajeunir en l'espace de quelques secondes.

\- « Il s'appelle Evan, répondit Lucy avec un petit sourire. Il est avec la nourrice pour le moment. Je pourrais te le présenter, si tu le souhaites.

\- Avec plaisir, fit Léna, soulagée que la conversation prenne une autre tournure.

\- Je t'envoie un hibou la semaine prochaine avec mes coordonnées, dit Lucy en rassemblant ses affaires. Je dois y aller. Mon mari m'attends.

\- D'accord, il n'y a pas de problème, répondit Léna en se levant en même temps que son amie.

\- Tu pourras aussi rencontrer Frank. C'est un homme charmant. Malgré ma situation précaire … J'ai eu beaucoup de chance dans mon malheur, ajouta Lucy avec un nouveau sourire qui signifia à Léna que son amie éprouvait, si ce n'est de l'amour, des sentiments pour son mari imposé.

\- J'en serais ravie, bien entendu. A bientôt, Lucy. J'étais très heureuse de te revoir, fit Léna.

\- Moi aussi ».

Et elle disparut dans la brume qui venait de s'installer et qui était signe de mauvais temps. Léna s'empressa alors de rentrer chez sa mère.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

La semaine suivante, Léna reçut le hibou de Lucy comme convenu. La missive était brève et contenait une invitation à dîner le samedi dans une petite maison située non loin de Manchester. Léna s'y rendit en un clin d'œil ou plutôt en transplanant. Un paquet sous le bras, elle fit tinter la petite clochette à côté du portillon ouvert sans oser pénétrer dans le mignon petit jardin. Pendant quelques instants, la jeune femme eut le loisir d'observer la jolie maisonnette jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre sur Lucy qui l'invita à entrer. A l'intérieur, la chaleur et une bonne odeur de rôti de bœuf l'accueillirent. La jeune femme sourit au petit garçon dans les bras de sa mère et se présenta à l'homme qui se tenait derrière Lucy. Comme elle le lui avait dit, c'était un homme fort charmant. Grand, mince et élégant malgré le peu de moyens qu'ils disposaient, il les guida dans une pièce attenante, la salle à manger, et les laissa un instant pendant qu'il partait chercher les entrées.

\- « Voilà, commença Lucy avec un petit sourire gêné. Ce n'est pas une grande maison mais nous y sommes très bien.

\- C'est très joli. Tu n'as pas en rougir, répondit Léna.

\- Merci, fit la jeune femme en installant Evan dans son berceau. Tu sais, Frank n'est pas un sorcier … Mais il a quelques sorciers dans sa famille, ajouta-t-elle alors que les deux jeunes femmes s'asseyaient.

\- Ne te justifie pas. Je ne juge pas. Frank est quelqu'un de très sympathique.

\- Tu es la seule personne de Poudlard avec qui j'ai repris contact. Je ne compte pas revoir mes amies, déclara son hôte.

\- Si nous pouvons appeler cela des « amies », intervint Frank, chargé de plats qui avaient l'air aussi succulents les uns que les autres.

\- Frank, s'il te plaît. Ne commence pas » Le réprimanda doucement sa femme.

Il posa les plats sur la table et pendant qu'il s'installait à côté d'elle, Lucy servit Léna puis Frank et elle-même. Les plats étaient alignés devant elle dans un service propre et de qualité qui venait d'un héritage d'après Lucy. Léna était un peu mal à l'aise face à cette accueil digne d'une princesse ou d'une star alors qu'ils ne roulaient pas sur l'or.

\- « Je suis sûr que ton amie est d'accord avec moi.

\- Ne la prend pas à partie comme cela, répliqua son épouse en baissant la tête pour que Léna n'aperçoit pas les rougeurs qui coloraient ses joues.

\- Lucy m'a tout raconté, reprit néanmoins l'homme en s'adressant à son invitée. Je vous remercie de l'avoir soutenue et protégée, ajouta-t-il.

\- Frank !

\- Je vous en prie, tutoyez-moi, commença Léna en souriant, heureuse de voir leur complicité et l'affection qu'ils éprouvaient visiblement l'un pour l'autre. J'ai fait ce qui me paraissait juste.

\- Peu de personnes auraient fait cela, répondit-il. Tu fais une amie formidable ».

Le silence s'installa quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que Lucy le brise.

\- « Je te remercie pour tout, Léna. Heureusement que tu étais là, sinon je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue ».

Léna eut les larmes aux yeux. Toutefois, elle se disait qu'elle ne méritait pas autant de gratitude puisque son intervention ne l'avait pas empêché de se retrouver dans un couvent et de se marier, même si Frank était un homme bien. A la façon d'un miroir, Lucy, en face d'elle, eut exactement la même réaction devant les souvenirs douloureux qui défilaient à cet instant dans leurs têtes. Frank leur laissa quelques instants puis il décida d'intervenir.

\- « Vous reprendrez un peu de ce plat ? ».

Puis la conversation dériva vers des sujets moins sensibles et la suite du repas se déroula agréablement.

Les vacances d'hiver arrivèrent en même temps que la neige qui recouvrit l'ensemble du pays d'une jolie couche blanche. Léna en profita pour emmener son petit frère se promener avec elle et de lui présenter les enfants de l'orphelinat. Le courant passa très facilement à tel point que Léna eut du mal à les séparer lorsque vint le temps de rentrer chez eux.

Léna, Julian et leur mère furent invités à passer le réveillon de Noël chez les Powell. Agatha ne put malheureusement pas venir. Sa famille habitait en Norvège et elle n'avait pas l'occasion de la voir beaucoup. Toutefois, les Powell et les Jones passèrent une agréable soirée, tous les convives étaient très heureux de se revoir. Rachel avait demandé à Léna de passer quelques jours avec eux après le réveillon mais elle ne voulait pas laisser sa mère et son petit frère seuls.

Entre Noël et le jour de l'an, Léna et Nathanaël se rendirent au mariage de Lucas. Le thème de du 25 décembre était bien respecté. Des guirlandes et tout ce qui avaient un rapport de près ou de loin se trouvaient dans la salle qui accueillaient les invités. Les mariés ouvrirent le bal rapidement suivit par de nombreux convives. Nathanaël invita Léna à danser et ils s'amusèrent comme des petits fous. Au milieu de la chanson, ils bousculèrent Adrian et Chloé.

\- « Eh bien ! Je vois que certains ont un peu abusé de la boisson ! S'exclama Adrian.

\- Nous n'avons pas besoin de boire de l'alcool pour s'amuser, nous ! Ria Léna, ce qui fit rire son cousin.

\- Dis-moi Léna, tu me sembles bien proche de Nathanaël » Fit Chloé, avec un clin d'oeil, en la prenant par le bras et en l'éloignant des garçons qui commençaient à parler ensemble au centre de la piste de danse.

La jeune femme éclata de rire.

\- « Et toi, on dirait que tu formes déjà un couple avec Adrian, la taquina-t-elle. Tu tends le bâton pour te faire battre, ajouta-t-elle devant l'expression de son amie.

\- Oui, bon, bredouilla Chloé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Je n'entends pas bien ce que tu marmonnes dans ta barbe !

\- Il m'a invité, lâcha Chloé.

\- Et ? Insista la jeune femme.

\- Et j'espère que … commença son amie.

\- Tu espères que quoi ? » Intervint une voix derrière Léna.

David se tenait devant sa sœur et la jeune femme, habillé dans un costume haute couture. L'anneau autour de son annulaire gauche brilla sous la lumière des lustres alors que sa main tenait une coupe de champagne. Le jeune homme observa quelques instants en silence son ancienne petite amie.

\- « Tu es magnifique, finit-il par dire. Euh … Vous êtes toutes les deux très belles, se reprit-il comme s'il s'apercevait de la présence de sa sœur.

\- Merci, mon cher frère » Répondit Chloé, goguenarde.

Un nouveau silence s'abattit sur eux pendant que l'ancien couple se jaugeait du regard. On aurait presque pu voir les non-dits voler autour d'eux avec leurs petites ailes. Puis, Chloé décida de le briser.

\- « Bon, je vous laisse » Dit-elle finalement.

Et elle prit la poudre d'escampette mettant fin à la conversation silencieuse qui avait lieu entre son frère et sa meilleure amie.

\- « Comment vas-tu ? » Demanda Léna au bout d'un moment, réellement intéressée.

David passa une main dans ses cheveux comme il le faisait lorsqu'il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise.

\- « Je vais bien et toi ?

\- Moi aussi ».

Léna avait les mains tellement crispées sur son verre, qu'elle venait de prendre sur un plateau qu'un serveur portait, qu'elle avait peur de le briser.

\- « Tu … Commença David.

\- Tu …» Fit Léna en même temps.

Ils se firent signe pour que l'autre commence ce qu'il voulait dire et, comme aucun des deux ne prenait la parole, ils se toisèrent un moment attendant la réaction de leur interlocuteur. Puis, soudain, ils éclatèrent de rire face au ridicule de la situation. Les autres convives autour d'eux les regardèrent un instant intrigués par la scène qui se jouait devant eux.

\- « Je n'ai pas ri comme cela depuis longtemps, dit David en s'essuyant une larme sous l'œil. Tu es venue avec Nathanaël, poursuivit-il plus détendu.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Nous ne sommes pas en couple, répondit Léna, un peu méfiante.

\- Pas encore alors ».

Léna le toisa un instant. Il comprit son erreur et se reprit aussitôt.

\- « Pardonne-moi, je recommence à me comporter comme un idiot ! ».

Il sourit l'air penaud. Léna préféra changer de sujet.

\- « J'ai appris que Kiera et toi avez emménagé à Baltimore.

\- En effet, nous nous sommes installés dans une des maisons de sa famille là-bas. L'endroit est très agréable, répondit David, soulagé.

\- Je suis contente pour toi. Tu as l'air plus heureux, dit Léna en souriant, ce qui surpris le jeune homme.

\- J-je te remercie, fit-il gêné. Je ne savais pas que tu l'avais remarqué ».

La jeune femme se contenta de continuer à sourire. Ils échangèrent un long regard qui parlait plus que les mots.

\- « Bonsoir David ! Cela faisait longtemps que nous ne t'avions pas vu » Les interrompit Gabriel.

\- Bonsoir » Salua-t-il aux nouveaux venus.

Il y avait Gabriel et semblait-il, sa femme et Alexander et la sienne. Et à son plus grand étonnement, Edward les accompagnait. Léna les salua à son tour.

\- « Je vois que tu es aussi de la partie, fit Edward en s'adressant à la jeune femme.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu venais, non plus, répondit Léna, sincèrement surprise.

\- Eh bien, vois-tu, j'ai été invité en qualité de frère de la femme du témoin du marié, et sinon, pour plus de facilité à l'élocution, en qualité d'ancien camarade de classe ».

Léna éclata de rire puis tiqua sur le lien avec le témoin du marié. Elle se tourna vers les deux jeunes femmes qui accompagnaient les témoins, Alexander et Gabriel. Ces derniers lui sourirent. Léna savait qu'Edward et les deux jeunes hommes ne se connaissaient pas ou, en tout cas, ne se fréquentaient pas à Poudlard. Avec Lucas, c'était différent. Il avait la faculté de lier des amitiés avec beaucoup de personnes et cela pouvait surprendre parfois, alors elle n'était pas vraiment étonnée qu'ils se connaissent. Edward répondit à sa question muette en désignant sa sœur aux côtés d'Alexander.

\- « Voici, Emma Davis, née Ronson, présenta-t-il.

\- Enchantée, Léna, dit la dénommée que la jeune femme trouvait très jolie contrairement à ce qu'avait dit son époux.

\- De même, répondit Léna avec un grand sourire.

\- Et voici, Monica, intervint Gabriel.

\- Je suis très heureuse de te rencontrer, fit la femme de Gabriel aux cheveux d'ange qui, elle aussi, contredisait la description négative qui lui avait été faite.

\- Moi aussi, Monica » Répondit Léna en souriant toujours.

Les quatre jeunes hommes commencèrent à discuter ensemble pendant que les trois jeunes femmes se faisaient face. Léna put faire plus ample connaissance avec elles. Emma n'était pas allée à Poudlard mais dans une école à l'étranger, en Inde ou au Cambodge pour apprendre la magie d'une autre culture. C'était une jeune femme douce et passionnée, bien plus jolie que ce qu'Alexander pouvait en dire. Elle n'était pas une beauté fatale ou l'une des plus belles femmes du monde mais elle avait beaucoup de charmes. Quant à Monica, son fort caractère se ressentait mais elle n'en était pas désagréable pour autant. Son empathie et sa joie de vivre étaient rafraichissantes. Léna ne l'avait jamais connu auparavant puisqu'elle n'avait jamais étudié à Poudlard ou dans une autre école étant donné qu'elle avait suivi son cursus à domicile.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Léna retrouva les deux témoins et le marié lui-même. Elle lui présenta ses félicitations et enguirlanda les garçons.

\- « Vos femmes ne sont pas si horribles que cela!

\- On voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui vit avec elles, répondit Gabriel.

\- Je trouve qu'Emma est très jolie et que Monica est très gentille, rétorqua Léna, ce qui fit rire les garçons. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Si tu ne t'en rends pas compte, cela signifie que tu es aussi insupportable qu'elles, la taquina Lucas.

\- Je croyais que Margot, ta femme, dit Léna en désignant le marié. Et Emma, ta femme, poursuivit-elle en montrant cette fois Alexander. N'étaient pas insupportable mais facile à vivre. Moi, je les trouve toutes les trois géniales.

\- Tu vas trop vite en besogne, ma chère, intervint pour la première fois Alexander. Tu viens à peine de les rencontrer.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que la beauté de ta femme soit la raison de ton rejet. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais vraiment ? A quoi t'attendais-tu, à un top model ?

\- Pas à elle en tout cas, répondit-il, ce qui l'étonna.

\- Tu avais quelqu'un en vue ? » Demanda Léna, stupéfaite.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui fit signe de se pencher vers lui.

\- « Tu veux savoir ? ».

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

\- « Tu veux vraiment savoir ? ».

Elle hocha une nouvelle fois la tête mais plus énergiquement, démontrant ainsi son impatience.

\- « Elle est à côté de moi et elle secoue la tête comme une imbécile ».

Et le jeune homme explosa de rire de concert avec les deux autres qui avaient entendu face à une Léna dépitée.

\- « Ne fais pas cette tête, Léna. Tu vas avoir des rides, fit Lucas en imitant Carla.

\- Je plains vos femmes, répondit la jeune femme, vexée en croisant les bras et en s'éloignant. Non mais vraiment » poursuivit-elle alors que les jeunes hommes étaient trop loin pour entendre.

Léna s'installa à une table vide et prit une coupe de jus de citrouille qu'elle vida lentement en regardant les couples danser devant elle. La jeune femme se demandait si elle allait finir sa vie seule. Son premier amour était marié et allait fonder une famille avec Kiera. Et il y avait le jeune homme qui avait été son Préfet-en-Chef et qui avait disparu ou, en tout cas, qui ne voulait pas être retrouvé alors qu'il lui avait dit qu'il reprendrait contact avec elle. Personne d'autre ne l'intéressait.

Si elle l'entendait, Carla lui aurait dit qu'elle n'avait qu'à se bouger le popotin si elle voulait vraiment trouver quelqu'un. Qu'est-ce que la douceur et la gentillesse de Rubeus lui manquait ! Avant son départ de Poudlard, la jeune femme avait eu le temps de lui dire au revoir. Ensuite, elle avait eu l'occasion de revoir deux fois Rubeus à Pré-au-Lard, trop peu à son goût. Ainsi, chaque mois, ils s'écrivaient pour prendre des nouvelles de l'un et de l'autre. Léna en demandait aussi sur Myrtle qui continuait à errer dans le château et dans ses canalisations.

La jeune fille interrompit le flot de ses pensées puisqu'elle venait de voir quelque chose qui l'avait vraiment étonnée et touchée. Gabriel était installé à une table non loin d'elle entouré de plusieurs personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Alors qu'il semblait croire que personne ne le voyait, Gabriel aux cheveux d'ange eut l'expression la plus triste qu'elle n'avait jamais vu mis à part celle de sa mère et de son petit frère. La jeune femme prenait conscience que le mariage le rendait malheureux et le privait de la liberté qu'il aimait. Elle se promit de faire plus attention à cela et de prendre de ses nouvelles plus régulièrement.

Soudain, Léna entendit un rire qu'elle connaissait. Derrière elle, Phil, le mari de Carla, était en grande conversation avec trois jeunes hommes qu'elle reconnut. En effet, à Poudlard, ils étaient tout le temps dans les parages de Tom Jedusor. Comme ils étaient suffisamment proche d'elle, Léna tendit l'oreille pour entendre leur conversation par-dessus le bruit environnant.

\- « […] semblerait que quelqu'un l'ait vu à Londres, dit l'un des sbires de l'ancien Préfet-en-Chef.

\- Ah bon ? Moi, on m'a dit qu'il n'était plus en Angleterre, enchérit un autre.

\- Moi, j'ai entendu dire qu'il s'est rendu à Poudlard et qu'il n'avait pas pu avoir le poste de Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal qu'il espérait » Surenchérit le dernier.

Phil éclata de rire. Léna sentit la supériorité qu'il éprouvait par rapport au trio.

\- « J'ai encore mieux pour vous. J'entretiens un échange épistolaire avec lui et je l'ai rencontré à plusieurs reprises pour une affaire ».

La surprise lui fit lâcher son verre. Heureusement que la table était juste en-dessous. Toutefois, la jeune femme doutait de la véracité de ces propos et se demandait s'il ne disait pas cela pour impressionner les autres. Un silence accueillit sa déclaration. Léna entendit presque les rouages des cerveaux des plus jeunes se mettre à fonctionner furieusement.

\- « Comment … ? Commença le premier.

\- Tu n'es pas proche de lui du tout. De plus, cela ne fait pas si longtemps que tu es un mangemort, lui reprocha le deuxième.

\- Parle moins fort » Le réprimanda le dernier.

« Mangemort » ? Léna ne savait pas ce que cela pouvait signifier. Pourtant, elle avait l'impression qu'elle avait déjà entendu ce mot quelque part.

\- « Bande d'imbéciles ! Lui seul sait reconnaître la valeur des autres et apparemment, il a reconnu la mienne, répliqua Phil, pas peu fier de lui.

\- Et quelle affaire as-tu conclu avec lui ?

\- Conclu ? Mais, mon cher, tu n'y es pas du tout. Il m'a demandé mon aide, vois-tu ? Et il m'a donné cela en échange pour service rendu, cracha-t-il en montrant quelque chose au trio qui poussa des exclamations de surprise.

\- Alors si tu es si proche de lui. Peux-tu nous dire où il se trouve en ce moment ? Le défia l'un d'eux.

\- Bien sûr ! […] » Dit Phil, l'air enjoué.

Néanmoins, Léna n'entendit pas la suite à sa grande déception. Quelqu'un fit tomber un plateau vide sur le sol à côté d'elle. La jeune femme souffla d'exaspération et se tourna pour s'apercevoir que les quatre jeunes hommes avaient disparu. Ainsi, elle décida qu'il était temps qu'elle se dégourdisse les jambes. Mais alors qu'elle se levait de sa chaise, Phil se posta devant elle, l'air menaçant.

\- « Alors comme ça, tu écoutes les conversations des autres ? ».

Il se rapprocha et se pencha vers elle en jetant au regard alentour.

\- « Tout cela ne te regarde pas, petite fouineuse. Tu as de la chance que je tolère ton existence mais ne m'en demande pas davantage. Si tu dépasses les bornes, je me ferais un plaisir de t'apprendre les bonnes manières, sale sang de bourbe ».

Le sourire qu'il lui adressa lui fit froid dans le dos. Léna sentit une goutte de sueur couler le long de sa tempe. Le jeune homme se redressa, lui souhaita une bonne soirée et s'éloigna sans rien ajouter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Léna ne se sentait vraiment pas bien après sa conversation avec Phil. Elle restait figée sur place alors qu'autour d'elle le monde continuait à tourner. Les couples poursuivaient leur danse, les amis s'amusaient et discutaient gaiement, les mariés naviguaient d'invités à invités et ainsi de suite. A un moment, quelqu'un bouscula Léna qui s'anima et reprit conscience de la réalité. Elle se dirigea alors d'un pas lent vers la sortie pour s'aérer sous le regard de Phil qui sourit d'un air narquois. Dehors, la jeune femme se fraya un chemin parmi la petite foule qui s'était amassée devant la fontaine où un groupe de sirènes faisaient des acrobaties aquatiques puis se trouva un coin isolé où personne ne la voyait et s'assit sur le banc frais emmitouflée dans son manteau qu'elle avait revêtue d'un coup de baguette.

Le froid lui picotait les joues qu'elle savait rougies. Son souffle formait un petit nuage alors que Léna essayait de réchauffer ses mains avec. Soudain, une petite boule de feu se mit à flotter à côté d'elle, ce qui la fit sursauter. Après s'être assurée qu'elle était inoffensive, la jeune femme se détendit et jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Gabriel sortait du petit bosquet derrière elle en tenant sa baguette ce qui lui démontra qu'il était l'auteur du feu de camp improvisé (si l'on pouvait appeler cela un feu de camp …).

\- « Toi aussi, tu as besoin de t'éclipser un peu ? » Demanda-t-il en souriant d'un air entendu en s'asseyant à côté de son amie.

La jeune femme hocha la tête sans savoir quoi répondre d'autre. Ainsi, ils restèrent silencieux un moment seulement éclairés par la lueur de la lune et du petit feu. Dans sa tête, Léna essayait de trouver un sujet de conversation qui lui permettrait de distraire un peu son ami qu'elle savait triste. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil discret et vit qu'il était complètement perdu dans ses pensées et se contentait de fixer un point en face de lui. En panne d'inspiration mais décidée, Léna se jeta à l'eau.

\- « Gabriel ? ».

Le jeune homme tourna son visage vers elle.

\- « Tu … Euh … J'ai remarqué que tu … Euh … » Bredouilla-t-elle.

Son regard rempli de chagrin la touchait et lui faisait perdre ses moyens.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Léna ? Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? ».

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche puis la referma en réfléchissant au meilleur moyen d'aborder le sujet.

\- « Je … Tu as l'air triste » Lâcha-t-elle en le regardant avec compassion.

Gabriel l'observa un instant puis détourna la tête. Il semblait méditer ce qu'elle venait de dire. Puis, l'expression de son visage changea et il le cacha dans ses mains. Léna n'osait plus bouger et attendait sa réaction qui vint quelques minutes plus tard.

\- « Le mariage est une véritable prison pour moi, commença-t-il. Monica est une jolie fille. Elle est gentille et a un fort caractère mais elle mérite mieux que moi. Nous n'avons rien en commun. Nous ne sommes pas fait pour être ensemble ».

Le silence retomba. Au bout d'un moment, Léna posa sa main sur le dos du jeune homme qui se tenait toujours la tête dans ses mains. Elle crut un instant qu'il pleurait mais il n'en fut rien. Alors Léna fit la première chose qui lui passait par la tête, elle le serra dans ses bras. Gabriel ne bougea pas. La chaleur corporelle qui se dégageait de leurs corps se mêla à l'une et à l'autre. Soudain, le jeune homme se redressa, obligeant Léna à reculer. Mais, Gabriel la prit dans ses bras à son tour.

\- « Quitte à être enchainé à quelqu'un, j'aurais préféré une personne comme toi, dit-il près de son oreille. Ou comme Chloé ».

Après quelques secondes de silence, il se recula et grimaça.

\- « Désolé, je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec mes état d'âmes.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Je suis heureuse que tu te confies à moi, répondit Léna en souriant.

\- Tu es gentille.

\- On me le dit souvent, fit la jeune femme, en faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Je tiens à préciser que je ne déteste pas Monica. C'est quelqu'un de bien, reprit le jeune homme. C'est seulement que …

\- C'est seulement que tu n'as pas l'habitude d'être en couple avec une fille aussi longtemps et encore moins lui être fidèle, compléta Léna.

\- Tu as une bien piètre image de moi mais tu as raison sur toute la ligne, rit Gabriel. Néanmoins, je ne suis pas sûr que je lui resterais fidèle … Ajouta-t-il, ce qui lui valut une tape sur le bras de la part de son amie.

\- Sérieusement, Gabriel. Je pense qu'il vous faut du temps – du temps pour vous connaître, du temps pour vous apprécier. Après tout, il n'y a pas si longtemps que vous vous êtes rencontrés. Qui sait ? Tu vas peut-être tomber amoureux d'elle ! Et puis, si tu veux que votre mariage soit heureux et agréable à vivre, je pense qu'aller voir ailleurs n'est pas la bonne solution. Enfin … C'est un conseil de la part d'une célibataire. C'est à prendre ou à laisser.

\- Tiens, cela me fait penser que je n'ai pas vu Tom depuis un moment » Dit le jeune homme, songeur.

Léna leva les yeux au ciel.

\- « Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tout le monde fasse le lien avec ma situation amoureuse et Tom ? Se désespéra-t-elle.

\- Peut-être parce que tout le monde sait que tu es amoureuse de lui et que tu ne veux pas accepter tes sentiments pour lui, répondit son ami, du tac au tac.

\- Combien de fois dois-je vous le dire ? Je ne suis PAS amoureuse de lui ! » Rétorqua-t-elle.

Gabriel se contenta de sourire. Son visage affichait encore un air triste malgré les efforts de Léna. Enfin … La jeune femme avait plutôt mis les deux pieds dans le plat. Elle s'était dit qu'il voudrait vider son sac. Maintenant, il semblait un peu soulagé mais presque aussi peiné qu'avant. Autant dire qu'elle n'avait rien arranger ou presque …

\- « Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ».

Le jeune homme avait surpris son regard soucieux. Léna voulut dire quelque chose mais il fut plus rapide.

\- « Merci, Léna » Dit-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de son amie et en effectuant une petite pression pour lui transmettre son affection.

Il se leva en lui lançant un dernier regard et rejoignit la fête pendant que Léna se demandait s'il n'était pas temps pour elle de rentrer chez elle.

Après le mariage, Gabriel et Léna commencèrent un échange épistolaire régulier dans lequel la jeune femme encourageait son ami et se tenait informée de l'avancement de son couple. Cependant, au cours des trois mois qui suivirent Léna ne put que constater que la situation stagnait voire s'empirait. Gabriel n'arrivait pas à parler avec sa femme sans que la conversation se transforme en dispute. La jeune femme avait appris que Monica repoussait son mari malgré les efforts du jeune homme. De son côté, ce dernier avait beaucoup de difficultés dans son rôle de « mari » qui se devait de rester fidèle à sa femme et de s'intéresser à quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas choisi. Léna avait pu voir de ses propres yeux le climat glacial qui régnait entre eux lors de deux trois repas partagés avec eux et quelques autres convives. Aussi, elle avait remarqué que plus le jeune homme s'éloignait de Monica, plus il se rapprochait d'elle. Il préférait sa compagnie, fuyant ainsi la mauvaise ambiance de son foyer. Elle se disait que la situation ne pouvait pas être pire et qu'ils allaient peut-être bientôt toucher le fond. Malgré cela, la jeune femme continuait à le soutenir néanmoins avec un mauvais pressentiment concernant la situation conjugal de Gabriel et de Monica. Le jeune homme lui avait fait promettre de ne rien dire à personne, cependant, c'était sans compter sur le flair infaillible de Chloé qui avait tout découvert. Toutefois, ils lui avaient demandé de tenir sa langue. Ainsi, Lucas et Alexander ne savaient rien de tout cela, de même pour Carla, Liz et Rose. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir cela. De toute façon, chacun était trop occupé de son côté pour s'apercevoir de quoi que ce soit.

Un soir, Monica et Léna avaient longuement discuté. La femme de son ami comprenait l'embarra de Gabriel mais elle avait aussi admis que cette situation la pesait. Pour sa part, Monica n'avait jamais eu de petit ami. De ce fait, tout était nouveau pour elle et en toute honnêteté, la situation était vraiment compliqué pour elle. La jeune femme avait pensé à s'enfuir à plusieurs reprises mais les conséquences étaient trop importantes. Monica s'était traitée de lâche en éclatant en sanglots. A la fin de la soirée alors que Léna pensait que la jeune femme avait vidé complétement son sac, elle lui avait confié son rêve de petite fille. Cependant, Gabriel n'était pas le prince charmant dont elle espérait qu'il devienne et encore moins l'amoureux transit, fidèle et gentil qu'elle voulait. Ainsi, la seule défense à son malheur était son refus du contact physique et même parfois visuel avec Gabriel. Léna lui avait servi le même conseil, à savoir, qu'il leur fallait du temps pour se connaître et s'apprécier. La jeune femme avait acquiescé en silence puis l'avait remercié pour son écoute attentive et ses conseils.

Concernant Gabriel, il s'était plaint plusieurs fois de la distance qu'instaurait son épouse. Il avait l'impression de vivre avec une simple amie et même une parfaite étrangère qui ferait office de colocataire, lui qui avait besoin de contact avec les autres. Léna le connaissait depuis longtemps et elle savait qu'il détestait la solitude et était tout le contraire d'un ermite. En effet, il avait toujours besoin de voir du monde et était très proche de ses amis qu'il n'hésitait pas à serrer dans ses bras. Ainsi, lorsqu'il expliqua à son amie que Monica le fuyait, il avait rétorqué : « Si elle ne veut pas être ma femme, je préfère qu'elle échange sa place avec quelqu'un d'autre et nous n'en parlons plus ! ». Il s'était vraiment fâché, c'était la première fois que Léna le voyait aussi en colère.

Ensuite, les mois s'écoulèrent rythmés par la cadence des cours de sa formation de Médicomage et de l'échange épistolaire avec Gabriel qu'elle ne pouvait plus voir puisque la fin de son cursus approchait, apportant avec lui son lot d'examens. Chloé et Léna travaillèrent avec acharnement jusqu'à l'obtention de leur diplôme au cours du mois de mai. Après cela, les filles se reposèrent un peu puis postulèrent toutes les deux à l'hôpital St Mangouste qui les acceptèrent ainsi que la moitié de leur promotion. Chloé fut affectée au service de pathologie des sortilèges (maladies chroniques, ensorcellements, …) et Léna dans celui des blessures par créatures vivantes (morsures, piqûres, …). Pendant ce temps, Liz poursuivait sa formation qui durait trois ans, Rose avait enfin trouvé un endroit pour installer son auberge, Carla était toujours la femme de l'abominable homme des … enfin, de Phil quoi et Nathanaël avait obtenu son diplôme de Poudlard et se dirigeait vers une carrière au ministère de la magie dans un service plus transquille que son grand-père et son oncle. Et petite chose à ne pas négliger tout de même : Chloé et Adrian sortaient enfin ensemble. Il était temps !

Au cours du mois de juillet, Léna apprit une nouvelle qui la bouleversa. Meredith, sa tante, fut victime d'une agression. Heureusement, elle n'avait eu que peu de dommages et fut rapidement remise sur pied. Son agresseur n'avait pas pu être arrêté car il s'était volatilisé avant que quiconque n'ait le temps de dire « ouf ! ». Cependant, le père de Léna ne lui avait pas révélé son identité puisqu'il prétendait que les témoins oculaires ne l'avait pas reconnu. La jeune femme n'avait pas creusé davantage car elle se disait qu'il agissait sous le secret professionnel et qu'il n'était peut-être pas censé lui dire.

Quelques jours plus tard, Léna fut invitée chez les Powell. Rachel, Nicholas, Meredith et Nathanaël la convièrent pour le déjeuner et ils passèrent l'après-midi dans le salon des parents biologiques de Léna à discuter. Au bout d'un moment, la conversation dévia vers le mage noir Grindelwald. Alors que Meredith parlait, Nicholas semblait contrarié et tenta plusieurs fois de changer de sujet mais sa sœur avait la couanne solide et poursuivait la discussion sans vraiment remarquer son manège. Face à l'insistance du père de Léna, Mérédith se tourna vers celui-ci en lui lançant un regard interrogateur puis, soudain, ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'elle comprit ce qui le contrariait. Un silence s'installa pendant que Léna observa tour à tour les membres de sa famille.

\- « Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps de lui dire ? » Intervint Rachel en s'adressant à son mari ce qui attira des regards médusés de toute part.

Léna avait la drôle d'impression qu'ils lui cachaient quelque chose alors elle se tourna vers Nathanaël qui lui disait tout ou, en tout cas, qui n'arrivait pas à lui cacher longtemps les secrets. Mais alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche, Nicholas fut plus rapide.

\- « Tiens, Léna ! J'ai un collègue qui a attrapé une drôle de maladie mais il ne sait pas ce que c'est. Tu ne voudrais pas …?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez ? Coupa la jeune femme.

\- Bien tenté » Se moqua Mérédith en se tournant vers son frère qui fronça les sourcils.

Mais Rachel l'apaisa en lui posant une main sur son bras.

\- « Je pense que nous avons attendu suffisamment longtemps pour te le dire » Commença-t-elle.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son mari qui soupira.

\- « C'est bon, Nick. Elle est assez forte pour le savoir maintenant. Arrête d'essayer de la protéger. Tu mets davantage ta fille en danger » Intervint Meredith face à l'hésitation de l'homme.

Son insistance eut raison de Nicholas qui soupira une nouvelle fois et se tourna vers Léna qui se disait que décidément, cette famille cachait de nombreux secrets.

\- « Tu sais que ton oncle, notre frère ainé, commença-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à sa sœur qui hocha la tête. Que notre frère ainé est en prison pour avoir tenté de te tuer. Cependant, il a aussi essayé de tuer Meredith.

\- Comment ? Je ne comprends pas, fit Léna en fronçant les sourcils en imitant son père.

\- Ce que veut dire ton père, c'est que Richard est l'auteur de la récente agression de Meredith, décoda Rachel.

\- Mais je croyais que …

\- Richard n'est plus à Azkaban, répondit Nathanaël, s'attirant les foudres de son oncle. J'en ai assez de lui cacher une information aussi importante ».

Léna lui lança un regard interloqué et garda la bouche ouverte un moment avant de s'en rendre compte et de la fermer. Le silence s'abattit sur eux quelques secondes puis Nick reprit la parole.

\- « En effet, Richard a obtenu sa remise en liberté plus tôt que prévu et maintenant il est parti à ta recherche. Nous essayons de brouiller les pistes depuis quelques mois mais nous pensons qu'il ne reste pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'il ne te retrouve. Dès qu'il a vu Meredith, il s'est jeté sur elle et a voulu lui soutirer des informations. Heureusement, mon équipe et moi sommes arrivé à temps ».

Léna accueillit la fin de sa phrase comme un coup de massue. Ses mains se crispèrent sur ses genoux. Se sentant coupable du risque qu'elle avait fait courir à sa tante, elle osa à peine couler son regard vers son cousin assis à côté d'elle qui lui retourna son regard et la jeune femme capta celui de Meredith installée derrière son fils qui lui sourit.

\- « Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je vais bien ».

La jeune femme avala difficilement sa salive. Alors comme cela, son oncle, un fou à lier, en avait après elle et était prêt à tout pour la retrouver ? Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi son père avait voulu garder le silence. D'ailleurs, il l'observait avec appréhension. Le regard de la jeune femme se fit plus dur et avec détermination, elle demanda :

\- « Très bien. Que voulez-vous faire alors ? ».

Nathanaël se redressa à côté de Léna. Celle-ci sentit la nervosité de son cousin mais l'ignora pour se concentrer sur les adultes. Rachel semblait inquiète alors que son mari paraissait heureux que sa fille réagisse ainsi. Meredith, quant à elle, se mordait la lèvre et était en pleine réflexion.

\- « Je pense que, dans un premier temps, tu vas devoir t'installer ici avec nous.

\- Mais … Ma mère et Julian ne seront pas en sécurité !

\- Bien sûr, il serait préférable qu'ils viennent également. Richard serait capable de les retrouver et de les torturer » Répondit Nicholas.

Léna arrêta de respirer et Rachel écarquilla les yeux. En effet, c'était une possibilité à ne pas négliger. La jeune femme n'y avait pas pensé …

\- « Et ensuite ?... S'enquit-t-elle.

\- Cela fait quelques mois que mon équipe et moi avons commencé une enquête. Nous avons trouvé des indices quant à sa planque mais nous n'avons encore rien de concret.

\- Donc je me contente de me cacher en somme …

\- Que veux-tu faire d'autre, voyons ? Rétorqua son père.

\- Je ne sais pas moi. Peut-être que je pourrais participer à la traque ? Proposa Léna.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Tu ne te mêleras jamais à ce point à l'enquête. Je ne te laisserais jamais prendre un tel risque, qui plus est en tant que cible principale.

\- Mais personne ne sait que je suis ta fille alors il ne pourra pas faire le lien et puis … commença à argumenter la jeune femme.

\- Il en est hors de question ! S'emporta Nicholas, en se levant de son fauteuil. Tu resteras ici, point final. Tu pourras continuer à travailler à l'hôpital mais je ne t'escorterais pas sur d'autres trajets.

\- Mais …

\- Ce n'est pas possible, vous êtes aussi têtue l'une que l'autre. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu ressembles autant à ta tante ? ».

Il continua à s'énerver et à maudire Richard puis il sortit en claquant la porte. Meredith se tourna vers elle.

\- « Ne t'en fait pas, cela lui passera. Il est seulement inquiet pour toi.

\- Ta tante a raison mais j'aimerais que tu me promettes que tu ne te mêleras pas de l'enquête en cours, intervint sa mère. Promets le moi, répéta-t-elle alors que sa fille gardait le silence.

\- Oui, je te le promet » Dit enfin Léna après plusieurs secondes d'hésitation.

De toute façon, à son niveau, que pouvait-elle bien faire ?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! La petite famille Jones emménagea chez Nicholas et Rachel. Julian était fou de joie à l'idée de vivre dans une si grande maison dans laquelle il pouvait voir des personnes, autres que sa sœur, pratiquer la magie. De son côté, la mère de Léna avait hésité mais face à la menace qui planait au-dessus de la tête de sa fille, ses doutes s'étaient dissipés rapidement. Désormais, Léna était escorté à chacun de ses déplacements, restreints aux allées et retours entre l'hôpital et la maison ainsi que sa mère et son petit frère. De plus, un auror était chargé de la surveillance de la résidence en l'absence du maître des lieux.

Ses amies, Carla, Liz, Rose, Chloé et même Lucy, étaient venues lui rendre visite chez les Powell comme Léna ne pouvait pas aller chez elles. Les jeunes femmes avaient donc fait la connaissance de la famille biologique de Léna. Cependant, elles ne pouvaient pas se voir beaucoup en raison de leur emploi du temps respectif et de Nicholas qui préférait limiter aussi ces visites puisque d'après lui cela pouvait les mettre en danger. Et il avait raison. Richard pouvait les torturer afin de localiser Léna.

Cette situation pesait sur les épaules de la jeune femme. Elle ne se sentait pas vraiment en sécurité malgré l'escorte permanente de Nicholas ou de l'un de ses collègues. Sans arrêt, elle jetait un coup d'œil par la fenêtre mais son oncle n'apparaissait jamais – heureusement. Elle ne savait pas à quoi il ressemblait puisque les photographies avaient été brûlés par son grand-père lorsque Richard était partis rejoindre les rangs de Grindelwald. Cependant, Léna imaginait son visage, résultat d'un métissage entre celui de sa tante et celui de son père. Parfois, dans un cauchemar, elle le voyait torturer sa famille et ses amis pour qu'elle lui donne la potion d'invincibilité. Nathanaël était le seul au courant de ses craintes et de ses doutes et il ne cessait de la rassurer. Néanmoins, la jeune femme le voyait de moins en moins souvent à cause de sa prise de poste au ministère.

Il lui arrivait de se dire qu'il lui suffirait de lui donner cette fichue potion pour qu'il la laisse tranquille mais elle se rappelait que, d'une part, Richard serait invincible pendant une durée indéterminée en plus d'être fou à lier et serait donc incontrôlable et, d'autre part, Léna savait que son autre désir, outre celui d'invincibilité et de pouvoir, était de supprimer sa famille qui l'avait mis à l'écart et lui avait mené la vie dure. Donc c'était une très mais alors une très très mauvaise idée. Elle se devait donc de protéger l'héritage de sa famille en restant cachée en attendant que son père et son équipe le retrouvent.

Au cours du mois de Novembre, le froid avait peu à peu remplacé la chaleur de l'été, obligeant les moldus comme les sorciers à se couvrir et à chauffer leur maison. Ainsi, Léna, confortablement installé dans le fauteuil qui faisait face à la cheminée de sa chambre, attendait son père pour qu'il l'escorte jusqu'à son travail. Il toqua à la porte quelques minutes plus tard et ils transplanèrent. Comme à son habitude depuis quelques mois, Nicholas l'embrassa sur le front et dit la phrase qu'il répétait souvent ces derniers temps :

\- « Fais bien attention à toi ».

A laquelle Léna répondait toujours par l'affirmative en lui offrant un grand sourire réconfortant autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. La jeune femme sortit de la petite ruelle dans laquelle ils avaient atterrit et franchit la route qui traversait la rue pour se rendre devant la vitrine du magasin qui était en fait l'entrée de l'hôpital st Mangouste la dissimulant ainsi à la vue des moldus. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à droite puis à gauche et franchit la porte. Ensuite, après s'être assuré que les lieux étaient sûrs et que sa fille était en sécurité, Nicholas, toujours caché dans la ruelle sombre, disparut dans un petit « pof ».

A l'intérieur, Léna traversa le hall d'entrée déjà fréquenté par bon nombre d'usagers à cette heure matinale et rejoignit le vestiaire dans lequelle elle se déshabilla et enfila l'uniforme vert citron qui arborait l'emblème de l'hôpital : une baguette magique et un os croisé. Ensuite, elle put se rendre dans le service qui accueillait les personnes blessées par des créatures vivantes dans lequel elle travaillait et effectuerait une garde de 24 heures. Le médicomage, qui allait terminer la sienne, lui transmit les informations sur les patients présents dans le service et sur ceux qui devaient arriver puis lui et les deux infirmages (équivalents d'infirmiers et d'aides-soignants) passèrent le relais à Léna et à deux autres infirmages, Myrlene et Ellie. Cependant, ces dernières ne faisaient pas de garde et finissaient de travailler à 14 heures. Ensuite, un autre duo venaient assurer les soins et ainsi de suite.

Léna et ses deux partenaires firent le tour des patients puis accueillirent les personnes blessées qu'elles prirent aussitôt en charge. Puis, pendant que Myrlene et Ellie distribuaient les potions préparées par le médicomage précédent, Léna concoctait d'autres potions pour la journée et la nuit. Cela lui prit la fin de la matinée. Les différents pansements et autres soins furent prodigués par les deux infirmages avant qu'elles passent le relais à leur collègues. Dans l'après-midi, Léna reçut trois patients en urgence et les prit en charge chacun à leur tour en fonction de la gravité des blessures. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la deuxième chambre, elle avait la sensation qu'elle avait choisi la bonne voie. En effet, la jeune femme aimait beaucoup prendre soin des autres surtout quand un patient arrivait très angoissé dans le service et qu'après son intervention il retrouvait le sourire et il ne souffrait plus. Elle avait le sentiment du devoir accompli, c'était cela qui lui plaisait beaucoup dans son métier ainsi que le dynamisme. En effet, la patientèle changeait régulièrement pour ne pas dire quotidiennement et chaque jour, elle lui apportait son lot de surprises, bonnes ou mauvaises, comme de souvenirs.

Ensuite, Léna retourna dans la salle de soins avant de se rendre dans la chambre du patient suivant. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur son dossier et lut le motif d'hospitalisation. Apparemment, ce jeune homme de vingt-cinq ans, nommé Travis Jenner, avait été brûlé par le feu d'un dragon lors d'une expédition de recapture de l'animal. Brûlure au troisième degré, constantes correctes, douleur égale à huit sur dix, lut-elle ensuite. Lors de son admission aux urgences et en attendant le passage de Léna, ils l'avaient couvert et avaient pansé la blessure après lui avoir administré des antalgiques ce qui avait réduit la douleur.

Léna toqua à la porte et entra dans la chambre qui accueillait le jeune homme. Celui-ci était assis au fond de son lit bien emmitouflé dans les couvertures et semblait attendre sa venue. Ses cheveux châtains et bouclés retombaient sur son visage fin et pâle et ses yeux verts perçants paraissaient la sonder. Il lui adressa un sourire qui lui rappela vaguement quelqu'un. Léna le lui rendit et le salua avant d'entamer son interrogatoire puis son auscultation. Elle retira le pansement pour observer de plus près la plaie au niveau de l'ensemble du bras droit. L'aspect cartonné et noir de la peau démontrait une blessure grave. La jeune femme lui appliqua une onguent concoctée par elle-même qu'il lui faudra mettre pendant plusieurs jours. Durant le soin, M. Jenner était resté silencieux et se contentait de l'observer travailler. Léna referma le nouveau pansement et se lava les mains. Elle lui demanda si la douleur était aussi intense qu'auparavant mais il lui répondit qu'il allait parfaitement bien.

La jeune femme trouvait le comportement du patient intriguant. D'une part, il restait silencieux et ne développait pas davantage sur les circonstances de l'accident. Cependant, il pouvait arriver qu'un patient soit peu bavard car il ne souhaitait pas rester hospitalisé ou bien parce que la douleur était trop forte. Et d'autre part, M. Jenner ne semblait pas douloureux du tout et ne cessait de sourire en la regardant fixement et en lui affirmant qu'il allait parfaitement bien. Léna ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un visage étonné, ce à quoi, le jeune homme réagit d'une manière qui la déstabilisa encore davantage. Il éclata de rire. La jeune femme avait l'impression qu'il se moquait d'elle. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, le patient repartit dans un grand rire. C'était la première fois que Léna était confrontée à ce genre de situation.

\- « Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ? S'entendit-elle demander.

\- Tu m'as toujours amusé ».

La connaissait-il ? Cela déconcerta encore davantage la jeune femme. M. Jenner arrêta de rire et se redressa dans son lit. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent un moment. Dans celui de Léna, il y avait de l'incompréhension face à celui plein de confiance du jeune homme qui lui donnait la drôle d'impression de savoir quelque chose qui était totalement hors de sa portée. Pourtant, elle essayait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. A un moment, l'idée qu'il s'agisse de son oncle caché derrière l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre grâce au polynectar lui traversa l'esprit et la fit reculer d'un pas. Toutefois, M. Jenner ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille car il lui attrapa la main pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner ce qui fit tomber la couverture de ses épaules dévoilant ses bras nus.

\- « Où vas-tu comme cela ? » Demanda-t-il.

Léna était pétrifiée. Elle avait envie de crier pour que son père vienne la sauver mais quelque chose dans le regard de M. Jenner l'en dissuadait. Ce dernier leva la main doucement. Par réflexe, la jeune femme se crispa comme s'il s'apprêtait à la frapper. Toutefois, il n'en fut rien. Les yeux fermés, elle sentit le patient lui effleurer la joue.

\- « Je suis venu parce que j'ai appris d'une source fiable que tu avais des ennuis ».

Étonnée, elle les rouvrit et s'aperçut que le patient était debout face à elle et lui caressait doucement la joue. Dans ses yeux verts, elle vit passer une lueur indéchiffrable. Léna regarda la main puis le bras pansé du jeune homme qui lui caressait encore le visage avec. Vraisemblablement, sa blessure ne lui faisait pas mal du tout ce qui lui confirmait que tout était faux. Son nom, son apparence, sa plaie, son motif d'hospitalisation – tout était factice. M. Jenner intercepta son regard. Il arqua un sourcil et sourit avec un air de défi.

\- « Alors as-tu compris qui je suis ? ».

Léna était maintenant sûre de la véritable identité du jeune homme. Elle avait du mal à y croire mais maintenant qu'elle savait, bon nombre de choses lui paraissait logique et tout se connectait dans sa tête. La jeune femme lui sourit.

\- « Mais où étais-tu depuis tout ce temps, Tom ? Cela fait plus d'un an que tu as disparu !

\- Je n'ai pas disparu, Miss, lui répondit-il avec un sourire énigmatique. J'étais très occupé.

\- M-mais … Pourquoi …? Commença-t-elle. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas donné de nouvelle ?! Et puis pourquoi prends-tu autant de précautions pour venir me voir ?! Et …

\- Calme-toi, Léna. Je suis là maintenant. Il n'y a plus lieu de s'inquiéter, la tempéra son ancien Préfet-en-Chef.

\- Mais je sais mais … Attends ! Comment sais-tu que j'ai des ennuis ?! ».

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et une des infirmages passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Heureusement, Tom Jedusor avait retiré sa main du visage de Léna et se tenait à une distance respectable d'elle.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Aurais-tu besoin d'aide ? S'enquit sa collègue, inquiétée par les éclats de voix qu'elle avait dû entendre à travers la porte.

\- Non, merci. Tout va bien, Nora ».

Lorsque cette dernière ferma la porte, Tom Jedusor se rapprocha de Léna et chuchota :

\- « Fais plus attention.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu as besoin de prendre autant de précautions, insista-t-elle en baissant néanmoins d'un ton.

\- Ne pose pas de questions, Léna, répondit le jeune homme, inflexible. J'aimerais que tu m'en dise davantage sur le danger qui te guette, si tu veux bien.

\- Je croyais que tu avais une source fiable » Le provoqua-t-elle.

Cependant, face au regard que le jeune homme lui adressa, Léna fut obligée de lui répondre.

\- « Mon oncle, Richard, est sorti de prison et me recherche activement pour mettre la main sur notre héritage familiale … Expliqua-t-elle en jetant des coups d'œil autour d'elle comme si quelqu'un écoutait leur conversation. … le collier qui contient la potion d'invincibilité ».

Tom Jedusor alias M. Jenner resta silencieux un moment – silence rapidement interrompu par trois petits coups frappés à la porte. Léna autorisa la personne à entrer dans la chambre. Une jeune bénévole, qu'elle avait déjà vue, pénétra lentement dans la pièce. Alors qu'elle prenait appuie contre la porte qu'elle venait de fermer en tenant quelque chose dans son dos, elle tourna son petit visage enfantin rougi par sa timidité vers le jeune homme. Elle semblait hésiter mais plus elle s'avançait dans la pièce, plus elle paraissait déterminée. Ainsi, elle prit son courage à deux mains et tendit un livre à M. Jenner.

\- « Il s'agit de l'ouvrage dont nous avons parlé tout à l'heure.

\- Ah, oui ! Je te remercie pour la peine que tu t'aies donné, répondit le jeune homme en souriant d'un air charmeur sans toutefois le prendre.

\- Je … Euh … Ce n'est rien » Fit la jeune fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ans.

Léna, en spectatrice, observait la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Il avait vraisemblablement séduit cette fille lors de son admission sûrement pour passer le temps et l'avait congédiée en lui demandant de chercher un livre introuvable ou assez loin pour qu'elle lui fiche la paix pendant un moment. Mine de rien, son charme opérait malgré son apparence différente. Aussi, Léna devait reconnaître qu'il l'avait bien choisi.

\- « Bien. Je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de vous quitter. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, déclara-t-il en se tournant vers Léna et en s'approchant d'elle. Je reviens vers toi lorsque j'aurais du nouveau.

\- Mais … Et pour votre blessure ? Demanda la bénévole.

\- Si j'ai besoin de soins, je sais à qui demander pour recevoir un traitement adéquat, lui répondit Tom Jedusor. Et toi, ne fais rien d'imprudent en attendant » Ajouta-t-il en lui faisant face à nouveau.

Pendant que les deux filles le regardaient, il prit ses affaires puis enfila une veste sur ses bras nus. Ensuite, il adressa un sourire à la plus jeune et se tourna vers Léna qui ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait. Il passait une main dans son dos et l'autre dans sa nuque et la rapprocha de lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement devant la bénévole choquée et surtout peinée. Puis, sans demander son reste, il sortit de la chambre comme si de rien n'était. En le regardant partir ainsi, en laissant derrière lui une jeune fille de quinze ans avec le cœur brisé, Léna prenait peu à peu conscience de la nature profonde de Tom Jedusor – un jeune homme cruel et manipulateur – mais aussi de la véritable nature de ses sentiments envers lui qu'elle reniait malgré ce qu'elle disait à ses amis.

\- Infirmage = terme que j'ai inventé, désolé pour le manque d'imagination et s'il existe un autre mot pour les qualifier.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Les jours suivants à l'hôpital, Léna revit la bénévole. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas beaucoup apprécié ce qui s'était passé et la regardait maintenant avec des couteaux dans les yeux, prête à lui sauter dessus à la première occasion. Concernant Tom Jedusor, la jeune femme n'avait pas de nouvelle depuis et elle savait qu'elle ne le reverrait que lorsqu'il l'aura décidé, c'est-à-dire, pas de sitôt. Elle avait bien compris comment était le jeune homme.

Au début du mois de décembre, un cabinet d'avocat fut cambriolé et plusieurs employés trouvèrent la mort lors de ce casse. Évidemment, cette affaire fit les gros titres des journaux sorciers comme moldus puisque le cabinet d'avocat en question était l'un des plus connus et influents du pays tant du côté sorcier que du côté moldu. Pendant que son père lisait à voix haute un article qui relatait l'affaire à sa fille, à sa femme et à la mère de la jeune femme lors du petit déjeuner, Léna se sentait coupable et assise à côté de Julian qui terminait son assiette d'œufs brouillés, elle se torturait les méninges. Et si, Tom était l'auteur de ce crime avec son groupe de fidèles ? Désormais, elle s'attendait à tout de sa part. Il était tellement imprévisible. Incapable de manger davantage, la jeune femme prit congé en inventant une excuse et s'enferma dans sa chambre pour réfléchir. Mais, elle fut interrompu par trois petits coups frappés à la porte. La jeune femme alla ouvrir et découvrit Julian avec son doudou à la main.

\- « Tu es fâchée ? »

Léna s'accroupit et ébouriffa les cheveux de son petit frère.

\- « Mais non voyons. Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser cela ?

\- Tu es partie très vite tout à l'heure, répondit Julian en la regardant avec de grands yeux innocents.

\- Non, Julian. Je ne suis pas fâchée, dit la jeune femme. Mais dis-moi, tu n'as pas école aujourd'hui ?

\- Si, mais je voulais pas partir alors que tu étais fâchée » Fit le petit garçon en affichant une bouille qui fit craquer Léna et lui valut un baiser sur le front.

Alors qu'elle se relevait, il se tortilla face à elle comme s'il hésitait à lui dire quelque chose.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda la jeune femme.

\- Tu veux bien m'accompagner à l'école aujourd'hui ?

\- Bien sûr ! Laisse-moi prendre mon manteau et je te rejoins dans le hall d'entrée ».

Julian obéit et Léna s'habilla pour lutter contre le froid hivernal puis se rendit au rez-de-chaussée où l'attendait son petit frère, sa mère et l'homme qui les escortait d'ordinaire. Elle le salua et ils se mirent en route vers l'école. Toutefois, contrairement à Léna lorsqu'elle se rendait à son travail, ils ne transplanèrent pas puisque leur mère préférait utiliser la voiture. Ainsi, conduit par le collègue de Nicholas, ils se rendirent jusqu'au petit bâtiment devant lequel plusieurs enfants quittaient leur famille pour rejoindre les bancs de l'école.

\- « Ne fais pas trop de bêtises, fit Léna alors qu'elle fermait le petit manteau de son frère.

\- Mais je ne fais jamais de bêtise ! S'offusqua-t-il, ce qui fit rire sa mère et la jeune femme.

\- Allez, file, petit ange » Dit cette dernière alors que la maîtresse appelait ses élèves à l'intérieur de la cour.

Tout en le regardant partir rejoindre ses camarades, elle se releva en pensant qu'elle aimerait retrouver la même insouciance que ces enfants. Sa mère posa une main sur son épaule comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. En un regard, elles se communiquèrent leurs sentiments. L'auror, toujours dans la voiture, observait les environs en quête du moindre signe suspect. Les deux femmes le rejoignirent et montèrent dans le véhicule qui les ramenèrent chez les Powell.

Après le repas de midi, Léna retourna s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle s'installa devant la cheminée et lut un livre une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Au bout d'un moment, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. La jeune femme alla ouvrir à l'elfe de maison qui lui transmit une missive et qui disparut aussitôt. Curieuse, elle l'ouvrit immédiatement. Elle dut s'asseoir à cause du choc qu'elle reçut en pleine poire lorsqu'elle découvrit le contenu de la lettre. En effet, il s'agissait d'un testament. Et pas n'importe lequel … Léna tenait entre les mains le testament qu'avait rédigé feu son grand-père avant sa mort. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour se reprendre puis la jeune femme lut les dernières volontés de George Powell qui distribuait ses biens à chacun de ces descendants hormis Richard. Lorsqu'elle arriva jusqu'à son véritable nom, elle hésita. En quoi connaître l'endroit où se trouvait le collier l'avançait ? La curiosité l'emporta. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait au départ, il n'indiquait pas du tout le moyen de parvenir jusqu'à l'héritage familial mais il faisait seulement mention du collier. Léna tourna et retourna le parchemin mais ne vit rien d'autre d'intéressant. En même temps, il paraissait logique qu'un tel secret ne soit pas écrit sur ce testament au su et au vu de tout le monde. Pourtant, la jeune femme avait l'intuition qu'elle tenait dans ses mains la réponse à la question que Richard se posait. Elle essaya plusieurs sorts mais rien ne fonctionnait. Peut-être devait-elle prouver qui elle était, c'est-à-dire, Mary Powell ? Mais comment ? Devait-elle s'entailler la paume de sa main pour faire tomber des gouttes de sang sur le parchemin ? Glauque. Ou alors devait-elle réciter une formule quelconque ?

A court d'idées, par l'intermédiaire d'un hibou, Léna appela son cousin à la rescousse qui lui promit de passer la voir après le travail. En l'attendant, elle essaya des formules débiles mais, au bout d'un moment, la jeune femme avait tout essayé alors, désespérée, elle tenta une initiative.

\- « Je m'appelle Selena Judith Jones, de son vrai nom Mary Anna Powell, et je suis la petite fille de George Powell ».

Elle se sentit tellement bête lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que le parchemin restait inchangé qu'elle arrêta tout et décida de continuer à lire son livre jusqu'à ce que son cousin arrive. Régulièrement, la jeune femme jetait des coups d'œil au parchemin mais rien n'y faisait, le bout de papier demeurait indifférent face à elle.

Lorsque Nathanaël toqua à la porte, Léna se jeta littéralement sur lui et ferma la porte derrière le jeune homme. Décontenancé par le comportement de sa cousine, il la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Pour répondre à sa question muette, la jeune femme lui tendit le testament. Alors qu'il le parcourait, le visage de Nathanaël changea successivement d'expression, passant de l'étonnement puis à la triste et pour finir par le choc. Un ange passa. Léna attendait une réaction de son cousin mais elle ne venait pas.

\- « Nath ? ».

Celui-ci releva enfin la tête.

\- « C'est toi qui a cambriolé le cabinet d'avocat pour voler ce testament ?

\- Mais, non ! Tu n'y es pas du tout ! S'exclama Léna. Tu me crois capable de tuer des personnes et voler un testament ?

\- Non, répondit son cousin qui semblait se rendre compte de sa bêtise.

\- Bon, passons, dit la jeune femme avec impatience et une pointe d'agacement. Il faut que tu m'aides à comprendre.

\- Mais comment l'as-tu eu ? Insista son cousin qui n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire.

\- C'est l'elfe de maison qui me l'a donné. Apparemment, quelqu'un est passé nous le déposer, expliqua Léna. J'ai peur qu'il s'agisse de Tom.

\- Ah.

\- Tu n'es pas très expressif, fit la jeune femme, frustrée par son manque de réaction.

\- Je … A vrai dire, je ne sais pas quoi te dire » Répondit Nathanaël.

Il y eut un autre silence pendant lequel il semblait réfléchir.

\- « Que vas-tu en faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mon père va faire une crise cardiaque s'il sait que j'ai le testament en ma possession.

\- Oui, cela ne fait aucun doute.

\- Alors c'est pour cela que je t'ai appelé, dit Léna, ce qui fait lever les sourcils de son cousin. Et, aussi, parce que j'ai essayé de décodé le testament pour savoir où se trouve le collier.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu connaître le lieu où il est caché alors que notre oncle te recherche pour te faire avouer ce secret de gré ou de force ? En quoi cela t'avance ? ».

Dit comme cela, la jeune femme prit conscience de l'idiotie de l'initiative.

\- « Parce que je voulais savoir, répondit piteusement Léna.

\- Ta curiosité te perdra un jour » Fit Nathanaël.

Il lui tendit le testament. La jeune femme comprit qu'il avait décidé de ne pas l'aider sur ce coup-là. Son cousin avait raison. Elle pensa à sa famille qui se démenait pour la protéger et elle se sentit coupable comme si elle l'avait trahi, surtout son grand-père.

\- « Je suis désolée » Dit finalement Léna.

Nathanaël hocha la tête.

\- « Il faut que tu sois plus prudente et … ».

Il s'arrêta et fixa les mains de sa cousine qui tenaient encore le testament. La jeune femme suivit son regard. Elle ne vit rien de particulier.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ».

Mais face à son silence, Léna regarda plus précisément le document et s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait pas un seul parchemin entre ses mains mais deux. Elle laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise en découvrant le document. Il s'agissait de l'itinéraire écrit dans une langue inconnue qui menait à l'endroit où se trouvait leur héritage.

Léna ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire avec le testament. Devait-elle le brûler ou le donner à son père ? C'était cette question qu'elle se posait déjà depuis quelques jours. Incapable de prendre une décision, elle l'avait laissé dans un coin de sa chambre à l'abri des plumeaux de l'elfe de maison. Un jour alors qu'elle et son cousin étaient dans sa chambre à réfléchir à une solution, Nathanaël se leva brusquement de son fauteuil et jeta le testament dans la cheminée sous les yeux effarés de Léna.

\- « Il fallait bien prendre une décision, répondit-il à la question muette de sa cousine. Et puis, j'en avais assez que tu me rebattes les oreilles avec cette histoire.

\- Quoi ? Je te rebats les oreilles avec cette histoire ?! Non mais tu t'entends quand tu parles ? S'offusqua la jeune fille. Cette histoire, comme tu dis, n'est pas anodine ! Elle nous met tous en danger, je te ferais dire !».

Nathanaël la regarda lui crier dessus comme on l'aurait fait à un enfant.

\- « Tu agis toujours de cette façon lorsque tu ne supportes plus la situation ! Mais, il faut réfléchir avant d'agir … Hurla Léna.

\- Et toi, tu m'embarques toujours dans les ennuies que tu attires comme un aimant » S'énerva le jeune homme.

Les deux cousins se défièrent du regard. C'était la première fois qu'ils se disputaient. Au bout d'un moment, face au regard de Nathanaël, Léna se sentit coupable de s'être emportée de cette manière. En même temps, il avait raison. Elle le mêlait toujours à ses problèmes qu'elle attirait, devait-elle l'avouer et, concernant le testament, en effet, cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle ne lui parlait que du bout du parchemin. La jeune femme se rendit compte qu'elle lui avait transmis son angoisse sans le vouloir et avait fait peser sur ses épaules un lourd fardeau. Elle se reposait trop sur lui et lui en demandait beaucoup.

\- « Je suis désolée, Nathanaël. Tu as eu raison d'agir ainsi. Je t'embête toujours avec mes problèmes et t'impose ma manière de pensée. Je ne me débrouille jamais toute seule et t'oblige à chaque fois à me supporter dans ce genre de situation qui ne te concerne pas toujours » S'excusa Léna.

Les épaules du jeune homme s'affaissèrent et les traits de son visage en colère s'adoucirent.

\- « J'avoue que je n'ai pas été très malin. Comme tu le dis, lorsque la situation m'est difficile à supporter, j'agis comme un idiot. Je suis de ta famille, c'est normal que je t'aide et te soutient dans n'importe quelle situation. Aussi, l'impulsivité fait partie de mes plus grands défauts, or, la décision t'appartenait. Pardon, répondit Nathanaël en retour. Tu as le droit de me frapper, ajouta-il avec un demi-sourire.

\- Mais non, idiot de Nathanaël, rit Léna.

\- Merci, imbécile de Léna » Fit son cousin avec un clin d'œil.

La jeune femme, qui savait qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup le contact physique, sourit à pleines dents lorsqu'elle eut une idée. La connaissant, son cousin comprit que l'idée en question n'allait pas lui plaire. Malheureusement pour lui, il avait raison.

\- « Tout ça mérite un gros câlin » Fit Léna en s'approchant de lui. Aller viens par ici ! » poursuivit-elle en courant après lui.

Nathanaël prit la poudre d'escampette et courut le plus loin possible de sa cousine évitant de peu Julian qui revenait de l'école. Ce dernier, content qu'il y est un peu d'agitation dans cette grande maison silencieuse, les suivit et chahuta avec les grands. Au bout d'un moment, Rachel et la mère de Léna et Julian intervinrent pour libérer le pauvre Nathanaël qui s'était fait attrapé et qui croulait sous les bisous et câlins de ses cousins.

Note de l'auteur :

Qu'en pensez-vous ? Avez-vous une théorie sur la fin de l'histoire de Léna ?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Dans le manoir d'une illustre famille de sorciers, un petit groupe d'une douzaine de personnes s'était rassemblé autour d'une longue table dans la salle à manger au deuxième étage. Une majorité de jeunes hommes et quelques jeunes femmes discutaient à voix basse entre eux. Parmi eux, ils étaient nombreux à avoir été à Poudlard tel que Lucas, Kiera, David et quelques autres comme les héritiers de grandes familles comme Dolohov, Rosier, Malefoy, Avery, etc. Phil était lui aussi présent mais sans son épouse qu'il préférait savoir à la maison. Leur maître aimait s'entourer de jolies et précieuses choses qui suscitaient l'envie et l'admiration des autres tout comme lui. Aussi, pour certains, ils avaient été choisi uniquement pour leur nom car leur stupidité ne leur permettait pas de faire grand-chose mais leur admiration pour leur maître n'avait d'égal que leur bêtise, ce qui leur valait une place privilégié puisqu'ils étaient près à tout pour lui.

Tout le monde ressentait un sentiment de fierté de se trouver en ces lieux, qui plus est, invités à cette réunion qui ne réunissait qu'un cercle restreint des plus fidèles et des plus compétents partisans. En effet, ils avaient été triés sur le volet afin de servir la cause en laquelle ils croyaient tous, dirigés par un homme aussi jeune qu'eux, si ce n'était plus pour certains. Par ailleurs, ce dernier se faisait attendre mais c'était toujours ainsi. Il aimait faire son petit effet, c'était bien connu. Cependant, à l'inverse, si l'un de ses partisans avait le malheur d'arriver en retard à l'une de ses réunions, il le payait très cher et le regrettait fort amèrement plus tard. Comme il n'arrivait toujours pas, les jeunes gens poursuivaient encore leurs conversations en chuchotant. Certains rapportaient les exploits de leur maitre, d'autres se plaignaient des moldus et des sorciers qui ne méritaient pas leurs pouvoirs d'après eux et d'autres encore parlaient d'une mission qu'on leur avait confié.

\- « … Tu as trouvé quelque chose, Phil ? Demanda un grand jeune homme.

\- Oui, j'ai …, commença Phil à côté de lui.

\- De quoi vous parlez ? Notre maître vous a confié une mission rien qu'à vous deux ? La chance ! Intervint un voisin, à l'air nigaud et surtout plus jeune.

\- Ferme-là et mêle-toi de tes oignons, McCain ! Cracha Phil.

\- C'est Macnair, répondit-il, l'air penaud.

\- Peu importe ».

Les deux autres reprirent leur conversation comme s'ils n'avaient pas été interrompu.

\- « Tu as demandé à Rosa et à Daniel ?

\- Non, pas encore, répondit Phil. Il faut que nous mettions rapidement en commun ce que nous avons trouvé. Le Maître s'impatiente.

\- Je sais mais je n'ai pas de …

\- Arrête de te plaindre, Nolan. Tu as forcément trouvé des indices sur ce gars, rétorqua Phil.

\- Je me demande pourquoi il nous a demandé de faire cela, fit Nolan, pensif.

\- Qui sait ? Peut-être veut-il le recruter dans ses rangs ? ».

Ils haussèrent les épaules mais ne poursuivirent pas leur conversation car leur maître venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Tout le monde s'était levé de sa chaise et le silence s'était installé aussitôt. Sur le pas de la porte, le jeune homme se tenait droit et fier. Ses cheveux de jais ne brillaient plus avec autant intensité et sa peau était devenue nettement plus blanche presque translucide. Ses changements physiques imposaient encore davantage d'autorité puisqu'il faisait peur à ne plus ressembler autant à un humain mais cela ne gâchait presque pas sa beauté. Il traversa la pièce dans un bruissement de cape qui frôlait le sol. Derrière lui, deux jeunes gens le suivirent puis prirent place autour de la table. Ces derniers croisèrent le regard de Nolan et celui de Phil qui leur firent comprendre leur mécontentement. Rosa et Daniel venaient de se faire bien voir par leur maître en lui rendant compte de leur recherche en premiers.

\- « Phil, Nolan, vous viendrez me voir à la fin de la réunion. Je pense que vous devez vous aussi avoir terminé ce que je vous ai demandé de faire, à moins que je me sois trompé en vous confiant cette mission et en vous accordant ma confiance.

\- Bien sûr, mon Maître. Nous avons terminé ce que vous nous avez demandé » Répondirent en chœur les deux partisans en s'inclinant bien bas.

Satisfait, il observa son auditoire qui le regardait soit avec admiration, soit avec peur. Dans leurs yeux, il vit qu'aucun d'eux ne le trahirait jamais. En même temps, il avait choisi avec soins ceux qui assistaient à ses réunions. Les autres pouvaient accomplir certaines tâches mais ils n'avaient et ils n'auraient peut-être jamais sa confiance ou ils lui étaient complétement inutiles comme certaines épouses ou époux de ses partisans. Cependant, il aimait être entouré même par des gens complétement inutiles. Sur cette pensée, il reporta son attention à son « public ».

\- « Bien. Nous pouvons commencer ».

Léna sortit du manoir à pas de loup et ferma la porte tout doucement. A l'intérieur, elle avait fait le moins de bruit possible et avait occupé le garde posté à l'entrée pendant qu'elle se carapatait discrètement. Mais alors qu'elle se retournait, elle percuta quelqu'un et se retrouva les fesses par terre.

\- « Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, Léna ? ».

Reconnaissant la voix, de surprise, la jeune femme leva la tête brusquement. Prise sur le fait et prenant conscience de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait, elle se remit debout doucement en souriant innocemment et affronta son père qui la regardait l'air passablement en colère.

\- « Je ne faisais que … commença-t-elle.

\- Je ne veux pas de tes excuses. Tu rentres immédiatement ! La coupa son père.

\- Mais, non ! J'en ai assez de rester enfermée ici ou d'être escorté partout où je vais. J'étouffe ! » Se rebella Léna.

D'une pichenette, la jeune femme se retrouva dans le manoir qu'elle connaissait bien maintenant. Elle ne faisait pas le poids contre Nicholas.

\- « Léna, ne discute pas. Tu sais très bien pourquoi nous faisons tout cela !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Intervint Rachel, alertée par les éclats de voix.

\- Il s'avère que ta fille a failli faire le mur. Je l'ai arrêté à temps, heureusement, expliqua Nicholas, d'une voix plus calme.

\- Laisse-moi aller dehors, s'il te plaît ! J'étouffe. Je ne vais pas loin … plaida Léna.

\- Non, non et non ! Fit son père.

\- Ne sois pas comme cela, Nicholas, apaisa Rachel. Léna, ma chérie, commença-t-elle en lui prenant les mains. Il faut que tu sois accompagné au moins, tu le sais cela.

\- Oui mais … ».

Son père se tapa le front.

\- « Quelle tête de mule » S'énerva-t-il.

Sa mère reprit la parole en ignorant son mari.

\- « Que dirais-tu si je t'accompagne dans le parc ?

\- Bon, d'accord, répondit Léna.

\- Avec plus de motivation, s'il te plaît ! Dit son père alors que Rachel prenait son manteau dans le placard plus loin.

\- Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie qu'elle vienne avec moi mais j'aurais préféré sortir seule. Cela fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas promenée sans personne pour me suivre et peut-être que cela continuera toute ma vie … ».

Elle fit sa mine de chien battue. En vain.

\- « Arrête de faire l'enfant, Léna, intervint Nathanaël qui venait d'apparaître sur le pas de la porte qui menait au salon.

\- C'est bien à toi de dire cela » Rétorqua la jeune femme.

Ils entendirent le rire de Meredith dans le salon qui devait avoir suivi la conversation.

\- « Bien envoyé » Cria-t-elle de l'autre pièce.

Léna éclata de rire et vit les mines blasées de son père et de son cousin qui étaient désespérés par le comportement de la jeune femme et de Meredith. En effet, ces deux-là étaient très complices et avaient des caractères similaires – à tel point que, souvent, Nicholas les surnommait les jumelles alors que Meredith appelait sa nièce, « mini moi ». Blagues et répliques cinglantes étaient multipliées par deux ainsi que l'obstination qui les caractérisait. Lorsque quelqu'un s'en prenait à l'une, l'autre venait systématiquement la défendre. Le duo de choc en somme.

Alors que Rachel rejoignait Léna sur le pas de la porte, Meredith choisit ce moment pour sortir du salon et se poster derrière son fils qui se décala pour échapper à ses mains qui avaient tendance à se perdre dans ses cheveux et à les ébouriffer.

\- « Amusez-vous bien ! Fit-elle. Léna … »

Puis, elle se rapprocha de sa nièce et chuchota :

\- « Tu voulais être seule pour retrouver ton petit ami secret ? ».

La jeune femme secoua la tête.

\- « A moins que tu souhaitais sortir justement pour rencontrer un bel inconnu croisé dans le parc ? » Insista sa tante toujours à voix basse en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Nicholas, qui avait tout entendu, racla sa gorge ce qui fit rire Meredith.

\- « Qui que ce soit, tu me le présenteras avant tes parents, Mini moi !

\- Bon, cela suffit ! S'impatienta le père de Léna qui ne supportait pas l'idée qu'un garçon s'approche de sa fille. Ne les retarde pas.

\- Eh bien, Léna ? Quel est ce silence ? » Insista sa tante.

Comme elle ne répondait pas, Meredith se tourna vers son fils. Par-dessus l'épaule de sa sœur, Nicholas fusilla du regard son neveu qui n'osa pas ouvrir la bouche.

\- « Ce n'est pas grave, je vais cuisiner Nathanaël. Je suis sûr qu'il sait quelque chose ! » Fit Meredith en se frottant les mains.

Un rire diabolique sortit de sa bouche ce qui ne surprit personne car ils étaient tous habitué par son attitude. Léna haussa les épaules et sortit du manoir avec sa mère sur les talons qui la questionna tout au long du trajet jusqu'au parc pour en savoir plus puisque sa belle-sœur avait piqué sa curiosité. Mais elle ne sut rien puisqu'il n'y avait rien à savoir …

En rentrant, Léna ne vit pas sa tante ni son cousin qui devaient être rentré chez eux. Sa mère, Julian, Rachel, Nicholas et elle-même mangèrent le repas du soir tranquillement. Ensuite, Léna sortit de table et se rendit dans sa chambre car le lendemain, elle devait se lever tôt pour aller travailler. Habillée en tenue de nuit, elle s'approcha de son lit mais un mouvement à l'extérieur attira son attention. Des petits yeux ronds la fixait à travers la vitre. Léna était persuadée que son père interceptait tous les hiboux qui arrivaient au manoir puis le testament de son Grand-père lui revint en mémoire. Sa curiosité piquée, Léna ouvrit la fenêtre et laissa entrer le hibou qui vola jusqu'au fauteuil près de la cheminée pour se poser sur le dossier de celui-ci. Elle entreprit d'enlever la cordelette qui maintenait le parchemin à la patte de l'animal mais ce dernier la rappela à l'ordre en lui mordant le doigt. La jeune femme lui donna un morceau de pain qu'il lui restait sur le plateau sur son guéridon. Le volatile dégusta tranquillement son repas, laissant à Léna le loisir de lire enfin sa missive. Le mot était concis et écrit avec soins. L'écriture fine et délicate lui fit comprendre tout de suite l'identité de l'auteur de la lettre.

J'ai des nouvelles pour toi. Rendez-vous demain dans l'après-midi, je te rejoindrais.

Elle savait qu'il trouverait un moyen de la contacter et elle était sûre qu'il devait connaître son emploi du temps que ce soit celui de l'hôpital et chez elle. Ainsi, le lendemain, la jeune femme s'occupa des patients présents dans le service toute la matinée sans se poser de questions. Durant l'après-midi, elle poursuivit son travail en regardant les nouveaux patients avec méfiance. Néanmoins, il s'avéra que tous les patients étaient … vraiment des patients. Tom Jedusor ne pointa pas le bout de son nez de toute la journée. Léna ne s'inquiéta pas outre mesure car elle était trop absorbée par ce qu'elle faisait.

Vers dix-neuf heures, Léna et les infirmages firent une pause pendant que les patients mangeaient leur repas dans leur chambre. La jeune femme commençait à bien connaitre ses collègues et s'entendait très bien avec eux, à tels points que pour certains, elle pouvait les considérer comme des amis. Ce jour-là, les infirmages étaient Annabelle et Grace, deux jeunes femmes qui faisaient partie des personnes qui commençaient à devenir proche d'elle.

\- « Comment va ton petit frère ? Demanda Grace, qui portait bien son nom.

\- Très bien. Il ne veut plus aller à l'école si je ne l'accompagne pas, répondit Léna, ce qui fit rire ses collègues.

\- Quel petit malin ! J'espère que Kilian sera aussi fougueux et mignon que lui, fit Annabelle, en parlant de son fils de huit mois.

\- J'espère pour toi qu'il ne sera pas aussi filou que lui, si tu veux mon avis » Rit Léna.

La conversation se poursuivit jusqu'à ce qu'elles retournent voir les patients pour le dernier tour avant la relève des infirmages. Léna les laissa faire les transmissions pendant qu'elle allait dans la salle de soins pour préparer les potions pour la nuit. Pour elle, il lui restait encore la nuit avant qu'elle débauche le lendemain matin vers sept heures. Une demi-heure voir trois quart d'heure après, la jeune femme s'interrompit dans sa tâche qu'elle reprendrait plus tard pour rejoindre l'équipe de nuit pour effectuer le tour de vingt une heures trente. La première partie de la nuit s'écoula sans incident. Ainsi, Léna quitta l'équipe de nuit pour rejoindre la chambre de garde afin de se reposer un peu. Ses collègues pouvaient l'appeler si besoin par le biais d'un petit objet qu'elle avait toujours sur elle. Il s'agissait d'un petit cube, nommé transmetteur, qui s'illuminait lorsqu'un autre petit cube essayait d'entrer en communication avec lui et, par cet intermédiaire, le destinateur laissait un message vocal au destinataire qui le recevait instantanément. Vive la magie ! Léna vérifia qu'il était bien allumé et le laissa sur la table de chevet. Puis, elle se laissa tomber sur le lit. Mine de rien, la jeune femme avait eu une journée bien chargée et à cet instant la fatigue commençait sérieusement à se faire sentir. Alors qu'elle entreprenait d'enlever ses chaussures, Léna entrevit du coin de l'œil quelque chose d'inhabituel dans la pièce. Elle se releva brusquement et sortit sa baguette.

\- « Tu en as mis du temps. J'ai bien cru que tu ne t'apercevrais jamais de ma présence. Ton imprudence pourrait te couter la vie ».

La jeune femme se détendit lorsqu'elle reconnut l'intrus et rangea sa baguette mais fatiguée, elle encaissa mal les paroles désagréables qu'il venait de dire.

\- « Bonsoir, Tom. Merci d'être venu, dit Léna, d'une voix sèche.

\- Eh bien ? Tu n'es pas heureuse de me voir, sourit le jeune homme. Je t'apporte la réponse à toutes tes questions et c'est comme cela que tu m'accueilles ».

Léna ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais elle avait l'impression qu'il avait changé et pas en bien. Une sensation déagréable ou peut-être la traduction d'un mauvais pressentiment lui serrait l'estomac. Elle laissa le jeune homme se rapprocher doucement pendant qu'ils s'observaient mutuellement.

\- « Tu as l'air fatiguée, lui dit-il.

\- Et toi, tu as l'air … Je ne sais pas trop comment l'expliquer … Malade ? » Fit Léna en continuant à le scruter, incapable de garder ses commentaires pour elle.

Le jeune homme partit dans un grand rire. Même son rire était différent … Léna se laissa une nouvelle fois tomber sur le lit comme si elle était trop fatiguée pour tenir encore debout.

\- « Tu es toujours aussi amusante, Léna, déclara-t-il finalement. Bien ».

Tom Jedusor lui donna un bout de parchemin.

\- « Voici l'adresse de la maison d'un ami. Il faut que tu nous rejoignes samedi prochain.

\- Tu as finalement retrouvé Richard ? Demanda la jeune femme en regardant l'adresse en question.

\- Bien sûr, répondit le jeune homme comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Samedi, nous t'expliquerons la marche à suivre et …

\- Attends, Tom, l'interrompit Léna qui flaira l'anarque. Que comptes-tu faire ? Je t'avais seulement demandé de m'aider.

\- Que voulais-tu faire lorsque tu l'aurais retrouvé ? Tu souhaitais uniquement attendre qu'il agisse et le laisser t'utiliser pour avoir la potion d'invincibilité avant de te tuer ? S'exaspéra le jeune homme sans néanmoins élever la voix. Il faut agir.

\- Mais je … » Commença la jeune femme sans trouver quoi répondre.

En réalité, elle lui avait demandé de l'aider, pas vraiment de le retrouver. La jeune femme ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire maintenant qu'elle avait un moyen de savoir où se trouvait son oncle. Le visage de son père lui revint soudain et elle eut la réponse à sa question.

\- « Il faut que j'en parle à mon père avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Non, il en est hors de question. Les aurors vont tout gâcher. Tu sais bien qu'ils n'étaient pas capables de lui mettre la main dessus. De plus, je sais que parmi eux il y a des complices de Richard et que l'information va fuiter, répliqua Tom Jedusor.

\- Quoi ? Tu penses qu'il agit avec d'autres personnes ?

\- Redescend sur terre ! Nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard. En plus d'être imprudente, tu es naïve. J'espère que tu vas te reprendre parce que notre maître va te …

\- Notre maître ? Demanda Léna, perdue. Mais de qui tu parles ? »

Le jeune homme sembla se rendre compte qu'il venait de dire une bêtise. Il se reprit vite et lui lança un regard meurtrier.

\- « Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Tu n'es pas naïve mais simplement stupide. Tu n'as rien d'exceptionnel. Tu es une sale sang de bourbe, moche et insupportable ! Ce Richard ferait mieux de te tuer, le monde s'en porterait mieux ! »

A ce moment-là, sa main agit toute seule. Lorsque sa paume et ses doigts rencontrèrent la joue du jeune homme, un grand bruit de claque se fit entendre ce qui eut pour conséquence de faire prendre conscience à tous les deux de ce que Léna venait de faire. La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Tom Jedusor releva la tête vers Léna et la foudroya du regard. Il sortit sa baguette de la poche de sa cape et la pointa vers elle. La jeune femme ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Elle se demanda même s'il s'agissait vraiment de Tom Jedusor.

\- « Saleté de sang de bourbe ! Comment as-tu osé ?! Endoloris ! »

Léna créa un bouclier qui vola en éclat face au sort puissant que son assaillant venait de lui envoyer. Elle riposta avec un Stupéfix puis un Expelliarmus. Son adversaire était fort. Il contra toutes ses attaques. Léna encaissa plusieurs sorts et se retrouva au sol. Tom Jedusor en profita pour lui lancer un Endoloris après un sort d'insonorisation – elle supposait d'après le geste qu'il avait effectué avant de jeter le sortilège impardonnable. Au départ, elle réprima un cri de douleur mais elle ne put le contenir très longtemps et hurla à pleins poumons sous les yeux satisfaits et amusés du jeune homme. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti une douleur aussi intense. Le sort lui donnait l'impression que quelqu'un lui brisait tous les os en même temps. Ses yeux ne voyaient plus rien puisque son esprit était focalisé sur la douleur. Elle se tortillait dans tous les sens et, tellement son corps était tendu et était cambré, celui-ci menaçait de se casser au niveau du dos. Au bout d'un moment, son bourreau stoppa le sort et s'agenouilla près de sa victime. A travers ses larmes de douleurs, Léna distingua une silhouette flou. Son esprit avait des difficultés à se reconnecter à la réalité mais elle entendit et comprit ce que Tom Jedusor lui disait.

\- « J'espère qu'avec ça, tu vas oublier ton attitude présomptueuse et te montrer plus obéissante » Cracha-t-il.

Léna le vit se relever et prendre quelque chose sur le lit. Elle l'entendit jurer alors qu'il lui tournait encore le dos. Puis il lui fit face mais cette fois en prenant ses distances.

\- « Tu as intérêt à te pointer samedi à cette adresse » Dit-il en faisant tomber un bout de parchemin devant la jeune femme toujours étendue sur le sol.

Puis la lumière se fit. Alors que le jeune homme s'éloignait d'elle, malgré la douleur et la fatigue, Léna trouva la force de se lever et attrapa sa baguette.

\- « Attends ».

Le jeune homme s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? ».

Léna se rapprocha tout doucement puis lança son sort très rapidement afin d'éviter de donner le temps au jeune homme de réagir.

\- « Petrificus Totalus ! »

Elle retourna le corps tombé par terre et observa le visage du jeune homme qui recouvrait son aspect originel. Son intuition était la bonne. En effet, le jeune homme étendu sur le sol n'était pas Tom Jedusor mais il s'agissait de Phil, le mari de Carla.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

\- « Phil ! Comme on se retrouve ! » S'exclama Léna.

Elle lui prit sa baguette des mains et leva le sort en le menaçant avec la sienne. La colère se lisait sur le visage de Phil. Léna l'avait attaqué par derrière puisque son adversaire était trop fort pour elle.

\- « Espèce de … !

\- Non, non, non, Phil ! Cela suffit pour les insultes ce soir. Maintenant, dis-moi la vérité. Pourquoi as-tu utilisé du Polynectar pour prendre l'apparence de Tom Jedusor ? Le coupa-t-elle.

\- C'est lui qui m'a envoyé pour te passer le mot.

\- Pourtant, il pouvait le faire lui-même. D'ailleurs, pas plus tard qu'hier, j'ai reçu un hibou de sa part, répliqua Léna, dubitative. De plus, il devait me dire quelque chose d'important.

\- Il n'a pas pu venir ce soir.

\- Certes, insista la jeune femme. J'aurais voulu savoir ce qu'il en était.

\- Eh bien, tu sauras tout samedi, répondit Phil, en se levant. Maintenant laisse-moi partir. J'ai fait ce qu'il m'a demandé donc je n'ai plus rien à faire ici ».

Léna le repoussa en arrière ce qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Le jeune homme la regarda avec fureur.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu f…

\- Fais-le venir » Ordonna la jeune femme.

Comme il n'esquissait pas le moindre geste, elle réitéra son ordre. Mais Phil avait la tête dure. Le regard de Léna fit transparaître toute sa colère. Le jeune homme éclata de rire.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? Demanda-t-il, mort de rire. Tu vas me faire du mal ? Toi ? Pfff ! Laiss … ».

Léna lui balança un coup de pied bien placé. Il étouffa un juron et reprit difficilement sa respiration.

\- « Maintenant, contacte-le, insista la jeune femme toujours avec sa baguette pointée vers lui. Je suis sûre que tu as un moyen rapide pour communiquer avec lui ».

Phil la fixa avec un sourire carnassier. Dans son regard, Léna y vit toute la folie que contenait son être. Doucement, il remonta sa manche et tout aussi lentement, ses doigts s'approchèrent d'un tatouage qui recouvrait tout son avant-bras. Puis, soudain, son expression se fit plus féroce et il se jeta sur la jeune femme en criant :

\- « Tu l'auras voulu ! ».

Mais Léna lui jeta un sort de Stupéfixion ce qui eut pour effet de le repousser contre le mur. Sa tête cogna fortement puis Phil sombra dans l'inconscience. La jeune femme en profita pour lui prendre la main et la poser sur son tatouage. Mais rien ne se produisit. Elle insista en réitérant le geste plusieurs fois. Elle lui fit même faire tout le contour du tatouage. Vaincu, elle se remit debout et s'aperçut que Phil revenait parmi eux alors elle pointa sa baguette vers lui et serra celle du jeune homme dans son autre main comme pour se donner du courage.

\- « Tu n'as même pas le cran de m'achever, sale sang de bourbe ! On pourrait croire que tu es une cracmole tellement tes sorts sont minables, ricana Phil.

\- N'importe quoi. Les cracmols ne peuvent pas lancer de sorts. Je croyais que même un crétin dans ton genre le savait, répliqua Léna.

\- Tu ne fais que te défendre sans jamais m'attaquer, fit le jeune homme en se levant difficilement. Vas-y, montre-moi ce que tu as dans le ventre ! ».

Il se tenait maintenant debout en titubant néanmoins et affrontait courageusement ou stupidement – cela dépendait du point de vue – Léna avec sa baguette pointée droit sur lui.

\- « Vas-y ! » Hurla-t-il en esquissant un mouvement rapide vers elle pour la défier.

Par réflexe, elle lança un sort qui le projeta à nouveau contre le mur. Phil rit en se levant lentement malgré l'apparente douleur qu'il ressentait. En effet, à force de se prendre le mur, le jeune homme était salement amoché. Léna continua à le menacer de sa baguette. En apparence, elle montrait que la situation ne lui faisait pas peur le moins du monde mais, intérieurement, elle avait tellement envie que cela s'arrête et qu'il s'agisse d'un mauvais rêve.

Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche pour dire encore des sornettes, Léna le prit de court en lui envoyant un coup de pied pour l'éloigner d'elle. Celui-ci le repoussa légèrement. La force du coup traduisait son manque de conviction. Phil hurla de rire.

\- « C'est tout ce dont tu es capable ? S'écria-t-il. Je me demande pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres te donne autant d'importance ! »

Puis il se passa plusieurs choses simultanément mais trop rapidement pour que Léna assimile tout d'un coup. En effet, alors que Phil fonçait encore tête baissée vers elle, la jeune femme se redressait prête à lui lancer un sort cette fois, sa baguette tendue bien devant elle. Cependant, un bruissement de cape se fit entendre derrière Léna ce qui alerta les deux adversaires et les interrompit dans ce qu'ils faisaient. Puis, une main se posa sur celle de Léna et l'autre, qui tenait une baguette, lança un sort qui stoppa Phil. Léna et ce dernier regardèrent le nouvel arrivant l'un avec surprise et l'autre avec peur.

\- « Je t'avais dit de déposer le mot sans te montrer, fit le jeune homme aux cheveux couleur corbeau.

\- Mais Maître …

\- Tais-toi, le coupa-t-il sans élever sa voix douce. Maintenant disparaît ».

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Phil décampa si vite que Léna se demanda s'il avait vraiment été présent. Puis, Tom Jedusor se tourna vers la jeune femme.

\- « Eh bien, Léna ? Je t'envoie quelqu'un qui est censé t'aider dans ta quête et voilà, que je te trouve à le menacer avec ta baguette. Et encore si ce n'était que cela, dit-il en terminant sa phrase en jetant un coup d'œil alentour. Vous en avez fait du bazar ».

Maintenant qu'il le disait, la jeune femme s'aperçut que la pièce était sens dessus dessous. Un vrai capharnaüm régnait dans la chambre de garde.

\- « Je … Euh … Balbutia Léna qui avait du mal à se remettre de ce qui venait de se passer. Phil … C'est … a dégénéré.

\- C'est que j'ai pu constater lorsque je suis arrivé. Cela fait un petit moment que je vous observe ».

Léna leva les sourcils ce par quoi le jeune homme répondit par un sourire qui voulait dire « Eh oui ! J'ai toujours un coup d'avance ».

\- « Je suis arrivé juste après que Phil, ou plutôt toi apparemment, m'a appelé » Expliqua-t-il finalement après quelques secondes de silence.

Soudain, le jeune homme sembla remarquer quelque chose sur le visage de Léna. Il y posa sa main et caressa son menton.

\- « A ce que je vois, il n'y est pas allé de main morte ».

Léna se rendit compte qu'il essuyait le sang qui devait avoir coulé de sa bouche lorsqu'elle avait encaissé les sorts de Phil. Il promena ses doigts et son regard sur sa peau. La jeune femme se crispa en esquissant un pas en arrière et retint un cri de douleur lorsqu'il toucha un point sensible. Il continua néanmoins son inspection puis il remit une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme. La douceur de ses gestes la toucha. Son cœur se serra. Elle cala sa joue contre la paume de la main de Tom Jedusor et posa sa main sur la sienne. Leurs yeux ne se quittèrent pas un instant pendant un long moment. Celui du jeune homme semblait néanmoins songeur. Puis ce dernier retira doucement sa main comme s'il ne voulait pas la brusquer et la laissa tomber le long de son corps. En silence, il reporta son attention sur leur environnement. D'un coup de baguette, la pièce retrouva son aspect d'origine.

\- « Tu devrais aller te soigner et te reposer » Lui dit-il simplement.

Sa voix douce contrastait avec la violence des événements quelques minutes plus tôt. Le silence aussi d'ailleurs. Léna ne résista pas plus longtemps et embrassa son sauveur. Ce dernier ne répondit pas avec autant de conviction qu'elle mais elle ne fit pas trop attention et le serra dans ses bras. Au bout d'un moment, le jeune homme mit fin à l'étreinte.

\- « Vas dormir maintenant, dit-il en gardant une main posée sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Nous nous revoyons samedi prochain au manoir Malefoy à quatorze heures précises ».

Mais alors qu'il allait partir, il vit l'expression sur le visage de Léna et s'arrêta.

\- « Comment vais-je faire pour venir là-bas alors que je suis surveillée vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ?

\- Tu n'es pas surveillée, ma chère. Et, il s'agit d'un fait important, expliqua Tom Jedusor, comme un véritable professeur. Tu es protégée. Les aurors qui te suivent ne te regardent pas vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre mais ils surveillent les environs en continu, reprit-il à cause du regard interrogateur de Léna.

\- Ah oui, je n'avais pas vu cela de ce point de vue.

\- Tu n'as qu'à trouver une excuse pour te rendre là-bas. Au pire des cas, tu peux emmener ton cousin pour qu'il te serve d'escorte. Je te fais confiance pour cela » Sourit-il.

Léna le regarda dubitative. Il continua à lui sourire de façon entendue et, comme elle ne disait toujours rien, il s'avança vers elle et lui colla un baiser sur le front.

\- « Bonne nuit, Léna ».

Et, il disparut pour de bon cette fois.

La nuit se termina rapidement. Léna se reposa deux heures et retourna voir ses collègues. Le lendemain matin, le mardi, elle retourna chez elle escortée par son père. Durant le trajet, la jeune femme se demandait quelle excuse elle allait inventer pour se rendre chez les Malefoy le samedi suivant. Son père remarqua qu'elle n'était pas dans son assiette malgré le fait qu'elle avait réussi à faire disparaître les plaies et ecchymoses la nuit dernière.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Rien, je suis juste un peu fatiguée. Je vais aller me coucher directement » Répondit-elle alors qu'elle montait l'escalier qui menait à sa chambre.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser davantage de questions car elle disparut dans le couloir du premier étage pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre où elle se changea et s'allongea dans son lit où Mela l'attendait sagement. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, elle trouva rapidement le sommeil.

Durant le reste de la semaine, Léna n'arrêtait pas de se remémorer les événements de la nuit du lundi au mardi et de se poser des questions sur le comportement de Phil et de Tom Jedusor. Le premier s'était fait passer pour le second. Elle savait qu'il ne l'aimait pas, il la haïssait même et elle avait compris qu'il avait voulu la tester en prenant l'apparence de son « maître ». La jeune femme se demandait s'il l'aurait tué si l'ancien Préfet-en-Chef ne les avait pas arrêté. En tout cas, elle ne le saurait jamais. Concernant Tom Jedusor alias le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Léna ne savait pas trop quoi penser de son attitude. Il ne l'avait pas repoussée mais il avait instauré une certaine distance entre eux alors qu'ils étaient seuls. Cela la blessait un peu, il fallait l'avouer. Peut-être était-il fatigué ou de mauvaise humeur tout simplement ? De toute façon, elle ne savait jamais avec lui …

Léna n'avait pas envie d'impliquer son cousin dans le plan de Tom Jedusor. Il lui fut difficile de trouver une excuse pour se rendre au lieu de rendez-vous. Cependant, elle trouva. Elle mentit à tout le monde même à Nathanaël en leur disant qu'elle devait rencontrer une de ses amies, en l'occurrence Carla, pour son anniversaire. Avec la complicité de celle-ci, la jeune femme alla chez elle accompagnée par un auror qui attendrait dehors pendant toute la durée de le soi-disant anniversaire puis elle utilisa le réseau des cheminées qui lui permit d'atterrir directement dans le salon des Malefoy. Ceux-ci l'accueillirent chaleureusement et la menèrent dans l'une des pièces luxueuses de leur manoir. Là, la jeune femme attendit seule dans la pièce. Il s'agissait d'un autre salon rempli de canapés et de fauteuils tous plus confortables les uns que les autres – elle pouvait en attester puisqu'elle les essaya tous. Cela ne faisait qu'une dizaine de minutes que Léna se trouvait dans la pièce mais elle ne tenait plus en place. Elle était un peu stressée.

Alors, après avoir fait le tour des canapés et des fauteuils, elle arpenta le salon en observant tout le mobilier et les décorations. Puis, un bout de trois allées et retours, elle se posta devant la fenêtre d'où elle put apercevoir l'ensemble du jardin de la demeure. Immense et magnifique, il était très bien entretenu – aussi bien que celui de Rachel et de Nicholas. A la pensée de ses parents, la jeune femme se demanda si les partisans de Tom Jedusor savait qu'elle était issue de la famille Powell. La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment-là et mit donc fin à la torture psychologique que constituait l'attente. Cependant, lorsqu'elle découvrit le visage du nouvel arrivant, elle fut déçue de ne pas voir celui de son ancien Préfet-en-Chef.

\- « Bonjour, je m'appelle Nolan Gordon » Se présenta-t-il avec un sourire aimable.

Il avait beaucoup de charme et son sourire en ajoutait beaucoup. Ses cheveux châtains clairs étaient décoiffés mais de façon élaborés ce qui fit penser à Léna que cela devait être fait exprès. Ses yeux bleus foncés scrutaient la jeune femme en quête d'une réaction.

\- « Bonjour, je suis Selena Jones mais tout le monde m'appelle Léna, répondit-elle.

\- Je sais » Dit simplement le jeune homme dont le sourire s'agrandit davantage.

Sacrebleu ! Mais c'était qu'il flirtait avec elle ! Léna, gênée mais charmée, lui fit un petit sourire avant de se rappeler la raison pour laquelle elle se trouvait ici. Elle se reprit et attendit que son interlocuteur brise le silence.

\- « Bien, je pense que nous pouvons y aller » Déclara le jeune homme en lui faisant signe de le suivre.

Tout au long du chemin, il commenta chaque pan de mur et chaque tableau devant lesquels ils passaient. Plus rien ne pouvait arrêter le flot de paroles jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans une autre pièce qui contenait simplement une longue table et plusieurs chaises où étaient déjà installés trois personnes. Lorsqu'elle reconnue l'une d'elles, le cœur de la jeune femme se mit à battre plus rapidement et son réflexe fut de mettre une main sur sa baguette dans sa poche. Heureusement, personne n'y fit attention car Nolan faisait les présentations. Tout doucement, elle retira la main de sa poche de la manière la plus naturelle possible.

\- « Voici, Rosalie, alias Rosa, Daniel et …

\- Elle me connaît déjà » L'interrompit Phil avec froideur.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce avaient les yeux fixés sur lui. Léna n'avait pas le souvenir qu'il était aussi amoché. En effet, de nombreuses plaies et ecchymoses recouvraient les parties visibles de sa peau. Lorsqu'il se redressa sur sa chaise en grimaçant, la jeune femme se rendit compte que les blessures étaient graves ou en tout cas assez importantes. Puis, la lumière se fit. Phil avait dû recevoir une correction de la part de son « maître ». Même si elle ne l'aimait pas, elle fut horrifiée à cette idée. Soudain, elle entendit un rire.

\- « C'est elle qui t'a mis une raclée ?! Fit la dénommée Rosa, hilare.

\- La ferme, la rabroua le jeune homme.

\- Non ?! Ce n'est pas vrai ! S'exclama Nolan. Tu es super forte !

\- Je … commença Léna, gênée.

\- Elle a eu de la chance, c'est tout. Mais la prochaine fois, je ne la louperais pas, cracha Phil en allumant une cigarette.

\- Pauvre Phil » Se moqua Rosa.

Le seul qui n'avait pas dit un seul mot était le jeune homme prénommé Daniel. Celui-ci se trouvait à l'autre bout de la table et observait les autres pendant qu'ils parlaient. Léna se dit que cela devait faire partie de ses habitudes. Il croisa le regard de la jeune femme et l'observa avec le visage mutique. La jeune femme détourna les yeux.

Pendant ce temps, les autres continuaient à se chamailler. Rosa assise en face de Phil s'amusait à le taquiner avec l'aide de Nolan toujours debout à côté de Léna. Celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de se tourner vers elle lorsqu'il parlait comme s'il attendait son approbation. Son regard enjôleur et son sourire charmeur collé à son visage tentaient de la faire tomber dans ses bras. Le petit manège ne passa pas inaperçu.

\- « Nolan, tu la connais à peine mais tu n'arrêtes pas de la dévorer des yeux, intervint Rosa.

\- Ce n'est pas coiffé comme cela que tu vas plaire à une femme, enchérit le fumeur.

\- Mêle-toi de tes affaires, Phil, répliqua Nolan.

\- Tu as vraiment mauvais goût en la matière. Enfin … Si nous pouvons qualifier Léna de femme » Poursuivit Phil, sans prendre en compte la remarque de son ami.

La moutarde monta au nez de la jeune femme.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? S'énerva-t-elle.

\- Houla ! Tout doux, Miss, tenta d'apaiser Nolan en la retenant par le bras.

\- Ce que je viens de dire » La provoqua Phil en souriant largement, la cigarette fumant encore entre ses doigts.

Léna ne dit rien mais se débattit comme une folle dans les bras de Nolan. Celui-ci la contint avec un peu de difficultés mais il réussit quand même en l'encerclant de ses bras.

\- « Ben, dis donc. On m'avait dit que tu ne te laissais pas faire. Ils n'ont pas menti, fit le jeune homme. Ne l'écoute pas, Léna. Il est juste en colère parce que tu l'as battu, ajouta-t-il devant l'air contrarié de la jeune femme.

\- Elle ne sait pas se tenir, commença Phil qui expira la fumée de sa cigarette. Les femmes doivent savoir rester à leur place et obéir aux hommes. Le seul endroit qui leur convient est la cuisine. Elles ne servent qu'à procréer et à faire plaisir à leur mari … dans tous les sens du terme si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, poursuivit-il avec un grand sourire à la fin de sa phrase ».

A ces mots, Rosa se leva brusquement de sa chaise ce qui la fit tomber par terre. Ses joues étaient rouges de colère.

\- « Ah non ! Je ne peux pas te laisser dire cela. Arrête de te croire au-dessus des autres, intervint Rosa, indignée. Sale machiste !

\- Ce n'est pas en tenant ce genre de propos que tu vas plaire à une femme, fit Nolan en s'adressant à Phil en reprenant ses mots ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel au fumeur.

\- Vous êtes tous pareil ! J'en ai assez que vous nous rabaissiez à longueur de journée, s'exclama Rosa, hors d'elle, visiblement excédée par ces paroles qu'elle devait souvent entendre de la part de Phil et des autres hommes de son entourage.

\- C'est normal. Nous sommes supérieurs aux femmes.

\- Vas-tu la fermer, Phil !

\- Pff ! C'est pour cela que personne ne veut de toi, Rosa. Tu seras toujours seule sans jamais pourvoir trouver un mari, ricana le machiste.

\- Fais attention à ce que tu dis ! » S'énerva la jeune femme en sortant sa baguette.

Nolan tenait toujours Léna dans ses bras et prenait visiblement un malin plaisir à voir ses « amis » se disputer et prêts à en venir aux mains ou plutôt aux baguettes ainsi que d'avoir la jeune femme aussi proche de lui. Il la fit reculer pour l'éloigner du jet de magie qui pétillait au bout de la baguette de Rosa. Son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Léna, il lui dit tout sourire :

\- « Attention ! Cela va être un grand spectacle, prépares-toi ».

Léna se mit à prier pour que le « maître » de ces jeunes gens apparaisse à ce moment-là. Cependant, c'était peine perdue. Il semblait les avoir oublié. La jeune femme finit par se demander ce qui lui avait pris de venir. A cause du vacarme que faisait la bataille entre Rosa et Phil qui en était finalement venu aux baguettes, Léna se rapprocha de l'oreille du jeune homme pour se faire entendre. Par-dessus les insultes et les reproches tel que « Tu es mal placée pour me dire cela. C'est bien toi qui nous a grugé avec Daniel la dernière fois » de la part de Phil et « Tu n'es qu'un gros porc hypocrite et stupide » de Rosa, Léna cria :

\- « Nous n'étions pas censé parler de Richard et de sa planque ? ».

Nolan continua à regarder le combat pendant quelques minutes encore pendant que Léna se demandait s'il l'avait vraiment entendu puis il finit par intervenir et stopper la guéguerre.

\- « Je vous rappelle que le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous a demandé d'aider cette jeune demoiselle ».

La mention de leur « maître » sembla remettre les pendules à l'heure car les deux jeunes gens s'arrêtèrent net. Ils rangèrent leur baguette après avoir remis en ordre la pièce et s'assirent sagement sur leur chaise. A la plus grande surprise de Léna, celle-ci s'aperçut de la présence de Daniel qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Il était resté à l'autre bout de la table sans intervenir. On aurait dit un robot … Mais sa surprise fut plus grande encore lorsqu'elle entendit pour la première fois sa voix.

\- « Maintenant que vous en avez enfin terminé avec ces enfantillages, nous pouvons nous mettre au travail ».

Puis il se tourna vers les deux autres qui étaient resté en retrait.

\- « Nolan, Léna, vous pouvez vous asseoir ».

Ils s'exécutèrent en s'asseyant à côté de Rosa – Léna préférant s'installer aussi loin que possible de Phil – et attendirent qu'il reprenne la parole. Visiblement, c'était le chef de la petite bande, étant le plus âgé et le plus mature probablement. Toutefois, ce fut Léna qui brisa le silence car Daniel n'avait pas l'air décidé à commencer ces explications.

\- « Donc … Vous savez où se trouve Richard ?

\- Oui, nous avons découvert qu'il se cache dans une petite ville non loin de Cardiff, lui répondit le chef.

\- Au Pays de Galles ? S'étonna Léna.

\- En effet. Apparemment, il aurait établi tout un réseau de malfrats là-bas, comme une petite communauté. Ils sont tous à sa botte, expliqua Rosa. Nous ne savons pas encore comment il souhaite s'y prendre en se servant de toi pour trouver le collier qui contient la potion d'invincibilité.

\- Mais nous avons un plan, enchérit Nolan.

\- Enfin, plutôt le dessein de s'introduire dans son antre en se faisant passer pour ses partisans. Pour l'instant, nous ne savons pas encore comment nous allons procéder » Corrigea Daniel.

Il y eut un silence, ce qui permit à Léna d'assimiler toutes les informations qu'elle venait d'entendre.

\- « Richard est organisé et très méfiant. Il faudra donc être prudent, intervint Phil.

\- Léna, il faut que tu prennes conscience que nous allons risquer nos vies là-bas. Es-tu prête à cela ? » Fit Daniel.

Phil éclata de rire. Tout le monde le regarda, étonné.

\- « Elle n'a même pas compris qu'on était censé le tuer ! Alors ne lui en demandez par trop ».

Il la prenait carrement pour une idiote. Ceci dit, il avait raison sur un point. La jeune femme n'était pas sûr de leur intention lorsqu'ils avaient exposer leur idée de se rendre dans l'antre de Richard. En fait, elle ne se sentait pas capable de le tuer. Pour elle, il était simplement question de l'attraper et l'amener à Azkaban. Nolan posa une main sur son épaule.

\- « Léna ?

\- Je vous préviens tout de suite, je n'ai jamais tué personne et je ne tuerais personne » Déclara-t-elle.

Un silence pesant s'installa.

\- « Ben voyons, lâcha Phil.

\- Tais-toi un peu. Nous ferons comme elle nous le dira. Le Maître nous a demandé de l'aider et de faire ce qu'elle nous dit de faire, lui rappela Daniel. A moins que tu souhaites désobéir au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- C'est bon, ça va. J'ai compris » Fit le jeune homme, mal à l'aise.

Daniel fit passer des parchemins à Léna.

\- « Voici toutes les informations que nous avons recueilli sur Richard ».

La jeune femme se plongea immédiatement dans la lecture. Pendant ce temps, les quatre autres jeunes gens se regardèrent de façon entendu. Rosa et Phil eut un sourire un carnassier digne des pires films d'épouvantes.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Pour échafauder un plan, Léna dû se rendre plusieurs fois chez les Malefoy en inventant une excuse bidon à chaque fois. Comme elle était médicomage, la jeune femme avait dit à son père qu'elle soignait un parent malade chez Carla qui ne pouvait pas se déplacer jusqu'à l'hôpital car il était trop faible. Ce jour-là, son père l'accompagna devant la demeure de son amie.

\- « Combien de temps penses-tu que cela va prendre cette fois-ci ? ».

Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra. Elle n'aimait pas lui mentir.

\- « Je devrais terminer en fin d'après-midi, lui répondit-t-elle. Mais, tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de rester. Cela va être long donc tu peux rentrer à la maison et venir me chercher plus tard.

\- Non, Léna. Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi comme cela.

\- Je suis en sécurité chez Carla et puis je peux transplaner ou utiliser le réseau de cheminées, tenta-t-elle mais face à l'inflexibilité de son père, elle reprit : Sinon, Carla a un moyen rapide pour te prévenir lorsque j'aurais finis ! ».

L'homme fronça les sourcils.

\- « Ah bon ? Et quel est-il ? S'enquit-il.

\- Il s'agit d'une pièce qui entre en résonance lorsque nous voulons communiquer avec l'autre. Je vais la chercher » Dit Léna sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Elle ressortit quelques secondes plus tard et lui donna le petit objet qu'elle testa devant lui puis le père de la jeune femme disparut dans un « ploc ». Léna retourna à l'intérieur et souffla, de soulagement. Avec Carla, elle avait travaillé pour trouver un moyen de communiquer à distance ce qui leur permettait d'éviter de se faire prendre par Phil qui avait les yeux partout chez lui ainsi que pour son père. Cela leur rendait bien service.

\- « Bien. Tu es prête ? » Demanda Carla sur le pas de la porte du salon.

La jeune femme acquiesça et se dirigea vers la cheminée du salon de son amie. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la cheminée des Malefoy, une femme blonde l'accueillit et la conduisit dans la salle habituelle où l'attendait déjà quatre personnes. Ceux-ci étaient déjà penché sur les parchemins qui recouvraient la table qui composait le seul mobilier de la pièce avec les chaises. Nolan lui adressa un grand sourire et lui demanda comment elle allait. Les autres se contentèrent de lui faire un petit signe avant de se replonger dans leur travail qui consistait à récolter des informations sur des documents volés et des notes écrites par l'un d'eux sur le terrain. Léna s'installa à côté de Daniel et les imita. Au bout d'un moment, Phil se leva et alluma une cigarette.

\- « Tu vas où comme ça ? Demanda Daniel.

\- Je prends une pause. Je pense que je l'ai bien mérité après ces heures de travail acharné.

\- Pff, tu parles. Cela ne fait qu'une demi-heure que tu bosses » Fit Rosa sans lever les yeux vers lui.

Phil l'ignora et sortit de la pièce sans demander son reste. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, une odeur de tabac froid imprégnée dans ses vêtements. Personne ne fit de commentaire. Le silence régnait pendant que les cerveaux fumaient. Après deux heures d'intenses recherches, Daniel demanda à ce qu'ils rassemblent les informations qu'ils avaient collectés. Rosa fut la première à prendre la parole.

\- « Il y a un bar pas loin de la planque où se retrouve souvent les partisans de Richard. Nous pourrions les rencontrer pour leur piquer leurs fringues et quelques échantillons pour créer la potion de Polynectar.

\- Bonne idée, Rosalie, la félicita le chef.

\- Ouais, enfin. C'est facile. C'est ce que nous faisons tout le temps, répliqua Phil, de mauvaise foi.

\- Eh bien, si tu es aussi malin. Dis-nous ce que tu as trouvé, rétorqua la jeune femme.

\- J'ai trouvé les plans de la planque. Ils vont nous servir pour nous familiariser avec les lieux et nous infiltrer plus facilement. Aussi, il se trouve que j'ai en ma possession les différents tours de garde détaillés, déblatera Phil, fier comme un coq.

\- Bien. Très bien » Fit Daniel, content.

Celui-ci exposa une ébauche de plan grâce aux éléments apportés par ses camarades. Léna crut voir un micro sourire déformer la surface lisse de son visage – une première depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré. Mais, leur petite réunion fut interrompu par la porte qui s'ouvrit. Le grand, le magnifique, le plus puissant de tous, fit son entrée dans la pièce. Dans un bruissement de cape, le grand jeune homme se posta devant la table comme un véritable petit roi.

\- « Bien, comment avance nos affaires ? » Demanda-t-il.

Daniel lui expliqua le plan qui commençait à prendre forme. Pendant ce temps, Léna et les autres restèrent silencieux. Ils se contentèrent de regarder Tom Jedusor écouter attentivement son subordonné.

Son visage avait beaucoup changé. Son attitude aussi mais c'était son visage que Léna avait remarqué en premier lieu. En effet, il était pâle et amincie. La couleur de ses cheveux qui ne brillaient plus ressortait à cause de cela. L'ensemble lui donnait presque l'air malade. Néanmoins, il y avait aussi l'aura malsaine qui l'entourait. En fait, la jeune femme se disait qu'elle avait toujours été présente mais désormais comme le « Maître » n'était plus à Poudlard, il ne se cachait plus. Sa voix, aussi, avait baissé d'une octave et était plus douce qu'avant. Parfois, elle lui faisait penser au sifflement d'un serpent – s'ajoutait à cela, son attitude froide, distante et davantage présomptueuse. Toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient l'appelaient Maître, Seigneur, etc. et se courbaient sur son passage. Cela n'arrangeait en rien son arrogance.

\- « Le temps presse. J'aimerais que vous ayez fini avant ce soir.

\- Ce sera fait, Maître » Lui répondit Daniel en inclinant la tête.

Les autres firent de même et le jeune homme sortit de la pièce aussi rapidement qu'il était venu. C'était à chaque fois comme cela, le « maître » se prenait pour un vrai coup de vent. Léna l'avait aperçu à plusieurs reprises lorsqu'elle était chez les Malefoy sans jamais pouvoir lui parler. Il ne s'adressait presque pas à elle et se contentait de donner des ordres à ses partisans qui lui obéissaient au doigt et à l'œil. La jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être mal à l'aise par rapport à cela. A Poudlard, elle avait remarqué l'influence qu'il avait sur ses camarades mais pas à ce point. Il les tenait vraiment dans sa main et il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait d'eux. Parfois, le jeune homme lui faisait peur à elle aussi. Elle pouvait facilement s'imaginer le traitement qu'il réservait à ceux qu'il dépréciait ou punissait. En fait, non. Elle n'imaginait pas du tout et ne voulait pas le faire …

Soudain, un grand bruit de casse se fit entendre non loin d'eux ce qui interrompit le fil de ses pensées. Les cinq jeunes gens dans la pièce se regardèrent, alertés. Daniel se leva et leur fit signe de ne pas bouger. Phil éteignit son énième cigarette et sortit sa baguette, rapidement imité par ses camarades. Alors que Daniel posait sa main sur la poignée de la porte, la vitre explosa et des masses noires entrèrent dans la pièce. Des jets colorés traversèrent la salle de toute part. Plusieurs personnes avaient pénétré dans la pièce, tous des hommes. Léna n'aurait su dire combien ils étaient ni distinguer qui était de quel côté lorsque le combat s'engagea puisque les mouvements étaient trop rapides. S'agissait-il des sbires de Richard ou bien des personnes qui venaient régler leur compte à Tom Jedusor et ses partisans ?

Néanmoins, lorsqu'un homme la prit pour cible, elle riposta sans se faire prier. Elle encaissa quelques sorts mais dans l'ensemble, elle s'en sortait bien. Au bout de plusieurs sortilèges, la jeune femme réussit à l'assommer. Phil, qui était en train de combattre deux hommes, lui jeta un coup d'œil.

\- « Si tu ne le tue pas, il le fera ».

Mais Léna l'ignora et préféra lancer un sort de ligotage à son ennemi pendant qu'il était toujours dans les bras de Morphée. Ensuite, elle aida Rosa qui se faisait trainer par terre par l'un des ennemis. Léna le propulsa contre le mur et il s'effondra comme un vulgaire sac à patates. Elle se précipita sur Rosa pour constater que ses blessures n'étaient que superficiels. Usant de ses talents de médicomages, elle la remit sur pied en un éclair.

\- « Attention ! ».

Les deux jeunes femmes évitèrent de justesse un jet de magie qui laissa une marque noire sur le mur. Rosa se tourna vers la source et un autre combat s'engagea. Vraisemblablement, elle avait l'habitude de ce genre de situation. Pas Léna qui se laissa distraire un moment ce qui aurait pu lui coûter la vie. Heureusement, Nolan était intervenu.

\- « Tu te laisses aller, ma chère Léna ! »

Il envoya un sort à un ennemi qui s'effondra par terre secoué de soubresauts incontrôlables. Deux hommes s'approchèrent d'eux à ce moment-là et les attaquèrent. Mais combien étaient-ils, bon sang ? Léna contra un sortilège puis se protégea avec un bouclier. Ensuite, elle trouva une ouverture et fit voltiger leurs deux assaillants d'un coup de baguette. Surpris, Nolan se tourna vers elle.

\- « Eh bien ! Il ne faut pas t'énerver, toi ».

Un coup d'œil alentour les renseignèrent sur l'avancée du combat. Il ne restait plus que trois hommes à mettre au tapis. Ils avaient été assez facile à vaincre, finalement. En se déplaçant dans la pièce, la jeune femme enjamba plusieurs corps qui n'étaient pas tous endormi, elle en avait peur, puis, Nolan et elle se joignirent à Phil qui les renvoyèrent bouler.

\- « Je n'ai pas besoin de vous ! Je peux me débrouiller tout seul ».

Pour le contredire, l'assaillant lança un sort qui le fit tomber à terre. Nolan s'en débarrassa d'un coup de baguette magique.

\- « Tu disais ? » Le taquina-t-il.

Puis ce fut au tour des hommes qui affrontaient Rosa et Daniel. Eux aussi connurent le même sort. Phil se releva difficilement. Même s'il n'avait pas subit beaucoup de dommages lors de la bataille, ses blessures, qu'il avait déjà avant, le rendaient plus faibles. Nolan lui tendit la main pour l'aider mais Phil refusa. Le premier lui prit la main de force et le remit sur pied en un rien de temps.

\- « Ne te fais pas prier ».

En sortant dans le couloir, ils entendirent d'autres bruits de combat au rez-de-chaussée. Ils s'y rendirent et découvrirent un champ de ruines mais personne ne se battait dans le hall d'entrée. Toutefois, deux corps étaient étendus au sol. Léna ne reconnut pas le premier mais le second à sa plus grand horreur.

\- « Lucas ! ».

Elle vérifia son pouls et sa respiration mais elle ne repéra aucun signe de vie. Ses mains se crispèrent sur la veste de son ami.

\- « Nous n'avons pas le temps de pleurer nos morts. Il faut agir vite » La pressa Daniel.

Les autres étaient en garde devant la porte ouverte où se déroulait la bataille. Apparemment, les occupants de la pièce adjacente ne les avaient pas encore repérés. Mais ce fut de courte durée, car Phil hurla et se jeta dans la mêlée. Nolan, Rosa et Daniel le suivirent. De son côté, Léna avait du mal à détacher son regard du visage figé de Lucas. Ses yeux vitreux fixaient le plafond. Cette vision resterait à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire. Elle entendit hurler derrière elle. Cela eut pour effet de la réveiller de sa léthargie.

\- « Daniel ! » Cria une voix familière.

La jeune femme se leva lentement et se dirigea vers le vacarme. A l'instant où elle fut sur le pas de la porte, un jet de couleur vert la frôla. Elle l'esquiva. Atone, Léna serra sa baguette dans sa main et la dirigea vers un homme qui tomba raide par terre. Elle fit la même chose avec trois autres personnes mais ne put continuer car une femme plus âgée qu'elle se jeta sur elle et lui colla son poing dans la figure. Léna se tint le nez et stoppa l'hémorragie avant de jeter un sort sur son assaillante qu'elle évita agilement mais pas le deuxième qui l'envoya directement dans les bras de Morphée. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle repéra le corps inanimé de Daniel à côté de celui de Rosa. Le bras gauche de cette dernière avait un angle droit pour le moins inhabituel. La jeune femme passa à côté et attaqua d'autres personnes. Soudain, elle entendit quelqu'un appeler un nom par-dessus le bruit environnant.

\- « Appelle le Seigneur des Ténèbres, nous n'arriverons pas à les battre sans lui ».

Léna assomma un homme assez petit et fit tomber une femme aux long cheveux roux. Vicieuse, cette dernière lui envoya un jet de magie à la dérobée. Mais, à sa plus grande surprise, il n'atteignit jamais sa cible. Léna sentit quelque chose tomber sur ses pieds. Rosa avait pris le sortilège de mort de plein fouet. Elle s'était sacrifiée pour elle. Nolan, ayant assisté à toute la scène, hurla et se jeta sur la femme qui rejoignit rapidement Rosa à la suite d'un des sortilèges impardonnables. Léna posa une main sur son épaule. Par pudeur, il l'ignora et se faufila plus loin dans la pièce.

La jeune femme avait l'impression que le temps tournait au ralentit. Comme si elle était une simple spectatrice, elle observa toutes les personnes présentes qui se donnait corps et âmes dans ce combat. Non loin d'elle, elle aperçut les Malefoy qui défendaient ardemment leur demeure. A côté, Phil et Nolan, dos à dos, se battaient contre deux hommes à l'air fou. Soudain, elle tomba la tête la première sur le corps de Rosa, une brûlure dans son dos.

\- « Dis donc, toi. Je te sens pas vraiment concerné par ce qu'il se passe ! J'espère que je t'ai remis les idées en place, l'apostropha un ennemi.

\- Saches que j'ai une très bonne résistance à la douleur » Rétorqua Léna en se levant.

Elle lui lança un sort de Stupéfixion qu'il contra facilement puis elle encaissa plusieurs sortilèges puissants de sa part qui la firent reculer et trébucher sur le corps de Rosa. L'homme s'agenouilla et lui prit le menton entre ses doigts. Il scruta son visage dans les moindres détails.

\- « Dis-moi ? Tu ne serais pas celle que nous recherchons ? ».

Léna ne répondit pas. Mais qu'est-ce que lui voulait cet abruti ? Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux ce qui le fit rire. Il dû prendre cela pour une réponse affirmative puisqu'il se releva et écrasa sa main pour qu'elle lâche sa baguette magique. Une fois fait, l'homme l'attrapa par le col et la remit debout.

\- « Je crois que je l'ai trouvé, Maître ! » Hurla-t-il à la dérobée.

Alors que Léna pensait qu'il l'avait dit sans viser personne en particulier, un homme grand et aux cheveux mi-longs se fraya un chemin derrière son ennemi. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle comprit pourquoi ils étaient attaqués et par qui. La jeune femme en eut le souffle coupé. Son visage ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à celui de son père.

Horrifiée, elle se tortilla alors que l'homme la tenait toujours par le col de sa chemise. Richard – enfin, c'était ce qu'elle supposait – s'approcha à grands pas d'eux. Cette fois, le temps avait décidé de s'arrêter. L'investigateur de l'attaque se posta juste devant elle. Son subordonné la lâcha et recula.

\- « Léna, je suppose ? ».

Sa voix lui glaça le sang. Elle esquissa un pas en arrière mais il l'en empêcha.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Le temps ne s'était pas arrêté mais le combat, oui. En effet, toutes les personnes autour d'eux s'étaient figées pour voir la suite des évènements. Léna entendit un mouvement à côté d'elle et vit Nolan et Phil se mettre devant elle pour la protéger ce qui permit à la jeune femme de se libérer de l'emprise de son oncle.

\- « Dégagez le passage, il n'y a rien à voir ! » Cracha Richard en les envoyant valser à l'autre bout de la pièce avec sa baguette.

Léna se força à faire comme si la situation ne la touchait pas alors elle prit son courage à deux mains et s'adressa à son oncle.

\- « Alors c'est toi, Richard Powell ?

\- Oui, il s'agit bien de moi, jeune fille, répondit-il avec un rire gras.

\- Qu'es-tu venu faire ici ? » S'enquit-elle, alors qu'elle sentait tout son courage disparaître, mais elle devait tenir bon afin de gagner du temps.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite.

\- « Tu ressembles beaucoup à Rachel physiquement mais tu as le même caractère que Meredith, laissa-t-il tomber après l'avoir détaillé du regard longuement.

\- Oui, je le sais » Répondit sèchement Léna.

Les autres assistaient à l'échange sans rien comprendre. Visiblement, ni l'un ni l'autre ne les avait mis au courant du lien qui les unissait. Comme le silence perdurait, Léna cherchait activement un autre sujet de conversation. Mais ce fut Richard qui reprit la parole.

\- « Bien ! Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, nous pouvons passer aux choses sérieuses ».

A ce moment-là, deux sbires de Richard l'encadrèrent et la maintinrent en place pendant qu'il la regardait se débattre en souriant. Soudain, elle ressentit une sensation … ou plutôt une pression qui semblait s'exercer à l'intérieur de son crâne, sur son cerveau plus précisément. Une vive douleur apparut également au même endroit ce qui la fit grimacer. La jeune femme avait arrêté de se débattre puisqu'elle était trop occupé à se tenir la tête. Elle se sentit tomber à genoux. A travers ses larmes, elle vit Richard continuer à la fixer sans sourciller. Mais que faisait-il ? Cela n'avait rien à voir avec le sortilège impardonnable, nommé Doloris, ni même avec une simple migraine. Non, elle avait plutôt l'impression qu'il essayait d'entrer dans sa tête et qu'il se heurtait à quelque chose.

Au bout d'un moment, Léna ressentit quelque chose qui se brisa en elle puis un flot d'images circula dans son esprit ou plutôt un flot de souvenirs refaisait surface. Elle se revit enfant lorsqu'elle fut accueilli pour la première fois par ses parents adoptifs ensuite Poudlard apparut puis laissa sa place au manoir de ses parents. Tout un tas d'images défilaient si rapidement que Léna n'arrivait plus à savoir où elle en était. Puis, soudain, tout s'arrêta. La douleur, les souvenirs, tout. Et elle s'effondra. La tête lui tournait tellement. Les personnes autour d'elle n'avaient plus vraiment de visage ni même de corps. Ils étaient flous et difformes. Ca y était ! Richard avait réussi à la rendre folle ! D'ailleurs, celui-ci éclata de rire. Son rire était triomphale comme s'il avait trouvé quelque chose qu'il cherchait depuis longtemps.

Peu à peu, Léna reprenait conscience de la réalité et distinguait les pieds des autres autour d'elle et sa baguette magique pas loin. La douleur dans sa tête avait disparu mais celle dans son dos la lançait. C'était grâce à elle que la jeune femme revenait peu à peu dans le monde réel. Elle attrapa discrètement sa baguette et se releva avec l'aide de Nolan qui s'était remis de l'attaque de Richard et qui s'enquerra de son état aussitôt. Léna le rassura et le jeune homme se tint droit comme un i à côté d'elle, prêt à agir s'il le fallait – tel un preu chevalier. Elle savait bien que c'était Tom Jedusor qui lui avait demandé de la protéger mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être heureuse car face à la peur et au dégoût que lui inspirait son oncle, cette sensation était clairement la bienvenue.

Lorsque Richard posa les yeux sur Léna, il sembla s'apercevoir qu'elle s'était levé et avait recouvré des forces. Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur. A sa gauche, Phil s'avança prêt à affronter le danger.

\- « Je suis désolé de te décevoir mais tu ne m'es plus d'aucune utilité puisque j'ai trouvé le moyen d'accéder à mon objectif sans toi. Je vais donc devoir te tuer ».

Il ne laissa pas le temps aux deux jeunes hommes de réagir car il leur jeta un sort qui les propulsèrent en arrière encore une fois. Léna entendit un hurlement puis un gémissement lors du choc mais elle ne se retourna pas. La jeune femme créa un bouclier pour se protéger du sortilège suivant puis contre-attaqua. Richard accueillit son sort comme si c'était un grain de poussière qui l'avait effleuré. Léna envoya plusieurs sort d'affilé. Ceux qui étaient dans son camp ripostèrent également prenant par surprise leur ennemis.

\- « Non ! Ne combattez pas, vous allez nous gêner. Rester en arrière » S'exclama Richard.

Il lui fallut un simple coup de baguette pour que toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce, hormis lui-même et sa nièce, soient mises au tapis. Cette démonstration de force faillit faire reculer Léna. Ses mains tremblaient. Richard leva à nouveau sa baguette et lança une rafale de sortilèges informulés contre son bouclier qui se fêla et se brisa en morceaux. A nue, la jeune femme tenta le tout pour le tout. Elle lui envoya tous les sorts qu'elle connaissait sauf les impardonnables. Puis, à son plus grand étonnement et à sa plus grande joie, l'un d'eux fonctionna. Elle avait réussit à le désarmer. Léna ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Lui aussi.

\- « Tu crois vraiment m'avoir avec ce sortilège de débutant. Je n'ai pas besoin de baguette, petite idiote ! »

Il joignit le geste à la parole. La jeune femme sentit une pression contre son corps qui la plaqua contre terre par la seule force de sa main qui ne la touchait même pas. Léna se sentit bête et inutile à ce moment-là. Elle comprit qu'elle n'était pas de taille contre lui. D'un coup, Richard releva la tête et vit quelque chose qu'elle ne voyait pas. Celui-ci partit dans un grand rire.

\- « Tu veux mourir, toi ! »

Léna entendit le bruit d'un objet que l'on déplace puis un cri de douleur suivit.

\- « Nolan ! Cria Phil. Enfoiré ! »

La jeune femme devina qu'il se levait et se mettait en position de combat. Richard ne bougea pas d'un millimètre gardant une posture sûre de lui – ceci dit, il avait sacrément l'avantage.

\- « Viens par-là, que j'abrège tes souffrances ».

Phil courut vers l'oncle de Léna avec détermination et lança un sort … que Richard retourna contre lui. Le jeune homme tomba au sol et se tordit de douleur pendant quelques minutes puis le silence se fut. Implacable, il était si pesant qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il exerçait lui-même la pression qui la plaquait au sol. A mesure que Richard s'approchait, celle-ci se fit plus forte. Ses pas faisaient craquer le parquet et s'arrêtèrent devant le visage de Léna. Il se pencha et lui attrapa les joues comme s'il s'agissait d'un petit enfant.

\- « Dommage, tu aurais pu m'être utile. Tu te défends pas mal même s'il te manque de l'expérience. Cependant, je vais devoir te tuer, dit-il. Par principe.

\- P-quoi ? Marmonna Léna.

\- « Pourquoi » demandes-tu ? Simple histoire de vengeance familiale » Déclara Richard.

Il se releva et attrapa sa baguette magique. Léna attendit son heure arriver. Soudain, elle entendit un « pop » plus loin devant elle et un sort fut lancé. La pression s'évanouit et la jeune femme put enfin voir ce qu'il se passait. Dos à elle, Richard faisait face à de nouveaux arrivants. Léna ne les vit pas mais sut de qui il s'agissait lorsqu'elle entendit leurs voix.

\- « Tiens, tiens, tiens ! Voici donc, Tom Jedusor, qui se fait aussi appeler Lord Voldemort ou le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quel honneur de te rencontrer. Pour être honnête, je te croyais plus âgé mais finalement, tu es aussi jeune que ma nièce !

\- Bien le bonjour, Richard, répondit son interlocuteur, avec une fausse politesse. Que me vaut ce plaisir ?

\- Je réglais quelques vieux comptes. Mais, vois-tu ? Tu tombes bien ! Je suis content que tu sois là. Je pourrais te supprimer aussi par la même occasion. Je ferais une pierre deux coups, comme on dit, et cela t'apprendra à te mêler des affaires des autres !

\- Viens par-là, vieux ringard ! S'exclama une voix familière.

\- Kiera, tiens-toi tranquille, intervint une autre voix familière qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille.

\- Rabat-joie ».

Richard éclata de rire une nouvelle fois, visiblement amusé par la dispute de Kiera et David.

\- « Viens te mesurer à moi, si tu l'oses, jeune fille ».

Léna roula sur le côté pour apercevoir son ex-petit ami retenir sa femme qui semblait vouloir en découdre avec le mage noir. Bien lui en prit, le sort de Kiera ricocha sur le parquet à quelques centimètres de sa jambe gauche.

\- « Fais attention ! Il y a Léna derrière » S'indigna David.

A cause de sa remarque, Richard se rappela de sa présence. Ainsi, il lui prit le bras et la força à se relever. Mais avant qu'il ne lui fasse quoi que ce soit, il reçut un sortilège en pleine poire ce qui permit à la jeune femme de se libérer. Tom Jedusor réussit à l'attraper par le bras – elle ne savait par quel miracle puisqu'il était à plusieurs mètres d'elle il y avait quelques secondes – et la fit passer derrière lui.

\- « De toute façon, vous allez tous mourir ! »

Sur ces mots, il envoya un rafale de sortilèges qui se heurta contre les boucliers de David, de Kiera et de Tom Jedusor. Richard poussa un cri de rage, tel un animal. Léna ne lui trouvait plus aucune ressemblance avec son père. Il la fixa avec ses yeux perçants et un rire de fou furieux sortit de sa bouche comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées.

\- « Tenez-vous prêt » Chuchota Tom Jedusor devant elle en s'adressant à ses partisans.

Comme il l'avait prévu, Richard repartit à l'attaque mais ce fut encore plus violent. A chaque fois qu'un de leur bouclier se brisait, les autres faisaient la parade avec leur leur pendant qu'un autre se recréait. A un moment, l'oncle de Léna jeta sa baguette au sol avec rage comme si elle la gênait et retroussa ses manches. Son regard n'avait plus rien de celui d'un humain. La folie avait gagné tous les étages.

En désespoir de cause, Léna attendait une ouverture afin de le prendre en défaut. Elle en trouva une mais il balaya son sortilège cette fois-ci. Plus Richard lançait de sorts, plus ils poussaient les jeunes gens dans leurs retranchements. Acculé, ils ne purent rien faire lorsque les boucliers explosèrent en même temps et ils furent tous projeté contre le mur derrière. Il les plaqua contre le parquet comme il l'avait fait plus tôt avec la jeune femme. Cette dernière vit Tom Jedusor lutter contre la pression pour attraper sa baguette tombée un peu plus loin. Malheureusement pour lui, Richard comprit ses attentions et l'assomma d'un geste. Puis, une ombre passa sur son visage et un sourire digne des pires films d'horreurs étira ses lèvres. Il attrapa Kiera par les pieds puis il la fit trainer sur le sol sans éviter les corps sans vie ou endormis jusqu'au centre de la pièce et lâcha ses chevilles ce qui fit un grand bruit. Kiera hurla. Mais pas autant que lorsqu'il lui fit subir l'un des sortilèges impardonnables, le Doloris. Léna n'avait jamais entendu quelqu'un crier aussi fort. La torture physique de Kiera était une torture psychologique pour Léna. C'était le résultat escompté bien sûr.

Mais la jeune femme ne voulait pas en rester là. Elle se rapprocha de son voisin et lui secoua la main autant que lui put la pression qui la maintenait encore au sol. Toutefois, le jeune homme ne semblait pas se réveiller. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à David qui observait son petit manège depuis le début. Léna lui montra sa baguette magique et la sienne et lui chuchota le nom du sort qui lui était venu à l'esprit. Puis, à son signal, ils créèrent un bouclier qui annula l'effet du sort informulé de l'oncle et, ensuite, ils lancèrent un sort de Stupéfixion. Leurs attaques combinées leur permirent de libérer Kiera et de l'éloigner du mage noir. Celui-ci était hors de lui. Léna avait l'impression que de la fumée lui sortait par les oreilles alors qu'elle attrapait la femme de David par les aisselles et la traînait au fond de la pièce. Elle l'ausculta rapidement. Kiera était au bord de l'inconscience mais dans l'ensemble, elle allait bien mis à part quelques contusions par ci par là. Un mouvement à sa droite lui renseigna que Tom Jedusor était de nouveau parmi eux et était prêt à se battre. Celui-ci lança un regard à Léna puis s'avança vers Richard.

\- « Tu n'es pas de taille, petit Seigneur à la noix !

\- Tu te trompes » Répliqua le dit Seigneur, qui sembla un peu vexé.

Pour le contredire, il lança un sort qui mit à terre le plus vieux. Celui-ci se releva en riant.

\- « C'est tout ce que tu as dans le ventre ? »

Cela rappela un vague souvenir à Léna. Cette dernière se posta aux côtés de Tom Jedusor alors que David était à découvert et forcément vulnérable pour le sort que Richard envoya sur celui qui se faisait appeler Lord Voldemort. Ainsi, lorsque le sortilège ricocha sur le bouclier de ce dernier, il dévia de sa trajectoire et se dirigea droit vers David.

\- « Attention ! » Cria Léna en courant vers lui et en se jetant dessus pour lui éviter la mort.

David semblait sonner alors elle le repoussa au fond de la pièce à côté de sa femme et le laissa là.

\- « Bons réflexes, ma nièce. Mais, ce n'est pas cela qui va te sauver ».

Léna se mit en garde et prépara un bouclier. Tom Jedusor leva sa main devant elle et lui intima de reculer. Apparemment, il en faisait une affaire personnelle et comptait s'occuper de Richard, seul.

\- « Bien, si tu veux passer le premier. Il n'y a aucun problème !

\- Finissons-en une bonne fois pour toute » Riposta le plus jeune.

Les sorts fusèrent. Léna fut obligée de se mettre à l'abri dans la pièce d'à côté avec Kiera et David qu'elle transporta avec elle à l'aide de la magie. Elle en profita pour les ausculter de nouveau. Son ex-petit ami était réveillé et s'était assis contre le mur de façon à voir le combat entre son « maître » et l'oncle de Léna. Il semblait en colère, peut-être à cause du fait qu'il s'était laissé toucher par le sort aussi facilement.

Léna sortit de sa poche une petite fiole dont elle versa le contenu sur les plaies de Kiera qui grimaça dans son sommeil. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle entreprit de faire la même chose avec David mais il refusa.

\- « Ne joue pas au dur à cuire avec moi, s'il te plaît.

\- Ce n'est pas cela, lui répondit-il. Mais je n'en ai pas besoin c'est tout. Garde-la pour toi.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi. Je vois bien que tu es blessé ! »

Elle lui montra son flanc gauche qui pissait le sang puis l'obligea à se laisser faire pendant qu'elle appliquait quelques gouttes de sa potion qui stoppa l'hémorragie et une onguent qui fit disparaitre complètement sa plaie. Les yeux de David s'ouvrirent de stupéfaction.

\- « Ce n'est rien. Cette potion serre uniquement sur les petites hémorragies, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Merci » Répondit simplement le jeune homme.

Ce dernier ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester et lui guérit ses petites blessures grâce à sa potion. Il la fit se tourner sur elle-même pour qu'elle lui montre son dos et remonta sa chemise. Néanmoins, Léna n'était pas de cette avis.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'indigna-t-elle.

\- Je vais soigner ta brûlure ».

La jeune femme lui arracha des mains l'onguent et la jeta dans sa poche.

\- « Elle n'est pas faîte pour cet usage-là.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîte ? » Intervint Kiera qui visiblement venait de se réveiller.

Elle était à. A moitié déshabillée devant David, la jeune femme comprit la situation et s'éloigna de lui en se cachant le dos. Néanmoins, le jeune homme s'agaça.

\- « Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez être énervantes, parfois ! »

Il se rapprocha de Léna et la força à lui donner la crème ou la potion adéquat. Elle obéit à contre cœur en sortant de sa poche une petite fiole qui contenait un liquide violet et se laissa faire, non sans gêne. Tout en restant concentré dans sa tâche, David s'adressa à sa femme.

\- « Elle nous a soigné tous les deux. Je lui rends la pareille, expliqua-t-il simplement.

\- D'accord ».

Son manque de réaction surprit énormément Léna mais elle ne le montra pas. Elle préférait focaliser son attention sur le combat qui se jouait dans la pièce adjacente grâce aux bruits et aux paroles des deux hommes puisqu'elles ne pouvait pas les voir. Soudain, il eut un grand « boum ! » et la moitié du plafond s'effondra dans l'autre pièce. Léna jeta un œil pour se renseigner sur l'avancée de la bataille pendant que David refermait la fiole et la tendit à Léna qui la rangea dans sa poche. Cette dernière se jeta un œil sur le combat et pendant qu'elle observait les deux hommes, Kiera se rapprocha d'elle.

\- « Dis-moi ? Dans ta caverne d' _Ali Baba_ , tu n'aurais pas une potion explosive ou quelque chose pour lui clouer le bec ? ».

Quelle brillante idée ! Maintenant qu'elle le disait, Léna avait peut-être cela en stock. Elle lui adressa un grand sourire et la remercia. Non habituée par autant de gentillesse et d'égard de sa part, Kiera leva les sourcils pendant que la jeune femme fouillait dans ses poches en quête de la potion en question. Lorsqu'elle mit enfin la main dessus, la jeune femme avait dans sa paume une toute petite fiole qui renfermait un liquide jaune. Pas peu fier d' avoir toujours la moitié de la pharmacie magique dans ses poches, Léna se leva, entra dans l'autre pièce et se déplaça discrètement afin de se rapprocher au mieux de son oncle. Une chance pour elle, celui-ci était trop absorbé par le combat pour lui prêter attention. La jeune femme attendit qu'il lance un sort pour jeter la petite bouteille à ses pieds.

\- « Raté ! » S'exclama Richard, en se moquant d'elle.

Mais cette dernière ne se démonta pas, loin de là, puisqu'elle lui adressa un sourire victorieux auquel Richard, pas bête, comprit qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. En effet, ce n'était pas le liquide en lui-même qui était dangereux mais la fumée qui s'en dégageait ! Ainsi, alors que la fumée jaune entourait Richard, celui-ci hurla de douleur et de rage. Sa peau se recouvra de cloques dont certaines explosèrent. Il recula horrifié et lança un dernier regard à sa nièce avant de disparaître par la fenêtre et de transplaner.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Le salon des Malefoy était rempli de blessés. Les cadavres avaient été entassés dans le jardin sur lequel les propriétaires avaient pris soin de jeter un sort pour les dissimuler. Pendant que Tom Jedusor et ses quelques partisans sains et saufs s'étaient réunis dans une pièce dans les étages du manoir, Léna naviguait entre ses patients. Elle avait improvisé une infirmerie avec plusieurs tables et son matériel sortis tout droit de sa poche sans fond et avait embauché Carla venue exprès, Kiera et David. A court de potions, elle chercha les ingrédients dans ses poches et demanda à Madame Malefoy ceux qui manquaient.

\- « Tu veux que j'aille te chercher des ingrédients ? Demanda David alors que Madame Malefoy allait voir dans sa réserve personnelle.

\- Uniquement si notre hôte ne les a pas » Répondit Léna en vérifiant sur la liste qu'elle avait dressé.

Elle alluma le feu sous le petit chaudron puis ajouta les quelques éléments qu'elle avait et les mélangea doucement. Léna sentit qu'il hésitait. Elle se tourna vers lui et l'interrogea du regard. Son mouvement lui fit esquisser un pas en arrière. Visiblement, elle le rendait mal à l'aise.

\- « Je ne te dérange pas plus longtemps. J-je vais voir si je ne suis pas plus utile ailleurs, répondit-il en entreprenant un autre mouvement de recul.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ».

Il hésita quelques secondes avant de se jeter à l'eau.

\- « J-je voulais te remercier p-pour nous avoir soigner, Kiera et moi » Fit-il, penaud.

Léna leva les sourcils de surprise et ne sut que répondre.

\- « Eh bien … C'est normal » Finit-elle par dire.

Il hocha la tête sans rien ajouter. En silence, Léna jeta un coup d'œil alentour.

\- « Est-ce que tu peux aider Carla, s'il te plaît ? Demanda-t-elle. Donne-lui cette potion » Ajouta-elle en lui tendant une fiole.

David obéit et se dirigea vers leur amie en commun. Léna poussa un soupir et continua sa potion pendant que Madame Malefoy arrivait avec tous les ingrédients dont elle avait besoin. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle termina sa mixture et la versa dans plusieurs bouteilles en verre qu'elle distribua à Kiera, Carla, David et Madame Malefoy dont le mari était parti rejoindre leur « maître » entre temps. Une fois fait, elle s'occupa des patients prioritaires et plus sérieusement blessé. Nolan, qui en faisait partie, fut remis sur pied avec seulement le bras en écharpe. Triste mais déterminé, il lui proposa son aide mais elle déclina son offre préférant que le jeune homme se repose.

Puis, ce fut au tour de Phil. Allongé sur un lit de camp, il était d'une humeur exécrable. En plus de la douleur qu'il ressentait à cause de toutes ses blessures, le jeune homme était furieux de s'être fait battre. Il renvoya balader Carla lorsqu'elle lui proposa un antidouleur et lorsque Léna arriva à sa hauteur, il ne lui adressa même pas un regard. Malgré cela, cette dernière lui expliqua ce qu'elle allait lui faire ainsi que l'importance de la potion qui ressoudait les os et à quelle point la douleur pouvait être intense. Toutefois, il continua à l'ignorer alors elle posa la potion à côté de lui.

\- « Bien, je commence ».

Léna désinfecta ses plaies et les pansa. Ensuite, elle s'attaqua à ses hématomes et ses contusions. Pendant ce temps, le jeune homme se laissait faire, non sans grimacer et gémir par moment. Elle insista.

\- « Cette potion est très importante pour toi. Sans elle, la résoute de tes os risque d'être très longue et surtout, tu vas mettre beaucoup de temps à t'en remettre ».

Un ange passa.

\- « Écoute ce que te dis Léna. Elle sait ce qu'elle fait, intervint Carla, qui s'était penché au-dessus de l'épaule de son amie. Phil ! »

Toujours pas de réponse. Léna tenta une autre stratégie.

\- « Ce n'est pas dans cet état que tu vas pouvoir prendre ta revanche sur lui »

Un tic nerveux agita son sourcil gauche et sa mâchoire se serra.

\- « S'il te plaît, Phil, fit Carla, agenouillé devant lui alors que Léna lui laissait la place. Il ne supporte pas de perdre et déteste admettre sa défaite, ajouta-elle en chuchotant à son amie, confirmant ce qu'elle pensait.

\- La ferme ! S'exclama-t-il en jetant la potion à l'autre bout de la pièce qui explosa sur le parquet. Si tu n'as rien de mieux à faire, vas te rendre utile ailleurs ».

Phil avait réussi à se lever mais la douleur le fit s'asseoir. Alerté, David se posta devant le jeune homme près à défendre Carla qui pleurait, agenouillée par terre.

\- « Je voulais seulement t'aider ».

Avant qu'il ajouta quoi que ce soit, Léna prit les devants.

\- « Peux-tu me donner la potion puis aller aider Kiera ensuite, s'il te plaît ? »

La jeune femme essuya ses larmes, se leva puis s'éloigna d'un pas rapide. Un silence s'installa. David faisait toujours face à Phil. Celui-ci était resté immobile. Assis sur le lit, il gardait son regard obstinément fixé sur ses mains ouvertes vers le plafond.

\- « Tu ne défends pas Carla ? » Demanda-t-il finalement.

Agenouillé par terre, Léna ne bougea pas.

\- « Si tu as pris conscience que ce que tu viens de lui dire était dégradant et méchant, je ne vois pas pourquoi je relèverais » Répondit-elle.

David lui jeta un regard étonné. La jeune femme ne cilla pas et attendit. Elle avait appris que le silence était salvateur et qu'il permettait de réfléchir. Phil en faisait justement l'expérience.

\- « Cet enfoiré est ton oncle alors ? » Questionna-t-il.

Elle savait que cela lui trottait dans la tête depuis un moment et elle avait attendu qu'il lui pose la question.

\- « Oui ».

Phil tourna enfin les yeux vers elle.

\- « Tu le savais depuis le début ? Tu savais que celui que nous cherchions avait pour objectif de te tuer ? Ton propre oncle ?

\- Oui » Répéta-t-elle.

Il la regarda longuement avant de reprendre la parole.

\- « Ce cinglé fait partie de ta famille. Cela signifie que tu l'es aussi, alors ?

\- Pas plus que toi, en tout cas » Fit Léna.

Cette remarque réussit à le faire sourire. Le regard de David passait de Phil à Léna. Il avait l'air éberlué par cet échange. Sa surprise ne venait pas tant du fait que Richard était l'oncle de la jeune femme mais surtout de la tournure de leur relation qu'elle venait de prendre.

\- « Vas-tu boire cette fichue potion, espèce d'arriéré ? » Le provoqua-t-elle.

Il esquissa à nouveau un sourire et prit la petite bouteille, remise à neuf, des mains de sa femme qui venait d'arriver. Celle-ci lança un regard d'incompréhension à David qui haussa les épaules puis, comme personne ne prenait la peine de lui expliquer la situation, elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers Kiera. C'est à ce moment-là que l'un des partisans de Tom Jedusor décida de se montrer. Celui-ci demanda à Léna de le suivre puis il la conduisit jusqu'à une porte qu'il ouvrit après avoir entendu une réponse puis qu'il ferma lorsque la jeune femme fut dans la pièce. Le mobilier avait été repoussé contre les murs pour laisser un grand espace au centre. Tom Jedusor s'y trouvait justement. L'idée qu'elle allait subir un interrogatoire lui passa par la tête. Ce fut en quelque sorte le cas.

\- « Bien, explique-moi en détails ce qu'il s'est passé » Dit-il d'une voix extrêmement calme.

Léna obéit et attendit sa réaction à la fin de son récit. Le jeune homme semblait réfléchir. Pendant qu'elle l'observait en silence, il faisait les cent pas, les mains dans le dos.

\- « Richard est un légilimens ».

Léna ne comprenait pas.

\- « Un légilimens ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Les yeux bleus de Tom Jedusor la fixèrent en même temps qu'il se rapprochait d'elle. Il lui attrapa le menton et la força à le regarder. La même sensation qu'elle avait eu avec Richard apparut alors. Cependant, rien ne se brisa en elle et un flot de souvenirs défila devant ses yeux. Puis, cela s'arrêta d'un coup et Léna reprit conscience de la réalité.

\- « Il s'agit de magie noire qui permet de lire dans les pensées.

\- Pourquoi en a-t-il usé ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- C'est la question que je me pose depuis tout à l'heure. Je ne pense pas qu'il serait venu fouiller dans tes pensées pour savoir quel plan nous avions mis en place pour le retrouver » Répondit-il songeur en regardant dans le vide.

Perplexe, Léna l'observa en réfléchissant. Elle avait beau essayer de comprendre ce qui avait motivé son oncle, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver la réponse. Puis, la jeune femme se remémora la drôle de sensation qu'elle avait eu lorsque Richard avait utilisé la legilimancie.

\- « Il y aussi autre chose, commença-t-elle ce qui permit à Tom Jedusor de se reconnecter à la réalité.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Quand Richard a commença à lire dans mes pensées, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il rencontrait des difficultés. Au bout d'un moment, quelque chose s'est brisé en moi et il a pu avoir accès à mes souvenirs, expliqua Léna.

\- Barrière mentale ».

Le jeune homme retourna à ses réflexions comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu et refit les cent pas. Léna se renfrogna. Si elle l'embêtait avec ses questions, il n'avait qu'à le dire … Malgré sa colère, son cerveau tournait la question dans tous les sens. Que savait-elle qui pouvait l'intéresser à ce point ? L'image du mage noir lui revint en mémoire. La ressemblance avec son père l'avait d'abord frappé puis, au fur et à mesure du combat, les deux hommes s'étaient totalement dissociés créant un véritable gouffre entre eux et réduisant leur ressemblance qu'à l'aspect physique.

L'attention de Léna retourna vers le jeune homme qui faisait encore les cent pas. Sa robe de sorcier à l'origine noire avait blanchie à cause de la poussière dégagée lorsque le plafond s'était effondré. Elle ne pouvait cependant pas rivaliser avec la couleur de son visage qui avait pris une teinte beaucoup plus claire depuis quelques mois. Aussi, ses cheveux habituellement bien coiffés retombaient en plusieurs mèches sur son visage encore séduisant. Le cœur de Léna se serra à cette pensée. Ses sentiments ne changeaient pas malgré ses efforts pour oublier le jeune homme. Comme quoi ce qu'elle avait entendu était vrai : plus nous essayons d'oublier quelqu'un, plus nous pensons à cette personne. Peut-être avait-il utilisé la legilimancie – cela elle ne le saura jamais – mais c'est ce moment-là qu'il choisit pour reporter son attention sur elle. Il s'immobilisa devant elle.

\- « Tu es sûre que tu ne te souviens de rien ? Pas même d'un événement inhabituel qui t'est arrivé récemment ou dans ton enfance ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Non, je ne vois pas, dit la jeune femme en secouant négativement la tête.

\- Réfléchis. Tu dois savoir quelque chose que Richard devait absolument vouloir savoir aussi ».

A nouveau, Léna se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Les jours précédents défilaient dans sa tête sans qu'elle ne puisse trouver le moindre indice. Une pointe d'irritation lui fit pousser un long soupir. Elle aurait tellement voulu que Nathanaël soit là, lui qui la soutenait tout le temps et qui n'avait pas besoin de legilimancie pour savoir ce qu'elle pensait. Soudain, un souvenir lui revint. Au même moment, Tom Jedusor lui demandait :

\- « As-tu eu accès à un quelconque document qui aurait un rapport avec ton héritage ? Tu m'avais parlé d'un testament uniquement lisible par toi ».

Comment se faisait-il qu'elle n'y ait pas pensé plus tôt ?

\- « En effet, j'ai reçu par courrier le testament de mon Grand-Père qui contenait un parchemin décrivant le chemin qui mène au collier. Il a dû me l'envoyer et, comme moi seule peux le lire, il a utilisé la legilimancie ».

Les traits du visage de Tom Jedusor se contractèrent. Celui de Léna se colora en rouge.

\- « Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas parlé de ce testament plus tôt ?

\- Je croyais que c'était toi qui me l'avait envoyé … Et puis, il a été détruit juste après, répondit Léna, confuse.

\- Bon sang ! Comment as-tu pu me cacher un détail aussi important ?! » S'exclama le jeune homme, hors de lui.

C'était la première fois qu'il haussait le ton face à elle. Cela la déstabilisa.

\- « Je pensais que … Tu n'étais pas là à ce moment-là … Et… »

Elle se souvint soudain qu'il lui avait dit qu'il avait le projet de voyager lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard. Cela lui était complètement sortie de la tête.

\- « Tu m'as parlé de ton envie de voyager après l'école …

\- J'étais à Londres. Je n'ai pas quitter le pays, la coupa-t-il.

\- Oui mais le testament n'existe plus maintenant alors … Euh … Je pensais que ce n'était plus important puisque … enfin … Richard ne pouvait plus savoir comment mettre la main sur la potion d'invincibilité » Balbutia-t-elle.

Le jeune homme se prit l'arête du nez et souffla.

\- « J'aurais pu au moins le cacher et modifier tes souvenirs, lâcha-t-il plus calmement.

\- Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de … Même s'il sait comment retrouver le collier, il ne peut pas y avoir accès sans moi. Mon Grand-Père a certifié que j'étais la seule à pouvoir ouvrir le coffret qui le contient …

\- Visiblement, il a trouvé un moyen de mettre la main dessus sans toi » Rétorqua Tom Jedusor.

Léna n'osait plus bouger et attendait la suite des évènements. Cette fois, le silence était pire que tout. Finalement, Tom Jedusor se tourna et se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour se poster devant elle. Celle-ci donnait sur le jardin arrosé par la pluie torrentielle en cette fin d'après-midi – ce jardin-là recouvert en partie par des cadavres des deux camps. La tristesse que la jeune femme enfouissait depuis un moment refit surface. Ses mains se crispèrent et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses paumes. L'image de Rosa et de Daniel s'imposa à elle. Même si Léna ne les connaissait que depuis peu, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer leur mort. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Toutefois, le souvenir de Lucas était encore plus douloureux et les digues cédèrent. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter. Un hoquet la secoua et elle s'empressa de retrouver sa respiration. Cela attira l'attention du jeune homme qui la regarda longuement. Léna avait l'impression d'être une pauvre idiote plantée au milieu de la pièce à chouiner comme un bébé. Elle se détourna et s'avança lentement vers la porte en essayant d'éviter de tomber puisqu'elle avait du mal à voir à travers ses larmes.

\- « Il fallait te douter qu'en te confrontant à ton oncle, il y aurait des cadavres autour de toi ».

Comme si cela allait la réconforter ! Une pointe de colère émergea en elle. La jeune femme préfera ignorer sa remarque et continuer son chemin. Mais le grand Tom Jedusor n'aimait pas être snobé de la sorte et l'ouïe de la jeune femme l'alerta en entendant des pas se rapprocher. Ils s'arrêtèrent juste derrière elle, puis, une main la retint avant qu'elle n'atteigne la porte.

\- « Tu penses que tout est de ma faute ? ».

Léna prit son temps pour répondre. Le regard de son ancien Préfet-en-Chef lui brûlait l'arrière du crâne. Les larmes sur ses joues s'étaient un peu taries le temps de cet instant ce qui lui permit de reprendre contenance. Elle se retourna donc lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si je disais « oui » ? ».

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et se contenta de lui renvoyer son regard. Ses larmes recommencèrent à couler ce qui la rendait moins crédible. De toute façon, la colère avait disparue. Mais la tristesse était bien présente. Pendant qu'elle soignait les autres, elle n'y pensait plus mais le souvenir du corps mort de Lucas et surtout de son visage figé la hantait désormais. La mort de Rosa, de Daniel et de beaucoup d'autres personnes lui pesait également.

\- « Non, je ne pense pas que Lucas ou les autres soient morts par ta faute ».

La silhouette de Tom Jedusor toute de noir vêtue lui faisait penser à l'Ange de la Mort. Tout compte fait, ce qui était arrivé était de sa faute d'une façon ou d'une autre. Elle sentit qu'il lui caressait la joue pour sécher ses larmes avec son pouce.

\- « Menteuse ».

Cela déclencha une nouvelle crise de larmes de la part de Léna qui n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter. Un véritable torrent de perles salés dévalaient ses joues. Jamais, elle n'aurait pensé qu'elle puisse contenir autant d'eau en elle. Patiemment, Tom Jedusor attendait qu'elle se calme. Cependant, alors qu'elle pensait avoir terminé, les images défilaient dans sa tête et la crise se déclenchait à nouveau. Cela dura un long moment. Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre – elle supposait – le jeune homme finit par la prendre dans ses bras pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que les hoquets et ses plaintes se tarissent. Puis, il se recula et la scruta pendant que les larmes continuaient de couler silencieusement sur les joues de Léna.

\- « Il est temps que tu rentres chez toi. Ta famille va s'inquiéter ».

Léna ouvrit de grands yeux ce qui fit comprendre au jeune homme qu'elle avait complétement oublié son père qui devait attendre un signe de sa part. La luminosité commençait à décliner à l'extérieur. Il devait être près de cinq heures et demi, six heures de l'après-midi. Ce retour à la réalité suffit à lui remettre les idées en place et telle, _Cendrillon_ à minuit, la jeune femme se prépara à partir. La main sur la poignée de la porte, elle se retourna vers Tom Jedusor une dernière fois.

\- « Tu … Euh … commença-t-elle, ne sachant pas quoi dire finalement.

\- Je t'enverrais un hibou pour te prévenir de la suite des évènements ».

Elle hocha la tête, sécha ses larmes avec un mouchoir trouvé dans une de ses poches et disparut dans le couloir où était posté quelques chiens de gardes. Elle passa devant eux sans leur adresser un regard de peur qu'ils surprennent ses yeux bouffis et se dirigea directement vers le salon où l'accueillit Carla.

\- « Alors ? ».

Si elle avait remarqué ses yeux rouges, elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Léna lui expliqua ce qu'ils s'étaient dit en omettant, bien sûr, la partie larmoyante. Assis sur le lit de camp derrière sa femme, Phil avait tout entendu et regardait Léna parler.

\- « Il faut que je parte, fit-elle.

\- Oui, ton père doit t'attendre, comprit rapidement Carla. Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous allons suivre tes instructions à la lettre et nous allons remettre les derniers patients sur pied. De toute façon, il ne reste plus que les blessés légers, reprit-elle en surprenant le regard de Léna.

\- Je vous laisse le matériel. N'hésitez pas à me contacter.

\- Ca va aller pour nous, intervint Phil. Tu dois vite disparaître avant que ton père débarque.

\- Il ne sait pas que je suis ici.

\- Je te parle de notre demeure » Répondit le jeune homme.

Léna hocha la tête puis elle se dirigea vers le salon dans lequel elle avait atterrit environ trois heures plus tôt. Là, un petit pot en terre cuite élégamment peint était posé sur le manteau de la cheminée attendant que la jeune femme se serve de la poudre qu'il contenait. Une fois fait, elle se glissa dans l'âtre où elle prononça la formule qui la mena jusqu'à la maison de Carla et de Phil. Dans le creux de sa paume, la petite pièce en métal se mit à vibrer lorsqu'elle actionna le mécanisme qui prévint son père. Le « pop » caractéristique du transplanage se fit entendre quelques secondes plus tard derrière le portail de la grande demeure. Léna jeta un sort sur son visage pour que la journée chaotique qu'elle venait de passer ne se voit sur son visage et se força à sourire à son père qui l'emmena chez eux.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

La jeune femme ne dormit pas bien cette nuit-là. Elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer et de revoir les visages des cadavres. Mela ne put rien y faire. Dans la journée et les trois jours qui suivirent, si la mort de Lucas et des autres fut passée sous silence dans la presse, en tout cas, sa déprime, elle, ne passa pas inaperçu chez les Powell. A chaque fois qu'un membre de sa famille tentait d'aborder le sujet, Léna détournait la conversation. Au bout d'un moment, elle dut s'expliquer face à Nathanaël et à Rachel qui s'inquiétaient énormément. S'expliquer était un grand mot puisqu'elle les baratina en leur disant qu'il s'agissait seulement d'une déprime passagère et qu'elle allait s'en remettre rapidement. Sa tristesse s'apaisa lorsqu'elle reçut des nouvelles de Gabriel avec qui elle entretenait un échange épistolaire et qu'elle voyait de temps en temps depuis déjà plusieurs mois. Il lui racontait son quotidien et son amitié naissante avec sa femme qui commençait enfin à l'accepter. Suite à cette missive, les deux amis se rencontrèrent à plusieurs reprises autour d'un repas ou d'une chope de bièraubeurre.

Ce soir-là, le lendemain de l'attaque de Richard, Gabriel invita Léna dans un restaurant italien moldu. Monica ne put venir puisqu'elle s'était rendu chez sa sœur en Irlande pour le week-end. Ainsi, les deux amis se retrouvèrent seuls à manger sur une table de deux. Le serveur s'adressa à eux en pensant parler à un couple marié, ce qui les fit beaucoup rire.

Gabriel fit découvrir à la jeune femme la cuisine italienne. Les différents mets et boissons régalèrent leurs papilles. Ils furent servit plusieurs fois en vin. La tête commençait à leur tourner, surtout celle de Léna, si bien que le jeune homme stoppa l'employé lorsqu'il entreprit de remplir à nouveau leur verre. Les joues rouges, la jeune femme goûtait pour la première fois à l'alcool et à ses effets. Sa tristesse fut vite remplacée par un sentiment de bien-être qui la poussait à rire à toutes les blagues de son ami. Contrairement à elle, celui-ci semblait avoir un peu plus d'expérience en la matière.

Au bout d'un moment, Gabriel appela le serveur et régla l'addition sous le regard inquisiteur de son amie qui avait perdu leur dispute. Ensuite, ils sortirent dans l'air frais de la soirée d'hiver. Les passants londoniens les entourèrent immédiatement. L'affluence était encore importante à cette heure de la soirée. Léna passa sa main sous le bras de Gabriel et ils longèrent la rue qui menait au pont qui traversait la Tamise. Plusieurs fois, des jeunes filles lancèrent des regards envieux à Léna et d'admiration à Gabriel aux cheveux d'anges qui n'y fit pas attention, probablement habitué. Son charme dévastateur avait encore frappé.

Une fois le pont passé, les deux amis suivirent de nombreux touristes qui se promenaient à côté du fleuve qu'ils observaient et commentaient avec des yeux émerveillés. Il y avait de quoi. En effet, les lumières de la ville se reflettaient sur la surface de l'eau la faisant ressembler à un vaste champs d'étoiles tel que le ciel lorsqu'il n'était pas couvert par d'épais nuages comme cette nuit-là.

Léna et Gabriel regardaient en silence le spectacle en savourant ce moment. Ils s'étaient énormément rapprochés depuis plusieurs mois, davantage que lorsqu'ils étaient encore à Poudlard. Léna se sentait vraiment bien avec le jeune homme et lui disait presque tout. Évidemment, elle ne lui avait pas parlé de ce qui s'était passé au manoir des Malefoy ni du plan de traque de Richard qui avait avorté. La tristesse qu'elle éprouvait pour la mort de Lucas était encore présente et renvoyait à celle de Gabriel. Ce dernier avait été le meilleur ami de Lucas ainsi qu'Alexander qui lui aussi fut très affecté par sa disparition. Et, en cet instant, le jeune homme et Léna pensaient à lui.

\- « Il aurait surement aimé voir ce spectacle ».

Ils s'arrêtèrent pour contempler le fleuve. Appuyé contre la rambarde, ils l'observaient sans un mot. Autour d'eux, les touristes comme les londoniens passaient sans leur accorder d'attention. Soudain, le jeune homme éclata de rire. Incrédule, Léna se tourna vers lui. Il s'essuya les yeux avant de répondre à sa question muette.

\- « Je repensais à nos années à Poudlard. Nous nous amusions beaucoup là-bas ».

Son regard se perdit au loin

\- « Lorsque nous avons quitté le château, tout a changé. Chacun est parti de son côté, reprit-il avec tristesse.

\- C'est normal. Vous deviez faire face à votre nouvelle vie, votre vie d'adulte.

\- C'est nul ! » Se rebella Gabriel, en montant sur la barre en métal.

Un représentant de la loi en uniforme sombre le héla et lui ordonna de descendre de son perchoir. Le jeune homme obéit, non sans pousser un soupir.

\- « Les années à Poudlard ont été et seront toujours les meilleures années de ma vie » Avoua Léna en serrant si fort la rambarde que ses phalanges blanchirent.

Son regard croisa celui de son ami qui, tel un miroir, lui renvoya ses propres émotions.

\- « Je me rappelle qu'en première année, nous étions tous les trois amoureux de toi, rit le jeune homme.

\- Ah bon ? Lâcha Léna qui n'en revenait pas.

\- Oui ! Nous étions très jaloux de David. Au début, nous ne l'apprécions pas pour cette raison ».

La jeune femme éclata franchement de rire, rapidement imité par son ami. Cela lui fit faire un mouvement en avant et comme les effets de l'alcool se faisaient encore ressentir, un vertige l'assaillit et la fit basculer en avant. Gabriel la réceptionna avant qu'elle ne heurte la rambarde. Les passants s'écartèrent d'eux et les regardèrent curieusement. Léna se redressa dans les bras du jeune homme.

\- « Tout va bien ? ».

Sa vision se troublait et son environnement tournait autour d'elle ce qui l'obligea à fermer les yeux. Cependant, les vertiges continuaient encore à l'assaillir. Sa tête devenait de plus en plus lourde ce qui l'obligea à la poser sur l'épaule de Gabriel. Son rire lui parvint aux oreilles.

\- « Tu ne tiens pas l'alcool.

\- Je n'y suis pas habituée. Je te ferais dire que c'est la première fois que j'en bois » S'entendit-elle lui répondre.

La jeune femme l'entendit rire à nouveau. Les yeux fermés, elle recouvrait ses esprits. Un sentiment de bien-être qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'alcool l'envahit. Ses bras se faufilèrent autour du cou du jeune homme et son nez s'y colla. L'odeur de son ami lui était familière. Cela fit naître plusieurs sentiments en elle qu'elle ne put identifier en intégralité. Le vin continuait encore un peu à lui brouiller les idées. Elle avait toujours l'impression qu'un nuage de coton l'enveloppait. Toutefois, sa vision distinguait les visages des passants et son cerveau comprenait ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Ainsi, Léna mit fin à l'étreinte et se recula en souriant à Gabriel.

\- « Ca y est ? Tu es de retour parmi nous ? La taquina ce dernier.

\- Dis donc toi. Arrête de te moquer de moi !

\- Je n'oserais pas ! »

En réponse, il reçut une petite tape sur l'épaule.

\- « Je n'aurais jamais cette complicité avec Monica, se désespéra Gabriel.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

\- Je le sais » Répondit le jeune homme, en redevenant sérieux tout à coup.

Léna posa une main sur son épaule et la serra.

\- « Ta relation avec elle va forcément s'améliorer avec le temps.

\- Tu ne comprends pas. Je ne serais jamais amoureux d'elle, répondit Gabriel en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

\- Pourquoi ? » S'enquit Léna.

Il expira l'air avec son nez ce qui créa un petit nuage blanc. Malgré le froid environnant, la jeune femme avait chaud à cause du vin. Soudain, les mains de Gabriel se glissèrent dans son dos et la rapprochèrent de lui. Celui-ci resserra ses bras autour d'elle et posa sa tête contre son épaule, échangeant les rôles cette fois-ci.

\- « Monica n'est pas toi ».

Léna ne saisit pas le sens de sa phrase. Sa bouche s'ouvrit pour dire quelque chose mais son ami ne lui laissa pas le temps.

\- « Elle ne sera jamais comme toi. Vous êtes tellement différentes. J'ai beau essayer de trouver une quelconque ressemblance, je n'en vois aucune ».

Pourquoi la comparait-il sans arrêt à Monica ?

\- « Évidemment que nous sommes différentes. Chaque personne est unique. Chacun a ses propres qualités et ses propres défauts ce qui fait la richesse de ce monde, philosopha Léna.

\- Je sais que si je t'avoue ce que j'ai sur le cœur, notre amitié va se briser et rien ne sera plus comme avant. Mais je ne tiens plus ».

Un silence de quelques minutes s'installa. Puis, Gabriel desserra ses bras et recula d'un pas, créant un peu de distance entre eux tout en gardant une certaine proximité. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de la jeune femme. Celle-ci y décella un certaine tristesse et d'autres émotions qu'elle ne parvenait pas à reconnaitre. Soudain, alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, Gabriel se pencha vers elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser ne dura pas longtemps mais pour Léna le temps s'était arrêté. Pour être sûre qu'elle ne rêvait pas, elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Une brise fraîche souleva ses cheveux et caressa son visage. Les quelques mèches qui taquinèrent son nez furent remises derrière ses oreilles par l'intervention de Gabriel. Léna voulut dire quelque chose mais il l'en empêcha en posant un doigt sur sa bouche. Il semblait en proie à un sentiment de malaise et d'incertitude qu'il paraissait vouloir chasser en cherchant à rassembler son courage.

\- « Ce que j'ai à te dire est très important. J'avoue que je n'avais pas prévu de t'avouer cela aujourd'hui, ni même jamais à vrai dire ».

Il fit une pause puis il reprit la parole avec moins d'assurance.

\- « J'ai l'impression de me retrouver en première année. C'était il y a huit ans maintenant ».

Il eut un sourire amer.

\- « J'ai toujours su que je n'avais aucune chance. Pourtant, cela ne m'a pas empêché de … commença-t-il. Je suis désolé. C'est difficile pour moi de te le dire ».

Il souffla.

\- « Tout l'école ou presque est tombé sous ton charme à un moment ou un autre, Léna. Tu as ce … Ce petit quelque chose qui fait fondre tous les garçons. Ce petit quelque chose qui fait la différence et qui m'a fait tomber amoureux de toi ».

Un silence de quelques secondes s'installa. Le cœur de Léna se mit à battre à une allure hallucinante.

\- « Oui, Selena. Je suis amoureux de toi depuis le jour où je t'ai rencontré ».

La jeune femme n'en revenait pas. Sa mâchoire s'était fracassé sur le sol, elle en était sûr. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle ne parvenait plus à parler. Un rire gêné sortit de la bouche du jeune homme.

\- « Si tu voyais ta tête, je pense que tu rigolerais ».

Cela eut le don de la reconnecter à la réalité. Cependant, les mots restèrent coincés dans sa bouche.

\- « Je sais que je ne suis pas Tom et que je ne pourrais jamais rivaliser avec lui. De plus, je suis marié avec Monica mais mes sentiments pour toi sont les mêmes depuis des années et ne changeront jamais ».

Le visage des filles qui avaient fait partie des conquêtes de Gabriel aux cheveux d'anges défilèrent dans sa tête. Son amour pour elle avait duré toutes ces années sans qu'elle ne le sache et pour l'oublier, son tableau de chasse ressemblait davantage à une collection qu'à la vie d'un adolescent dit « normal ». En effet, il était sortie avec plus de la moitié de l'école. C'était moins que Lucas et peut-être que leur ancien Préfet-en-Chef mais cela restait plutôt impressionnant pour Léna. La tristesse l'envahit soudain. En miroir encore une fois, les yeux de Gabriel lui renvoya la même émotion.

\- « Avant de partir en courant et de couper les ponts, est-ce que je peux te serrer dans mes bras ? »

Immobile telle une statue, Léna continua à le regarder comme une imbécile sans pouvoir émettre le moindre son ni même esquisser un mouvement. Le regard peiné de son ami face à son manque de réaction qu'il prit surement pour un rejet lui broya le cœur.

\- « Bien, j'ai compris. Je te souhaite une vie heureuse, Léna ».

Il tourna les talons. Face à son dos, la jeune fille prenait conscience de la situation. Plus son ami s'éloignait, plus la douleur dans sa poitrine s'intensifiait. Au bout d'un moment, son corps reprit vie. Elle cria son nom par-dessus le brouhaha de la foule environnante qui s'écarta en lui jetant des regards curieux lorsqu'elle entama sa course effrénée jusqu'au jeune homme qui s'était retourné.

\- « Tu es marié » Fut la première chose qu'elle arriva à lui dire.

Et ce n'était pas vraiment encourageant pour le jeune homme.

\- « Je ne veux pas te perdre et je … commença-t-elle. En réalité, je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Gabriel. Je ressens beaucoup d'affection pour toi mais je … ».

Cette fois, Léna s'interrompit car les regards curieux et intéressés des passants qui s'étaient arrêtés l'embarrassaient. Le jeune homme lui attrapa la main.

\- « Allons ailleurs ».

Il lui fit traverser la foule et trouva une ruelle déserte au fin fond de Londres où ils transplanèrent chez lui. Léna lui lança un regard suspicieux. Malgré la pénombre, les rougeurs qui apparurent sur les jours du jeune homme ne passèrent pas inaperçus.

\- « Ne te fais pas des idées. J'ai seulement pensé que c'était le seul endroit où nous serions transquille pour parler ».

Il alluma les lumières et l'invita à s'asseoir dans les fauteuils confortables du salon. Sur la table basse apparurent deux verres et une bouteille. Le regard de la jeune femme croisa celui de Gabriel qui se défendit aussitôt.

\- « C'était pour détendre l'atmosphère et te mettre à l'aise ! ».

Un silence accueillit sa déclaration. Aucun des deux ne savait comment débuter la conversation. Gêné, leurs regards étaient fixés devant eux. Au bout d'un moment, Léna se redressa et remplit les deux verres du liquide rouge que contenait la bouteille. Leurs doigts se touchèrent lorsqu'elle lui tendit le verre de vin. Gabriel détourna le regard. De son côté, la jeune femme faisait tourner le liquide dans le récipient d'un air pensif puis elle prit une première gorgée. Suivies par plusieurs autres. Elle termina son verre d'une traite sous le regard surpris du jeune homme qui n'avait pas touché au sien. Léna se reservit et entama le suivant. Alors qu'elle allait finir de boire le vin, une main se posa sur le verre. Gabriel posa les deux verres sur la table.

\- « Je ne veux pas te voir te saouler à cause de moi ».

Des serviettes apparurent à côté des verres, résultat d'un sortilège informulé de la part du jeune homme qui en prit une et essuya le vin qui avait coulé sur le menton de Léna.

\- « Je suis désolé de t'imposer cette situation. Je ne voulais pas te rendre malheureuse.

\- Je suis triste parce que tu l'es, lui répondit-elle alors que les effets de l'alcool réapparaissait. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas demandé en mariage avant que tes parents décident de ton union avec Monica ?

\- Tu aurais accepté ?

\- Ne réponds pas à ma question par une autre question, je t'en prie, lui demanda Léna en se massant les tempes.

\- Tout simplement parce que je n'en ai pas eu le courage. J'ai failli le faire au cours de notre septième année mais lorsque je t'ai vu si proche de Tom Jedusor, j'ai abandonné l'idée, répondit son ami. C'est vrai que tout aurait été différent » Finit-il par dire.

Les yeux fermés, Léna brisa le silence qui s'était installé depuis quelques minutes.

\- « Je … mmmmh, marmonna-t-elle avec sa bouche pâteuse.

\- Comment ? Je n'ai pas compris ce que tu as dit » Fit Gabriel en se penchant vers elle.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et rencontrèrent ceux du jeune homme. Quelques centimètres les séparaient à présent et leurs épaules se touchaient.

\- « J'aime être avec toi » Lâcha-t-elle alors que sur son nez elle sentait le souffle chaud de Gabriel qui s'était encore rapproché.

Sa main droite vint attraper la nuque du jeune homme pour le coller à elle. Ses bras autour de son cou, elle le serra de toutes ses forces et glissa son nez dans ses cheveux pour humer son odeur les yeux fermés. Dans son dos, elle sentit les mains hésitantes de Gabriel. Elle finit par reculer mais en gardant ses mains croisées derrière sa tête. Leurs visages à la même hauteur, leurs regards s'accrochèrent sans qu'ils n'échangent un mot. Puis, les mains de Gabriel retrouvèrent leur assurance. Elles remontèrent le long de sa colonne ce qui la fit frissonner et l'une d'elle se fraya un chemin jusqu'à sa nuque. Dans ses yeux, Léna comprit qu'il lui demandait son autorisation et, comme elle ne disait rien et qu'il n'ait plus envie d'attendre, Gabriel réduisit les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient et l'embrassa. La jeune femme sentit les coussins moelleux du canapé sous son dos alors qu'il l'allongeait dessus. Au départ, les mains de Gabriel se furent timides puis, au fur et à mesure, elles surent où aller. Léna répondit à son baiser et se laissa aller.


	14. Chapter 14

Juste un petit mot pour vous remercier de continuer à lire mon histoire et à l'aimer ! Je remercie tout particulièrement Wendy1012 et Asdragonneau qui ont commenté, mis dans leurs histoires à suivre et/ou dans leurs favoris ! Voilà, bonne lecture :)

Chapitre 14

\- « Concentres-toi, s'il te plaît ».

Phil avait remarqué que Léna n'était pas dans son assiette. En effet, son attention était tourné vers Gabriel qui n'avait pas donné signe de vie. Ce qu'il avait fait s'était passé la veille mais la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un certain malaise. Cependant, elle avait encore du travail qui l'attendait. Nolan coula un regard vers elle alors qu'il tenait sa baguette prête.

\- « Léna ? » Insista le mari de Carla.

La jeune femme respira un bon coup et empoigna plus fortement sa baguette sous les yeux de Phil qui les observait les bras croisés. Son regard furibond traduisait tout ce qu'il pensait sur le moment. Le duo en face de Nolan et elle attendait patiemment que reprenne le combat. Celui-ci reprit de plus bel quelques secondes plus tard. L'échange de sortilèges se faisait sous la directive de Phil qui donnait ponctuellement des conseils ou criait sur eux. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils s'entraînaient assidûment, alternant les combats en duo et les séances d'apprentissage et de perfectionnement de nouveaux sorts. La question de l'occlumancie s'était posée mais Tom Jedusor avait été inflexible. Pour lui, il était totalement inutile pour elle d'apprendre à fermer son esprit. Premièrement, elle n'aurait pas le temps pour cela et deuxièmement, il ne pourrait plus lire en elle. Cela, le jeune homme ne l'avait pas dit mais Léna l'avait deviné.

Alors que l'image de Gabriel reparu dans son esprit, un sort frôla son épaule ce qui laissa une brûlure.

\- « Léna, réveilles-toi, bon sang ! »

Nolan envoya un sortilège de pétrification qui fonctionna sur l'un de ses adversaires puisqu'il tomba raide sur le sol. L'autre défendit son camarade en envoyant une rafale de sorts et en esquivant aisément ceux du jeune homme. Léna répliqua aussi et mit au tapis le dernier adversaire.

\- « Il était temps ! J'ai failli m'endormir ».

La jeune femme l'ignora et se dirigea vers la table contre le mur à l'autre bout de la pièce où elle prit un verre d'eau qu'elle vida. Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit Phil se poster à côté d'elle. Le jeune homme se pencha vers elle et s'adressa à elle à voix basse.

\- « Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Je t'ai connu plus efficace ».

Il n'obtint pas de réponse. Son comportement irritait Léna qui ne supportait pas que quelqu'un soit aussi insistant.

\- « Tu m'écoutes ? J'espère que tu vas mettre plus de conviction lorsque le maître va venir ».

Phil réussit enfin à capter l'attention de Léna qui lui jeta un coup d'oeil.

\- « Il attend de toi que tu sois prête d'ici ce week-end. Tu t'en rends compte ? Il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps. Si tu n'y met pas davantage du tiens, nous n'y arriverons jamais !

\- Il n'est pas mon maître et n'a aucune autorité sur moi, répliqua Léna.

\- Fais attention à ce que tu dis. Je te déconseille de dire ce genre de choses devant qui que ce soit d'autres. Je te dis cela pour toi »

Phil s'assura que les autres n'avaient rien entendu – ce qui était le cas – et se retourna vers la jeune femme. Sans prêter attention à son petit manège, cette dernière se servit tranquillement de l'eau et porta le verre à ses lèvres lorsque Phil se détourna d'elle en poussant le plus long soupir d'exaspération qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu. Son abandon ne signifiait pas qu'il allait s'arrêter là. Non, c'était mal connaître Phil de penser cela. Léna savait qu'il allait revenir à la charge dès qu'elle retournerait sur l'aire de combat spécialement aménagée pour l'occasion. En effet, ils avaient émigrés chez une autre grande famille de sorciers : les Avery, qui leur avait prêté gracieusement l'un de leurs salons qui faisaient partis de leur immense demeure. Les partisans de Voldemort ne savaient toujours pas qui était l'homme qui les avait attaqués dans le manoir Malefoy mais ils savaient qu'il était lié à Léna qu'ils connaissaient tous maintenant. Néanmoins, ils n'oseraient jamais demander ce qu'il en était à leur maître ou aux seules personnes mises dans la confidence. Comme Rosa et Dylan étaient morts, ils furent remplacés par deux nouvelles personnes : Kilian et Andrew, ses adversaires à ce moment même car le combat venait de reprendre. Phil avait pris naturellement la tête de leur petit groupe et les dirigeait avec une main de fer (ou pas). Lui et Léna s'entendaient mieux mais la jeune femme s'amusait à saper son autorité ce qui l'énervait au plus haut point.

\- « Léna ! Combien de fois vais-je devoir te demander de te concentrer ? »

Pour le contredire et l'embêter, elle lança un sort qui mis au tapis ses adversaires et se détourna pour aller boire un autre verre d'eau.

\- « Tu as peur de te déshydrater ? » Demanda Nolan qui l'avait suivi.

Sa remarque la fit rire. Des pas rapides se firent entendre derrière eux. Léna se retourna pour voir Phil la fixer avec ses petits yeux noirs de colère et les poings sur les hanches. Nolan se tenait à côté d'elle, appuyé contre la table et resta spectateur de l'échange qui s'annonçait … Intéressant.

\- « A quoi joues-tu ?

\- Rien, répondit Léna. Nous nous sommes combattu pendant quatre jours sans jamais changer de partenaires. Tu n'augmentes pas la difficulté. Pour moi, ce n'est pas s'entraîner.

\- Que proposes-tu ? Je suis tout ouïe, souffla Phil en croisant les bras.

\- Je ne sais pas, moi … Sois mon adversaire ».

Le regard qu'il lui lança la fit éclater de rire.

\- « Quoi ? Tu penses que tu n'es pas de taille ? Le provoqua-t-elle, hilare.

\- Je te battrai en moins de temps qu'il te faudra pour dire baguette, jeune fille.

\- Justement, je me batterais enfin contre plus fort que moi. Crois-moi, cela va beaucoup m'aider ».

Phil passa une main las dans ses cheveux. Son regard croisa celui de Nolan qui sourit, amusé par la répartit de Léna.

\- « Aides-moi à la raisonner, je t'en prie, supplia le mari de Carla.

\- Pourtant, je pense que c'est une très bonne idée. Elle a fait pas mal de progrès avec nous mais elle a tendance à stagner. Il lui faut un nouvel adversaire, plus compétent et expérimenté. En d'autre terme, toi ».

Sa prise à partie provoqua deux réactions de la part de ses amis. L'un se crispa à s'en casser les mâchoires et fronça les sourcils et l'autre sourit avec triomphe.

\- « Attention, si tu continues comme cela, tu vas avoir des rides » Fit Léna en imitant Carla.

Pendant qu'elle passait devant lui, leurs regards s'affrontèrent. La tête haute, la jeune femme poursuivit son chemin et se posta au milieu de l'aire de combat.

\- « Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

Kilian et Andrew les observaient tour à tour, attendant patiemment que Phil réagisse. Nolan le poussa vers la jeune femme avec un petit sourire en coin. Léna se mit en position et sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche pendant que Phil prenait lentement place devant elle. Il avait pris son temps mais il engagea le combat comme une fusée. Ainsi, une enfilade de sorts s'écrasèrent contre le bouclier que Léna avait créé à la va vite. Celui-ci se brisa et elle dut improviser pour contrer les autres sortilèges qu'il lui lançait. Parmi eux, certains lui était inconnus. Parfois, Phil utilisait des sortilèges informulés pour la tester. Il ne lui laissait aucun répit.

\- « Tu ne te débrouilles pas si mal. Mais maintenant, j'aimerais bien te voir attaquer ! »

Cependant, Léna n'arrivait pas à trouver le temps de répliquer puisqu'elle passait la majeur partie du combat à se protéger des sorts du jeune homme. Il lui arrivait de repérer une ouverture et de l'attaquer mais sans réel succès. Le combat tournait en sa défaveur, il lui fallait trouver une autre stratégie. Un sort ricocha contre le sol et fit exploser le fauteuil à côté de Phil. Cela lui donna une idée.

Soudain, Léna entraperçut du coin de l'œil Andrew et Kilian s'agiter à sa droite. Néanmoins, elle préfera se concentrer sur le combat et mettre à exécution son plan qui venait de germer dans son esprit. Plusieurs sortilèges arrivèrent presque en même temps vers la jeune femme qui les contra de justesse. Discrètement, elle rapprocha le fauteuil derrière Phil qui ne se rendit compte de rien. Elle fit semblant de rater un sortilège qui atterrit sur le parquet et le gela. Le jeune homme perdit l'équilibre et fut suffisamment longtemps déstabilisé pour se prendre en pleine poire un sortilège de Stupéfixion que Léna réussissait sans le formuler à voix haute. Impitoyable, elle en profita également pour lui envoyer une bardée de sorts qu'il contra difficilement au début puis plus facilement. Aussi, son plan échoua car elle ne réussit pas à le faire tomber comme elle l'aurait voulu et le sol dut dégelé en un clin d'œil.

\- « Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça ! »

Visiblement, Phil s'amusait beaucoup. Il lui envoya une rafale de sortilèges à son tour que Léna contra comme elle put. Cela la fit reculer. Son regard tomba sur un livre qu'elle avait feuilleté un million de fois ces derniers jours. Un mot lui revint en mémoire – enfin plutôt le nom d'un sort qu'elle n'avait pas encore pu essayer. Toutefois, la jeune femme ne savait pas à quoi il servait et avait presque peur de s'en servir contre Phil. Elle le relégua alors dans un coin de sa tête et poursuivit le combat. Plus il durait, plus Léna se sentait à l'aise. Elle arrivait à contrer plus facilement les sorts de Phil et l'attaquait même plus fréquemment, même s'il détenait nettement l'avantage. L'espoir pointa le bout de son nez.

Soudain, les deux sorts qu'ils avait jeté en même temps se rencontrèrent dans les airs et s'annulèrent ce qui provoqua des étincelles. La robe d'Andrew prit feu. Alors qu'il commençait à paniquer, Léna lui lança un sortilège informulé pour éteindre le feu et se reconcentra sur son adversaire. Un sortilège lui effleura la même épaule brûlée quelques minutes plus tôt. Cela lui arracha un petit gémissement. Pour la peine, Léna lui envoya un sort qu'elle avait appris deux jours plus tôt et qui était fort efficace. Phil se le prit en pleine face mais se remit rapidement. En réponse, la jeune femme encaissa deux sorts qui la firent presque tomber par terre. Phil éclata de rire.

\- « Eh bien ? Tu ne tiens plus debout ? ».

La jeune femme sourit devant l'hilarité de son nouvel ami.

\- « Arrêtes dont de rire. Tu vas voir ce qu'il va t'arriver ! » Le provoqua-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, le rire de Phil lui parvint jusqu'aux oreilles une nouvelle fois alors qu'elle se préparait à se venger. Ainsi, cette distraction l'empêcha de voir le sortilège suivant arriver vers lui et pour cause, il se le prit de plein fouet. Son nez se transforma en bec de canard et il caqueta pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'il annule les effets du sort. Des rires se firent entendre autour d'eux.

\- « Tu vas me le payer ! »

Léna évita un Expelliarmus et profita du fait d'être sur le côté pour transformer le siège non loin de Phil en ours. Celui-ci poussa un grondement ce qui fit sursauter Andrew et il se mit debout, menaçant de toute sa hauteur Phil qui lui jeta un coup d'œil pas du tout impressionné le moins du monde. Son pelage brilla sous la lumière que projetait le ciel par les fenêtres malgré le mauvais temps et ses pattes se levèrent haut dans les airs avant de refermer sa prise sur le jeune homme. Suivit la volonté de la jeune fille, il lui entrava ses mouvements sans le tuer. Elle sourit.

\- « Ne pense pas que tu as gagné le combat ».

En un coût de baguette, l'ours disparut en un nuage de fumée. A cause de lui, sa vision fut obstruée ce qui permit à Phil d'apparaître devant elle sans crier gare et la prendre à défaut. Léna encaissa difficilement ce premier sort puis les autres. Elle allait s'effondrer contre le parquet lorsqu'elle se souvint du sortilège dont elle ne connaissait pas les effets. En désespoir de cause, Léna prononça la formule avec appréhension.

\- « Nuctis Tempora ».

Pendant un instant, il ne se passa rien du tout, puis, après quelques secondes, elle se rendit compte que les mouvements de Phil était ralentis. Un coup d'œil autour d'elle lui renseigna que pour les autres ce fut la même chose. Elle avait réussi à ralentir le temps ! A travers la fenêtre, la jeune femme vit un oiseau voler dans le ciel ce qui lui démontra que seul les personnes dans la pièce était touchés par le sort. Contente d'elle, Léna se tourna vers Phil qui esquissait un geste avec sa baguette et dont le regard indiquait qu'il avait compris ce qu'elle avait fait.

\- « Expelliarmus ».

Le jeune homme fut propulsé dans les airs et atterrit directement sur le fauteuil qu'elle avait utilisé lors du combat. Aussitôt, des applaudissements retentirent tout autour d'eux. Léna se prit alors conscience que non seulement le temps avait repris son cours mais aussi que la pièce dans lequel ils se trouvaient était remplis de personnes venus assister au combat. Des chuchotements admiratifs s'élevaient de leur public. Phil se releva en s'époussetant et en essayant de rassembler toute la dignité qu'il lui restait. Cependant, le jeune homme, pas rancunier du tout, s'avança vers elle avec un petit sourire et lui serra la main, ce qui la surpris énormément.

\- « Ce fut un très bon combat. Merci.

\- Merci à toi » S'entendit-elle dire alors que les autres continuaient à les regarder.

Parmi eux, quelqu'un qui n'en revenait pas, s'exclama :

\- « Je n'ai jamais réussi à lancer ce sort alors que cela fait des années que je m'entraîne !

\- En même temps, elle a réussi à tenir tête à Phil. Ce n'est pas n'importe qui » Lui répondit un autre.

Le sourire de Phil s'élargit.

\- « Tu vois, on peut faire quelque chose de toi ».

Soudain, un silence s'installa. Ensuite, des pas sur le parquet se firent entendre et se rapprochèrent du mari de Carla et de la jeune femme qui se retournèrent d'un même mouvement.

\- « Visiblement, il semblerait que tu sois quasiment prête pour samedi ».

Tom Jedusor, en personne, venait de la féliciter. La jeune femme faillit se pincer. Derrière lui, elle vit Carla, Kiera et David qui la regardait d'un air admiratif. Nolan, un peu plus loin, lui adressa un sourire encourageant. Un sentiment de fierté l'envahit.

\- « Il lui reste quelques sorts à revoir mais je pense que, dans l'ensemble, Léna est plus forte que n'importe qui dans cette pièce à part vous, Maître, bien sûr.

\- Et toi » Compléta le dit Maître, sur un ton sec.

Il croisa le regard de Léna qui sentit soudain comme une douche glaciale couler sur elle.

\- « Mais je tiens à te rappeler que Phil s'est fait battre par Richard, donc tu n'es pas encore de taille contre lui. Tu as encore trois jours pour t'améliorer » Ajouta-t-il avec un regard noir.

Son changement d'humeur n'échappa à personne. L'ambiance changea aussitôt. Certains se crispèrent, d'autres se regardèrent avec un air surpris. Phil, lui-même, se tendit. La jeune femme interrogea du regard son ancien Préfet-en-Chef. Avec un visage et un regard indéchiffrables, il lui était difficile de comprendre ce qui passait par la tête de ce dernier.

\- « Tu ferais mieux de te concentrer sur ton objectif plutôt que sur des choses futiles. Il n'a aucun intérêt dans ta vie et n'en aura jamais. Oublie-le ».

Alors qu'il se détournait d'elle, ses paroles énigmatiques mirent du temps à arriver jusqu'à son cerveau et à être analyser. Lorsque Léna comprit de quoi il en retournait, une pierre tomba dans son estomac et l'image de Gabriel s'imposa à elle.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

Le lendemain de la soirée avec Gabriel et les deux jours qui suivirent Léna n'eut aucune nouvelle de lui. La jeune femme avait tellement honte de ce qu'elle avait fait … Elle ne savait pas si un jour elle allait se montrer devant lui ou Monica. Cependant, le destin, un coup du sort ou autre chose décida d'aller contre sa volonté. En effet, alors qu'elle devait se rendre à Pré-au-Lard avec son père pour acheter des ingrédients qui servirait à fabriquer une potion pour refermer les plaies en un clin d'œil, la jeune femme tomba sur Gabriel qui se rendait à Gringotts. Le malaise qui s'installa au moment où ils se trouvèrent en face de l'autre fit tourner les têtes de quelques curieux qui passaient par là. Le père de Léna l'interrogea du regard et Gabriel jeta un coup d'œil étonné à Nicholas comme ils ne se connaissaient pas. Elle se força à sourire mais ne fit pas les présentations.

\- « Bonjour, Gabriel.

\- Bonjour, Léna, lui répondit-il, en esquissant un sourire gêné. Comment vas-tu depuis … la dernière fois ?

\- Très bien et toi ?

\- Je vais bien aussi » Fit le jeune homme en hochant la tête.

Un silence s'installa aussitôt les derniers mots prononcés. Pendant que Nicholas attendait un peu en retrait derrière sa fille en faisant mine d'observer la vitrine d'un magasin, le regard des deux jeunes gens vagabondait partout sauf sur leur interlocuteur. Les passants continuaient à marcher à côté mais ils ne faisaient plus attention aux deux amis. Un enfant passa même entre eux pour rattraper son canard en plastique qui s'était envolé plus loin. Cela eut pour effet d'attirer l'attention de Gabriel qui le suivit du regard. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il aperçut les achats de son amie.

\- « Encore en train d'inventer une potion ?

\- Oui, j'ai le projet de créer une lotion qui permettrait de refermer les plaies aussi rapidement qu'une larme de phoenix, lui répondit Léna en attrapant la balle au rebond.

\- Ambitieux comme projet ».

Le silence s'installa de nouveau.

\- « Bien, je pense qu'il est temps que je retourne chez moi. J'ai … Euh … la potion à créer.

\- Moi, je vais à la banque de Gringotts. Tu passeras le bonjour à ta mère » Fit Gabriel qui commençait à s'éloigner.

Prise de regrets, Léna se tourna vers son père lui faisant comprendre qu'elle avait besoin d'intimité avec le jeune homme et après que Nicholas se soit éloigné non sans grogner, elle l'interpella de nouveau.

\- « Oui ?

\- Je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on parle de … l'autre soir » Dit-elle avec embarras.

Elle vit le pomme d'Adam de Gabriel remonter le long de sa gorge. Visiblement, cette conversation ne le mettait pas plus à l'aise. Cependant, la jeune femme était bien décidé à en parler.

\- « Tu veux bien ? » Insista-t-elle.

Elle crut d'abord qu'il refuserait mais il esquissa un pas en avant et se pencha vers elle.

\- « Pas ici alors ».

Gabriel la conduisit dans un pub bondé. Assis à une table au fond de la pièce bruyante à l'abri des regards à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur, ils commandèrent chacun une boisson – l'un une bièraubeurre et l'autre un chocolat chaud. Lorsque la serveuse partit après avoir déposé leur verre devant eux, Gabriel se pencha vers Léna.

\- « Que veux-tu ? » Demanda-t-il presque agressif.

Prise au dépourvue, la jeune femme ne répondit pas tout de suite. Mais le regard inquisiteur de son interlocuteur l'obligea à sortir de sa torpeur.

\- « Je voulais simplement mettre les choses au clair.

\- Tu veux de l'argent. C'est cela ? J'en ai pleins si tu veux ».

Interloquée, la jeune femme le regarda avec les yeux ronds. Mais où était passé l'amoureux transit ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Avait-il peur qu'elle le dénonce à Monica ou à sa famille et qu'il soit déshonoré ? Pourtant, cette situation était commune dans les mariages arrangés et passait mieux avec les hommes. Néanmoins, le regard qui la sondait aux rayons X ne la lâchait pas.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'enquit Léna, confuse.

\- Ce qu'il se passe ? Tu étais bien présente lorsque nous avons … Rétorqua Gabriel.

\- Bien sûr. Je ne le nie pas mais … » Commença la jeune femme.

Elle s'interrompit en voyant Gabriel sortir son portefeuille de sa poche intérieur de son manteau.

\- « Bon sang ! Mais que fais-tu ?

\- Je te donne ce que tu veux, lui répondit-il en ouvrant sa bourse.

\- Pour qui me prends-tu ? » S'exclama la jeune femme en colère, cependant sans élever sa voix plus haut que le bruit environnant.

Alors qu'il sortait des billets, Léna posa sa main sur celle qui tenait l'argent. Il ne la regarda pas et garda ses yeux fixés sur son portefeuille.

\- « Gabriel ? Fit-elle plus calmement. S'il te plaît, regarde-moi ».

Après une minute ou deux, le jeune homme consentit enfin à relever la tête. Son regard tomba dans celui blessé de Léna.

\- « Je ferais tout ce que tu veux, bredouilla-t-il.

\- Tu ne feras rien du tout, Gabriel. Si tu as peur que je parle à qui que ce soit de ce qui est arrivé, tu peux être rassuré je ne dirais rien ».

Sous sa main, elle sentit le jeune homme se détendre un peu. Elle attendit un peu avant de le lâcher et se redressa. Le dos droit, la jeune femme essayait de reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Pendant quelques secondes, Gabriel fixa les billets dans sa paume. Sa main se resserra soudain sur eux et il les remit dans son portefeuille qu'il rangea dans la même poche de son manteau.

\- « Ça y est, tu es rassuré ? »

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard d'excuse et hocha la tête.

\- « Bien ».

Léna se remit au fond de son siège et évaluait la situation dans sa tête.

\- « Que va-t-on faire maintenant ? » Demanda le jeune homme, complétement déboussolé.

Elle mit une main sous son menton qu'elle posa sur la table ce qui la rapprocha de lui. Ce dernier ne bougea pas. En fait, Léna avait l'impression qu'il s'était transformé en statut de pierre.

\- « A toi de me le dire, lui répondit-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je suis perdu. J'ai passé ces derniers jours à me demander comment aller se passer la suite des événements. J'ai …

\- Tu as pensé que j'allais t'extorquer de l'argent pour profiter de la situation, le coupa-t-elle, car elle n'arrivait toujours pas à avaler la pilule.

\- Je te demande pardon. J'ai paniqué.

\- C'est ce que j'ai pu voir. Je ne te reconnaissais plus » Fit la jeune femme, encore énervée.

Léna expira.

\- « Je ne t'aurais jamais demander une telle chose. Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que cela.

\- Je suis désolé. J'ai eu peur et j'ai agi comme un idiot » répondit Gabriel en la regardant avec des yeux de chien battu.

Un silence s'installa. Léna but une gorgée de son chocolat chaud. Le chaleur et le goût de la boisson la rassérénèrent.

\- « De quoi as-tu peur ? Je pensais que ce genre de situation était légion dans les familles de sang pur et qu'il n'y avait aucune répercussion sur les hommes ».

Le regard choqué de Gabriel lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait raison et qu'il ne souhaitait pas que cette histoire s'ébruite.

\- « Je ne l'ai pas fait en connaissance de cause. Jamais je n'aurais pensé faire partie de ces femmes. Tu es marié … Je n'ai aucun droit et aucun mérite. J'avoue que j'ai honte de ce que j'ai fait. Je me sens coupable envers Monica et toi, se défendit Léna. Crois-moi ! Cette situation m'est aussi inconfortable que toi.

\- Alors … Que veux-tu faire ?… Hésita-t-il.

\- Je ne dirais rien à Monica si tu ne veux pas le lui avouer. Je tairais cette histoire face à nos amis et ma famille. Je n'en parlerais à personne.

\- J'avais compris cela. Mais, et nous deux ? Tenta Gabriel.

\- Tu veux avoir une relation extraconjugale ? Si tu as peur que je sois tombée enceinte, rassures-toi également. J'ai pris mes précautions » Fit-elle en surveillant la porte d'entrée puisqu'elle avait cru voir son père entrer.

Gabriel soupira ce qui lui valut un regard interrogateur de la part de son interlocutrice.

\- « On dirait que tu fais exprès de ne pas comprendre. Tu renies mes sentiments et tu ne veux pas entendre ce que je te demande.

\- Je pensais que tu ne souhaitais pas que cette histoire s'ébruite mais tu me proposes d'entretenir une relation extraconjugale avec toi. Si cela ce sait, cela va provoquer un scandale. Je ne te comprends pas » Répondit Léna, perdue.

En silence, Gabriel lui attrapa la main et la garda dans la sienne. Son regard resta fixé dessus quelques secondes avant qu'il reprenne la parole.

\- « Je ne souhaite pas que Monica ni qui que ce soit d'autre sache pour nous mais je veux continuer à te revoir. Je t'aime et j'aimerais que tu partages ma vie. Je voudrais que notre relation soit secrète et qu'elle n'appartienne qu'à nous ».

Sur ces mots, il porta la main de Léna à ses lèvres et l'embrassa. Les joues de la jeune femme prirent une teinte rouge. Gabriel sourit.

\- « Tu me diras ta réponse plus tard. Je dois me dépêcher. Monica m'attends ».

Grâce à ses derniers mots, la réalité reprit ses droits. Les yeux de Léna suivirent le mouvement lorsqu'il se leva. Voilà comment allaient se passer ses petits rendez-vous avec Gabriel si elle acceptait sa proposition. Marié, il devait respecter ses devoirs conjugaux de son côté ce qui les obligerait à mentir à tout le monde et se voir en catimini. Inconscient des pensées de Léna, le jeune homme termina d'une traite sa bièraubeurre et laissa un billet pour payer l'addition. Ensuite, il fit le tour de la table et colla un baiser sur la joue de Léna qui lui sourit avant qu'il disparaisse dans le fond du pub. La jeune femme resta encore quelques minutes assise seule à la table en terminant tranquillement sa tasse de chocolat chaud. Mille et une questions tournoyaient dans sa tête.

La jeune femme continuait à mentir à ses parents qui ne se doutaient pas un instant de la supercherie et à se rendre chez les Avery pour s'entraîner durant les jours qui suivirent l'attaque de Richard. Son planning avait été adapté en fonction de ses gardes à l'hôpital et deux sorties par ci par là accompagnée par son père comme celle à Pré-au-Lard où elle avait vu Gabriel. Concernant ce dernier, Léna ne savait pas quelle réponse lui donner vis-à-vis de sa proposition. L'aimait-elle assez pour entamer une relation plus qu'amicale ? Était-elle prête pour ce genre de relation avec lui ? Quoi qu'il en était, Tom Jedusor avait réussi à la convaincre de s'emparer de son héritage avant Richard. L'expédition qu'ils préparaient pour cela lui prenait tout son temps et elle n'eut pas le temps de reprendre contact avec Gabriel pour lui donner sa réponse.

Aussi, malgré tout, la jeune femme ne pouvaient s'empêcher de ressentir des doutes quant à la chasse au collier à la potion d'invincibilité. En effet, elle se demandait comment son oncle allait faire pour ouvrir le coffre sans elle. Peut-être ne le saura-t-elle jamais puisque Tom Jedusor était persuadé qu'ils allaient le retrouver avant lui. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui faisait croire que Richard ne l'avait pas entre ses mains en cet instant ? Ce à quoi, le jeune homme lui avait rétorqué qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps pour cela à cause de ses blessures et des pertes humains lourdes qu'il avait subi. Léna était sceptique mais, comme elle le disait si bien, ce n'était pas elle l'experte.

Quoi qu'il arrivait, il était prévu qu'ils partent le samedi en voyage de quatre jours avec les maigres informations qu'elle avait. Le plan qu'elle avait vu sur le parchemin n'était pas très clair et était codé et la jeune femme ne s'en souvenait pas en détails. Grâce à la legilimancie, ils purent retracer le plan sur un autre parchemin et savoir par déduction dans quel pays était localisé son héritage. La Bulgarie. Andrew impressionna Léna. En effet, ce fut lui qui décrypta le plan et les mots écrits dans une langue inconnue qui constituaient les indices géographiques. Il s'avéra qu'il avait des origines bulgares et qu'il parlait couramment cette langue grâce à sa mère. Il leurs apprit que la famille Powell avait des ancêtres qui avaient vécus un temps en Bulgarie afin de se protéger d'une guerre qui faisait rage à cette époque-là. Parmi eux se trouvait la sorcière qui avait créé la potion d'invincibilité.

Ainsi, il fut décidé que Tom Jedusor et Léna s'y rendent en compagnie d'Andrew et de Phil. Ce premier ne souhaitait pas s'encombrer davantage de boulets mais suffisamment pour faire face à Richard si jamais il montrait le bout de son nez. Chacun avait son utilité. Le grand Maître était le chef de l'expédition et était le plus puissant d'entre eux. Léna était concernée, cela nous ne reviendrons pas dessus. Elle avait pris des jours de congés à l'hôpital pour s'y rendre et avait dit à ses parents qu'elle se restait chez Carla nuit et jour puisque la santé de son parent déclinait de plus en plus. Pour Phil, il était évident qu'il le choisisse puisqu'il savait manier sa baguette magique comme personne et avait une grande connaissance en sortilèges en tout genre. Quant à Andrew, il se défendait pas mal mais son atout était qu'il connaisse la langue du pays dans lequel ils se rendaient. Ainsi, tous les détails de leur voyage avaient été décidé et ce samedi matin, ils étaient enfin prêt pour partir.

Après que son père l'ait déposé – non sans réticence – la jeune femme ouvrit le portail de la demeure des Perry où l'attendaient Carla et Phil. Lorsqu'il la vit arriver, sans dire un mot, ce dernier lui tendit le pot en terre cuite qui contenait la poudre de cheminette dans lequel elle se servit. Son visage ne montrait pas son anxiété mais son comportement traduisait son état émotionnel. Carla esquissa un geste dans leur direction comme pour les arrêter mais, au dernier moment, elle se ravisa. Elle se contenta de leur dire au revoir mais Léna voyait bien qu'elle n'était pas tranquille. Avant d'entrer dans l'âtre, la jeune femme se tourna vers son amie et lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

\- « Nous revenons bientôt ».

En regardant Carla incliner la tête, Léna s'aperçut d'un changement physique si léger fut-il qui ne lui avait pas sauté aux yeux alors qu'elle la voyait tous les jours cette semaine. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche mais, trop choquée par la nouvelle, il n'y eu que des gazouillis qui sortirent de ses lèvres. Carla esquissa un sourire. Celui-ci dévoila tout le bonheur qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis du petit être de deux ou trois mois peut-être qui se formait en son sein. Léna avait toujours un don pour voir ce genre de choses.

\- « Je savais que tu le remarquerais. Tu es très observatrice et très intuitive, cela va t'aider dans ta quête ».

La jeune femme resta bouche bée. Un feu crépita dans son dos. Phil entra dans son champs de vision.

\- « Nous n'avons pas le temps pour des effusions d'affection de ce genre. Le Seigneurs des Ténèbres nous attends ».

Malgré ce qu'il disait, la jeune femme vit ses joues rougies par la gêne alors qu'il évitait son regard. Un grand sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Léna.

\- « Félicitations ! »

Carla lui rendit son sourire. Elle rayonnait de bonheur. Toujours sans la regarder, Phil lui fit signe d'avancer.

\- « Après toi ».

Léna s'exécuta et disparu dans un petit « pop » après avoir crié le nom des Avery.


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour à toutes et à tous, je vous poste aujourd'hui le chapitre suivant. Je viens de terminer le dernier chapitre de cette histoire qui comptera vingt-sept chapitres. La publication sera plus rapide à raison de deux chapitres par semaine (le dimanche et le mercredi, ou les deux le dimanche). Voilà, j'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours autant et que vous apprécierez la fin !

J'en profite pour remercier Asdragonneau pour ses reviews régulières qui me motive beaucoup et que j'apprécie beaucoup !

Voilà, je vous laisse et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Chapitre 16

La maison des Avery se situait dans un petit quartier résidentiel dans une ville non loin de Londres. Sorciers et moldus étaient amenés à s'y côtoyer. Cependant, ces derniers ne se doutaient pas du tout que leurs voisins n'étaient pas ce qu'ils croyaient être puisque bons nombres de sorts de dissimulation les trompaient afin de leur cacher l'existence de la magie. C'était le cas des Avery qui, en apparence, possédaient une demeure tout à fait commune dans ce quartier chic anglais – belle, grande mais sans extravagance, à l'aide de quelques sorts cela valait de soit. Aux yeux de tous et mêmes ceux des sorciers, celle-ci était ordinaire et ses occupants tous très accueillants et chaleureux. Il arrivait parfois que des sortilèges atterrissent « par hasard » sur des moldus trop curieux par exemple mais les Avery étaient prudents et faisaient en sorte de rester discret et qu'il n'y ait pas de soupçons malgré leur haine des moldus alors que certains vivaient près de chez eux. Toute cette mascarade servait à dissimuler leurs véritables activités et celles de leurs plus proches amis dont faisait partie Tom Jedusor.

Ce jeune homme, qui était parti de zéro, sans famille ni éducation sorcière et provenant d'un orphelinat moldu qu'il détestait tant, était devenu très rapidement un modèle et un meneur pour une grande partie des familles de sangs purs grâce, d'abord à l'influence qu'il avait commencé à exercer sur les enfants à Poudlard. Ses noirs desseins – grandioses pour eux – et sa grande ambition l'avaient amené à devenir Lord Voldemort et à rassembler des partisans à sa cause : l'épuration de la communauté sorcière. Sa soif de puissance et de reconnaissance le poussaient à accomplir des exploits et à devenir un jour celui qu'il avait toujours désirer être, le seul et l'unique dirigeant du monde ou plutôt le « Maître ! » du monde. Et sa belle apparence, ses paroles flatteuses et son sourire charmant l'y aidaient beaucoup. Si certains n'adhéraient pas du tout à ses idées, Tom Jedusor parvenaient à leur faire croire qu'ils avaient tords et les faisaient changer d'avis. Parfois, il arrivait que des chefs de famille n'acceptent pas le jeune homme à cause de son âge mais il leur prouvait qu'ils pouvaient lui faire confiance. Incontestablement, il restait quelques réfractèrent parmi les familles de sang pur et de sang-mêlé que le jeune homme n'était pas parvenu à convaincre et ne pourrait jamais et évidemment, les nés moldus ne faisaient pas partis de ses partisans. Sinon, ils seraient bien masochistes, les pauvres.

Ainsi, à l'image de la demeure des Avery qui faisait office de couverture, Tom Jedusor était une véritable manipulateur. Avec un aussi grand talent pour le mensonge, il parvenait à tromper beaucoup de monde. A Poudlard, seul le professeur Dumbledore avait su le percer à jour et à ce titre, le jeune homme le craignait énormément puisqu'il constituait une grande menace pour lui et peut-être la seule qui parviendrait à le freiner ou carrément à l'arrêter dans ses projets. A force de mentir, ses interlocuteurs ne pouvaient savoir ce qu'il pensait vraiment d'eux – sans parler de l'occlumancie – et ce qu'il ressentait hormis les moments qu'il passait à torturer ceux qui lui avait déplu et leur hurlait dessus. Là, tout le monde pouvait constater sa colère. Toutefois, ils pourraient se demander si le jeune homme arrivait encore à savoir ce qu'il ressentait alors qu'il n'arrêtait pas de falsifier son image vis-à-vis des autres et de montrer des émotions factices. Au bout d'un moment, les personnes qui mentaient à longueur de journée croyaient à leurs propres mensonges … Et lorsque le rideau tombait, les dégâts étaient lourds.

Le samedi, jour du départ en voyage, Tom Jedusor se tenait devant la fenêtre du salon du rez-de-chaussée de la maison des Avery. Ses yeux observaient le personnel qui s'affairait dans le jardin pour le rendre encore plus magnifique. Les rosiers étaient coupés au millimètre près et arboraient des fleurs aux pétales colorées, saines et scintillantes grâce à la rosée du matin. Les arbres sans feuille et les buissons recevaient les meilleurs soins contre le froid hibernal qui sévissait alors que la pelouse ressemblait à un véritable terrain de golf, résultat d'une potion miracle concoctée par la maitresse de maison puisque les jardiniers étaient tous des cracmols. Cependant, Léna savait bien qu'il ne leur prêtait pas vraiment attention ni à son environnement d'ailleurs. Il était plongé dans ses pensées – sûrement à élaborer un plan diabolique pour acquérir davantage de pouvoirs ou à se repasser les détails du plan qu'ils avaient concoctés pour trouver le collier.

Derrière lui, la jeune femme et Phil, arrivés depuis quelques minutes, étaient assis dans les fauteuils confortables qui meublaient la pièce. Un elfe de maison leur avait servi une tasse de thé fumante à chacun qu'ils sirotaient en attendant qu'Andrew se montre. En effet, ce dernier était chargé de s'occuper des derniers détails pour le voyage et se faisait attendre. Le mari de Carla jetait des regards furtifs vers son maître comme s'il attendait une quelconque réaction de sa part. La jeune femme savait qu'il guettait un éventuel accès de colère à cause du retard de son subalterne. Cependant, le silence et le calme régnaient dans la pièce et ce fut le cas jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent la porte à double battant s'ouvrir à la volée ce qui les fit se lever d'un bond de leur fauteuil. Au départ, la jeune femme n'aperçut que les pieds et les jambes du nouvel arrivant puisque celui-ci était caché derrière une pile de parchemins et un chapeau haut-de-forme rapiécé à plusieurs endroits qu'il avait réussis à caller dans ses bras. A l'aveugle, il avança comme il put jusqu'à la table basse où il déversa son fardeau. Soulagé, Andrew étala les parchemins et entreprit de faire le tri. Phil et Léna se rapprochèrent et observèrent en silence son petit manège. Le jeune homme continuait à ranger ses parchemins dans un ordre qui était connu uniquement de lui-même. Pendant ce temps, Tom Jedusor était toujours tourné vers la fenêtre. Léna se demanda s'il ne s'était pas transformé en statut ou s'il s'était assoupit. Cependant, toutes ses théories furent contredites puisqu'il leur fit face après qu'Andrew eut terminé et lorsqu'il prit la parole.

\- « Bien. Je pense que nous sommes prêt. Nous allons pouvoir y aller ».

Les parchemins avaient été stockés dans un sac sans fond et seul le chapeau haut-de-forme se trouvait sur la table basse. En fait, il s'agissait d'un portoloin qui les conduiraient directement en Bulgarie où ils allaient séjourner pendant quatre jours dans une petite ville au nom imprononçable pour eux à proximité de Sofia dans un trou perdu. Ainsi, ils pourraient mener leur enquête dans les environs puisque, grâce à Andrew et au plan, ils savaient qu'ils y trouveraient l'héritage de Léna.

Au signal de Tom Jedusor, ils posèrent tous leur main droite ou gauche sur le chapeau et attendirent que le sort s'active. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Léna sente enfin ses pieds quitter le sol. Quelque chose lui attrapa la cheville ce qui faillit lui faire lâcher le chapeau mais Phil et Tom Jedusor la rattrapèrent à temps et ils atterrirent sur une étendue d'herbe entourés par une forêt d'arbres. La chute fut brutale si bien que la jeune femme mit un peu de temps à reprendre ses esprits. C'était la première fois qu'elle empruntait ce moyen de transport. Un coup d'œil devant elle lui apprit que Phil et Andrew se levaient difficilement eux aussi. Par contre, il n'y eut aucune trace de Tom Jedusor. Des gémissements derrière la jeune femme l'alerta et lui fit arrêter tout mouvement.

\- « Je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes ici ? »

La voix de son ancien Préfet-en-Chef lui parvint aux oreilles. A qui parlait-il ? Pour en avoir le cœur net, Léna se força à se mettre à genoux et à se retourner précautionneusement pour lui éviter de rendre son dernier repas. A sa grande surprise, elle vit Nathanaël et Carla qui se redressait avec difficultés.

\- « Nath ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » S'étrangla la jeune femme.

Tout en se remettant debout, son cousin lui adressa un regard noir.

\- « Je t'ai suivie pour t'empêcher de faire une bêtise ».

La colère remplaça rapidement la surprise.

\- « Je suis désolée. J'ai essayé de le retenir mais je n'ai pas réussi, s'excusa aussitôt Carla en grimaçant de douleur alors qu'elle esquissait un geste pour se relever.

\- C'est ce que je constate » Déclara leur maître avec froideur.

Carla se crispa. Son mari s'avança et se mit au même niveau que Tom Jedusor. S'il avait voulu la défendre, il n'en eut pas le temps car ce dernier prit par le col le cousin de Léna.

\- « Rentre chez toi tout de suite ».

La colère brillait dans ses yeux. Il sortit sa baguette. Nathanaël garda son sang-froid et continua à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- « Je suis venue pour Léna. Toute cette histoire ne concerne que notre famille » Répliqua-t-il.

Tom Jedusor resserra sa prise. Le silence s'installa tandis que les deux jeunes hommes s'affrontaient du regard. Impuissante, Léna les observait mais un mouvement derrière eux la rappela à l'ordre. Carla avait subi un choc assez violent et avait des difficultés à se remettre sur pieds. Léna passa un bras sous ses épaules et l'aida à se redresser, ce que son amie apprécia puisqu'elle lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant. Son mari se rendit compte aussi de sa faiblesse et se dirigea directement vers elle puis il s'enquérra de son état en se postant de l'autre côté pour la soutenir également. Comme elle n'avait pas besoin de deux personnes pour tenir debout, elle se cala contre Phil.

\- « Tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu n'as pas mal au ventre ou autre part ? Chuchota Léna, inquiète.

\- Non, tout va bien, répondit doucement Carla avec un petit sourire.

\- Tu ferais mieux de t'inquiéter pour toi-même plutôt que pour les autres, intervint Nathanaël, sans se retourner. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu leurs a tout raconté et que tu comptes t'emparer du collier sans nous en parler ».

Son reproche lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans la poitrine. De ce point de vue, Léna n'avait pas eu confiance en sa famille et les laissait à l'écart. Elle comprit à quel point elle avait blessé son cousin.

\- « Ta famille sait que tu es ici ? Demanda Tom Jedusor, qui l'avait relâché.

\- Rentres à la maison, maintenant » Ordonna Nathanaël.

Ignorant celui qui était appelé Lord Voldemort par ces partisans, il se retourna vers Léna et fit quelques pas vers elle.

\- « Il est temps que tu nous fasses confiance et que tu nous laisses faire.

\- Non ! Si nous nous arrêtons maintenant, Richard va mettre la main sur le collier, rétorqua la jeune femme.

\- Même s'il le trouve, il ne pourra pas ouvrir le coffre.

\- Il pourrait avoir trouvé un moyen » Répondit la jeune femme, du tac au tac.

Son cousin soupira.

\- « Bien. Je n'ai pas le choix. Je te ramène de gré ou de force chez tes parents ».

Au moment où il tendit sa baguette vers Léna, Tom Jedusor réagit plus vite que la lumière et lança un sort que Nathanaël eut à peine le temps de contrer. Ensuite, ce dernier se fit désarmer par le deuxième sortilège qui arriva dans la foulée. Cependant, alors que le suivant se préparait, la panique s'empara de Léna. Elle avait déjà vu le jeune « maître » se battre ou plutôt infliger la raclée de leur vie à ses adversaires lors d'un ou deux combats en duo lors de son entrainement qu'il appelé cela « démonstration » puisqu'elle n'avait pas combattu contre lui. De plus, elle avait assisté à la bataille qu'il avait mené contre Richard et la peur lui broya les entrailles. Ainsi, son instinct la poussa à courir le plus vite possible et de se placer entre les deux jeunes hommes. La jeune femme se fichait de se prendre un sortilège de mort ou de torture de plein fouet pourvu qu'il n'atteigne pas Nathanaël. Sa réaction les surprit assez pour que ni l'un ni l'autre n'ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Un petit crépitement de magie surgit de la baguette de Tom Jedusor qui n'avait pas pu formuler ou penser le sort entièrement mais heureusement aucun sort ne l'atteignit.

\- « Non, Tom ! »

Elle lui lança un regard d'avertissement et n'avait pas peur de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Au-dessus l'épaule de Tom Jedusor, le visage d'Andrew lui apparut crispé. Mais elle s'en fichait. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui à cet instant. Il était hors de question qu'il touche à un cheveu de Nathanaël.

Quelques secondes voire minutes s'écoulèrent avant que la baguette du jeune homme s'abaisse et arrive à une hauteur qui parut convenable à Léna qui finit par se tourner vers son cousin. Le visage de ce dernier affichait plusieurs émotions telles que la colère mais aussi la reconnaissance.

\- « Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire cela.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Rétorqua la jeune femme.

\- Pardonnez mon interruption mais nous ne sommes plus seuls. Nous avons attirés quelques curieux » Intervint Phil en désignant d'un signe de tête un petit groupe de trois personnes qui les observaient.

Les jeunes gens leur jetèrent un coup d'œil avant de retourner à leurs moutons. Léna supplia son cousin du regard qui comprit qu'elle voulait qu'il les accompagne.

\- « Non, je ne veux pas lui offrir la potion d'invincibilité sur un plateau en argent, fit-il en secouant la tête.

\- Viens, s'il te plait » Réitéra la jeune femme.

Derrière elle, le jeune « maître » s'approcha.

\- « Je pense qu'il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Nous devrions nous rendre à l'hôtel dès maintenant ».

Faire profil bas. C'était ce qu'il leur avait demandé. Néanmoins, c'était un peu raté pour le moment … Tom Jedusor ouvrit la marche et Carla soutenue par Phil et Andrew lui emboitèrent le pas. Léna voulu les suivre mais, comme Nathanaël ne bougeait toujours pas, elle s'arrêta et lui lança un regard insistant.

\- « Ce n'est pas une bonne idée ».

Léna pinça ses lèvres avant de lui répondre et esquissa un pas vers lui.

\- « Je suis désolée que cela se passe comme cela. Cependant, je n'ai pas le choix. Le déroulement des événements me force à agir ainsi, répondit-elle. Il se trouve que j'ai rencontré Richard et cela ne s'est pas vraiment bien passé ».

A la mention de leur oncle, Nathanaël haussa les sourcils.

\- « Comment voulais-tu que cela se passe ? Demanda-t-il, ironiquement.

\- Eh bien … Je ne sais pas, fit Léna, piteusement.

\- Vous vous raconterez tous les détails à l'hôtel, intervint Tom Jedusor qui était revenu sur ses pas. Pas ici » Ajouta-t-il en regardant les curieux qui les scrutaient sans retenu.

Les deux jeunes hommes se toisèrent encore une fois. Nathanaël ne changeait pas d'avis. Avant qu'il ne puisse exprimer à nouveau son désaccord, Léna prit le taureau par les cornes.

\- « Tom a raison. Nous devrions nous rendre de ce pas à l'hôtel et nous t'expliquerons tous les détails. Maintenant, s'il te plaît, nous devons partir ».

Elle réussit enfin à lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas le bon endroit pour parler de cela. Il ramassa sa baguette et commença à avancer dans la direction qu'avaient pris les trois autres. Le regard de Léna croisa celui de Tom Jedusor. Ce dernier hocha la tête et ils suivirent son cousin.

L'hôtel se trouvait à quelques petites minutes de la forêt dans laquelle ils avaient atterrit. Ils sortirent du bois et se dirigèrent vers le petit village. Tom Jedusor avait pris la tête du peloton et Nathanaël et Léna fermaient la marche. Le jeune homme continuait à bouder dans son coin. Par moment, il marmonnait dans sa barbe sans que Léna ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il disait à chaque fois.

\- « Je trouve toujours que c'est une mauvaise idée » avait-il dit un moment.

Léna n'osait pas le contredire alors elle se taisait et réfléchissait à des arguments qu'elle pourrait dire une fois arrivés à l'hôtel. Le silence régnait dans le groupe car plus personne ne se risquait à provoquer la colère de Nathanaël et donc celle de Tom Jedusor qui, Léna en était presque sûre, bouillonnait de rage que son plan si méticuleusement élaboré soit modifié dès le départ.

Arrivés à l'entrée du bourg, deux villageois aux vêtements troués par le travail quotidien qu'ils devaient effectuer les regardèrent passer sans qu'aucun d'eux ne vienne à leur encontre. A part eux, ils ne croisèrent personne. Les rues étaient désertes et les jeunes gens arrivèrent sans encombre jusqu'à l'hôtel. Léna observa quelques instants le bâtiment, si elle pouvait l'appeler ainsi. A l'image du reste du village qui était composé de petites maisons vétustes aux toits en ardoise et aux rues boueuses, l'hôtel ne payait pas de mine. Les murs menaçaient de s'effondrer et les volets étaient inexistants. Les fenêtres étaient tellement crasseuses qu'à l'intérieur, la lumière filtrait à peine ce que put constater Léna lorsqu'elle entra et découvrit le restaurant au rez-de-chaussée. Quelques tables et chaises meublaient la pièce et constituaient le seul indice sur l'utilité de la pièce. En effet, à part cela, elle était vide et était si sale que la jeune femme se demanda si quelqu'un travaillait encore ici. Elle s'avança encore et aperçut un comptoir au fond de la salle. Andrew fit tinter la clochette et une petite femme replète sortit derrière un rideau aux motifs presque semblables à la tapisserie du mur ce qui lui conférait un aspect camouflage. Avec une voix trainante et un regard blasé, elle s'adressa à eux en bulgare et Andrew lui expliqua la raison de leur présence ici. Ses mains potelées recherchèrent un moment quelque chose dans un tiroir plein à craquer et sortirent un grand cahier où était renseigné toutes les réservations. Il devait dater de plusieurs années au vue de l'état de la couverture et de la taille du cahier. Léna se demanda si un jour cet hôtel avait accueilli plus de dix personnes dans une année.

Avec lenteur, la femme ouvrit son cahier et lut attentivement les noms inscrits à la main sur la page. Arrivée à la fin de la liste, elle releva enfin la tête vers Andrew et lui dit quelque chose. L'expression de ce dernier changea. Vraisemblablement, les choses ne se passaient pas comme il voulait. La conversation se poursuivit mais Léna voyait bien que le jeune homme commençait à perdre patience. Tom Jedusor intervint.

\- « Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Elle me dit qu'ils n'ont plus d'autres chambres disponibles à part celles qu'ils nous avaient déjà alloués, expliqua Andrew.

\- Elle t'a donné la raison ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Ne me dit pas qu'ils sont complets, parce que je ne la croirais pas, intervint Phil.

\- Eh bien … En fait, la réceptionniste vient de me le confirmer » Fit Andrew avant de se retourner vers elle pour lui parler en bulgare.

La discussion dégénéra et le ton monta. La femme tapa du poing sur la table et cria quelque chose. Andrew s'exprima avec de grands gestes. Soudain, le rideau s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître un homme costaud qui faisait deux têtes de plus que tous les jeunes hommes présents, même Phil qui devait frôler le mètre quatre-vingt-dix. Il gronda et aboya quelque chose en bulgare ce qui fit reculer Andrew d'un pas. Léna, qui était derrière lui, se décala sur le côté et pesta contre les patrons de l'hôtel.

\- « Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce qui leur prends ? »

L'homme la scruta un moment avant de reprendre la parole.

\- « Nous avons dit à votre ami que nous n'avons plus de chambres disponibles, fit-il avec un accent.

\- Comment ce- ?

\- Nous n'avons pas à nous justifier » La coupa-t-il.

A la fin de sa phrase, l'homme fronça les sourcils en regardant par-dessus son épaule. La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle et découvrit que tout le monde à part Andrew et elle avait sorti sa baguette. L'homme grimaça.

\- « J'en étais sûr. Vous ne pouviez qu'être des sorciers, cracha-t-il. Mais, je vous préviens, vous ne pouvez rien contre nous.

\- Ah oui ? Fit Tom Jedusor, en s'avançant d'un air menaçant, baguette tendue vers eux. Et que peuvent faire des moldus dans votre genre contre nous ? J'aimerais bien le savoir ».

Léna remarqua que la réceptionniste avait disparu lorsqu'elle revint avec une boîte en passant par les rideaux. Sous les yeux intrigués des jeunes gens, elle l'ouvrit et un courant d'air passa entre eux. L'homme éclata de rire.

\- « Alors tu veux toujours me tuer avec ta magie ? » Demanda-t-il, hilare.

L'expression perplexe sur le visage du jeune homme ne demeura guère longtemps mais cela suffit aux autres pour qu'ils l'aient remarqué et qu'ils s'en inquiètent. Sa main se crispa sur sa baguette qu'il dirigea à nouveau vers les patrons de l'hôtel en effectuant plusieurs moulinets. Léna jeta un coup d'œil à son cousin qui lui renvoya un regard étonné.

\- « Avada Kedavra ! »

L'homme éclata à nouveau de rire.

\- « Ta magie ne fonctionnera pas. Qu'il s'agisse d'un sortilège formulé ou informulé, tu n'arriveras pas à m'atteindre ».

La mâchoire de Tom Jedusor se contracta et sa peau devint davantage blafarde. Ses lèvres ne formaient plus qu'une ligne tellement elles étaient serrées.

\- « Pourquoi ? » Arriva-t-il à articuler.

Pas peu fier de lui, l'homme posa une main sur la boîte et sourit à pleins dents.

\- « Grâce à ça.

\- Qu'est-ce donc ? Demanda Andrew.

\- Ah ah ! C'est la kutiya magique de Monsieur Izobretatel. Elle annule toute magie se trouvant dans la pièce » Expliqua l'homme.

La réceptionniste sortit deux clés qu'elle posa sur le comptoir en bois. Recouvrant soudain son sérieux, l'homme se redressa de toute sa hauteur.

\- « Maintenant, vous allez prendre les clés sans discuter.

\- Mais nous … Commença Andrew.

\- Je ne veux rien savoir. Nous pouvons vous installer plus de couchettes si vous le souhaiter mais il faudra payer ».

Tom Jedusor restait silencieux. Son regard exprimait toute sa haine. Phil décida d'intervenir.

\- « Bien, nous paierons. Pouvez-vous nous indiquer où se trouvent nos chambres, s'il vous plaît ? ».

L'homme fit un signe à la réceptionniste qui prit les clés et se dirigea vers un escalier derrière une porte que Léna n'avait pas vu. Soudain, Tom Jedusor sortit en trombe de l'hôtel. Ils entendirent le rire gras de l'homme derrière eux tandis que les jeunes gens s'échangeaient des regards interloqués. Finalement, ils suivirent la réceptionniste qui les attendait en haut de l'escalier étroit.


	17. Chapter 17

Coucou ! Me revoici, en avance en plus. Comme je ne peux pas publier ce chapitre demain, je le poste aujourd'hui. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Merci encore à ma fidèle lectrice Asdragonneau !

Chapitre 17

L'étage était identique au rez-de-chaussée. Niveau propreté et décoration, il n'y avait pas d'amélioration. Les portes s'alignaient sur les murs de chaque côté et les numéros des chambres défilaient. L'hôtel était petit ce qui signifiait que les chambres étaient petites, très petites au vue du nombre de chambres et la longueur du couloir.

Ils avaient loués deux chambres payées à l'avance puisqu'au départ il était convenu que les trois garçons dormiraient d'un côté et Léna de l'autre. Cependant, comme ils étaient six maintenant, ils allaient devoir s'arranger pour se partager les chambres. Arrivée devant la chambre seize, la réceptionniste mit la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte. Ils purent découvrir un lit deux places et une fenêtre qui faisait entrer la lumière comme elle pouvait malgré la crasse. Une autre porte se trouvait sur leur droite qui devait mener à la salle de bain. Ce fut exactement la même chose avec la chambre dix-sept, la dernière du couloir. Carla et Léna se regardèrent avec un air dégouté. Elles n'aimaient pas du tout l'idée de dormir dans une telle saleté.

\- « Pouvoir utiliser magie » Fit la réceptionniste avec un très fort accent en s'apercevant leur manège.

Et sans dire un mot de plus, elle disparut dans le couloir.

\- « Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas pu arranger la situation, fit Andrew avec une moue déçue.

\- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que des moldus ont réussi à annuler notre magie. Et qui est cet Izabrel ou Izobretatel ? Dit Phil en aidant Carla à s'asseoir sur le lit.

\- Je ne sais pas. En tout cas, Tom n'a pas du tout apprécié leur petit tour de passe-passe, dit Léna, provoquant un certain malaise chez les partisans du jeune homme qui baissèrent la tête, sachant qu'ils allaient subir sa colère à un moment ou un autre. Bien. Maintenant je vais t'examiner, reprit-elle néanmoins en se tournant vers Carla.

\- Nous, nous allons commencer à nous installer dans la chambre d'à côté » Dit Phil avant que la porte se referme derrière eux.

Son examen ne montra pas d'anomalie. Toutefois, elle lui demanda de se reposer le plus possible et lui donna deux potions, une pour la douleur et une autre qui contenait des compléments vitaminiques.

\- « Je ne peux pas me reposer maintenant. Je dois vous aider à trouver le collier.

\- Non, Carla. Il faut que tu te reposes au moins ce matin. En attendant que tu dormes, je vais faire un peu de ménage ici » Dit Léna.

Pendant que son amie la regardait faire, elle sortit un petit livre de sa poche. Le titre était écrit en lettres vertes brillantes à la lumière. La jeune femme parcourut rapidement le sommaire et trouva ce dont elle cherchait car elle tourna les pages jusqu'au milieu du livre. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle releva le nez de l'ouvrage avec un sourire. Elle tourna le livre vers Carla.

\- « Je pense que tu te sentiras mieux après avoir dormi dans des draps propres et qui sentent bons.

\- Depuis quand tu te balades avec un livre remplis de sortilèges pour les petites ménagères. Je ne savais pas que c'était ton genre de faire cela, s'étonna Carla.

\- C'est ma mère qui me l'a donné, répondit Léna tout en continuant de lire. Bien je vais pouvoir commencer ! » S'exclama-t-elle en remettant le livre dans sa poche.

La jeune femme se frotta les mains puis elle prit sa baguette dans sa poche. Concentrée, elle plissa les yeux et tapota les draps. Aussitôt, une odeur fraîche et fleurie flotta dans la pièce et les draps devinrent blancs. Carla se leva précipitamment en tenant serrer contre elle les potions et en grimaçant.

\- « C'est moi ou les draps ont changés de couleur grâce à ta formule magique. Ils sont vraiment sales ici ! Ils ne savent pas faire le ménage ».

Léna se tapota le menton en regardant autour d'elle.

\- « Les fenêtres auraient besoin d'un bon nettoyage, fit-elle pensive. Le sol et … reprit-elle en continuant son inspection. Même les plafonds … J'hallucine.

\- Il va nous falloir trois ans pour tout nettoyer sans sortilège. Tu as quelque chose dans ton petit livre ? Demanda Carla.

\- Oui mais toi, tu te reposes ! Bois-moi ça et vas dormir » Répondit-elle en poussant son amie vers le lit.

Pendant que Carla obéissait, Léna ressortit son livre. Il lui fallait un sortilège qui pourrait tout remettre à neuf. Elle n'était pas sûr qu'un sort de réparation ferait l'affaire mais c'était l'idée. Ainsi, elle se mit en quête de nouveaux sorts ou autres choses qui pourraient l'aider et un quart d'heure plus tard, la chambre était méconnaissable. La salle de bain avait aussi une nouvelle tête. Les mains sur les hanches, Léna observait le résultat de son travail avec satisfaction quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Phil passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il lui fit signe et elle sortit dans le couloir avec lui et le suivit dans la chambre d'à côté.

\- « Cet après-midi, nous allons partir à la recherche d'indices, expliqua Phil.

\- Nous sommes censés trouvé un endroit où pourrait être caché le coffre qui contient le collier, enchérit Andrew en s'adressant à Nathanaël.

\- Mais il peut être n'importe où ! S'exclama-t-il.

\- Nous savons qu'il se trouve quelque part dans la forêt, fit Léna. Caché dans un arbre ou dans un terrier de lapin.

\- Dans un rocher ou autre part, enchérit Phil.

\- Oui, comme je le disais. Il peut être n'importe où ».

Le manque de conviction de Nathanaël plombait les espoirs des trois autres. Si Léna avait cru que la situation serait plus facile, les doutes commençaient sérieusement à l'assaillir. Son cousin avait raison. C'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Cependant, son pessimisme l'agaçait. Pour éviter la confrontation, elle préféra se détourner des autres. Se faisant, elle se posta devant la fenêtre et observa l'extérieur malgré la crasse sur le carreau. Elle vit Tom Jedusor au loin. Elle parvint à distinguer sa silhouette qui semblait faire les cent pas. Soudain, derrière elle, Léna entendit Andrew s'asseoir sur le lit qui grinça et dégagea beaucoup de poussières d'après la quinte de toux.

Andrew était plus jeune que Nathanaël et n'étudiait plus à l'école suite à son renvoie pour utilisation de magie noire. Il n'avait jamais étudié à Poudlard mais à Ilvermorny aux États-Unis car son père était originaire de là-bas. Et c'était lors d'un des voyages de ce dernier qu'Andrew et lui avaient fait la rencontre de Tom Jedusor en Angleterre. Leurs points communs et leurs idéaux les firent collaborer ensemble. Cependant, au cours d'une mission, le père d'Andrew perdit la vie et ce dernier fut obligé de s'en remettre totalement à Tom Jedusor puisqu'il n'avait plus aucun lien avec sa famille aux États-Unis qui n'appréciait pas du tout la magie noire. Parfois, lorsqu'elle le regardait, Léna voyait un petit enfant chétif et perdu au milieu des adultes. Comme elle-même qui l'avait cru longtemps et Tom Jedusor, Andrew était désormais orphelin.

La jeune femme s'occupa l'esprit en rendant la pièce vivable comme elle l'avait fait pour la chambre dans laquelle Carla dormait et lorsqu'elle eut terminé, Léna retourna son attention vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres vexé comme un pou. Il faisait toujours les cents pas. Elle décida de la rejoindre mais lorsqu'elle atteignit la porte, son cousin l'arrêta.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je vais voir, Tom » Lui répondit-elle.

Derrière lui, elle vit Phil froncer les sourcils mais il n'ajouta rien. Mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard de la jeune femme, il dut s'expliquer.

\- « Il est furieux. Tu devrais éviter d'aller le voir pour l'instant ».

Léna haussa les épaules. Elle savait très bien qu'il allait être d'une humeur massacrante mais elle espérait qu'il se soit calmé et qu'ils puissent poursuivre leur quête. Ainsi, la jeune femme tourna les talons.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour le rejoindre. Lorsqu'elle arriva, celui-ci lui tournait le dos. Néanmoins, il sut immédiatement qui s'approchait.

\- « Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me consoles ».

Son ton tranchant l'arrêta net. Sa main aux longs doigts blancs était encore crispée sur sa baguette. Déroutée, Léna esquissa un pas en avant et serra ses poings. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle vit l'autre main du jeune homme. Du sang coulait le long de ses doigts – résultat d'une entaille assez profonde dans sa paume. Sa peau était froide lorsque Léna pris sa main dans la sienne. Elle tenta de déplier les doigts du jeune homme pour voir l'étendue des dégâts. Toutefois, il ne la laissa pas faire et retira vivement sa main. Tout en continuant à lui tourner le dos, il lui cria :

\- « Laisse-moi ! »

La jeune femme eut un mouvement de recul.

\- « Mais je …

\- Vas-t-en ! » Hurla-t-il.

Les larmes montèrent mais elles restèrent coincées dans le coin de ses yeux. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Vexée qu'il la repousse aussi violemment, Léna serra les poings et ses ongles se plantèrent dans ses paumes. Cela ne lui valut pas la même balafre que la jeune homme mais la douleur fut néanmoins désagréable, aussi déagréable que la réaction de son ancien Préfet-en-Chef. La jeune femme poussa un soupir de dépit et se détourna. Elle ne voulait pas retourner à l'hôtel alors elle se promena un moment dans les rues du petit village. Comme celui-ci n'était pas bien grand, la visite ne lui prit pas longtemps. Alors lorsqu'elle vit un château ou plutôt un grand manoir surplomber la colline au loin, la jeune femme s'arrêta pour l'observer. Il était magnifique avec sa nette influence gothique. Ses fenêtres et son portail lui donnaient un visage humain. Léna avait l'impression qu'il ouvrait grand la bouche prêt à l'accueillir pour la manger. Pourtant, aucune menace ne semblait émaner de cette grande maison dont le propriétaire prenait soin.

\- « Cette vue te plaît ? »

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et débuta un marathon. Léna se tourna vivement vers la personne qui venait de parler en essayant de calmer sa tachycardie. Une grand jeune homme au regard qui pétillait de malice l'observait, son bras droit appuyé contre l'arbre à côté d'elle. Beaucoup de charisme ressortait de lui. Il n'avait pas du tout d'accent lorsqu'il avait parlé. Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire.

\- « Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici. Tu voyages ?

\- Oui, répondit Léna, prudente.

\- Qu'es-tu venue trouver ici ? »

Sa question la désarçonna.

\- « Il est rare que nous ayons des étrangers qui arrivent jusqu'ici sans but précis. Généralement, ils viennent pour les objets que fabrique M. Izobretatel » S'expliqua-t-il.

Circonspecte, Léna ne répondit rien. Ses yeux se reposèrent sur le manoir où ils firent semblant de s'intéresser à son architecture étonnante.

\- « Je comprends que tu ne veuilles rien me dire. Mais, si tu ne viens pas pour les objets de ce vieux fou, je te conseille d'aller le voir. Il pourra surement t'aider dans ta quête, reprit-il. D'ailleurs, il s'agit de son manoir ».

Il réussit à capter l'attention de la jeune femme qui tourna ses yeux vers lui. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, attendant qu'il poursuive. Cependant, il n'ajouta rien et s'apprêta à partir. Avant de disparaître, il se retourna vers elle une dernière fois.

\- « C'est rare de voir des filles de mon âge dans les parages – qui plus est aussi jolies que toi, dit-il, ce qui la fit rougir. Nous serons certainement amené à nous revoir. Alors à bientôt ! »

De retour à l'hôtel, Léna alla voir directement Carla. Veillée par Phil, elle dormait à poings fermés. A midi, Andrew, Nathanaël et Léna se rendirent au rez-de-chaussée où la réceptionniste leur servit un bon repas. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Carla et Phil descendirent à leur tour. Ils attendirent Tom Jedusor, en vain, puisque celui-ci ne montra pas le bout de son nez. En début d'après-midi, le petit groupe firent ce qu'ils avaient prévu.

\- « Bien. Nous allons nous répartir en deux groupes afin de couvrir deux zones en même temps. Carla et Léna avec moi et Andrew et Nathanaël ensemble, dit Phil, en véritable chef

\- Léna reste avec moi » Contra Nathanaël.

Il n'avait visiblement pas envie de se mêler avec les autres et surtout il voulait garder un œil sur elle.

\- « D'accord, capitula Phil. Mais Andrew est avec vous ».

Il prit le silence de Nathanaël pour un oui et il prit la direction de la forêt avec Carla sur ses talons. Arrivés à la lisière de la forêt, ils se séparèrent. D'après Andrew qui s'était renseigné sur le village, il y avait des rumeurs qui courraient. Elles parlaient d'un animal féroce qui tuait les étrangers. Lui seul y avait cru et au vu des regards alentours qu'il jetait, Léna était sûre que le jeune homme se ferait dessus si l'un d'entre eux avait le malheur de crier près de son oreille. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas lui faire cela. Premièrement, le pauvre Andrew mourrait d'une crise cardiaque et deuxièmement, ils étaient dans cette forêt dans un but précis.

\- « Attention ! »

Léna fut retenue par le bras par Nathanaël. Elle s'était pris le pied dans une racine et avait manqué de s'écraser par terre comme une crêpe. Le jeune homme lui lança à peine un regard puis il continua son chemin. Sa froideur lui rappela celle de Tom Jedusor qu'il lui avait manifesté plus tôt avec davantage de violences. Son cœur se serra à l'idée que les deux jeunes hommes lui en veuille. Toutefois, elle remballa sa tristesse pour se concentrer sur sa tâche car une autre racine venait d'accrocher son pied et avait failli l'obliger à faire la bise au sol. Cette fois, son cousin n'était pas intervenue.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans qu'ils ne trouvent le moindre indice. Avec dépit, ils rentrèrent au bercail à la nuit tombée. Sur le chemin, ils s'arrêtèrent puisqu'Andrew voulut questionner une vielle femme qu'ils venaient de croiser. Carla tremblait de froid. Elle voulut jeter un sort pour se réchauffer mais Phil l'arrêta à temps.

\- « Je sais que nous sommes dans un village de moldu qui connaît l'existence de la magie. Mais on ne sait jamais ».

Elle rangea sa baguette en esquissant une moue déçue puis elle se frotta les mains en soufflant dessus ce qui produisit un petit nuage. En effet, ils étaient en plein mois de décembre pendant les vacances scolaires. L'hiver était cruel en cette période puisque le mercure descendait en dessous de la barre des moins six degrés en Angleterre et davantage depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés en Bulgarie. La température devait avoisiner les moins dix degrés. Léna prit Carla par les épaules et l'emmena s'asseoir sur un banc. Elles se calèrent l'une contre l'autre pour se réchauffer pendant qu'Andrew continuait à parler à la vieille femme. Soudain, des pas se mirent à crisser sur le sol qui commençait à geler. Tom Jedusor passa devant les deux jeunes femmes sans leur accorder un regard pour se diriger directement vers Phil et Nathanaël. Léna écouta leur conversation.

\- « Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

\- Non, rien. Nous avons parcouru une grande partie de la forêt sans rien trouver, répondit Phil. Et vous ? Avez-vous des informations sur … »

Il se pencha en avant et articula un mot ou plutôt un nom que Léna lut sur ses lèvres : Izobretatel. Bien sûr ! Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ? Frustré et vexé par ce qui était arrivé ce matin, le jeune homme avait passé le reste de la journée à récolter des informations sur ce mystérieux fabriquant d'objets magiques. Et, pour tout avouer, Léna était assez curieuse.

\- « Je t'avais dit que nous nous reverrions ! »

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers le nouveau venu. C'était le drôle de garçon qui lui avait parlé de M. Izobretatel.

\- « Tu es avec tes amis ? Reprit-il. Je vois que tu es bien accompagnée ».

Carla rougit. Tiens ? Depuis quand rougissait-elle ? Elle avait l'habitude de recevoir ce genre de compliments et était assez sûre d'elle pour le penser elle-même. Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main pour l'embrasser.

\- « Puis-je savoir votre nom ?

\- Carla et vous ? Répondit-elle.

\- Je me nomme Stefan, ma chère, fit-il puis il tourna la tête vers Léna.

\- Elle s'appelle Léna, dit Carla en parlant à sa place.

\- De jolies noms pour des jolies demoiselles ».

Il allait porter la main de Léna à ses lèvres lorsque Phil intervint.

\- « Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais, toi ? » Demanda-t-il, furieux.

Stefan se leva et s'inclina.

\- « Je fais la cour à ces jolies jeunes femmes. Seriez-vous le chanceux petit ami de l'une d'elle ?

\- Il se trouve que Carla est ma femme.

\- Je vous présente mes excuses. Je suis navré. Je ne souhaitais pas vous importuner » Répondit Stefan sans se départir de son sourire et de son assurance.

Phil n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi en colère. Son corps avait adopté une position défensive et il semblait prêt à lui sauter à la gorge. Léna eut soudain une idée.

\- « Dites ? » Tenta-t-elle.

Stefan tourna la tête vers la jeune femme.

\- « Vous connaissez ce M. Izobretatel ? Vous êtes proche de lui ?

\- Proche de lui ? Dis-moi, ma chère, serais-tu devin ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là ? » S'enquit-il.

Sa question la laissa pantoise. Elle haussa les sourcils et croisa une demi seconde le regard de son cousin qui avait l'air aussi perdu qu'elle.

\- « Il se trouve que je suis son fils. Alors oui, je suis son proche le plus proche, si je peux le dire ainsi ».

Un silence suivit sa déclaration. Léna ne savait quoi répondre. Elle sentit Carla lui donner un coup de coude pour qu'elle poursuive la conversation. Seulement, il n'y avait que des réponses idiotes qui lui venait à l'esprit et elle ne se voyait pas lui dire : « Ah oui … D'accord … Euh … ». Il lui fallait quelque chose de plus construit.

\- « Stefan Izobretatel, fils de Pavel Izobretatel, le fabriquant d'objets magiques, fit Tom Jedusor, ce qui attira tous les regards vers lui.

\- Eh oui ! D'habitude, je ne révèle pas cette information aussi rapidement ou pas du tout. Mais votre esprit vif et/ou clairvoyant m'a pris de court et m'a impressionné » Répondit le jeune homme en se tournant vers Léna.

Puis il passa une main sous son manteau comme s'il cherchait quelque chose dans une poche intérieure. Lorsqu'il la sortit, deux roses se trouvaient dans sa main qu'il donna à Carla et à Léna. Était-il lui aussi un sorcier ?

\- « Comment avez-vous fait ? Êtes un sorcier ? Demanda cette dernière sans arriver à cacher sa stupéfaction.

\- Pour le savoir, vous devrez vous rendre demain soir à sept heures précises dans vos plus beaux vêtements au manoir de mon père, répondit Stefan en se détournant. Le même que celui de notre première rencontre. Ainsi, vous pourrez satisfaire votre curiosité à mon propos » Ajouta-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil aux deux amies.

Celles-ci échangèrent un regard interloqué. Elles venaient de se faire courtiser par un inconnu qui avait le culot de les inviter chez lui. Léna sentit le regard accusateur de Tom Jedusor qui venait d'apprendre qu'elle lui avait encore caché quelque chose.


	18. Chapter 18

Bonjour à toutes et à tous, je vous poste deux chapitres aujourd'hui puisque je ne pourrais pas le faire mercredi. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Chapitre 18

Ils retournèrent à l'hôtel tous ensemble mais avant que Léna franchisse la porte, Tom Jedusor la tira en arrière et l'éloigna des autres pendant qu'ils leur lançaient un dernier regard avant de s'engouffrer dans la bâtisse. Nathanaël voulut les suivre mais Léna l'en dissuada et lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne craignait rien. Le jeune homme attendit qu'ils disparaissent avant de commencer son sermon.

\- « Je suis désolée de t'avoir caché que j'avais rencontré le fils de M. Izobretatel. Je ne savais pas qui il était à ce moment-là et je pensais qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un villageois un peu curieux, dit Léna, après qu'il eut terminé.

\- Combien de fois je vais devoir te dire de ne pas te fier aux apparences ? »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Elle savait que, quoi qu'elle dise, cela n'arrangerait pas la situation.

\- « Y a-t-il encore quelque chose que tu as oublié de me dire tant que nous y sommes ?

\- Non, rien, dit-t-elle en ayant l'impression de se faire gronder par son père.

\- Bien, fit le jeune homme, visiblement satisfait.

\- On dirait qu'il s'agit de ta quête, ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Tom Jedusor en levant un sourcil énervé.

\- Tu diriges tout et tu me crie dessus comme si j'étais encore une enfant ».

La fureur dans ses yeux et la force qu'il mit pour lui serrer le bras qu'il n'avait pas lâché depuis le début, lui démontra qu'elle était peut-être aller un peu trop loin. Il se pencha vers elle et la pointa du doigt avec un air menaçant. Léna avala difficilement sa salive.

\- « Estimes-toi heureuse que je t'aide. Tu n'aurais même pas su où se trouve ce fichu collier si je n'étais pas intervenu. Sans moi, tu n'en serais pas là ».

Léna voulut mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux mais cela lui était impossible puisqu'il ne voulait pas lui lâcher le bras. Pendant plusieurs longues secondes, ils se fixèrent sans dire un mot puis le jeune homme se redressa.

\- « Nous ferions mieux de retourner à l'hôtel ».

Léna se détourna de lui sans lui adresser un mot et se dirigea vers l'hôtel miteux avec Tom Jedusor sur les talons. Elle ne lui parla pas ni ne lui accorda son attention de la soirée ce qui, elle le savait, ne faisait qu'accroître la colère du jeune homme mais elle ne pouvait plus le regarder en face.

La répartition dans les chambres fut longue car Phil et Nathanaël ne voulaient pas se mettre d'accord. Le premier souhaitait dormir avec Carla qui demandait à ce que Léna reste avec elle pour la nuit mais Nathanaël comme il ne voulait plus la quitter d'une semelle avait failli perdre un boulon face au couple qui restait inflexible. Finalement, ils décidèrent de dormir tous ensemble et de demander deux couchettes supplémentaires à la réceptionniste. Ainsi, Carla, Phil, Nathanaël et Léna s'installeraient dans la première chambre et Andrew et son maître dans l'autre. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à cette conclusion, Andrew descendit voir la vieille femme et Léna se proposa de l'accompagner car elle ne supportait plus l'ambiance électrique qui régnait dans la chambre seize et voulait s'éloigner de la chambre d'à côté où s'était installé Tom Jedusor. La jeune femme rejoignit leur interprète au bas de l'escalier qui se tourna vers elle avec un air interrogateur. Son sourire fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint. Il haussa les épaules et traversa le restaurant avec la jeune femme. La petit cloche produisit un son aigue qui se répercuta contre les murs. Pendant qu'ils attendaient que quelqu'un daigne venir, Léna observait la salle de restauration. Plus elle les regardait, plus elle avait l'impression que les murs se rapprochaient et allaient l'écraser. Une sensation oppressante se dégageait d'eux à la nuit tombée. Il y avait peu d'éclairage et les ombres produites par la lumière ressemblaient à d'étranges fantômes. L'atmosphère était froide et sombre ce qui n'arrangeait en rien le malaise de la jeune femme. Léna resserra le col de sa robe. Lorsqu'elle reporta son attention sur le comptoir, elle vit la réceptionniste la fixer avec ses petites yeux vitreux. La jeune femme ne put retenir un mouvement de surprise, attirant un regard interrogateur de la part d'Andrew. Elle se rapprocha de lui subrepticement. A bien y penser, Léna avait la même réaction que lui dans la forêt alors qu'elle s'était moqué de lui … Elle n'était pas mieux finalement. Accusant la fatigue due à la journée, Léna secoua la tête et se reconcentra sur la réceptionniste qui écoutait la requête du jeune homme.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils remontèrent avec les couchettes sous le bras puis tout le monde alla dormir. Léna tourna et vira dans le petit lit d'appoint. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil car elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à la journée qu'elle venait de passer. Les objets de M. Izobretatel, la forêt, sa dispute avec Tom Jedusor, … Elle se retourna. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Nathanaël.

\- « Tout va bien ? » Murmura-t-il.

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Malgré la colère qu'il ressentait envers elle, il continuait à prendre soin d'elle et s'inquiéter pour elle. Elle s'en voulait de l'avoir embarqué dans cette histoire. Ce qu'elle avait voulu, c'était de trouver le collier et rentrer avec pour le cacher chez ses parents sans que Richard ne se rende compte de rien.

Au bout d'environ deux heures, Léna trouva enfin les bras de Morphée. Cependant, ce n'était pas pour faire de beaux rêves. Elle fit plusieurs cauchemars, en fait. Dans le premier, la jeune femme mourrait écrasée par les murs de la salle de restauration un étage en dessous d'elle. Dans le second, elle était chez ses parents et Richard apparaissait et les tuait tous. Puis, dans le dernier, il s'agissait d'un souvenir modifié. Elle se revoyait à l'orphelinat avec les autres enfants.

C'était un après-midi pluvieux. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de jouer dehors alors ils s'étaient tous rassemblés dans le salon. Ils regardaient la pluie tomber sur les carreaux pendant que Mme Cole leur faisait la lecture. Au bout d'un moment, un petit garçon inattentif s'amusa à voler la poupée de Léna. Celle-ci piqua une colère ce qui attira l'attention de la directrice qui se leva et se dirigea vers eux. Elle se pencha vers elle et la sermonna.

\- « Combien de fois je vais devoir te dire de ne pas te fier aux apparences ? »

Le visage de la directrice se déforma puis celui du jeune homme qui lui avait fait ce reproche apparu. Le décor aussi changea. Ils se trouvait désormais dans le Poudlard Express. Léna avait dix-sept ans et mesurait plus d'un mètre. Lorsque Tom Jedusor se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa, la jeune femme répondit à son baiser. Mais une douleur atroce lui déchira le dos. A sa grande surprise, le visage du jeune homme se tordit dans une grimace de tristesse. Il lui retira le poignard planté dans son dos.

Elle aurait pensé que c'était lui l'auteur de ce coup de poignard mais visiblement ce n'était pas le cas. Alors qu'elle esquissait un geste pour le prendre dans sa main, le poignard se transforma en serpent et tomba par terre dans un bruit mat. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle aperçut à ses pieds une centaine de serpents qui recouvraient le sol.

Léna se réveilla en sursaut. A son plus grand soulagement, elle constata que le jour s'était levé. Malgré la fatigue et l'heure matinale, elle se leva et prit la direction de la salle de bain où elle prit une douche. Un peu plus détendue, la jeune femme descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle salua les patrons de l'hôtel qui étaient installé à une table près du comptoir. La réceptionniste se leva aussitôt et partit lui chercher des couverts qu'elle posa sur la même table qu'eux puis elle lui montra la nourriture éparpillée dessus et lui fit signe de manger. Pendant ce temps le patron lisait son journal et ne prêtait pas attention aux deux femmes. Léna se versa un peu de thé dans sa tasse et but quelques gorgées. Avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche pour engager la conversation, le patron replia son journal et le posa devant lui. Puis, il se mit au fond de sa chaise en la scrutant et il croisa les bras.

\- « Qu'allez-vous faire aujourd'hui ?

\- Cela ne vous regarde pas » Lui répondit Léna, agacée par son air condescendant.

Elle reprit un peu de thé.

\- « Dites-moi, Miss, seriez-vous réellement prête à tout par amour ?

\- Comment ? »

Sa question la surprit tellement qu'elle avala de travers sa boisson. Sa toux raisonna dans la pièce pendant que le couple la scrutait avec leurs petits yeux perçants.

\- « Je vous demande pardon ? S'enquit Léna en essayant de reprendre sa respiration. Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

\- Je vois bien que vous n'êtes pas vraiment comme vos autres petits amis hormis celui qui vous suit telle une ombre, dit-il en hachant chaque mot avec son accent. Vous devriez laissez tomber avant que les ténèbres vous rattrapent et vous n'êtes pas faite pour cela » Poursuivit-il en terminant sa phrase avec un petit sourire mystérieux.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et posa sa tasse avec force.

\- « Ce ne sont pas vos affaires. Vous ne nous connaissez pas. De quel droit portez-vous de tels jugements ?! S'exclama-t-elle en se levant de sa chaise.

\- Croyez-moi ma chère, je sais de quoi je parle » Répondit l'homme en se penchant vers elle tout en gardant le sourire.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit derrière elle. La jeune femme ne prit pas le temps de voir le nouvel arrivant puisqu'elle se précipita vers la sortie et passa la porte sans regarder autour d'elle. Le vent glacial l'accueillit en balayant ses cheveux et en la glaçant jusqu'aux os. Néanmoins, Léna n'en avait cure. Elle voulait s'éloigner au plus vite de l'hôtel alors elle marcha aussi rapidement que ses jambes le pouvaient.

Sa réaction était un peu excessive. Elle en avait conscience. Le problème était que le patron du vieil hôtel miteux avait visé juste. La jeune femme n'avait pas vraiment réfléchis ou plutôt elle n'avait pas eu envie d'y penser. En effet, elle ne se sentait pas à sa place parmi les partisans de Tom Jedusor malgré le fait, elle le savait, qu'il souhaite ensuite qu'elle les rejoigne lorsqu'ils auraient terminé « l'affaire Richard ». Il essayerait par tous les moyens de la convaincre, de gré ou de force, elle allait devoir y faire face et lui donner sa réponse – positive bien évidemment. Léna savait aussi qu'elle ne désirait pas faire partie de leur clique pour la raison suivante : pratiquer la magie noire pour faire du mal aux autres la répugnait et l'horrifiait. Par déni ou dévotion, elle avait fermé les yeux sur leurs activités illégales. Désormais et ce depuis l'attaque de Richard, sa vision des choses avait changé et elle ne pouvait plus faire comme si de rien n'était.

\- « Dans ce cas, vas-tu me quitter ? »

La jeune femme s'était arrêté déjà depuis un moment mais elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que quelqu'un l'avait suivis. Lorsqu'elle entendit sa voix, ses épaules tressaillirent. Ses cheveux glissèrent de ses épaules suivant ainsi le mouvement de sa tête et ses yeux se clorent. Léna ne se retourna pas. Dans son esprit, mille et une questions tournaient et tournaient sans fin à tel point qu'elle se sentait un vertige l'assaillir. Elle était perdue. Toutefois, la question que lui avait posé le patron de l'hôtel lui trottait dans la tête. Serait-elle réellement prête à tout par amour ? Puis, intimement liée, une autre suivait. Était-elle amoureuse de Tom Jedusor ou était-ce une simple attirance physique ? Elle avait beau y réfléchir, elle n'avait pas de réponse.

Le village était vide, ses ruelles désertes et silencieuses lui avaient procuré un sentiment de soulagement pour une fois. Personne n'allait l'embêter, avait-elle pensé avant que le jeune homme manifeste sa présence. Maintenant le silence et le manque de villageois lui donnaient une sensation de malaise comme si le bourg était une illusion, un fantôme. Elle se sentait seule au monde, dépaysée malgré le fait qu'elle savait que Tom Jedusor était avec elle.

Puis, ce qu'il lui avait dit lui revint soudain en mémoire. Le quitter ? Mais elle n'avait pas le souvenir de former un quelconque duo, un couple ou même de faire partie de son groupe de mangemorts. Il avait vraiment la fâcheuse tendance à croire que les personnes qui gravitaient autour de lui lui appartenaient – à l'image des pièces d'un échiquier qu'il plaçait où bon lui semblait. La déception remplaça la colère. Léna regarda ses cheveux former un rideau devant ses yeux. Ils la protégeaient des rayons du soleil levant qui peinaient à percer les nuages dans le ciel. Puis, elle releva lentement la tête, toujours consciente de la présence du jeune homme derrière elle. Parfois, elle avait l'impression qu'il était plus doux et gentil avec elle, qu'il était différent, comme à cet instant-là par exemple. En effet, elle n'était pas sûre qu'il soit aussi patient avec les autres. Puis, la jeune femme se disait qu'il ne faisait jamais rien sans arrière-pensée. Il voulait qu'elle reste auprès de lui et lui obéisse en rejoignant ses rangs. Nathanaël avait peut-être raison. Son aide, aussi précieuse soit-elle, avait-elle était guidée par son envie d'avoir l'héritage de Léna pour lui seul ? Ses doutes furent interrompu par le jeune homme qui attendait et utilisait l'occlumancie sur elle.

\- « Je comprends que tu ne me fasses pas confiance pour l'instant. Tu as toujours été une personne honnête qui n'a jamais fait de mal à personne et qui souhaite vivre en paix avec les siens. Nous ne sommes pas différents, toi et moi ».

Son mensonge lui hérissa les poils. Sa fausse empathie et son hypocrisie la mettaient hors d'elle lorsqu'il les utilisait avec elle. Léna n'était pas dupe. Cependant, elle préfera botter en touche.

\- « Comment se fait-il que je ne sais plus lorsque tu lis dans mes pensées ? »

Vraisemblablement, sa petite rébellion l'avait agacé puisqu'il ne répondit pas tout de suite lui non plus. A force, Léna arrivait à comprendre les faits et gestes du jeune homme sans pour autant avoir besoin de lire dans ses pensées. Sans le voir, elle savait qu'il serrait la mâchoire pour contenir sa colère.

\- « Je me suis entrainé et j'arrive maintenant à accéder à n'importe quel esprit sans qu'il s'en rende compte ».

La vantardise. Un autre de ses défauts.

\- « Rentres, maintenant. Tu vas attraper froid » Reprit-il après quelques secondes de silence.

En effet, dans la précipitation, la jeune femme n'avait pas pris de manteau et gelait. Ses mains étaient calés sous ses bras croisés contre elle. Inconsciemment, son corps avait adopté une position de défense contre la brise glaciale. Elle se redressa mais n'esquissa pas un geste pour se retourner. Ses yeux restaient obstinément fixés devant elle. Des pas se rapprochèrent et elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit le manteau du jeune homme glisser sur ses épaules pour les couvrir. Aussitôt la chaleur et l'odeur du jeune homme l'enveloppèrent. Que ce fusse ou non agréable, Léna ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

\- « Quand tu te seras décidé, tu nous rejoindras à l'hôtel ».

Puis, elle l'entendit s'éloigner. Quelques minutes passèrent sans qu'elle ne sache précisément combien de temps s'était écoulé. Elle resta planté au beau milieu de la rue avec le manteau du jeune homme qui la protégeait du froid. Ses bras croisés autour d'elle l'aidaient aussi à faire monter la température de son corps qui devait avoir dégringolé. Le soleil était monté un peu plus haut dans le ciel lorsqu'elle se décida enfin à bouger après avoir bataillé avec ses pensées et être arrivé à la conclusion que pour l'instant elle n'aurait pas de réponse à ses questions. Cependant, la jeune femme ne retourna pas tout de suite à l'hôtel puisqu'elle fit un petit détour vers le manoir Izobretatel qui l'intriguait malgré tout. Ici aussi, elle ne trouva pas de réponse à ses questions. Bredouille et affamée, Léna reprit la direction de l'hôtel où elle retrouva tout le monde autour d'une table du restaurant. Si les autres remarquèrent son moral à zéro et le manteau de Tom Jedusor, personne ne fit de commentaire. Carla lui jeta un coup d'œil inquiet mais ne dit rien et Nathanaël lui montra la chaise à côté de lui. Avant de s'asseoir, elle passa derrière le chef de leur petite bande et mit son manteau sur le dossier de sa chaise. Et, ils mangèrent le repas de midi en silence.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19

L'après-midi fut consacrée à la suite des recherches dans la forêt. De retour au village, les jeunes gens rencontrèrent Stefan qui les attendait à l'hôtel. Lorsqu'il les vit, il se leva aussitôt de sa chaise et vint à leur encontre. Le patron qui était installé à la même table ne bougea pas d'un millimètre et les observa de loin.

\- « Ah ! Vous voilà enfin, dit Stefan. Je souhaitais vous voir au sujet de la réception de ce soir.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? S'enquit Tom Jedusor.

\- Comme je vous ai prévenu au dernier moment, je venais régler les derniers détails avec vous comme les tenues de soirée par exemple, expliqua Stefan avec un air enjoué.

\- Nous avons tout ce qu'il nous faut, répondit Carla avant que qui que ce soit ne puisse réagir et ne s'y attende.

\- Parfait ! Je passe vous prendre à six heures et demi alors. Mon père est ravi de vous recevoir en sa demeure et il a hâte de faire votre connaissance ».

Le jeune homme leur fit un signe d'au revoir et sortit de l'hôtel. Carla n'avait pas mentit. Elle avait tout ce qui leur fallait pour une réception digne de ce nom. Comme Léna avec ses poches de manteau ou de robe de sorciers, elle avait un petit sac sans fond rempli de vêtements qui ferait pâlir de jalousie les gérants des boutiques hautes coutures ou les amateurs de mode dans le monde entier. Impatiente de leur montrer son trésor comme elle aimait l'appeler, la jeune femme les avait tous embarqué dans la chambre seize pour les essayages. Léna ne savait pas du tout que Carla possédait une telle botte secrète et apparemment Phil non plus. Sa femme remarqua son air surpris.

\- « Eh oui ! Tu ne sais pas tout de moi, fit-elle. Et toi, il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de froncer les sourcils sinon …

\- Je vais avoir des rides. Oui, je sais, compléta Léna.

\- Vas essayer ces deux robes et viens me voir lorsque tu es prête ».

La jeune femme s'exécuta non sans lâcher un soupir. Elle n'était pas d'humeur pour de joyeux essayages. Avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, elle croisa le regard de Tom Jedusor qui était appuyé contre le mur juste à côté de la porte. Léna n'ajouta rien et ferma la panneau de bois. Finalement après avoir eu l'aval de son amie, elle opta pour la robe bustier couleur bleu nuit dont la fin du tissu frôlait le sol aussi légèrement qu'une plume.

Le soir venu, ils se préparèrent et Stefan se présenta à l'hôtel comme convenu. Lorsqu'elle sortit de l'hôtel, Carla poussa un cri surpris. Léna sur ses talons ne put que l'imiter. Devant elles, se tenait quatre magnifiques chevaux à la robe noire qui tiraient un énorme carrosse digne des comptes de fée.

\- « Je croyais que cela ne se faisait plus » S'étonna Carla en jetant un coup d'œil à Léna qui haussa les épaules, dubitative.

Les garçons sortirent à leur tour. Stefan vint se planter devant le groupe. Prêt à recevoir tous les compliments, ses bras s'élevèrent dans les airs dans un grand geste théâtral pour leur montrer sa voiture. Il fit un clin d'œil aux deux jeunes femmes qui affichaient un air admiratif. Phil s'avança et prit le bras de Carla pour l'emmener jusqu'au carrosse. Les autres suivirent le mouvement. Lorsque Léna passa devant Stefan, il lui fit une petite révérence.

\- « S'agit-il d'une invention de votre père ?

\- Pas exactement, répondit Stefan avec un grand sourire. C'est la mienne ».

Léna sourit à son tour et regarda les chevaux.

\- « Ce n'était pas grand-chose. Il suffit d'un coup de baguette et le tour est joué ».

Au regard interloqué de la jeune femme, il reprit :

\- « A vous voir, j'ai comme l'impression que vous ne saviez pas que je suis un sorcier. A votre avis, comment mon père a-t-il fait pour créer des objets magiques s'il n'en détenait pas lui-même ? »

Très bonne question. A laquelle Léna ne pouvait répondre. En vérité, elle s'était demandé comment une personne sans pouvoir magique – comme elle l'avait cru pour Pavel Izobretatel – avait fait pour pouvoir accomplir cette prouesse. Elle se sentit bête.

\- « Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, Miss. Vous ne pouviez pas le savoir ».

Léna hocha la tête puis esquissa un pas vers le marchepied. A ce moment-là, elle vit deux mains apparaître dans son champ de vision. La jeune femme releva la tête pour découvrir que Stefan et Tom Jedusor lui proposait leur aide pour la faire monter dans le carrosse. Ne sachant qui choisir, elle les regarda tour à tour. Stefan inclina la tête et éclata de rire.

\- « Je suis désolée de vous avoir mise dans l'embarras. Je ne savais pas pour vous deux ».

Léna ne releva pas. Il posa sa main dans son dos pour la faire avancer et elle dut accepter la main tendue du Lord qui lui lança un regard étrange. Lorsqu'ils furent tous installés, le carrossa se mit en route. Les chevaux avancèrent au trot au départ puis accélèrent la cadence au fur et à mesure qu'ils parcouraient la ruelle. Alors que la jeune femme pensait qu'ils allaient entrer en collision avec le mur d'une vieille maison, les chevaux commencèrent à s'élever peu à peu dans les airs emmenant avec eux la voiture. A cet instant, Carla et Léna se jetèrent un regard complice qui communiqua leur excitation. Digne du Père Noël avec ses rênes et son traineau, les chevaux et le carrosse volaient au-dessus du village puis un champ jusqu'à la colline où se trouvait le manoir Izobretatel. Léna regardait par la fenêtre le paysage défiler dans la nuit, oubliant pendant un instant le jeune homme à côté d'elle et tout ce qu'il impliquait. Le voyage ne dura qu'une minute ou deux mais il l'avait véritablement transporté, métaphoriquement et littéralement parlant. Ses yeux brillants croisèrent ceux du fils de leur hôte.

\- « Je suis ravi que cela vous plaise autant. Mais attendez de voir la suite, vous n'allez pas être déçue ».

Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta, Stefan sortit en premier. Léna se redressa pour le suivre mais elle se rendit compte que personne d'autre ne semblait prêt à bouger. Elle jeta un regard alentour et aperçut les regards emplis de colère de Phil et Nathanaël. Visiblement, Stefan ne faisait pas l'unanimité parmi les jeunes hommes. Même si les deux autres ne montraient pas leur assentiment, elle savait ce qu'ils en pensaient malgré qu'Andrew ne disait jamais ce qu'il pensait de quelqu'un et que Tom Jedusor était suffisamment intelligent pour ne pas montrer son agacement à celui qui pouvait détenir le moyen d'atteindre son but. Par ailleurs, ce fut lui qui fit signe à Phil de sortir puisqu'il était le plus proche de la porte étant installé en face de Léna.

\- « Vous ne venez pas ? » Demanda la voix de Stefan à l'extérieur.

Phil marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe avant de sortir le rejoindre. Lorsque la jeune femme fut à l'extérieur, elle put admirer la bâtisse de plus près. Avec plaisir, ses yeux parcourent l'architecture du manoir ancien. Il n'était pas très grand mais en imposait beaucoup. Une main se posa sur son coude ce qui la reconnecta à la réalité. Stefan lui sourit. Les autres tournèrent leur attention vers elle. Gênée, elle prit les devants.

\- « Nous y allons ? »

Elle passa son bras sous celui de son cousin qui l'avait ramenée sur terre et suivit Stefan. Ce dernier poussa les portes et les fit entrer dans le hall. Le plafond haut était recouvert de bois et donnait l'impression qu'il touchait le ciel. Un effet d'optique sûrement. Stefan ouvrit la porte à double battant qui se tenait devant eux et se décala pour les laisser passer.

La salle était bondée. Qui aurait cru qu'il y avait autant de monde dans ce trou paumé – qui plus est aussi élégant et riche ? De longues tables avaient été installées le long des murs pour accueillir toute la nourriture qui y avait été entassée sur des nappes joliment décorées. Les invités s'y servaient à leur convenance pendant que des serveurs déguisés en pingouins circulaient entre eux pour leur proposer des boissons sur leur plateau. Les yeux émerveillés de Léna parcoururent la décoration de la pièce. Le doré et l'argenté étaient les couleurs prédominantes. Tout brillait en passant par le sol et la tapisserie ainsi que les boutons de manchettes des pingouins. Une pluie d'étoiles tombaient du plafond aussi impressionnant que le hall, sauf que cette fois, Léna avait vraiment l'impression de se trouver dans une autre dimension. Entre les étoiles, des petites boules de lumières éclairaient la salle et flottaient çà et là en faisant le tour des têtes des invités. Léna voulu en toucher une qui lui frôla l'épaule mais elle percuta au passage un pingouin qui couina. Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle réalisa qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une personne mais d'une sorte de robot créée par leur hôte. Elle s'excusa sans savoir s'il fallait qu'elle le fasse. Le serveur s'éloigna en continuant à couiner dans son coin visiblement agacé.

Nathanaël tira sur son bras. Son attention se reconcentra sur les personnes présentes à ses côtés. Stefan leur fit signe de le suivre, ce qu'ils firent, puis ils s'arrêtèrent en plein milieu de la foule. Ensuite, le jeune homme se planta devant un petit groupe de trois personnes pour interpeller un homme d'âge mûr en pleine conversation avec un couple absorbé par ce qu'il lui disait. Apparemment, il avait le projet d'inventer un objet capable de rôtir un morceau de viande et de préparer un gâteau en même temps. Lorsqu'il vit son fils, son visage s'illumina davantage.

\- « Alors, mon garçon, as-tu emmené les personnes dont tu m'as parlé ?

\- Ils sont juste derrière toi » Lui répondit son fils.

Pavel se retourna et découvrit avec plaisir les nouveaux venus. Immédiatement, il serra la main aux jeunes hommes et fit un baisemain aux jeunes femmes.

\- « Je suis très heureux de vous rencontrer ! » S'exclama l'inventeur sans accent lui aussi.

D'après ce que put constater Léna, la plupart des convives, si ce n'était tous, parlaient anglais.

\- « Nous aussi, dit Carla, s'improvisant porte-parole du groupe.

\- Avez-vous fait bon voyage hier ?

\- Très bien. Nous … »

Déjà, Léna n'écoutait plus. Son regard parcourait la pièce à la recherche d'une invention.

\- « Il ne les range pas ici » Chuchota Stefan à son oreille.

Prise sur le fait, la jeune femme esquissa un sourire gêné.

\- « Voudriez-vous que je vous les montre ?

\- Volontiers » Fit Léna avec enthousiasme.

Ils se faufilèrent entre les invités qui saluèrent Stefan au passage et sortirent par une autre porte qui les mena dans un couloir. Après avoir traversé la moitié du manoir, le jeune homme s'arrêta devant une porte. Les mains posées sur le panneau de bois, il resta immobile plusieurs secondes avant de se retourner vers Léna.

\- « Bien. Êtes-vous prête ?

\- Oui » Répondit Léna nullement impressionnée par tout son cinéma.

Devant à son insensibilité face à son petit jeu d'acteur, Stefan arrêta d'en faire trop et accéda à sa requête. Puis enfin, la porte s'ouvrit … sur un bric à brac. La pièce, si grande fut elle, paraissait bien plus petite en raison de l'énorme collection d'objets qui s'y trouvait. Certains couraient sur le sol de pierre et d'autres volaient jusqu'au plafond plusieurs mètres au-dessus de leur tête. Mais la plupart était immobile et avait des fonctionnalités variées. En avançant, la jeune femme buta dans un tapis. Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle croyait jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit ledit tapis se lever et se masser le dos en s'éloignant en grommelant. Sous ses yeux éberlués, il prit sa véritable forme : un canapé crème de qualité. Puis, son regard tomba sur un réveil qui sonna jusqu'à ce que Stefan l'éteigne.

\- « Qu'a-t-il comme originalité ? Demanda Léna.

\- Rien, fit le jeune homme en prenant l'objet dans sa main. En réalité, il nous sert à savoir lorsque la poule cocotte a fini de pondre des œufs. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point elle s'arrache à prix d'or parmi les ménagères ».

Il lui montra du doigt la poule cocotte. Il s'agissait d'une cocotte-minute qui activait sa soupape lorsqu'elle avait terminé. Stefan prit des maniques et souleva la couvercle qui leur révéla la présence de cinq œufs au fond de la gamelle en inox. Son sourire étincela de mille feux lorsqu'il croisa le regard étonné de Léna. Vraisemblablement, Stefan avait beau dire qu'il n'aimait pas décliner son identité pour que personne ne fasse le lien avec son inventeur de père mais il appréciait la popularité qu'il lui apportait.

Soudain, quelque chose passa juste devant les yeux de la jeune femme. Cette dernière regarda le petit oiseau se poser dans la main de Stefan. Son bec s'ouvrit et un morceau de papier en boule en sortit. Celui-ci se déplia tout seul pour retrouver sa forme original : une enveloppe à son nom. Le jeune homme la glissa dans une poche intérieure de sa veste.

\- « Cet objet n'est pas encore populaire mais je suis persuadé qu'il va l'être d'ici peu. En effet, la forme de cet objet se rapproche tellement de la réalité que nous pouvons le confondre avec un véritable oiseau. Ceci est très intéressant lorsque le message que nous souhaitons faire passer doit rester secret. De plus, la missive est protégée à l'intérieur de l'oiseau lui conférant ainsi une protection contre la pluie ou tout autre évènement fâcheux qui pourrait l'abîmer, la détruire ou la faire disparaître, expliqua le jeune homme. Aussi, mon père transforme des objets de la vie quotidienne des moldus pour en faire des objets magiques en majeur partie. Il peut aussi en créer sans aucun support. Tout le monde peut trouver son bonheur.

\- Vous me sortez le grand jeu ! On dirait que vous me faîtes un discours pour un acheteur potentiel, remarqua Léna.

\- Vous ne l'êtes pas ? Pourtant, j'ai bien vu que vous étiez intéressée … »

Le silence s'abattit sur eux pendant pas loin d'une minute.

\- « Ne dites pas le contraire mais je sais que vous êtes à la recherche de quelque chose ici et que vous avez besoin d'un petit coup de pouce, ce que pourrait vous apporter l'un des objets dans cette pièce » Insista Stefan.

Décidément, tout le monde arrivait à lire en elle. Léna hésita puis elle se lança.

\- « Vous avez raison. J'aurais besoin d'un objet disons … qui pourrait me montrer la localisation d'un autre objet. Avez-vous une boussole ou autre chose qui aurait cette fonctionnalité ? » Se lança-t-elle.

Stefan posa un doigt sur son menton qu'il tapota dessus pendant qu'il réfléchissait. Le regard de la jeune femme parcourut encore la pile d'objets. Soudain, il tomba sur un miroir où une drôle de tâche noire grossissait de plus en plus. Au fur et à mesure que la jeune femme se rapprochait, elle distinguait un cube ou plutôt un petit coffre qui finit par s'ouvrir pour lui montrer ce qu'il contenait : le même collier qu'avait porté Madison. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur. Cependant, sa surprise fut encore plus grande lorsqu'elle vit le coffret couler au fond de l'eau. Était-ce un lac, la mer ou un ruisseau ? Où était-il ? En tout cas, grâce au miroir, elle comprit que le collier se trouvait sous une étendue d'eau. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à savoir où. Difficile se révélait sa tâche. La jeune femme toucha la surface du miroir comme si elle pouvait l'attraper.

\- « Il s'agit d'une imitation du miroir de Rised mais qui diffère légèrement. Réussie non ? Intervint la voix de Stefan. J'ai un objet dans ce style qui vous conviendrait, je pense ».

Elle l'entendit fouiller dans son bazar pendant qu'elle essayait d'imprimer tous les détails de ce que lui montrait le miroir. Quelque chose tomba et se brisa sur le sol.

\- « Mince » Fit Stefan, embêté.

Quelques instants passèrent puis il reprit sa recherche. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Léna entendit des pas se rapprocher d'elle puis la main du jeune homme apparue dans son champ de vision. Ses doigts se déplièrent. Une petite pierre reposait dans sa paume. Le regard déçu de Léna croisa celui amusé de Stefan.

\- « Ne vous fier pas aux apparences. Il s'agit d'une pierre qui vous guide vers ce que vous désirez le plus au monde. Tenez, je vous montre » Expliqua-t-il.

Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer puis la pierre se colora en rouge. Ses paupières se rouvrirent et il s'avança vers le bric à brac. Au fur et à mesure de son ascension, la couleur rouge s'estompait et se transformait en une autre couleur jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête devant une table surchargé de bibelots en tout genre. Il rapprocha la pierre de chaque boîte qui s'y trouvait et un sourire satisfait vint éclairer son visage lorsque la petite pierre devint verte. Stefan la posa sur la table pendant qu'il ouvrait la boîte.

\- « Ah ! Enfin ! Cela fait longtemps que je le cherchais ».

A ces mots, le jeune homme sortit un joli stylo à plume qu'il glissa dans sa poche intérieure. Ensuite, il referma la boîte et remit les objets à leur place sauf la pierre qu'il tendit à Léna.

\- « Tenez, vous en avez plus besoin que moi.

\- Merci beaucoup. Je vous dois combien ? Fit la jeune femme en sortant une bourse de son petit sac à main.

\- C'est cadeau ! C'est pour vous remercier de m'avoir offert un moment agréable avec vous, dit Stefan en la poussant vers la sortie. Maintenant, il serait temps d'aller rejoindre vos amis, surtout votre petit ami qui doit se demander ce que vous faîtes ».

Il ne lui donna pas le temps de protester et ils se retrouvèrent rapidement dans la salle avec les autres. Stefan l'abandonna et disparut dans la foule la laissant seule au milieu d'inconnus. Elle rangea la pierre dans son sac qu'elle garda contre elle puis elle regarda autour d'elle à la recherche de têtes familières. Un pingouin passa devant elle. Pour tromper l'ennui et sa soudaine solitude, elle prit un verre au passage. La couleur du liquide et son odeur lui indiquèrent qu'il s'agissait de vin rouge. Une gorgée lui suffit pour être hydratée. En réalité, la jeune femme n'appréciait pas du tout cette boisson. Elle posa le verre à peine entamé sur une table et décida d'avancer tout en la longeant pour retrouver au moins Carla ou Nathanaël. Au bout d'un moment, elle dut s'arrêter devant un groupe de personnes qui discutaient et qu'il fallait qu'elle contourne. Toutefois, un mouvement sur sa droite lui fit tourner la tête. Depuis l'autre bout de la pièce, Pavel Izobretatel leva son verre dans sa direction en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Les cheveux de Stefan apparurent dans son champ de vision et lui démontrèrent qu'il venait de lui dire qu'il lui avait donné la pierre. Pour les remercier tous les deux, elle leva son verre à son tour. L'inventeur inclina la tête avec un grand sourire puis reprit sa conversation. De son côté, Léna poursuivit son ascension. Plus loin, elle réussit à apercevoir la tête de Phil qui dépassait les autres convives. Elle le remercia intérieurement et se dirigea vers lui. A son grand soulagement, la jeune femme retrouva presque tout le monde sauf Tom Jedusor. Elle ne posa pas de question et s'accrocha au bras de son cousin.

\- « Voulez-vous danser avec moi ? » L'accosta un jeune homme qu'elle n'avait pas vu.

Léna refusa et il partit aussitôt avec la mine déçue.

\- « Tu es vraiment un bébé » Fit la voix de Phil dans son dos.

Elle se retourna et lui lança un regard qui disait : « Quoi ? T'as un problème ? ».

\- « Tu aurais pu accepter au moins une danse. Tu ne vas pas passer ta vie seule ou collée à ton cousin. Tu vas la gâcher, rétorqua le jeune homme.

\- De quoi te mêles-tu ? Demanda Léna, agacée.

\- Je me mêle de ce qui me regarde, dit Phil avec un sourire provocateur.

\- Fiche moi la paix ».

La jeune femme tira sur le bras de Nathanaël pour s'éloigner de lui. Dans sa fuite, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que son comportement puéril lui donnait raison.

\- « C'est inutile de te mettre en colère pour ce genre de chose. Si tu n'es pas d'accord avec lui, tu n'as qu'à pas l'écouter ».

Nathanaël, la voix de la sagesse. N'empêche, ce qu'il venait de dire la rassura et la conforta dans l'idée qu'il sera toujours un soutien pour elle malgré les disputes. Son cousin tendit la main vers elle pour lui proposer une danse ce qu'elle accepta et ils dansèrent pendant un petit moment.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20

Après l'effort, le réconfort. Les deux cousins se dirigèrent vers le buffet après avoir dansé. Alors qu'elle terminait son petit-four, leur hôte se posta à côté de Nathanaël pour en manger un aussi.

\- « Ils sont délicieux, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il au jeune homme qui dégustait un petit-four lui aussi.

\- Absolument, fit Nathanaël, ravi.

\- Il y a beaucoup de monde, dit Léna, pour engager la conversation.

\- En effet ! Pour la plupart, il s'agit d'habitués qui viennent acheter mes objets magiques. Ils apprécient beaucoup utiliser la magie dans leur quotidien et viennent du village de l'autre côté de mon manoir. Sinon, ce sont des petits curieux comme vous, venus de loin ou non.

\- Ils parlent anglais, constata Léna.

\- Mes clients sont en majorité étrangers alors nous parlons tous cette langue pour nous comprendre. C'est aussi simple que cela. Il y a plusieurs années, les environs étaient déserts à cause de l'absence d'attractivité. Au temps de mes parents, les villageois sont partis au fur et à mesure. Nous étions les seuls à vivre ici à part quelques travailleurs des champs et le propriétaire de l'hôtel dans lequel vous séjournez. Ensuite, j'ai commencé à me faire connaître et la tendance s'est inversée. La population a augmenté, doublant son effectif d'année en année. Et maintenant, elle se compose essentiellement de riches prolétaires étrangers ».

Léna souleva les sourcils. Puis, son cousin fit remarquer quelque chose ce qui démontra que, visiblement, les deux jeunes gens étaient sur la même longueur d'onde.

\- « Pourtant, nous n'avons vu personne au village ».

Pavel leur offrit un grand sourire et fit un clin d'œil et inclina la tête pour leur indiquer une direction.

\- « Venez avec moi, je vais vous montrer quelque chose ».

Il les fit traverser la salle jusqu'aux fenêtres de l'autre côté et leur demanda de regarder à l'extérieur. Il s'agissait du village dans lequel ils séjournaient. Ensuite, les deux cousins suivirent leur hôte qui se dirigeait dans la direction opposée, c'est-à-dire, vers les fenêtres sur le mur d'en face. Là, la vue leur offrait un autre panorama. Diamétralement opposé, le village qui s'étendait plusieurs mètres plus bas était éclairé de mille feux. Les maisons, les rues, les parterre de fleurs et de verdure démontraient une nette différence de budget. Une autre différence de taille venait s'ajouter à cela : les rues fourmillaient de monde. Tel le yin et le yang ou encore le noir et le blanc, les deux villages s'opposaient de la même manière. Sciés par ce constat, les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un regard. Pavel prit la parole.

\- « Je comprends votre effarement. Le contraste est impressionnant, je dois bien l'avouer. Il y a quelques années cette ville que vous voyez ressemblait à celle derrière vous. J'ai toujours connu les environs de cette manière ».

Le silence s'installa. L'inventeur reprit la parole.

\- « Vous n'aviez vu que la partie visible de l'iceberg. Il suffit de faire le tour de la colline pour voir ce village grandiose. Comme nous le disons souvent, il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences.

\- En effet » Répondit Nathanaël.

Léna se disait que, décidément, elle entendait souvent ces mots ces derniers temps.

\- « Et me dire que je suis responsable de cette augmentation de la population … Que dis-je ? ce florissement … ce … Enfin bref. Cela me donne la chair de poule, poursuivit Pavel, tout ému. Parfois, je me demande si je serais resté vivre ici, si je n'avais pas eu l'idée de créer des objets aussi populaires maintenant grâce à une légende locale.

\- Une légende locale ? Répéta Nathanaël.

\- J'entends cette histoire depuis que je suis tout petit, dit-il sur le ton de la confidence. En fait, il semblerait qu'une sorcière très puissante qui vivait ici il y a des siècles de cela aurait créé une potion d'invincibilité lors d'une guerre pour protéger sa famille. Cependant, elle n'en eut jamais l'utilité et l'aurait caché dans les environs. A vrai dire, je n'y ai jamais vraiment cru parce que personne n'a jamais réussi à mettre la main dessus ».

Il prit une coupe de champagne sur le plateau d'un pingouin qui passait justement à côté de lui.

\- « Bien ! Je pense que vous avez assez gaspillé votre temps à écouter les histoires d'un vieux fou d'inventeur. Je vous laisse profiter de la soirée » Dit-il avant de s'éloigner vers d'autres personnes visiblement désireuses d'entendre elles aussi ses histoires de vieux fou d'inventeur.

Carla arriva à ce moment-là, les empêchant de parler de ce qu'il venait de leur avouer.

\- « Alors ? Vous vous amusez bien tous les deux ?

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit l'objet de notre présence ici » Dit Phil en levant un sourcil agacé.

La conversation se poursuivit jusqu'à ce que Léna éprouve l'envie de manger un autre de ces succulents petits-fours. Elle signala à ses amis qu'elle s'éloignait et elle partit assouvir son envie. Une fois fait, la jeune femme repartit rejoindre le petit groupe. Cependant, alors que la jeune femme passait devant une fenêtre, deux bras lui encerclèrent la taille et l'emmenèrent sur le balcon désert.

\- « Alors ? Qu'as-tu trouvé d'intéressant ? »

Léna sortit la petite pierre de sa poche et la présenta à Tom Jedusor qui s'éloigna pour la détailler à la lueur d'une des lampes accrochées au mur par une chaîne. Plusieurs secondes passèrent pendant lesquelles la pierre tourna entre ses mains afin d'être étudier sous toutes les coutures. Cependant, son regard lui signifia qu'il ne comprenait pas en quoi elle pouvait bien leur être utile.

\- « Elle permet de trouver ce que nous désirons le plus au monde ».

Les yeux du jeune homme étincelèrent et il y jeta un regard nouveau.

\- « Comment fonctionne-t-elle ? Il y a un système de couleur qui s'active lorsque nous nous rapprochons de l'objet de notre désir ? Demanda-t-il sans détacher son attention de la petite pierre.

Vraisemblablement, la jeune femme venait de lui faire le plus beau cadeau qu'il puisse imaginer. On aurait dit un enfant devant ses cadeaux de Noël.

\- « Au début, la pierre est rouge et plus nous nous approchons, plus elle devient verte ».

Le silence s'ensuivit pendant que le Lord contemplait encore la petite pierre. Léna posa sa main sur la pierre et la lui prit.

\- « Nous l'utiliserons d'abord pour trouver le collier. Nous sommes d'accord ? » Fit la jeune femme, comprenant ce qui se tramait dans sa tête.

Il lui lança un regard indéchiffrable puis ses yeux se posèrent une seconde sur la pierre et un sourire moqueur se dessina sur ses lèvres. Léna arqua un sourcil et, devant son air étonné, il lui montra l'objet magique dans sa main. Lorsqu'elle vit la couleur verte de la pierre, elle ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait. Puis, la jeune femme percuta et rougit violemment.

\- « Non, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! Se récria-t-elle.

\- Ah bon ? Fit Tom Jedusor, faussement étonné.

\- Bien sûr ! Je souhaitais seulement … commença-t-elle en jetant des regards frénétiques autour d'eux puis ses yeux tombèrent sur le banc juste derrière le jeune homme. Je souhaitais seulement trouver un endroit où m'asseoir.

\- Il n'y avait plus de place sur les innombrables banc à l'intérieur ? S'enquit son ancien Préfet-en-Chef, avec une pointe de moquerie dans la voix.

\- C'est parce que je voulais m'asseoir en prenant l'air en même temps » Se justifia-t-elle en bafouillant quelque peu.

La brise fraîche rappela à l'ordre la jeune femme qui s'efforça de ne pas montrer qu'elle avait froid à cause de ses bras nus.

\- « Rappelle-moi de ne jamais te confier une mission qui t'oblige à mentir ».

Devant son air franchement moqueur, le rougissement sur ses joues s'intensifia. Elle ne savait plus où se mettre et pour donner plus de crédit à son mensonge elle esquissa un pas vers le banc lui permettant de lui tourner. Le bois luisait à cause des gouttelettes d'eau le parsemant, brillantes sous la lueur de la lune qui perçait enfin les épais nuages leur ayant apportés de la pluie une heure plus tôt. Une autre brise vint soulever les petits cheveux dans sa nuque qui s'échappaient de sa coiffure compliquée made by Carla. Cette fois, un frisson lui parcourut tout le corps et la chair de poule vint conquérir tous les territoires de peau, hérissant au passage les poils de ses bras. Léna serra les dents. Elle ne pouvait pas s'asseoir sur ce banc.

\- « En fait, je me rappelle que Nathanaël voulait me parler de quelque chose. Il doit surement m'attendre depuis tout à l'heure ».

Elle entendit le rire du jeune homme mais elle évita son regard et le contourna en prenant le plus long chemin exprès. Son rire s'intensifia. Apparemment, sa réaction était hilarante. Pourtant, la jeune femme ne se trouvait pas drôle du tout. A l'intérieur, elle trouva rapidement son cousin qui l'interrogea dès qu'il la vit. Mais la jeune femme haussa les épaules et écouta la fin de la conversation qu'il entretenait avec Andrew. Au bout d'un moment, Léna demanda où était passé Carla et Phil.

\- « Ils sont partis s'asseoir. Carla ne se sentait pas bien, lui répondit Andrew.

\- Vous ne pouviez pas me le dire plus tôt ? » S'agaça-t-elle après les deux jeunes hommes.

Elle suivit la direction qu'il lui avait montré. Phil attendait patiemment assis à côté de Carla qui s'efforçait à boire un verre d'eau. Lorsque la jeune femme fut suffisamment proche, elle la détailla avec son œil expert. Des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur ses tempes et la pâleur de son visage concurrençait avec celle de son maître. Ses petits yeux noirs avaient perdu l'éclat pétillant habituellement présent et lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur son amie, ils s'agrandirent en grand comme si elle avait été prise en flagrant délit.

\- « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Carla ? Depuis combien de temps es-tu dans cet état ? Demanda Léna, en se penchant vers elle.

\- Je … Ça va, je vais bien » Lui répondit Carla en évitant son regard.

Le médicomage se tourna vers le mari de sa patiente pour qu'il lui vienne en aide mais il semblait plutôt dépassé par les évènements. La jeune femme prit une potion dans une poche de sa robe et la tendit à Carla.

\- « Cela fera l'affaire jusqu'à ce que nous rentrions à l'hôtel.

\- Je suis seulement fatiguée.

\- Raison de plus pour que nous rentrions » Conclut Léna, inflexible.

Elle retourna sur ses pas et prévint son cousin et Andrew qui rejoignirent aussitôt le couple pendant qu'elle devait se farcir de prévenir le Lord. La jeune femme prit son courage à deux mains et repartit vers le balcon. Au début, elle n'avait pas vu qu'il se trouvait avec quelqu'un puis lorsqu'elle se fut suffisamment rapprochée, ses yeux tombèrent sur la charmante compagnie du jeune homme. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'annoncer sa présence puisqu'il se retourna vers elle, la jeune femme à son bras. « Eh bien, je vois que tu ne te laisses pas abattre » Pensa Léna. Heureusement, il ne lisait pas dans ses pensées à ce moment-là et la jeune femme parla en même temps avec une petite voix criarde.

\- « Qui est-ce ? Ne me dis pas qu'il s'agit de ta petite amie !

\- Non, répondit Léna, avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, ce qui provoqua chez lui un petit sourire.

\- Alors que fais-tu là ? » L'agressa presque la fille.

Léna ne répondit pas tout de suite. Son regard croisa celui du jeune homme. L'inquiétude l'empêchait d'avoir le moindre sentiment de jalousie ou de colère. Tom Jedusor sembla s'en rendre compte.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Léna ?

\- Carla ne se sent pas bien, il faut que nous retournions à l'hôtel, répondit-elle.

\- Eh bien, allez-y ! Vous n'avez pas besoin de lui. Il sera en meilleure compagnie avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit-elle en terminant à phrase en se tournant vers le jeune homme.

Toutefois, il ne répondit pas. Son manque de réaction blessa les deux jeunes femmes. Alors comme cela, il n'avait rien à faire de l'état de santé de ses partisans ? La colère s'ajouta à son inquiétude.

\- « Après tout, j'aurais dû m'en douter, lâcha Léna, en esquissant un pas en arrière.

\- De quoi parles-tu ? » Demanda-t-il.

Mais la jeune femme continua son chemin.

\- « Léna ! »

Elle s'arrêta.

\- « Carla ne va pas bien ».

Elle se retourna.

\- « Et tu t'en fiches … » Finit-elle, sa voix se cassant à la fin.

Le visage de la jeune femme à côté du Lord prit un air méprisant.

\- « Bien sûr qu'il n'en a rien à faire. Il est au-dessus de cela et n'a besoin de se soucier de personne d'autre que lui. Vous n'avez pas votre place à ses côté ».

La flatterie. Léna savait qu'il aimait être entouré de personnes qui le vénéraient mais cette fois, elle avait l'impression qu'il lui avait jeté un sort de confusion tellement cela sonnait faux ou en tout cas elle trouvait que tout cela avait l'air rapide, comme s'ils se connaissaient déjà. Cependant, elle ne se posa pas plus de questions puisqu'exaspérée, la jeune femme se retourna à nouveau et reprit le chemin de la sortie. Puis, elle entendit derrière elle, les protestations de la jeune femme qui se faisait entendre à grands cris larmoyants ce qui signifiait que le jeune homme la suivait. Toutefois, Léna poursuivait son chemin sans demander son reste.

Avant de partir, ils croisèrent leur hôte et son fils qu'ils remercièrent gracieusement. Un coup d'œil vers Carla leur renseigna la raison de leur départ précipité et les deux hommes secouèrent la tête puis Pavel lui souhaita un bon rétablissement. Stefan les raccompagna avec son carrosse tiré par les magnifiques chevaux. Et lorsqu'ils furent arrivé à bon port, Phil et Léna passèrent chacun un bras sous les épaules de Carla et l'emmenèrent directement s'allonger sur le lit de la chambre seize. Ensuite, la jeune femme l'inspecta sous toutes les coutures, tapotant çà et là son amie avec sa baguette magique. Pendant ce temps, le mari de Carla attendait patiemment derrière elle. Seule sa posture trahissait son inquiétude. Lorsque Léna se redressa, il se posta immédiatement à côté d'elle.

\- « Je vais te donner une autre potion. Il faudra la boire même si le goût est infecte.

\- Tu ne me rassures pas du tout, dit la voix faible de Carla.

\- Tu es simplement fatiguée mais le stress et les recherches de ses derniers jours ne t'ont pas aidés. Il te faut du repos, lui répondit Léna en sortant une petite fiole de liquide bleu. Et, cette potion va te remettre d'aplomb ».

Carla la prit dans ses mains et Phil l'aida à se redresser pour qu'elle puisse la boire. Finalement, elle s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard. Pendant que Phil restait à son chevet, Léna sortit dans le couloir pour emprunter les escaliers qui menait au rez-de-chaussée. Cependant, au moment où elle passait devant l'avant-dernière chambre, la porte s'ouvrit et des mains l'entraînèrent à l'intérieur. Puis les mains la poussa contre le panneau de bois fermé pour ensuite se poser de chaque côté de sa tête afin de l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Dans la pénombre, seule la lune leur offrait un peu de sa clarté. Ainsi, elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit le jeune homme se pencher vers elle et embrasser sa joue. Ensuite, il esquissa un mouvement vers ses lèvres mais elle l'arrêta à temps.

\- « Je ne sais plus où j'en suis avec toi.

\- Je sais. Je suis déroutant » Répondit Tom Jedusor avec son sourire charmeur.

Cela ne faisait plus le même effet que lorsqu'il était à Poudlard à cause de ses changements physiques.

\- « Tom, commença-t-elle. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ».

Il recula, visiblement contrarié. Elle vit son visage avec ses yeux qui s'habituaient peu à peu à au manque de luminosité.

\- « Un jour, tu m'embrasses, le suivant, tu me repousses avec froideur et un autre jour, tu me crie dessus.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais repoussé, répondit le jeune homme.

\- Tu as été très distant ce qui revient à la même chose pour moi, fit Léna.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? Rétorqua-t-il.

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? » Répliqua Léna.

Leurs regard s'affrontèrent puis il lui démontra ce qu'il voulait d'elle en l'embrassant passionnément. Ses mains se firent baladeuses limite pressantes comme s'il avait attendu cela depuis longtemps. Léna le repoussa encore une fois.

\- « Toi, en tout cas, tu n'assumes pas ce que tu veux » Fit-il en s'essuyant la bouche, la colère se lisait dans son regard.

Il reposa ses main à côté de la tête de Léna et la domina de toute sa hauteur. Il appuya son front contre le sien. Leurs yeux ne se lâchaient plus, se défiant à nouveau.

\- « Dis-moi ce que tu veux de moi ».

Léna resta silencieuse. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il joue encore à ce jeu-là. Cependant, le jeune homme embrassa son front puis son nez et descendit jusqu'à son oreille gauche.

\- « Dis-le moi ».

Il embrassa son lobe d'oreille puis s'attarda dans son cou pour retourner effleurer sa joue après l'avoir appeler par son prénom.

\- « Ce n'est pas le moment, Tom ».

Elle cligna des yeux pour chasser l'image de Carla. Pendant ce temps, le jeune homme continuait sur sa lancée et embrassait ses lèvres. Puis, il se recula légèrement. Son souffle se mêla à celui de la jeune femme.

\- « Dis-le moi, Léna.

\- Je n'ai rien à te dire » Répondit-elle.

Le rire du jeune homme se répercuta en écho contre les murs de la pièce.

\- « Tu es vraiment têtue, Miss. Je vais devoir employer d'autres moyens.

\- Comment cela ?! » Paniqua Léna en le repoussant, ce qui le fit davantage rire.

Il lui attrapa les mains et l'embrassa longuement.

\- « Comme ça ».

Il déboutonna sa chemise de son autre main et commença à embrasser sa peau à nue.

\- « Arrêtes ! S'exclama-t-elle en réussissant à se libérer pour refermer sa chemise. Je ne veux pas de cela.

\- Ah bon ? Tu le crois vraiment ? S'enquit Tom Jedusor.

\- Bien sûr ! S'indigna-t-elle.

\- Mais moi, je suis sûre du contraire, fit le jeune homme. A moins que tu veux dire qu'en fait tu préfères que nous allions encore plus loin » Ajouta-t-il tandis qu'une lueur malicieuse passa devant ses yeux.

Les joues de Léna vira au cramoisie. Bon sang, mais où était passé le Tom Jedusor si froid et distant ?

\- « Je n'ai jamais été froid et distant.

\- Arrête de lire dans mes pensées, se récria-t-elle.

\- Il va falloir que tu apprennes à fermer ton esprit alors, fit le jeune homme. Je peux te l'enseigner si tu veux.

\- Oui, j'aimerais b…

\- Attends, je n'ai jamais dit que cela serait gratuit » La coupa-t-il en éclatant de rire.

Il l'embrassa et ne la laissa plus en placer une pendant quelques minutes. Puis, il la laissa reprendre sa respiration et la dévora des yeux.

\- « Tu n'es qu'un … »

Le doigt du jeune homme vient se poser sur ses lèvres. Et, près de son oreille, il murmura :

\- « Non, pas de ça avec moi. Tu devrais arrêter de te mentir à toi-même. Il n'y a que toi qui crois à ton mensonge ».

Quelques minutes passèrent sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne parle et ne bouge. Le souffle du jeune homme caressait le lobe de son oreille et parfois il lui semblait à Léna de sentir ses lèvres effleurer sa peau. Puis, Tom Jedusor se recula doucement. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent encore pendant un moment. Et, tout aussi doucement, le jeune homme se pencha vers ses lèvres et cette fois, elle lui répondit.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21

Le matin, la petite troupe repartit fouiller la forêt à nouveau mais cette fois-ci, elle avait la pierre et elle savait que le coffret se trouvait dans un cours d'eau. Cependant, lors de leurs recherches précédentes, deux trois rivières ou de simple ruisseaux avaient croisé leur chemin ce qui les obligeait à tous les vérifier. Ils se séparèrent en deux groupes et ratissèrent le bois. Si l'autre groupe qui n'avait pas la pierre en sa possession rencontrait un court d'eau suffisamment profond pour rendre invisible le coffret, il était chargé d'envoyer des étincelles rouges. Bien sûr, Léna avait gardé la pierre avec elle. Tom et Nathanaël l'accompagnaient, pendant que Phil et Andrew parcouraient l'autre côté de la forêt. Quant à Carla, elle était resté à l'hôtel pour se reposer malgré ses protestations.

Cela faisait deux heures qu'ils étaient dans la forêt et le silence les accompagnait depuis que le groupe s'était séparé. Seule une rivière avait attiré leur intention mais la pierre demeurait rouge. Léna commençait à se demander si le coffret se trouvait vraiment dans la forêt. Pourtant, les rumeurs le leur confirmaient. Et si Richard avait déjà mis la main dessus ?

Soudain, Tom Jedusor, qui avait pris la tête du groupe, s'arrêta net. Nathanaël le contourna et Léna fit de même. Un lac s'étendait devant eux. La surface plane de l'eau sombre la rendait encore plus immense. Le coffret aurait pu y être caché aisément, néanmoins la pierre persistait à leur prouver que le collier ne s'y trouvait pas. La jeune femme croisa le regard de son cousin puis celui de Tom Jedusor qui resta impassible. Ensuite, ce dernier tourna les talons lui offrant son dos pour seule vue. Léna soupira et lui emboita le pas.

Les arbres, les buissons, les troncs d'arbres couchés sur le sol, la fougère, l'herbe de la verdure de partout en somme qui donnait l'impression de voir la même chose sans pouvoir distinguer quoi que ce soit au bout d'un moment. Aussi, il était donc difficile de savoir s'ils ne tournaient pas en rond. Le regard de la jeune femme se posa sur le dos du petit chef. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient quitté la nuit dernière, ils étaient resté complices puis le matin, les deux amants ne s'étaient pas adressé un seul mot à part pour parler des directives à prendre pour retrouver le collier. Ce n'était pas comme si la jeune femme aurait aimé ou aurait pensé qu'ils se comportent comme un couple qu'ils ne formaient pas mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur pour la froideur dont faisait preuve le jeune homme encore une fois. Il concurrençait presque avec l'hiver qui leur envoyait des brises glaciales dans la figure. Brusquement, une main la retint par le bras ce qui mit fin à sa rêverie.

\- « Concentres-toi » Fit Tom Jedusor en la foudroyant du regard.

Celui-ci s'était arrêté devant une rivière. Par-dessus son épaule, son cousin la regardait. Léna reporta son attention sur la pierre qui avait repris sa couleur d'origine. Le gris anthracite contrastait avec la peau de sa paume qui était blafarde. Comprenant qu'elle devait penser au coffret pour la faire fonctionner, elle grimaça et se reconcentra. Cependant, l'aspect de la pierre ne changea pas. Le silence se fit plus pesant. Léna sentait la colère monter chez Tom Jedusor tandis qu'elle essayait en vain de se concentrer. Elle n'osait pas lever les yeux vers lui tant qu'elle ne réussissait pas. Tout à coup, le silence fut brisé par les gargouillements de son estomac qui était la véritable raison pour laquelle la jeune femme n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur leur objectif principal. En écho, le même son retentit derrière le jeune homme et le cousin de Léna s'excusa. Le Lord réussit enfin à croiser son regard mais pour lui renvoyer son exaspération.

\- « Ne me dis pas que tu ne ressens pas la faim ? S'enquit-elle alors qu'il lui tournait le dos pour s'éloigner et disparaître parmi les arbres. Es-tu un humain ou t'es-tu transformé en statut de glace ? »

Ignorant totalement qu'elle était proche de la vérité, Léna ne reçut pas de réponse. Nathanaël posa sa main sur son épaule et lui tendit un sandwich. Elle le prit puis vint s'asseoir sur un rocher près de la rivière qui coulait joyeusement devant elle. Un mouvement sur sa gauche lui apprit que son cousin avait pris place à côté d'elle. Quelques minutes plus tard, Phil et Andrew les rejoignirent. Pour seule réponse aux regards interrogateurs des deux cousins, le plus vieux leur expliqua qu'ils n'avaient rien trouvé d'intéressant et qu'ils avaient croisé leur maître qui leur avait dit de venir les rejoindre. Puis, le silence reprit ses lois et ils se restaurèrent.

Quelques instants plus tard, Tom Jedusor revint et leur annonça qu'il avait trouvé un lac au bout de la rivière qui pourrait faire l'affaire. Il ajouta que lorsque Léna serait décidé à se concentrer sur l'objet de leur présence dans cette forêt, ils pourraient enfin mettre la main sur le collier qu'il était sûr de trouver dans la rivière en face d'eux ou dans le lac qu'il avait débusqué. La jeune femme accueillit son reproche avec un froncement de sourcil mais elle ne fit pas de remarque, pensant avec maturité qu'il était inutile de lui répondre. Cependant sa patience fut mise à rude épreuve lorsqu'il lui fit un autre reproche à peine voilé sur sa capacité à les retarder dans leur mission. A ce moment-là, Léna mit le papier qui protégeait son sandwich qu'elle avait mangé dans sa poche et se leva en prenant la pierre dans ses mains. Celle-ci resta grise un moment puis se colora en rouge. En fixant toujours la pierre, la jeune femme s'éloigna des garçons qui continuait à manger et longea la rivière jusqu'au lac dont avait parlé le petit prétentieux. Au départ, elle fut déçue de constater que l'objet de M. Izobretatel arborait encore la couleur rouge puis plus elle avançait en direction du nord, c'est-à-dire vers le lac, plus la couleur verte faisait son apparition. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de cinq minutes pour le trouver. Au bout d'un moment, Léna dut s'arrêter net pour ne pas tomber dedans et suivre la rivière dans laquelle elle se déversait. En effet, quelques mètres plus bas, elle voyait l'eau tomber en cascade et former une grande étendue d'eau sombre.

Léna descendit les rochers sur la droite qui formaient un escalier naturel pour accéder au cours d'eau. La joie pétillait comme un mini feu d'artifice dans sa poitrine. Elle glissa la petite pierre dans sa poche et sortit sa baguette tout en s'approchant. C'était magnifique. Devant la jeune femme, le lac donnait l'impression d'avoir était amené ici par l'intervention des humains. Les rochers qui l'entouraient permettaient clairement l'accès et à tout le monde de l'admirer comme une attraction touristique. Sur les rochers, des plantes de toute sorte avec de jolies fleurs descendaient comme la cascade d'eau. Derrière, il y avait une cavité presque cachée par la végétation, où aurait pu s'asseoir une équipe entière de football. Cependant, il n'y avait aucun passage donc si Léna voulait s'y aventurer, elle devait nager jusque-là bas.

Sachant pertinemment que ce sort ne fonctionnerait pas mais par pur Lénaisme (signifiant entêtement dans le langage courant), la jeune femme chuchota le sortilège d'attraction. Rien ne se produisit évidemment. Elle rangea sa baguette tout en gardant les yeux sur la surface de l'eau en quête d'un quelconque signe de vie. Il devait y avoir des moyens mis en place pour protéger le coffret. Une créature magique prête à lui sauter dessus pour l'engloutir ou un sort qui la tuerait sur le champ.

Par petits pas, elle réduisit la distance qui la séparait du lac jusqu'à ce que les bouts de ses chaussures se retrouvent à plusieurs millimètres de l'eau. Tout aussi prudemment, elle s'agenouilla. Seul son visage se reflétait sur la surface tel un miroir. Le fond était impossible à distinguer à cause de l'eau sombre et trouble et la profondeur semble-t-il du cours d'eau. Contre toute attente, l'odeur qui émanait de l'eau n'était pas désagréable. Justement, elle avait une senteur de fleurs – sûrement les fleurs qui tapissaient les rochers.

Sa main attrapa le premier caillou assez gros à côté d'elle puis elle recula de quelques pas pour le lancer. Encore une fois, rien ne se produisit. Face à elle, la cascade continuait à s'écouler faisant mousser l'eau à l'endroit où elle se déversait et par le même temps, brisant la surface tranquille de l'eau.

La jeune femme réfléchit puis son attention fut attirée par un mouvement derrière la cascade dans la cavité creusée. Cependant, rien d'anormal ne l'alerta. Elle resta quelques minutes à observer le lac et ses alentours puis elle décida d'aller chercher l'expert en la matière – celui-là même qui lui avait reproché de ne pas faire avancer leur mission. Alors que Léna repartait vers les rochers, quelque chose entoura sa cheville et la tira en arrière ce qui la fit tomber lourdement sur le sol rocailleux. Le cerveau embrouillé par le choc et le corps douloureux, elle se sentit glisser vers l'eau. Lorsque son pied commença à être immergé, son premier réflexe fut d'attraper sa baguette magique. Toutefois, il lui était difficile de lancer de sort à la chose qui continuait à l'emmener avec elle dans le lac puisqu'elle n'arrivait pas à la voir. Avec désespoir, sa main gauche s'agrippa à un caillou suffisamment enfoncé dans le sol pour la retenir quelques temps encore. Son tibia la lançait à force d'être appuyé et frotté contre le rebord alors que son pied battait l'eau et se cognait contre la créature qui s'approchait de plus en plus. Les mains de cette dernière lui enserrèrent la jambe dans laquelle elle enfonça ses griffes à cause de la peau mouillée de Léna et visqueuse de la créature qui les faisaient glisser dans un bruit de succion.

Au bout de dix sorts, la jeune femme réussit à l'atteindre et à se libérer. Avec toutes les forces qui lui restaient, elle s'éloigna le plus loin possible. A ce moment-là, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux globuleux et haineux d'une femme ? D'un poisson ? D'un monstre ? Puis son regard fut attiré par les petites dents très fines et aiguisées comme des couteaux qui composaient sa bouche. Ses cheveux qui ressemblaient à des algues à s'y méprendre lui couvraient ses épaules et une grande partie de sa poitrine. Sa peau visqueuse et grise brillait alors que son cri de colère alerta ses consoeurs qui rappliquèrent aussitôt. Des sirènes ! – prêtes à l'attraper et à l'emporter avec elles au fond de l'eau !

La peur lui retourna l'estomac. En désespoir de cause, Léna leur envoya plusieurs sorts d'affilés qui en touchèrent certaines qui disparurent dans l'eau. Cependant, la demi-douzaine restante semblaient réellement déterminée à l'avoir. Soudain, la jeune femme se souvint qu'elle avait une potion qui lui permettrait d'effectuer une retraite stratégique (ou de se carapater au plus vite pour sauver sa peau, cela dépendait du point de vue). Sa main se glissa difficilement dans sa poche pour la retirer et décapsula le bouchon avec ses doigts tremblants. Aussitôt, de la fumée en sortit. Elle se dépêcha de jeter la fiole sur les sirènes qui toussèrent et lancèrent des cris de fureur. Tout à coup, alors qu'elle se relevait, elle sentit une main sur son épaule.

\- « Ça va ? »

Phil l'aida à se remettre d'aplomb.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Demanda Nathanaël qui arrivait.

\- J'ai trouvé le collier, répondit Léna qui vit la mine réjouie de Phil. Mais le lac est remplie de sirènes … ».

Le sourire du mari de Carla s'évanouit aussitôt. Nathanaël avait le regard fixé sur le nuage de fumée et les sourcils froncés.

\- « Nous ferions mieux de partir » Fit son cousin avec raison.

Le nuage commençait à se dissiper. Ne voyant pas Andrew et le Lord, elle le questionna.

\- « Tom est resté avec Andrew qui devait lui dire quelque chose d'important ».

Nathanaël passa un bras sous ses épaules et l'aida à marcher. Sa jambe la faisait souffrir mais elle n'avait pas le temps de soulever sa robe pour voir l'étendue des dégâts. Elle sentait le sang couler ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait des plaies assez profondes. Alors qu'ils montaient sur les premiers rochers, son cousin tourna sa tête en arrière.

\- « Phil, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Sa question la surprit car elle pensait que le jeune homme les suivait. Elle suivit le regard de Nathanaël et constata que Phil n'avait pas bougé et fixait en face de lui comme s'il était possédé. Son cousin la fit s'asseoir sur le sol rocailleux et rejoignit le mari de Carla.

Le nuage de fumée s'était en grande partie dissipé et Léna put apercevoir quelques silhouettes. Elle se remit debout, craignant le pire. Soudain, une voix de femme commença à chanter puis d'autres virent s'ajouter à la sienne. La jeune femme n'avait jamais rien entendu d'aussi joli.

\- « Nath ! Ne regarde surtout pas les sirènes ! »

Par pur esprit Lénaiste ou de famille, son cousin regarda les êtres de l'eau et adopta la même attitude que Phil. La jeune femme se dépêcha de les rejoindre tandis qu'ils s'étaient mis en marche vers le lac, tels des zombis. Elle tenta de les retenir par leur manche mais, par manque de force, elle ne put que les retarder. Avec réticence, la jeune femme leur lança un sort d'immobilisation ce qui lui permit grâce à un autre sortilège de les éloigner des créatures et de leur lasso ou leur outil qui lui avait attrapé la cheville quelques minutes plus tôt. Une fois sûre qu'ils étaient en sécurité, Léna se retourna pour s'apercevoir que les sirènes n'étaient plus les êtres monstrueux qu'elle avait vu mais de sublimes jeunes femmes. En effet, les visages hideux avaient laissé place à des visages harmonieux et les algues s'étaient transformés en une cascade de jolies cheveux propres et brillants, changeant de couleur en fonction de la sirène. La jeune femme avait lu quelque part que leur apparence séductrice et leur voix mélodieuse et enchanteresse leur permettaient d'attirer leur proie. Cela, elle avait pu faire le constat amer avec les deux jeunes hommes derrière elle. Aussi, elle se souvenait que le livre avait expliqué qu'en réalité que leur apparence monstrueuse se révélait être le parfait reflet de l'être intérieur qu'elles étaient.

Soudain, un bruit de pas se fit entendre et elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Phil et Nathanaël avaient repris possession de leur moyen et se dirigeaient droit vers elle ou plutôt en direction des êtres de l'eau. En désespoir de cause, elle se jeta devant eux pour leur barrer la route en mettant ses bras en croix.

\- « Stop ! Arrêtez-vous tous les deux ! Je vous en prie, réveillez-vous ! ».

Pourtant, ils ne firent pas attention à elle, trop obnubilés par les voix et les apparences des sirènes et la bousculèrent sans la voir. Elle ressortit sa baguette magique et réfléchit à un sort qui pourrait lui être utile. Visiblement, le pouvoir des sirènes était puissant ce qui avait permis d'annuler le sortilège d'immobilisation. La jeune femme lança un sort. Des racines sortirent de terre et s'enroulèrent autour des jeunes hommes qui tombèrent à la renverse les ralentissant dans leur progression.

Seulement, c'était sans compter sur les sirènes qui s'était arrêté de chanter pour enrouler à leur tour une sorte de liane version lasso autour des chevilles de Phil et de Nathanaël et les tirer vers elle. Les racines résistèrent un temps puis cédèrent devant les yeux effarés de Léna. Paniquée, elle coupa les lianes avec un sort mais les sirènes en lancèrent d'autres. Déterminées, les créatures aquatiques tiraient de toutes leurs forces. Mais pas autant que Léna qui attrapa les bras des deux garçons et les tira elle aussi de toutes ses forces, en vain. Elle se retrouva le derrière au sol alors que Phil et Nathanaël se mettaient difficilement debout pour rejoindre les sirènes. Ayant abandonné leurs lianes, celles-ci leur tendaient les bras pour les accueillir.

Qu'ils ne croient pas qu'elle allait les laisser avec ces garces ! Malgré la douleur, ses jambes la remirent debout et se mirent à courir vers eux. Arrivée tout proche d'eux, elle se laissa tomber sur les genoux et les gifla pour leur faire reprendre leurs esprits. Mais rien n'y faisait. Ils allaient sombrer dans le lac sans que la jeune femme puisse y faire quelque chose. Elle hurla de rage et de dépit pendant que des larmes se formaient aux coins de ses yeux. Les deux jeunes hommes atteignaient le lac pendant qu'elle les regardait faire impuissante puis ils s'immergeaient doucement dans l'eau. Nathanaël se laissa même embrasser par l'une d'elles.

\- « Oh ! Les hommes ! » S'énerva Léna.

Elle réutilisa le même sort que précédemment et les racines prirent de vitesse les sirènes qui relâchèrent leur proie sous le coup de la surprise. La jeune femme les envoya valser plusieurs mètres plus loin en arrière sans se préoccuper de leur état et fit face aux êtres des eaux qui avaient recouvré leur véritable apparence et qui étaient vraiment mais vraiment en colère. Cette fois, ce fut elle qui fut prise pour cible puisque les lianes se lancèrent à sa poursuite et lui attrapèrent ses deux chevilles alors qu'elle avait tenté de fuir. Pour la deuxième fois, elle se retrouva face contre terre et trainée sur le sol rocailleux. En un rien de temps, les sirènes prête à lui faire la peau parvinrent à la faire tomber dans l'eau. Léna sentit des mains lui enserrer le cou tandis qu'une autre lui attrapait les chevilles pour l'emmener au fond du lac dans lequel la jeune femme se noyait petit à petit. Des bulles sortaient de sa bouche alors qu'elle se débattait comme une folle.

\- « C'est inutile, petite sotte » Susurra une voix d'une sirène plus du tout mélodieuse.

Au fur et à mesure de leur descente, Léna manquait de plus en plus de force. Elle toussa ce qui aggrava la situation puisque de l'eau entra dans sa gorge. Ses yeux se fermaient petit à petit. Soudain, les créatures levèrent la tête dans un même mouvement et un éclair de couleur rouge toucha l'une d'elle. Léna entendit vaguement quelque chose tomber à côté d'elle ce qui eut pour effet de la libérer des mains des sirènes qui prirent peur et s'éloignèrent aussi vite qu'elles purent non sans pester. D'autres mains lui entourèrent la taille puis la hissèrent vers le haut et la firent sortir de l'eau. La jeune femme sentit le sol sous son dos alors qu'elle reprenait peu à peu conscience et sa respiration par le même temps. Son corps entier la faisait souffrir. La jeune femme rouvrit les yeux et vit le visage de son sauveur qui affichait un air plus qu'en colère. Lorsqu'il se fut assuré qu'elle était saine et sauve, Tom Jedusor se leva et s'éloigna en sortant ainsi de son champ de vision. Elle entendit un grognement.

\- « Tu as grand intérêt à te réveiller si tu ne veux pas voir ta vie être écourtée ! Dit-il d'une voix froide. Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi je retrouve Léna à moitié morte alors que tu étais censé la protéger ? … »

La remontrance dura un certain temps. Léna avait retrouvé ses esprits et s'était redressée lorsqu'il termina. A moitié groggy, elle releva sa robe pour se faire une idée des dégâts sur sa jambe. Le sang l'empêchait de se rendre compte de l'étendue des plaies alors elle attrapa un désinfectant et des compresses dans sa robe de sorcière. Son tibia s'en tirait avec un hématome et une éraflure. Elle tourna sa jambe puis nettoya les cinq trous où s'étaient plantés les griffes de la créature de l'eau. Sa grimace n'échappa pas à Phil qui s'excusa. Sans le regarder, elle lui répondit que ce n'était rien et continua à se soigner. Alors qu'elle finissait son pansement, des pas se firent entendre à sa gauche et quelqu'un s'accroupit à côté d'elle.

\- « Tu as besoin d'aide ? » Demanda Phil dont les yeux exprimait sa culpabilité.

Léna esquissa un petit sourire pour lui signifier qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas.

\- « Seulement pour me lever.

\- Tu n'utilises pas ta potion qui referme les plaies, demanda la voix de son cousin au loin.

\- Je n'en ai plus et de toute façon, les plaies sont trop profondes pour qu'elle soit efficace ».

Elle se tourna vers les deux jeunes hommes.

\- « Et vous ? Vous n'êtes pas blessés ? »

L'air coupable de Phil s'intensifia. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en évitant de croiser son regard.

\- « Non, je vais bien.

\- Pareil » Dit la voix vexée de Nathanaël.

Léna ne le voyait pas. Elle savait qu'il se trouvait quelques mètres plus loin derrière les buissons grâce à sa voix mais elle n'arrivait pas à le localiser précisément. Elle esquissa un pas dans sa direction.

\- « Tu es où ? »

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que la voix de Nathanaël s'élève un peu plus loin à sa droite. Une touffe de cheveux décoiffés qui dépassait d'un buisson lui indiqua l'endroit exact où il se trouvait. Lorsqu'elle fut à sa hauteur, le jeune homme semblait abattu. Il refusait de croiser son regard et gardait obstinément les yeux fixés sur le sol.

\- « J'ai failli. Plus jamais je ne te regarderais dans les yeux ».

Son visage affichait un air de chien battu. On aurait dit un enfant qui boudait. Léna ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Elle éclata de rire ce qui lui valut les regards étonnés des trois autres. Ils la prenaient peut être pour une folle mais cela lui faisait du bien.

\- « Tu devrais voir ta tête ! On dirait un gamin ! » fit Léna, hilare.

Elle croisa le regard peiné de son cousin alors qu'elle s'essuyait les yeux.

\- « Oooh ! Mais ne te vexe pas enfin ! ».

Nathanaël s'était remis plus rapidement de sa surprise que les autres et ruminait sa colère maintenant. Les joues de Léna étaient rouges tellement elle retenait son souffle pour ne pas éclater de rire une nouvelle fois. Pour changer la donne, elle le serra contre elle et l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- « Mais, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je ne t'en veux pas, rit Léna.

\- Cen'estpasdrôle » Marmonna son cousin.

Après s'être calmée, la jeune femme libéra Nathanaël qui ne bougea pas. Devant son air encore renfrogné, elle passa sa main dans son dos pour le frotter. Puis, elle tourna la tête vers les deux autres. Trempé de la tête aux pieds, Tom Jedusor observait le lac en leur tournant le dos alors que Phil restait derrière lui en adoptant une attitude craintive. Il avait l'air mal à l'aise. Léna se releva et rejoignit le Lord. Ses yeux scrutèrent la surface calme de l'eau pendant un moment puis elle se tourna vers lui.

\- « Où est Andrew ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas. Il a dû se perdre dans la forêt puisque je ne l'ai pas vu depuis que tu es partie toute seule ».

Encore une fois, elle décida de ne pas répondre à son reproche. La disparition du jeune homme la questionna mais pour le moment ils avaient d'autres chats à fouetter. Il arrivera à retrouver son chemin.

\- « Alors maintenant que faisons-nous ?

\- Nous ? Non, maintenant c'est à toi de jouer ».

Elle haussa les sourcils.

\- « Tu vas devoir te jeter dans l'arène pour pouvoir récupérer le coffret. La seule manière est que tu deviennes l'une des leurs ».


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22

\- « Pardon ? Fit Léna, certaine d'avoir mal entendu. Mais c'est impossible, reprit-elle lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il était sérieux. Il n'existe aucune potion qui permet de se transformer en être de l'eau.

\- Tu oublies qui tu as devant toi » Lui fit remarquer le jeune homme.

Son narcissisme faillit lui faire lever les yeux au ciel mais elle se retint de montrer son exaspération.

\- « Il se trouve que j'ai ce qu'il te faut » Reprit-il avec une assurance qui fit halluciner Léna.

Décidément, ce n'était pas la modestie qui l'étouffait. Alors qu'il prenait quelque chose dans sa poche, la jeune femme l'interrompit.

\- « Attends ! Fit-elle avec ses mains devant elle en position défensive. Elles ne m'accepteront jamais et elles vont me tuer. Je ne vais jamais y arriver » Poursuivit-elle en esquissant un pas en arrière.

Elle jeta un regard inquiet vers le lac et avala difficilement sa salive en pensant aux dizaines de créatures aquatiques qui n'attendaient qu'à la tuer sous la surface de l'eau. Tom Jedusor lui prit la main et y posa une petite fiole au contenu vert émeraude.

\- « Vas-y ».

Contrairement à lui, l'assurance qu'elle avait quelques instants plus tôt semblait avoir complètement disparu. Elle ne voyait pas en quoi ce plan allait fonctionner. Toutefois, elle ne voyait pas non plus d'autres moyens. Dans sa tête, la jeune femme avait beau passer en revu l'inventaire des potions remplissant ses poches de sa robe, elle n'avait rien qui puisse les aider puisque la plupart servait à soigner et non à transformer quelqu'un en poisson. Il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'une branchiflore lui donnant la capacité de nager et de respirer dans l'eau grâce à des attributs d'animaux aquatiques dans ses ingrédients qu'elle apportait tout le temps avec elle. Et un quelconque sortilège de métamorphose ne résoudrait pas le problème de l'agressivité des êtres de l'eau. Par ailleurs, elle n'avait pas les capacités pour se transformer en sirène. Ainsi, seule la proposition du Lord tenait la route. Si sa potion fonctionnait.

Avec résignation, Léna ouvrit la fiole et sous les yeux attentifs des trois autres, elle but le liquide vert. Au départ, rien ne se produisit. Puis, une douleur derrière ses oreilles lui signala la formation des branchies. Ensuite, la douleur s'étendit partout dans son corps qui tomba à la renverse. Ses jambes s'allongèrent et fusionnèrent puis se recouvrirent d'écailles bleues tandis que ses pieds se transformaient en nageoires ainsi que ses mains qui se palmèrent. Ses cheveux devinrent aussi long que ceux des sirènes et à son plus soulagement ils ne se changèrent pas en algues. En se tournant vers le lac pour se contempler, elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait pas l'apparence monstrueuse des sirènes.

\- « Avant de plonger tête la première, tu devrais enlever ta robe » Fit Tom Jedusor.

La lueur qui passa dans ses yeux traduisit les pensées perverses du jeune homme. Phil se tourna pour lui laisser de l'intimité. Mais Nathanaël s'agenouilla auprès d'elle.

\- « Fais-nous le savoir s'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. Envoie des étincelles, n'importe quoi, lui demanda son cousin dont le regard brillait d'inquiétude.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, le rassura-t-elle.

\- Elles ont failli te tuer, lui rappela Nathanaël.

\- Nous sommes là si cela tourne mal, intervint Tom Jedusor. Nous avons suffisamment perdu de temps ».

Après un dernier regard vers elle, son cousin se releva et se détourna lentement. Seul le Lord semblait penser qu'il avait tous les droits. Léna lui lança un regard assassin.

\- « Tom ! »

Nathanaël lui jeta un regard interrogateur pendant qu'il levait les yeux au ciel et se détournait. Avant qu'il change d'avis, Léna se dépêcha d'ôter sa robe. Une entaille sur sa queue se trouvait à l'endroit où était précédemment son tibia blessé. La douleur avait disparu et la plaie avait arrêté de saigner.

Elle ajusta les cheveux sur sa poitrine pour qu'ils la cachent et inspira profondément. Apparemment, elle pouvait à la fois respirer grâce à ses poumons et avec ses branchies qu'elle testa aussitôt. Lorsque la jeune femme s'immergea, elle ne vit pas d'être de l'eau dans les parages. Ses mains battirent l'eau pour remonter à la surface. Elle respirait sous l'eau et nageait de manière naturelle ce qui lui donnait une drôle d'impression de liberté. Lorsque Léna émergea Tom Jedusor, accroupit face à elle, l'interrogea aussitôt.

\- « Tu as trouvé le coffret ?

\- Non, je ne l'ai pas vu. C'est juste que … Commença-t-elle.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi avoir peur.

\- Mais …

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Léna. Tu vas y arriver. Tu dois seulement trouver le coffret et remonter aussitôt à la surface » L'apaisa Phil.

Il y eu un silence pendant lequel la jeune femme assimila ses paroles. C'était à cause d'elle qu'ils se trouvaient ici. Elle devait cesser de faire l'enfant et affronter sa peur. Derrière elle, le lac était toujours aussi calme. Léna se dirigea doucement vers le centre et plongea. Des petits poissons l'accompagnèrent alors qu'elle traversait le lac en pic. Lorsqu'elle atteignit le sol recouvert de magnifiques coraux de toutes les couleurs et d'algues, Léna commença son inspection. Au départ, elle ne faisait pas attention à la sensation de bien-être qui apaisait les battements de son cœur ni à l'aisance avec laquelle elle se déplaçait et respirait sous l'eau comme si elle l'avait toujours fait. Elle fit un petit tour sur elle-même comme un dauphin heureux et longea la végétation aquatique qui lui chatouilla le dos. Un coup d'œil au-dessus d'elle lui apprit que plus de cinquante mètres la séparait de la surface mais elle s'en fichait maintenant. Son objectif bien en tête, elle parcourut la moitié du lac sans trouver le moindre coffret ou de sirènes ce qui était d'ailleurs très étonnant. Elle tourna à droite pour inspecter le côté. Le problème était que si elle procédait comme cela, il lui faudrait plusieurs heures voir une journée entière pour terminer. Cependant, ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps avant que Richard n'arrive.

Bredouille, Léna s'arrêta et observa les alentours. A part la végétations aquatiques qui dansaient au rythme des courants de l'eau et des petits poissons qui l'accompagnaient toujours, les environs étaient déserts. Si le coffret était dans ce lac avec des sirènes pour gardiennes, elles devaient forcément l'avoir en sureté auprès d'elles, ce qui signifiait qu'elle devait trouver l'endroit dans lequel les êtres de l'eau l'avaient cachés. Ce pouvait être dans un rocher, enterré dans le sol ou encore dans leur antre creusée dans la roche qu'elle venait d'apercevoir … En effet, sur la même façade de rochers où s'écoulait la cascade et où une cavité avait été creusée plusieurs mètres plus haut, un énorme trou entouré par deux piliers joliment sculptés lui faisait face. La jeune femme hésita puis prit son courage à deux mains et affronta l'obscurité.

Au moment où elle pénétra dans l'antre, de petites bulles accrochées sur les murs l'éclairèrent. Face à elle, un long tunnel lumineux et recouvert par ci par là de coraux s'étendait devant elle. Avec appréhension à cause de la menace des sirènes qui pouvaient apparaître à n'importe quel moment, Léna poursuivit son chemin. Au bout d'un moment, celui-ci se sépara en deux. Quelle direction choisir ? Celle de droite ou de gauche ? Elle prit à droite, étant elle-même droitière. Cependant, la jeune femme fut surprise lorsque les coraux lui barrèrent la route. Bon, d'accord. Ce chemin ne devait pas être autorisé. Elle tourna donc à gauche et continua sur sa lancée. Quelques mètres plus loin, la même chose se produisit. Sauf que cette fois, Léna devait prendre à droite puis descendre dans un tunnel et remonter dans un autre. Au bout d'un moment, elle se demanda si les êtres de l'eau ne se jouaient pas d'elle. Devant la pseudo sirène, le tunnel s'étendait sur plusieurs mètres avant de se séparer en trois directions. Prenant son mal en patience, la jeune femme tenta d'avancer dans le tunnel en face et les coraux la laissèrent passer. Elle nagea dans un virage puis arriva finalement devant une immense porte à double battant et s'arrêta net. Hésitante, Léna l'observa dans les moindres détails et remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas de poignée. Dans ce cas de figure, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un sortilège qui permettait son ouverture.

La jeune femme se prit la tête dans ses mains et réfléchit. Comment allait-elle faire ? Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter là ! Pourtant, elle ne possédait aucun moyen pour l'ouvrir. Tout à coup, son attention fut attirée par un détail qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué plus tôt. Les petits poissons qui l'accompagnaient depuis le début avaient disparu. C'était mauvais signe. La panique commençait à revenir avec force. Puis, les paroles de Phil lui revinrent en mémoire.

\- _« Ne t'inquiète pas, Léna. Tu vas y arriver. Tu dois seulement trouver le coffret et remonter aussitôt à la surface »._

Oui, c'était cela. Elle n'avait qu'à les rejoindre aussitôt qu'elle aurait le coffret. Néanmoins, Léna ne l'avait toujours pas retrouvé. Son instinct lui disait qu'il était derrière ses portes. Encore fallait-il qu'elles s'ouvrent… Elle s'approcha lentement du panneau de bois en le détaillant. Rien, pas un indice pour la mettre sur la voie. La jeune femme l'effleura et sursauta lorsque la porte de droite s'entrouvrit. Comment ? Il fallait seulement la toucher ? C'était un peu trop facile. Il fallait qu'elle se méfie. Il s'agissait peut-être d'un piège. Léna tâtonna à l'emplacement de ses poches mais ses mains rencontrèrent seulement ses écailles. Sa baguette magique était restée dans sa robe de sorcière. Elle pesta intérieurement. Il fallait espérer qu'elle n'en ai pas besoin …

La jeune femme poussa la porte et découvrit une immense pièce. Ses paupières clignèrent plusieurs fois mais elle se rendit à l'évidence que ce n'était pas une défaillance de sa vue qui lui donnait la drôle d'impression de voir en bleu. Un regard vers le plafond lui apprit qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de vitre en plexiglas sans transparence ou une autre matière qui envoyait des rayons bleutés. En fait, cela revenait à regarder la surface du fond de l'eau. C'était très difficile à expliquer.

Quoi qu'il en était, Léna pouvait être fière d'elle puisque devant elle, au centre de la pièce, se trouvait le coffret qu'elle avait pu voir dans le miroir chez les Izobretatel. Elle ondula son corps pour avancer vers la fameuse boîte en bois. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Mais, alors qu'elle posait une main dessus, la lumière de la pièce s'assombrit d'un coup. Des ombres se déplacèrent autour d'elle puis la lumière reprit ses droits et Léna découvrit les sirènes avec leur apparence originelle. Elles s'étaient toutes réunies dans la pièce et l'entouraient en formant un cercle. Prise sur le fait, Léna avait suspendu son geste et n'osait plus bouger. Son regard passa sur toutes les créatures qui lui renvoyait son regard d'un air neutre. Puis, l'une d'elles, sûrement le chef, s'avança vers elle.

\- « Nous ne t'empêcherons pas de prendre ce qui te revient de droit, dit-elle. Nous avons bien compris que tu es l'héritière ».

Elle fit une pause puis reprit.

\- « Seul l'héritier peut passer cette porte. De plus, les coraux qui t'ont guidés nous auraient prévenus si ce n'était pas le cas, répondit-elle à sa question muette. Même la potion que tu as bu et qui t'a transformée temporairement en être de l'eau ne peut berner nos systèmes de sécurité. Néanmoins, nous t'avons suivi pour te poser une question, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Je vous écoute, fit Léna, hésitante.

\- Pourquoi souhaites-tu prendre le collier ? Demanda la sirène.

\- Je ne veux pas l'utiliser, si c'est cela que vous souhaitez savoir. Je veux le protéger de mon oncle, répondit Léna avec toute sa sincérité.

\- N'est-il pas en sécurité ici ? »

Elle n'avait pas tort. Richard ne pouvait pas accéder à cet endroit, n'étant pas lui-même l'héritier. La pièce était bien protégée. Même s'il réussissait à traverser le tunnel sans s'être fait tuer, la porte ne le laisserait jamais passer et les créatures de l'eau se chargeraient de son compte. Il n'était pas de taille contre elles malgré ses nombreux talents de sorciers. Le chef des sirènes l'interrompit dans sa réflexion.

\- « Nous ne souhaitons pas t'influencer. Nous faisons simplement notre devoir en tant que gardiennes protectrices du collier ».

Le silence revint. Léna ne savait plus quoi penser.

\- « Fais seulement attention aux personnes qui t'entourent et qui pourraient souhaiter s'accaparer le pouvoir du collier. Il y en a plus que tu ne le crois » Fit une autre sirène à sa gauche.

Son intervention ajouta davantage de confusion. Léna jeta un œil au coffret.

\- « Nous savons que tu vas prendre la bonne décision ».

Le chef s'inclina suivie des autres puis elles disparurent de la même façon qu'elles étaient arrivées. Laissant là, Léna qui n'était plus sûre du tout de ce qu'il fallait faire.

\- « Merci … » Murmura-t-elle.

Merci d'avoir protégé pendant toutes ces années ce bien familial. Merci aussi pour lui avoir ouvert les yeux. En effet, elle savait depuis longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas que Richard qui convoitait le collier. Le déni l'avait empêché d'écouter les avertissements de son cousin et de voir les signes qui était aussi visibles que le nez au milieu de la figure. Tom Jedusor était l'autre personne qui voulait avoir cette potion d'invincibilité. C'était tellement évident maintenant qu'elle y pensait. Jamais, il n'aurait aidé Nathanaël à la retrouver si l'histoire qu'il lui avait raconté ne l'avait pas autant intéressé. Jamais il ne l'aurait aidé, elle, dans sa quête s'il n'y avait pas trouvé son compte, lui aussi. Pourtant, elle commençait à le connaitre et elle devait savoir qu'il ne faisait rien sans rien. Il l'avait dit lui-même. La colère montait en elle à tel point que ses nageoires frémirent et ses écailles devinrent plus sombres. Pauvre Nathanaël ! Elle l'avait embarqué dans cette histoire alors qu'il avait essayé de l'en dissuader et qu'il avait raison sur toute la ligne depuis le début. Il avait fini par la laisser faire comme elle n'avait pas voulu l'écouter.

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil rageur vers le coffret. Soudain, elle eut une idée. Il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir ! Elle s'empara de la boîte en bois en prenant soin de sortir le collier en le posant sur le petit coussin sur lequel était posé le coffret. Le bijou brilla un instant à la lueur des rayons bleus.

\- « La vengeance sera terrible ! » Pensa-t-elle.

Léna referma la boîte d'un coup sec et nagea en direction de la sortie. Elle parcourut le tunnel sans croiser les êtres de l'eau. La jeune femme les retrouva en sortant de la grotte. Elles semblaient l'attendre.

\- « J'ai pris la bonne décision » Leur dit-elle avec assurance avant de prendre la direction de la surface.

Les petits poissons revinrent la rejoindre et l'accompagnèrent comme de vieux amis. Léna leur sourit. Cela lui remonta un peu le moral. Avant de sortir la tête de l'eau, elle s'obligea à adopter un visage amical et même joyeux. Ce fut difficile mais elle y arriva. Lorsqu'elle fut prête, Léna émergea doucement. Les trois jeunes hommes ne la virent pas tout de suite. Tom Jedusor était à demi tourné vers Phil et ils semblaient en pleine conversation. Ce fut Nathanaël qui la remarqua en premier.

\- « Léna ! s'exclama-t-il alors qu'il se précipitait vers elle et attirait l'attention des autres par la même occasion. Ça va ? Elles ne t'ont pas blessées ? »

Seul son sourire lui répondit. L'inquiétude se peignit immédiatement sur le visage de son cousin. La jeune femme vit que Phil et Tom Jedusor la regardaient avec une grande attention. Elle reporta son regard vers Nathanaël et sortit enfin le coffret de l'eau. Le visage du Lord s'illumina aussitôt.

\- « Eh bien, tu vois que tu y es arrivé ! »

Il croisa son regard et il déchanta.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Richard s'est emparé du collier avant nous ? »

Comme elle ne répondait pas à sa question, le jeune homme s'approcha et s'accroupit devant elle. Il esquissa un geste vers la boîte en bois mais Léna s'éloigna pour se mettre hors de sa portée. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et son visage se durcit.

\- « Cela ne m'amuse pas du tout, Léna.

\- Moi non plus, Tom, lui répondit-elle froidement.

\- A quoi joues-tu ? » Lui demanda le jeune homme, perdu parce que l'adorable et la naïve Léna lui tenait tête.

Derrière lui, Nathanaël avait ouvert la bouche prêt à parler mais les mots ne semblaient pas sortir. Quant à Phil, il s'était tendu comme un arc et lui lançait un regard d'avertissement.

\- « Les sirènes t'ont retournés la tête, dit-il.

\- Non, pas du tout. Elles m'ont aidés à y voir plus clair, fit Léna en fixant ses yeux dans ceux du Lord.

\- Et, on peut savoir ce qu'elles t'ont aidés à voir ? Demanda-t-il, en contenant avec peine sa colère, ce qui lui valut un regard inquiet de Nathanaël qui semblait dépassé par les évènements.

\- Eh bien … Je pense que tu te doutes déjà de quoi je parle » Lui répondit Léna en le narguant avec le coffret.

Le silence s'installa pendant qu'ils se battaient en duel de regards. Quelque minutes passèrent puis le jeune homme trahit son impatience.

\- « Léna, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Richard est à nos trousses. Je suis sûr qu'il sait déjà que nous avons le collier.

\- Nathanaël, fit Léna en se tournant vers lui ce qui le fit sursauter. Tu ne voudrais pas savoir pourquoi le grand Tom Jedusor t'a apporté son aide pour me retrouver et pourquoi nous sommes ici à chercher le collier ? »

Les trois autres ne pipèrent mot devant le changement radical de comportement de Léna.

\- « Tu ne veux pas savoir ? Insista-t-elle.

\- Léna ! Nous n'avons pas le temps avec tes sottises, intervint Tom Jedusor.

\- Eh bien, vois-tu, poursuivit-elle sans prendre en compte sa remarque et en faisant exprès de prendre son temps. Il semblerait que le véritable but de son entreprise soit de mettre la main sur la potion d'invincibilité. C'était tellement évident. Je suis vraiment bête de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt alors que je savais pertinemment qu'il ne fait jamais rien sans recevoir en retour. Il … »

Une main lui cramponna le bras interrompant ainsi son monologue. Tom Jedusor la fit sortir de l'eau par la force mais Nathanaël s'interposa et se fit assommer par le jeune homme furieux. Le cri de Léna raisonna dans la forêt. Les oiseaux s'agitèrent et s'envolèrent dans les airs. Elle se débattit comme une folle et lui envoya le coffret dans la figure. Celui-ci s'ouvrit sous le choc et le jeune homme s'aperçut qu'il était vide. Le regard haineux qu'il lui lança la renseigna de ses intentions. Elle recula effrayée mais ne put atteindre l'eau puisque le Lord l'attrapa une nouvelle fois par le bras et la tira en avant. Ce fut à ce moment-là que les êtres de l'eau intervinrent en lançant leur liane qui s'attaquèrent aux deux jeunes hommes. Tom Jedusor sortit sa baguette et toucha deux sirènes avec un sort mortel. Pendant ce temps, Phil se débattait avec les lianes qui l'avait ligoté. Léna donna un grand coup dans le ventre du Lord et parvint à s'échapper de sa prise pour aller se réfugier auprès de ses sœurs. Celles-ci l'entourèrent immédiatement et la protégèrent des assauts du jeune homme qui tentait d'éviter Léna.

\- « Petite idiote ! Je ne veux pas te tuer. Reviens ici ! Nous devons partir rapidement de là.

\- Laisses-moi maintenant ! Tu n'aurais jamais le collier, lui cria Léna.

\- Tu oublies ton cousin. Tu vas vraiment laisser tomber Nathanaël et rester ici pour toujours ? Lui demanda-t-il. Tu sais pertinemment que tu vas reprendre ta forme originelle. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ensuite ?

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! » Hurla-t-elle.

La colère se lisait sur le visage livide du jeune homme et ses assauts étaient de plus en plus violents. Au bout d'un moment, il réussit à tuer les deux sirènes les plus proches de la jeune femme. A cet instant, Léna se découvrit le même talent que les autres et lança son lasso de liane qui manqua de peu le jeune homme.

\- « Vas-tu cesser de te comporter comme une enfant ?!

\- C'est toi qui te comporte comme tel. Tu es en colère et frustré parce que je refuse de te donner ce que tu veux ! »

Il grogna. Le bout de la liane de Léna forma une boule et elle le frappa avec à plusieurs reprises ce qui le fit reculer. Elle s'acharna ainsi un long moment sans vraiment le toucher puisque la colère la rendait incapable de toucher sa cible et cela n'allait pas en s'arrangeant puisqu'elle s'accroissait. Sans le faire exprès, sa liane assomma même Phil toujours en prise avec ses liens. Elle criait sa rage pendant que Tom Jedusor se battait avec hargne. Les sirènes tentaient de viser sa baguette magique. Mais il était malin et agile, le bougre. Léna parvint à le déséquilibrer en touchant son genou qui se prit dans sa main gauche et grimaça de douleur. Par le même temps, le lasso d'une des créatures aquatiques le fouetta au visage et un filet de sang s'échappa d'une entaille le long de sa joue. Il commençait à perdre face à leurs assauts.

Néanmoins, excédé par la situation, le jeune homme réussit à attraper l'arme de Léna qui, stupéfaite et impuissante, se vit tirer vers la terre ferme plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Ses sœurs la retinrent et lancèrent leur liane pour le faire lâcher. Cela arrêta sa progression mais il ne fallait surtout pas sous-estimer le jeune homme. D'une main, Tom Jedusor tenait la liane et lançait des sorts mortels aux sirènes qui disparaissaient dans le lac au fur et à mesure. Pendant ce temps, Léna s'évertuait à décrocher la liane de sa paume mais il n'y avait rien à faire, elle ne contrôlait pas son nouveau pouvoir. Un regard alentour la renseigna de l'urgence de la situation. En effet, il ne restait plus que la moitié des effectifs.

\- « Ne vois-tu pas qu'il est inutile de résister ? Vous n'êtes pas de taille à m'affronter ! »

Mais la jeune femme continuait à s'acharner sur la liane.

\- « Rejoins-moi. Tu as ta place parmi mes partisans.

\- Jamais ! » Hurla-t-elle alors que le jeune homme avait abandonné sa baguette magique et tirait sur la liane en la hissant avec facilité.

Les êtres de l'eau étaient exténuées et à vrai dire elle aussi. La jeune femme dut s'avouer vaincu. Toutefois, ce fut à ce moment-là que la liane se coupa. La surprise fit tomber en arrière Tom Jedusor qui tira la liane dans le vide. Léna créa une autre liane puis la lança vers lui et l'enroula autour de sa cheville. Les mains occupées à essayer de la détacher, il fut encore pris par surprise lorsqu'elle tira de toutes ses forces dessus pour l'emmener dans l'eau. Ses sœurs l'aidèrent et le jeune homme se retrouva dans le lac. Dépourvu de sa baguette magique, il utilisait sa force manuelle pour les tenir éloignée. La détermination dont elles avaient fait preuve une heure plus tôt revint en force ce qui leur permirent d'isoler le jeune homme au centre du lac et de le faire couler.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23

Tom Jedusor se débattit comme un fou dans l'eau. Cependant, il s'agissait de l'élément des sirènes et non le sienne – plutôt habitué au plancher des vaches. Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment immergé, Léna s'approcha alors qu'il coulait. Les êtres de l'eau s'éloignèrent, sûrement pour s'occuper de leurs morts. Elle l'attrapa par les épaules en faisant pression dessus pour l'emmener plus rapidement au fond de l'eau.

Des bulles s'échappaient de la bouche du jeune homme alors que l'eau remplaçait l'air dans ses poumons. Ses yeux se fermèrent lentement pendant que sa conscience s'en allait.

Il était en train de mourir sous ses yeux.

La jeune femme sentit un pincement au cœur. Cependant, elle savait que si ce n'était pas lui qui mourrait c'était elle. Ses sentiments pour lui refaisaient surface mais, malgré cela, elle ne regrettait pas. Alors que son corps touchait le sol recouvert de coraux, Léna l'observa pendant quelques secondes avant de le prendre dans ses bras puis de l'embrasser. Cependant, ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'était que les bras du jeune homme l'entourèrent à ce moment-là. Dans son dos, elle sentit quelque chose de long dans les mains de ce dernier. Il avait sa baguette magique ! Avant qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il se passait vraiment, ils se retrouvèrent sur la terre ferme dans un éclair de lumière verte. Le choc fut violent. Ils eurent beaucoup de difficultés à reprendre conscience.

Léna fut la première. Elle rampa vers son cousin qu'elle serra dans ses bras pour l'emmener avec elle vers le lac. Toutefois, ils ne purent jamais atteindre l'eau car le Lord l'attrapa par la queue pour l'empêcher d'avancer. Complètement dément, ses yeux étaient rouges et sa bouche formait un rictus mauvais. Léna ne le reconnaissait plus. Et, il y en avait une autre qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus : elle et sa nouvelle détermination. En effet, avec toute la force qu'il lui restait, elle s'arracha de sa prise et lança une liane vers un arbre pour les éloigner de lui. Cependant, elle rata sa cible. Le jeune homme en profita pour les rejoindre. Il rampa vers elle puis parvint à lui emprisonner ses bras en les plaquant contre le sol et mit ses genoux sur sa queue de sirène. Léna hurlait et se débattait furieusement, en vain. A force de s'égosiller, elle avait mal à la gorge et n'avait plus de souffle. Ses cris se turent pour cette raison. Alors qu'elle respirait rapidement, Phil s'approcha doucement avec un mélange de curiosité et d'inquiétude dans les yeux. Il semblait complètement abasourdis par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

A côté d'elle, Nathanaël reprenait conscience. Sa main tâtonna son visage puis sa tête. Il grimaça lorsqu'il rencontra la zone douloureuse. La jeune femme tourna les yeux vers son assaillant qui la maintenait toujours au sol. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Le visage du jeune homme avait regagné son humanité ou en tout cas ce qu'il en restait. Ils demeurèrent quelques instants à s'observer puis il prit la parole.

\- « Tu t'es enfin calmée, constata-t-il. Je vais mettre ton comportement sur le compte des effets secondaires de la potion. Il y avait marqué sur la notice que la personne qui la boirait serait victime d'hystérie ».

A la fin de sa phrase, Léna tenta à nouveau de se dégager mais pesta lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que c'était inutile. Ce fut ce moment-là que choisit Andrew pour réapparaître. Il surgit de nulle part entre les branchages d'un buisson très haut. Son regard passa de Nathanaël qui se redressait difficilement au visage ahuri de Phil puis il finit par se poser sur son maître et Léna.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Tom Jedusor ne répondit pas et ne prêta même pas attention à lui.

\- « Promets-moi que tu ne tenteras pas de t'enfuir, dit-il à sa prisonnière.

\- Je ne peux pas, le provoqua-t-elle.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais être obligé d'utiliser la manière forte ».

Il ne considérait pas que plaquer Léna contre le sol pour l'empêcher de fuir était la manière forte. Alors pour lui, qu'est-ce que c'était ? La jeune femme ne préférait pas le savoir. Le Lord la regarda intensément puis la libéra doucement en s'assayant sur ses talons. Il avait dû lire dans ses pensées et comprendre qu'elle ne tenterait rien … pour le moment … Et, lorsqu'il la libéra, la jeune femme n'esquissa pas le moindre geste. Andrew apparut alors dans son champ de vision.

\- « Au vue des transformations physiques de Léna, je suppose qu'il est inutile que je demande de l'aide à ces gens ».

Il montra derrière lui un couple d'une cinquantaine d'année qui les regardaient d'un drôle d'air. Le silence qui suivit confirma ses dires et il se retourna vers eux en leur parlant en bulgare puis le couple disparut dans la végétation. Léna se redressa sans brusquerie pour que le jeune homme ne pense pas à une nouvelle attaque et se rapprocha de son cousin qui se massait toujours la tête. Elle s'enquit de son état qui l'inquiétait car il était toujours groggy et douloureux.

\- « Il va s'en remettre » Fit la voix de Tom Jedusor dans son dos.

Sa robe de sorcière lui tomba dessus.

\- « Remets tes vêtements. Nous retournons à l'hôtel ».

Léna n'esquissa pas le moindre geste et regarda dédaigneusement le tas de tissus. Tom Jedusor reparu dans son champ de vision. Son visage était crispé par la colère. Mais avant qu'il ne parle ou qu'il bouge, Phil s'agenouilla à côté d'elle.

\- « Tu ferais mieux de t'habiller ».

Comme elle restait toujours immobile, le jeune homme insista.

\- « S'il te plaît, Léna ».

Elle croisa son regard craintif. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle daigna lever le bras pour enfiler sa manche et il l'aida à remettre sa robe. Nathanaël se leva en titubant.

\- « Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?! S'exclama Léna avec inquiétude en lui prenant la main alors qu'elle était toujours assise par terre.

\- Il a seulement reçu un grand choc sur la tête. Je te dis qu'il va s'en remettre ».

Sur ces mots, il l'empoigna et la posa sur son épaule comme un sac à patates. La jeune femme hurla encore et se débattit dans tous les sens.

\- « Bien, si tout le monde est prêt, nous pouvons y aller ».

En passant devant Andrew, il s'arrêta net. Le silence revint pendant lequel Léna vit le visage du jeune homme changer plusieurs fois de couleurs. Du rouge puis du vert, il passa au blanc puis au bleu. Au bord de l'asphyxie, le jeune homme semblait avoir peur de son maître qu'elle ne pouvait voir puisque que son champ de vision se limitait au dos de ce dernier.

\- « Je peux savoir pour quelle raison tu t'es absenté aussi longtemps sans me demander mon avis ? Tu sais très bien ce qu'il se passe lorsque l'on me désobéit ».

Le visage du jeune homme reprit une teinte blanche tandis que sa respiration repartait au pas de course.

\- « Je … J'ai pensé que l'aide des villageois serait la bienvenue comme nous piétinions dans nos recherches. Je ne souhaitais pas vous causer du tort … ».

Ses balbutiements retentissaient encore en écho dans la forêt alors que le silence s'abattait sur le groupe. Le mouvement que le Lord fit, provoqua aussitôt la crainte d'Andrew qui s'agenouilla pour demander son pardon.

\- « Non, non, non ! ... Ne me tuez pas, s'il vous plaît, maître ! » l'implora-t-il.

Visiblement, ses excuses ne le convainquirent pas puisque le sortilège de torture ne tarda pas. Pendant plusieurs minutes, les cris abominables du pauvre Andrew se répercutaient dans tout le bois. Léna n'aurait même pas été étonné si les villageois l'avaient entendu. Elle intervint.

\- « Je pensais que nous n'avions pas beaucoup de temps … ».

La jeune femme laissa sa phrase en suspens par crainte qu'elle subisse le même sortilège. Cependant, ce ne fut pas le cas. Le jeune homme stoppa la torture. Andrew cessa immédiatement de hurler. Il lança un regard vers son maître qu'il baissa aussitôt et se dépêcha de se relever avec toute la dignité qu'il lui restait. Tom Jedusor se détourna de lui et partit sans demander son reste.

Le chemin fut aussi silencieux qu'une procession religieuse. Au bout d'un moment, Léna sentit son corps retrouver sa forme d'origine. Elle n'était pas peu contente de porter sa robe. Un coup d'œil vers Phil lui apprit qu'il lui avait pris ses chaussures. Elle le remercia intérieurement. Cependant, ce n'était pas cela qui l'inquiétait le plus. Son cousin se traînait sur le chemin. Il avait des difficultés à marcher et Phil et Andrew furent obligés de l'aider. Les regards répétés dans sa direction ne lui échappa pourtant pas parce qu'il tenta de la rassurer.

\- « Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Je vais bien ».

Sa voix faible ne l'aida pas du tout. Léna fronça les sourcils. Mais il se força à lui sourire et la jeune femme abandonna. De toute façon, ils allaient arriver bientôt à l'hôtel. Cela aurait été plus rapide en utilisant la magie mais il valait mieux être prudent. Richard les aurait peut-être piégé en les localisant à cause du transplanage. Ils mirent encore une vingtaine de minutes pour sortir de la forêt puis le double pour arriver à l'hôtel. Les propriétaires ne leur posèrent aucune question lorsqu'ils franchirent la porte de leur établissement. Si Carla fut surprise en les voyant entrer dans la chambre, elle se tut lorsqu'elle aperçut les mines déconfites de son mari et de ses amis ainsi que le visage fermé de son maître. Elle s'empressa d'installer les deux couchettes pour Léna et son cousin. Toutefois, lorsqu'il voulut la déposer dessus, la jeune femme se rebiffa.

\- « Je peux marcher toute seule, merci ».

Mais son regard la fit taire. Ainsi, elle se laissa faire et le regarda s'éloigner.

\- « Demain, nous y retournerons et tu vas me faire le plaisir de prendre ce collier. Sinon je serais obligé d'employer d'autres moyens » La menaça-t-il en montrant son cousin du menton pour lui faire comprendre la fin de sa phrase.

Sans attendre de réponse, il sortit de la pièce et claqua la porte. Le silence retomba. Il était très lourd. Léna sentait tous les regards tournés vers elle. Dans sa poche, sa baguette magique s'était calé contre sa jambe. Elle la prit et entreprit d'examiner son cousin. La jeune femme se redressa et se focalisa sur lui ayant perdu toute capacité à affronter le regard des autres. Il se trouva que Nathanaël n'était pas dans un état critique. Le choc qu'il avait reçu était tout de même traumatique pour son cerveau qui avait cogné assez fort sa boîte crânienne mais cela pouvait se résoudre avec une potion qu'elle avait justement dans une de ses poches.

\- « Accio ».

De sa voix monocorde, elle lança le sort et attrapa la fiole au vol qu'elle tendit au jeune homme. Il l'a bu sans discuter et ferma les yeux. Du coin de l'œil, Léna vit l'échange de regards entre le mari et sa femme. Ce premier secoua la tête négativement et Carla poussa un soupir. Elle se leva alors et s'agenouilla auprès de son amie.

\- « Je vais soigner tes plaies » Proposa-t-elle.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Léna se rendit compte de l'état dans lequel elle était. L'entaille sur son tibia s'était réouverte et les trous sur sa jambe la faisaient atrocement souffrir. A cela s'ajoutait les nombreuses estafilades, les hématomes et les courbatures qui s'étendaient sur tout son corps. Elle s'allongea mais mit son bras sur son visage pour cacher ses yeux qui pleuraient. Sa douleur n'était pas seulement physique.

\- « Non, Carla. Je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille … ».

Son amie lui caressa les cheveux mais n'insista pas.

\- « Je veux que tu saches que tout ce qui arrive … Je ne l'ai pas voulu.

\- Je sais, Carla, fit la voix faible de Léna. Je sais ».


	24. Chapter 24

Bonjour/Bonsoir à toutes et à tous, je suis de retour pour vous publier la suite de mon histoire. Il s'agit des avant derniers puisque dimanche prochain, je publierai les deux derniers chapitres qui clôtureront définitivement ma fanfiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaît toujours et vous plaîra jusqu'à la fin ! Bonne lecture.

PS : A la fin de ce chapitre, il y a un petit passage qui peut être difficile pour un jeune public.

Chapitre 24

La nuit fut longue et éprouvante. Le sommeil avait décidé de partir à la conquête d'autres planètes puisque Léna ne le trouva pas. Les évènements de la journée tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Ses blessures qu'elle avait refusé de soigner la faisaient souffrir. Toutefois, ce n'était pas sa priorité. Ni la douleur ni le risque de décès suite à l'infection au niveau de ses plaies. Son cousin dormait à poings fermés à ses côtés grâce aux effets secondaires de la potion et semblait paisible. Ce simple fait rendait son cœur moins lourd. Cependant, ses pensées ne cessaient de vagabonder vers la chambre voisine dans laquelle dormait ou du moins séjournait Tom Jedusor. Andrew avait été chassé proprement et simplement de la chambre dix-sept par son maître et dormait à même le sol près de la fenêtre de la chambre voisine qu'ils partageaient désormais à cinq. Il était trop tard pour déranger les propriétaires afin de leur demander une couchette supplémentaire et le pauvre Andrew était obligé de se contenter d'une simple couverture.

Léna observa le plafond dont la peinture craquelée avait échappé à sa vigilance lorsqu'elle avait remis en état la pièce. Elle réfléchit sur ce détail pendant un long moment ce qui lui fit penser à autre chose qu'à ce qui l'attendait le lendemain. Elle n'avait aucune issue et aucun plan de secours. Sa naïveté lui coûtait cher. Désormais, les intentions de Tom Jedusor étaient claires. Il s'était servi d'elle afin d'accéder à son héritage. Son aide si précieuse fut-ce-t-elle et sa capacité à la faire tomber sous son charme avaient eu raison d'elle. Pour sa défense, beaucoup de personnes seraient tombées dans le panneau. Léna le regrettait amèrement, d'autant plus qu'il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'elle. Son cousin, qui récupérait en ce moment même de sa blessure à la tête, avait été embarqué dans l'histoire contre son gré et le collier appartenait à sa famille, même si elle en était l'ultime héritière. Son oncle se moquerait bien d'elle s'il savait …

Le lendemain matin, Léna resta dans son lit pendant que les autres se levaient les uns après les autres. Son cousin n'avait pas encore émergé et la jeune femme guettait le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Du coin de l'œil, elle surprit le regard inquiet de Carla vers eux mais elle s'en fichait. Même si elle savait que ce n'était pas de sa faute, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la colère envers tous les partisans, que disait-elle, des sous-fifres du grand Lord Voldemort. Ils acceptaient qu'il les traitent comme des moins que rien, qu'il se fiche d'eux sauf lorsqu'ils lui étaient utiles. Un peu sadomasochistes sur les bords, ces fidèles.

Lorsque Nathanaël ouvrit les yeux, ils se posèrent sur sa cousine allongée en face de lui.

\- « Comment tu vas ? »

Ses paupières clignèrent plusieurs fois.

\- « Je me sens vraiment bien » Lui répondit-il en ayant l'air de dire quelque chose de vraiment bizarre pour lui.

Léna sourit.

\- « Les effets de la potion ainsi que ceux d'une bonne nuit de sommeil t'ont permis de récupérer ».

Carla et Phil échangeaient des messes basses dans un coin de la chambre pendant qu'Andrew prenait une douche. Léna leur jeta un regard agacé. S'ils voulaient être discrets, c'était raté. Ses oreilles entendaient toute leur conversation et l'inquiétude que la situation suscitait pour le couple l'énervait au plus haut point. Elle n'avait pas besoin de leur compassion.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » Demanda son cousin, ce qui permit à Léna de se concentrer sur le plus important.

Elle réfléchit un instant en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

\- « Nous sommes coincés. Il ne nous laissera jamais tranquille et il te tortura ou te tuera si je ne lui donne pas le collier, dit-elle. Je suis désolée. Tout est de ma faute. J'aurais dû t'écouter, reprit-elle après une pause, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Il t'a manipulé. Il est très fort pour cela, l'excusa Nathanaël.

\- Même s'il est très fort, j'aurais dû me fier à toi plutôt qu'à lui. Tu ne m'aurais jamais menti et je te fais entièrement confiance, fit Léna en pleurant pour de bon. Maintenant, c'est trop tard … »

Ils ne prononçaient pas son nom comme s'il allait leur brûler la bouche.

\- « Vous feriez mieux d'être prêts avant qu'il arrive » Intervint la voix de Phil au loin.

La jeune femme grogna et afficha son mécontentement en essuyant ses larmes dans un geste rageur.

\- « Je ne dis pas cela pour t'embêter. Il est vrai qu'il y a plusieurs mois j'aurais été heureux de la tournure des évènements. Le simple fait de te voir dans cette posture m'aurait empli de joies, poursuivit-il alors que sa femme lui lançait un regard noir. Mais désormais ce n'est plus le cas ».

Il avait raison. Son attitude avait beaucoup changé ces derniers mois. Il n'était plus l'homme antipathique, misogyne, égoïste et sûr de lui qu'elle avait connu au départ. Le changement était radical – loin d'être négatif puisqu'il avait repris un visage humain. Plus empathique et agréable, Phil était devenu un ami cher pour Léna mais il était aussi devenu un mari exemplaire avec Carla. Avant, la jeune femme lui aurait répondu dans les dents. Là, elle se contenta de soupirer et d'écouter le conseil de son ami. Lorsque son corps fut en mouvement, la douleur revint en force. Carla l'obligea à se rallonger afin de la soigner pendant que Nathanaël filait se préparer dans la salle de bain.

La plupart des plaies cicatrisèrent grâce à l'onguent qu'elle appliqua et les lésions les plus importantes se refermèrent comme elles purent même si ce n'était pas gagné. Les trous de griffes derrière sa jambe mirent plus de temps à être nettoyés et après l'application de l'onguent, il ne resta que des croûtes de sang séché. Son cousin fut prêt et Léna prit sa place dans la salle de bain pour sortir quelques minutes plus tard. Tout le monde l'attendait, même Tom Jedusor. Le silence fut pesant lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Les autres s'étaient tendus. Puis, le jeune homme se dirigea vers la porte.

\- « Bien, si tout le monde est prêt, nous pouvons y aller, fit-il sur un ton impérieux. Après toi » Reprit-il en s'adressant à Léna qui ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes avant de lui obéir sans le regarder.

Ils la suivirent tous jusqu'en bas puis le Lord prit la tête du groupe. Arrivés à la lisière de la forêt, le silence était tellement pesant que les jeunes gens osaient à peine respirer normalement de peur que leur souffle provoque l'énorme tempête qui menaçait si Tom Jedusor venait à être contrarié. Seul, ce dernier semblait presque de bonne humeur. Il tenait entre ses mains le cadeau de l'inventeur Izobretatel pour leur servir de guide jusqu'au lac. Léna observa un instant les nuages avant d'entrer dans le bois dont les arbres cachaient le ciel. Les cumulonimbus étaient épais et sombres – annonciateurs d'un orage. Par ailleurs, la pluie tomba quelques minutes plus tard ce qui eut pour effet de les tremper jusqu'aux os. Le froid s'était atténué ce qui expliquait pourquoi il ne neigeait pas. Pourtant, Léna tremblait. Alors qu'elle gardait ses bras autour d'elle pour garder un semblant de chaleur, la jeune femme se demandait comment elle avait fait pour ne pas ressentir le froid alors qu'elle s'était transformée en sirène la veille. A ce moment, la réaction de Tom Jedusor lorsqu'il l'avait vu à moitié dénudée lui revint en mémoire. Son visage se contracta en un rictus méprisant. Qu'il n'espère pas qu'elle le suive et devienne son esclave après cette aventure. Il était toujours hors de question qu'elle rejoigne ses rangs. Alors qu'elle traînait derrière le groupe à côté de Carla qui avait insisté pour venir, elle fixa le dos du jeune homme un moment en espérant qu'il se transforme en crapaud sur le champ mais son vœu ne fut pas exaucé.

\- « Tu es sûre de vouloir venir ? Lui avait demandé Léna. Tu n'es peut-être pas en état de te déplacer sur une aussi longue distance pour le moment.

\- Je vais mieux » lui avait assuré Carla.

Cependant, la jeune femme en doutait. Sa grossesse était compliquée et nécessitait du repos. Elle coula un regard vers son amie qui marchait tranquillement à côté d'elle. Sa potion n'avait rien d'une potion miracle. Pourtant, la petite brune se portait comme un charme. Elle dut sentir son regard puisqu'elle tourna la tête vers elle et lui fit un sourire d'encouragement.

\- « Tout sera terminé dans peu de temps tu verras ».

Oui mais que vas-t-il se passer après ? Qu'allait-il faire d'elle ainsi que de la potion d'invincibilité au final ?

\- « Je ne veux … ».

Léna se tut. Elle allait dire qu'elle ne souhaitait pas faire partie des mangemorts mais si elle le provoquait encore il allait perdre patience et faire du mal à Nathanaël. Cette menace suffisait à la faire taire et à la faire obéir. Pour le moment …

Depuis plus d'une heure, la jeune femme réfléchissait à un plan pour s'enfuir. Lorsqu'elle trouvait une ébauche de plan qui tenait la route, à chaque fois un détail lui faisait tout recommencer à zéro. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle le sous-estime, ce serait une énorme erreur. Avant que Léna ne s'en rende compte, ils étaient déjà arrivé au lac. Tom Jedusor la prit par le bras pour la faire avancer plus vite puisqu'elle traînait la patte et la posta en face de la cascade. Sa main chercha quelques instants la potion dans sa poche intérieure et il la lui donna. La petite fiole pesa plus lourd dans sa paume. Le liquide chaloupa dedans alors que Léna le scrutait avec la gorge nouée.

\- « Ne perdons pas de temps ».

La voix de Tom Jedusor claqua dans le silence pesant de la forêt qui était interrompu uniquement par le flot continu de la pluie qui s'abattait à verse sur eux. Sans détourner son attention de la fiole en verre, la jeune femme s'assit sur le bord du lac et entreprit d'enlever ses chaussures. Avec lenteur, ses pieds s'immergèrent dans l'eau vaseuse alors que la végétation aquatique lui chatouillait les chevilles comme si elle l'accueillait en vieille amie. Léna observa un instant la surface du lac où les gouttes d'eau de pluie tombaient en créant des cercles parfaits. La voix du Lord interrompit une nouvelle fois ses pensées.

\- « Dépêches-toi, nous n'avons pas toute la journée ».

Elle ne bougea pas pour autant. Des pas se rapprochèrent d'elle et une main se posa sur sa gorge et ramena sa tête en arrière tandis que le visage de Tom Jedusor apparaissait dans son champ de vision. Il s'était mis à sa hauteur et la fusillait du regard.

\- « Tu ferais mieux de m'écouter pour une fois sinon la vie de ton cousin va se terminer dans la minute qui suit ».

La menace n'eut pas l'effet escompté. En cet instant, la peur avait disparu. La haine avait pris le dessus. Cependant, son visage n'exprima aucune émotion. Elle porta la fiole à ses lèvres et en but tout le contenu avant de la faire tomber à côté d'elle.

\- « Bien » Souffla le jeune homme dans son oreille avant de s'éloigner.

Mouillée pour mouillée, de toute façon … Léna retira ses vêtements avant de s'immerger totalement. Les petits poissons de la dernière fois l'entourèrent spontanément. Les coraux lui caressèrent les pieds un instant pendant qu'elle faisait face aux êtres de l'eau. Il n'en restait plus que cinq au total. Son cœur se serra. Le chef s'avança et s'inclina. La jeune femme l'imita solennellement. Pendant ce temps, son corps terminait sa transformation mais elle n'y fit pas attention. C'était comme si cela était naturel. Au départ, elle avait retenu sa respiration puis sans s'en rendre compte, les branchies prirent le relais.

Les créatures aquatiques avaient compris ce qui se passait. La sirène-chef se décala légèrement et laissa passer Léna qui nagea jusqu'à la grotte où elle était le collier. La jeune femme se força à oublier la sensation de bien-être que lui procurait le fait de nager dans le lac. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de cinq minutes pour récupérer le bijou et remonter aussitôt à la surface. Tom Jedusor s'empara immédiatement du collier. Le regard qu'il fixa sur le bijou traduisait un sentiment de travail accompli comme s'il avait attendu longtemps pour l'avoir entre les mains.

Léna sortit du lac avec l'aide de Nathanaël et Phil. Carla la couvrit comme elle put avec ses vêtements détrempés alors que la jeune femme restait assise sur le bord en gardant sa queue de sirène dans l'eau. Quelques minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles personne ne pipa mot. Ils regardaient tous Tom Jedusor dans l'espoir de savoir ce qu'il comptait faire ensuite alors que celui-ci demeurait béa devant son trésor. Dans les yeux des deux cousins, il y avait l'appréhension. Léna avait recouvré ce sentiment de peur qui ne l'avait plus quitté la nuit dernière à cause de la menace proférée à l'encontre de Nathanaël.

Tout à coup, la jeune femme sentit ses jambes reprendre leur forme initiale. Ses cheveux raccourcirent, ses doigts se séparèrent et les branchies se refermèrent. Elle enfila donc sa robe et remit ses chaussures silencieusement, puis elle se leva en surveillant du coin de l'œil le jeune homme. Tout aussi discrètement que possible, elle se posta à côté de son cousin qui était un peu en retrait du groupe et elle prit en main sa baguette magique. A ce moment-là, le Lord se tourna avec un sourire triomphal sur le visage.

\- « Je suis tell… ».

Il s'interrompit alors que son visage changeait radicalement d'expression, passant de la joie à la colère.

\- « Ne pense surtout pas que … ».

Une nouvelle fois, son expression se modifia pour adopter un air surpris et … De la peur? Qu'est- … ?

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de réagir, pas même son interlocuteur ni son cousin qui devint blanc comme un linge. Une douleur fulgurante apparut dans son dos puis se répandit jusqu'à son abdomen. Son regard glissa lentement vers son ventre. A sa plus grande stupéfaction, la lame d'un long poignard en ressortait. Léna avait cessé de respirer. Le temps s'était arrêté. Pendant sa longue chute jusqu'au sol, elle vit les réactions tour à tour de ses amis et de Tom Jedusor alors que son cousin se précipitait pour la réceptionner. Elle vit Carla crier à côté de son mari qui semblait sidéré par la situation et Tom Jedusor parler alors que son visage s'était durcit. Cependant, aucun son ne lui parvenait. Elle sentait les bras de son cousin l'entourer alors qu'il lui parlait à l'oreille. Il semblait désespéré. Son cerveau avait des difficultés à analyser tout ce qui l'entourait et à l'assimiler. Toutefois, il réussit l'exploit de comprendre les mots qui furent prononcés à ce moment-là et à les comprendre.

\- « Tu as fait du bon travail, Andreï. Je te félicite d'avoir berné mes imbéciles de neveux et cet idiot de Seigneur des Ténèbres à la noix ».

Alors que le corps de Léna se renversait sur son flanc gauche retenu à temps par Nathanaël, Andrew et Richard apparurent dans son champ de vision. Ce fut à cet instant que le son revint accompagner les images.

\- « Léna ! Léna ! » Ne cessait d'appeler son cousin alors qu'il la secouait.

Celle-ci réagit à peine au stimulus. Plutôt que répondre à ses interpellations, la jeune femme porta son attention sur sa main dont les doigts glissaient entre eux. Elle la leva pour la mettre dans son champ de vision et découvrit avec horreur le sang qui la maculait. Derrière ses doigts, son regard capta celui d'Andrew qui lui adressa un sourire cruel. Son visage, son attitude, tout était différent chez lui. Léna venait de voir le vrai visage d'Andrew. Elle ne put que murmurer son nom. Néanmoins, son sourire disparut et ses traits se durcirent.

\- « Je ne m'appelle pas Andrew mais Andreï, Andreï Predatel ».


	25. Chapter 25

Attention certains passages peuvent choquer un jeune public.

Chapitre 25

La douleur lui coupait le souffle. A moins qu'il ne s'agissait de l'hémorragie … Sa main accrocha celle de son cousin qu'elle serra très fort. Pendant ce temps, elle essayait de suivre ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Nathanaël avait pris un bout de tissu pour le mettre autour de la lame du couteau pour comprimer la plaie et essayait de ne pas montrer que la panique le gagnait. Un peu plus loin devant elle, Richard et Andreï puisque c'était son vrai prénom, faisaient face à Tom Jedusor et à ses deux fidèles partisans, se désintéressant complètement d'eux. La conversation était animée, semblait-il. Elle entendait des brides sans parvenir à comprendre les phrases entières.

\- « Léna » L'appela à nouveau son cousin dont le sang-froid commençait à lui manquer.

Celle-ci tourna légèrement la tête vers lui.

\- « Tu as quelque chose pour … ».

Sa pomme d'Adam remonta le long de sa gorge à mesure que son inquiétude s'emparait de lui et le paralysait.

\- « As-tu une potion ou n'importe quoi qui pourrait stopper l'hémorragie ? » Réussit-il à dire.

Le cerveau de la jeune femme tournait au ralentit. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant de pouvoir lui répondre.

\- « Je n'ai rien d'assez efficace … Cela ne permettrait pas de refermer la plaie.

\- Oui, mais tu m'as dit un jour que tu as une potion dans ta robe qui arrête une hémorragie, insista Nathanaël.

\- Oui mais pas une hémorragie aussi importante » Réussit à dire Léna à bout de souffle.

Les lèvres du jeune homme ne formèrent plus qu'une ligne. Sa peau blanchie davantage alors que ses yeux s'embuèrent.

\- « Je tente quand même ».

Elle sentit qu'il pointait sa baguette vers la poche de sa robe de sorcière. Sans hésiter, Nathanaël attrapa la fiole au vol et força Léna à se redresser légèrement pour lui faire boire la potion. La jeune femme n'eut pas la force de résister et de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'aurait pas l'effet qu'il souhaitait. Les efforts désespérés de son cousin lui pinça le cœur. Cela lui donna un peu d'énergie ce qui lui permit d'attraper sa propre baguette et de jeter un sort sur la plaie qu'elle avait appris durant ses études de médicomage. Elle savait qu'il ne faisait qu'accélérer la cicatrisation et non refermer complètement la plaie mais, dans ce cas précis, les berges de la peau se rapprochèrent de la lame du poignard afin de réduire la taille de la blessure ce qui calma le saignement. Le visage de son cousin au-dessus d'elle se décrispa légèrement mais il tenait encore fermement la main de Léna.

Tout à coup, ses yeux fixèrent un point en face de lui qu'elle ne put voir à ce moment-là et s'écarquillèrent. La jeune femme se força à se tourner dans la même direction pour voir qu'un combat entre son oncle et Tom Jedusor avait débuté. Cependant, ce n'était visiblement pas cela qui avait attiré l'attention de son cousin. Phil se tenait le flan et semblait mal en point devant Andreï qui lui tournait le dos. Alors que ce dernier jetait un sort à son ennemi, Léna aperçut Carla s'interposer entre eux. Son sang se glaça lorsqu'elle vit son corps retomber lourdement sur le sol. Le cri de son mari et le sien retentirent dans la forêt. Cela attira l'attention de Richard qui se tourna vers ses neveux tout en continuant son combat avec Tom Jedusor qui semblait contrarié qu'il le sous-estime à ce point. Richard fixa en silence Nathanaël tout en continuant à jeter des sorts contre son adversaire.

\- « Dis donc, Nathanaël, es-tu un homme ou une fillette ? Arrêtes de chialer et viens te joindre au Seigneur machin chouette, lui au moins, il ne se cache pas ! ».

Le rire gras de l'homme retentit dans les bois. Nathanaël observa quelques instants son oncle puis il jeta un coup d'œil à Léna.

\- « Ne fais pas ça, fit cette dernière. Il n'attend que cela pour te tuer ».

Richard rit à nouveau.

\- « Ne l'écoute pas. Elle n'en a fait qu'à sa tête et fonce tête baissée dans le piège que je lui tends alors que tu l'avais prévenue. Crois-moi, elle n'a aucune crédibilité. De toute façon, elle va mourir ».

La gorge de Léna se serra. Elle sentit la main de son cousin lâcher la sienne alors qu'il la déposait sur le sol. La panique s'empara d'elle.

\- « Non ! Nath ! Ne fais pas ça, s'il te plaît ! ».

Il caressa ses cheveux et lui sourit tristement avant de s'éloigner et de se poster aux côtés de Tom Jedusor. La mine contrariée de celui-ci lui indiqua qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout la tournure des évènements alors que celle de son oncle était semblable à celle d'un fou. Un coup d'œil vers sa droite lui apprit que le combat avait repris du côté de Phil et Andreï. Impuissante, elle assista au deux combats magiques. Plusieurs minutes passèrent et l'évolution ne lui plaisait guère. Au fur et à mesure, Richard et Andreï prenaient le dessus. Phil était affaibli et ne put qu'encaisser le sort de son adversaire qui le mit à terre sans qu'il puisse se relever. Quant à Tom Jedusor et Nathanaël, les deux jeunes hommes étaient acculés et ne parvenaient pas à percer la ligne de défense de Richard. Plus ce dernier gagnait du terrain, plus ils en perdaient et reculaient contre les arbres derrière eux.

Soudain, dans un accès de colère ou de folie, l'homme lança un sortilège qui les propulsèrent contre les troncs d'arbres. Si le choc fut violent et les assommèrent quelques secondes, Nathanaël se remit debout à une vitesse fulgurante alors que Tom Jedusor cherchait le collier qu'il avait perdu lors de sa chute. Néanmoins, Richard parvint à entraver les mouvements de son neveu avec le même sort qu'avait utilisé Léna la veille ce qui lui permit d'accéder jusqu'au Lord toujours au sol. Celui-ci eut tout juste le temps de l'apercevoir avant le coup de pied qu'il reçut en pleine figure. L'homme se pencha en avant et tendit sa main vers quelque chose qui brillait dans l'herbe. Instinctivement, Léna pointa sa baguette devant elle.

\- « Accio ».

A son plus grand étonnement et soulagement, le bijou vola dans sa direction. Elle exécuta un mouvement vers sa gauche avec sa baguette magique puis le collier tomba dans l'eau. Le grognement de rage que son oncle émit à ce moment-là n'augurait rien de bon.

\- « Tu vas mourir ! »

Ses pas cognèrent contre le sol comme un animal qui s'apprêtait à foncer vers sa proie. Il l'attrapa par le colleret et la souleva de terre. Les yeux de Richard étaient rouges et lui lançaient des éclairs tel un fou furieux. Fort heureusement, la ressemblance qu'elle lui avait trouvé avec son père biologique avait complètement disparut.

Il la secoua de plus en plus fort. Léna se cramponna aux bras de son oncle comme elle put. Elle sentait sa plaie se rouvrir à mesure des mouvements que faisait son corps. Le col de sa robe lui enserrait le cou et l'étranglait. Elle suffoquait. Puis, soudain, Richard la lâcha. Il se tenait maintenant la joue où s'était écrasé le poing de Tom Jedusor. Léna retomba lourdement sur son flanc. Son épaule gauche cogna le sol dur tandis qu'une douleur s'ajoutait à celle qu'elle ressentait déjà au niveau de son abdomen. Elle jeta un œil vers la plaie et s'aperçut que le saignement avait repris. Pendant ce temps, Tom Jedusor se battait à mains nues avec Richard. Les coups pleuvaient alors qu'ils délaissaient leur baguette magique. Cela ne dura pas longtemps puisqu'ils en revinrent aux méthodes des sorciers après deux trois minutes. Les sorts pleuvaient pendant que Léna essayait de se remettre de sa chute. Le Lord s'était posté devant elle et tenait éloigné l'homme. Celui-ci s'acharnait contre le plus jeune qui était animé d'une énergie nouvelle. Il encaissa plusieurs sorts puis il riposta et fit plier l'oncle de la jeune femme. Au bout d'un moment, Tom Jedusor trouva une parade. Le sortilège ricocha contre un arbre et Richard le reçut de plein fouet puis tomba par terre, inconscient.

Tom Jedusor en profita pour se tourner vers Léna. Il passa un bras sous ses épaules et la remit sur ses pieds. Tout en maintenant le tissu autour du couteau, Léna marcha laborieusement. Cependant, en voyant qu'ils progressaient trop lentement, elle s'arrêta.

\- « Laisse-moi et vas-t-en. De toute façon, tu as ce que tu voulais ».

Le regard qu'il lui lança à ce moment-là la surpris énormément. Tous ses arguments s'évanouirent en même temps que les doutes qu'elle avait lui concernant. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais elle fut interrompu par le grognement de Richard qui se réveillait. Le jeune homme la souleva de terre comme il put et la posa près d'un arbre, à l'abri d'éventuels sorts perdus puis il se dirigea vers Richard qui se relevait, baguette magique en main. Le combat reprit de plus belle. Et, Nathanaël revint se battre après s'être libéré des racines.

Léna se força à rester concentrer pour ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience. Soudain, son attention fut attirée par un détail. Depuis un moment, elle n'entendait plus les bruits de lutte du côté de Phil et Andreï. La jeune femme tourna la tête et aperçut Phil penché au-dessus de Carla qui tentait de la réveiller désespérément. Il n'y avait aucune trace du traitre. Ses yeux le cherchèrent un moment mais elle dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'il avait disparu. Toutefois, la réponse à sa question arriva quelques secondes plus tard. Tout son corps se raidit lorsque Léna entendit sa voix près de son oreille.

\- « C'est moi que tu cherches ? »

Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade tandis qu'elle avalait difficilement sa salive. Le jeune homme rit doucement.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Léna ? Tu as peur de moi maintenant ? Avoue que tu ne t'attendais pas à ça. Comment accuser le gentil et timide petit Andrew ? ».

Son rire se fit plus fou. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit le poignard bouger tandis que Andreï l'empoignait.

\- « Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne vais pas te tuer. Ton oncle veut te faire souffrir avant de t'achever. C'est ce qu'il avait prévu de faire lorsque tu es née, reprit-il. Profites du spectacle et regarde les mourir les uns après les autres. Ce sera bientôt ton tour ».

Il tritura un moment le poignard afin de la faire souffrir mais comme la jeune femme faisait tout pour masquer sa douleur, il arrêta. Puis, Léna sentit la main d'Andreï aller jusqu'à sa gorge. Il la força à se laisser aller contre lui pour mettre leur visage à la même hauteur. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

\- « Je ne sais pas ce que Tom te trouves, commença-t-il. Tu n'es pas plus intelligente que la moyenne et ton visage est banal ».

Léna ne répondit pas mais elle gardait le contact visuel, espérant lui transmettre toute son animosité.

\- « Mais amusons-nous un peu ».

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Ses forces l'abandonnaient ce qui l'empêcha de le repousser. La seule chose qu'elle put faire fut de lui mordre la lèvre. Andreï se recula légèrement et rit en lui lançant un regard appréciateur.

\- « Je comprends mieux maintenant ».

Les yeux de Léna lançaient des éclairs sous ses sourcils froncés. Le sourire du jeune homme s'agrandit. Son attitude avait des similitudes avec celle de Tom Jedusor lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard. Andreï se pencha à nouveau vers elle.

\- « Laisse-la tranquille ! » Hurla Nathanaël, ce qui l'interrompit dans son élan.

Tom Jedusor regardait aussi dans sa direction. Cependant, Richard profita de l'inattention de son cousin et ce dernier s'effondra après s'être pris de plein fouet un jet de lumière coloré. Pour Léna, le temps s'arrêta à ce moment-là. La colère, la haine, le dégoût d'elle-même qu'elle ressentait il y a quelques minutes n'étaient plus. Elle ne ressentait plus rien. Plus rien n'avait de sens. Elle entendit à peine le rire cruellement moqueur d'Andreï.

\- « C'est cette expression sur ton visage que je voulais voir. Décidément, tu es encore plus amusante que je le pensais ».

Il hurlait de rire. Néanmoins, Léna n'y faisait plus attention. Elle esquissa un geste pour se lever mais ses jambes refusèrent d'obtempérer.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? » Demanda Andreï.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Elle se laissa tomber en avant et sans toucher le poignard toujours en travers de son abdomen elle se mit à avancer en traînant son corps vers son cousin. Il lui fallut bien dix minutes pour le rejoindre. Immédiatement, elle vérifia ses signes vitaux. Il respirait encore à son plus grand soulagement.

\- « Éloignes toi ! » Lui ordonna Tom Jedusor.

Léna lui jeta un coup d'œil. Cependant, elle avait utilisé ses dernières forces, ainsi, elle se laissa tomber à côté de Nathanaël.

\- « Ne résiste pas. Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Aucun de vous n'êtes de taille contre moi » Dit Richard en faisant reculer son adversaire.

Léna sentait qu'elle sombrait peu à peu. Elle chercha la main de son cousin qu'elle serra aussi fort qu'elle put comme si cela allait le réveiller. Des pas se firent entendre à sa droite et elle vit le visage d'Andreï apparaître au-dessus d'elle. Toutefois, il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit. Les sirènes venaient de l'attaquer.

\- « Vous en avez mis du temps ! »

Il se leva et se posta face au lac les dominant de toute sa hauteur. Le cri des êtres de l'eau lui répondirent. Léna tourna la tête vers eux pour observer le combat qui venait de s'engager. Andreï lançait une rafale de sortilèges en enchaînant rapidement sans laisser le temps à ses adversaires de riposter si bien qu'il tua deux sirènes à l'aide d'un seul sort. A cet instant, son rire de dément se répercuta jusqu'à la cime des arbres. Le chef cria et les autres se regroupèrent autour d'elle pour lancer leur arme conjointement pour atteindre leur cible qui attrapa leur liane.

\- « Vous croyez vraiment m'avoir avec ça ? »

Il tira dessus mais les sirènes se débattirent. Il en profita pour leur lancer deux sortilèges mortels bien placés qui touchèrent les deux sirènes restantes autour de la chef.

\- « Il ne reste plus que toi ! » Rit Andreï.

Cependant, l'ultime survivante n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Elle se libéra et lança à nouveau sa liane en hurlant à pleins poumons. Son arme étincela. En touchant son ennemi, la créature réussit à le faire reculer. Il se tenait l'épaule. Léna ne voyait pas son visage mais pouvait deviner qu'elle lui avait fait mal. Elle réitéra la même technique et le toucha à l'abdomen cette fois. Plié en deux, le jeune homme vociférait des insultes.

\- « Ne penses surtout pas que tu vas gagner ! »

Sa main se crispa sur sa baguette magique. Alors que la chef s'apprêtait à utiliser une nouvelle fois sa liane étincelante, le jeune homme la prit par surprise en lui jetant un sortilège qui la manqua de peu. Fort heureusement, elle plongea à temps.

Quelques secondes passèrent pendant lesquelles Andreï fixait le lac en attendant qu'elle daigne remonter à la surface. Elle choisit le bon moment pour réapparaître. Un trident pointé droit devant elle, la créature de l'eau parvint à atteindre son adversaire qui se renversa sur le côté pour éviter le coup. Cependant, l'arme l'atteignit et le fit hurler de douleur. Il asséna plusieurs coups de poings à la sirène tout près de lui, ce qui lui fit lâcher le trident. Andreï retira l'arme de ses côtes en gémissant et la pointa vers la chef qui n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter elle aussi. Léna vit clairement le sang s'échapper de la blessure tandis que l'être de l'eau hurlait de douleur et s'évanouissait dans l'eau. Son adversaire lâcha le trident en la regardant sombrer pendant qu'il tombait à genou. Sa propre blessure avait raison de lui. Il s'effondra sur le sol.

Alors cela allait finir comme cela ? Tout le monde allait mourir et seul Richard allait survivre et avoir la potion d'invincibilité ? Léna se maudit de ne pouvoir rien y faire. D'autant plus que c'était de sa faute … La culpabilité la rongea tandis que son sang continuait de s'échapper de sa blessure. Le fait d'être allongée sur le dos appuyait sur le poignard. Les bras en croix, elle attendait que son heure arrive en regardant le ciel pleurer. Les gouttes de pluie continuaient à tomber et à rendre la scène encore plus lamentable et morbide.

Tout à coup, Léna sentit quelque chose qui lui touchait la main. Elle tourna la tête vers le lac. La sirène restante était remonté à la surface et avait rampé jusqu'à elle malgré sa blessure d'où le trident avait été retiré. La voir aussi mal en point lui serra le cœur. Pourquoi faisait-elle autant d'effort pour la rejoindre ? La réponse lui vint lorsqu'elle lui mit quelque chose dans la main. Léna regarda plus attentivement l'objet et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait du collier. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour la questionner mais les yeux vitreux de l'être de l'eau lui fit comprendre qu'elle venait de rendre son dernier soupir.


	26. Chapter 26

Bonjour à toutes et à tous, je vous poste les deux derniers chapitres. J'espère que vous les apprécierez comme moi j'ai aimé les écrire. Bonne lecture et rendez-vous à la fin du chapitre vingt-sept, soit le dernier de cette longue histoire.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 26

Léna fixait le bijou dans sa main sans savoir quoi en faire. Et si elle l'utilisait contre Richard ? Comme cela, elle ferait une pierre deux coups. D'une part, son oncle ne pourrait s'en servir puisque la potion était unidose et d'autre part, elle en finirait une bonne fois pour toute avec lui. Cependant, la jeune femme n'était pas sûre que la potion servirait à grand-chose dans son état. Elle était incapable de se lever. Son sang continuait de couler et la douleur était insupportable surtout lorsqu'elle se mobilisait.

La pierre du collier scintilla malgré le peu de luminosité que leur octroyait le ciel sombre lorsqu'elle la tourna vers elle dans ses doigts glissant à cause du sang et de la pluie qui continuait à tomber à verse. Léna ne savait même pas comment elle fonctionnait. Tom Jedusor saurait mieux s'en servir qu'elle. Il avait toujours su faire preuve d'une intelligence hors du commun et montrer de plus grandes capacités dans la magie qu'elle. La potion d'invincibilité lui serait donc d'une plus grande utilité face à Richard. Il saurait sûrement s'en servir sans soucis. Et c'était le seul encore debout à combattre l'oncle de Léna. Cependant, elle n'était pas sûre qu'il n'en profite pas pour disparaître avec le collier et la laisser à son sort. Il lui avait montré à plusieurs reprises son manque d'intérêt pour les autres s'ils n'avait pas une utilité pour lui. Le regard qu'il lui avait lancé lorsqu'elle lui avait dit de partir sans se préoccuper d'elle lui revint en mémoire ce qui arrêta un instant ses réflexions. Ses yeux vagabondèrent un peu puis ils tombèrent quelques secondes plus tard sur la sirène. Si cette dernière s'était donné la peine de venir jusqu'à Léna malgré son état, c'était bien pour une raison, non ?

Pendant qu'elle doutait encore, Tom Jedusor tenait toujours tête à Richard. Toutefois, ce dernier avait l'avantage – l'expérience creusait l'écart entre les deux hommes. Plus le temps passait, plus elle se vidait de son sang et Tom Jedusor s'affaiblissait sous les assauts du plus vieux. Léna devait prendre une décision, et vite ! Sans lâcher la main de son cousin, elle plia le bras pour rapprocher son autre main afin de regarder le bijou plus attentivement. Le pendentif devait contenir la potion. Devait-elle avaler la pierre ? Réciter une formule ? Chanter comme les sirènes ?

Soudain, la jeune femme entendit un cri et un éclat de rire ce qui interrompit le fil de ses pensées. Elle tourna sa tête vers la source du bruit et elle découvrit avec horreur Tom Jedusor en mauvaise posture. Il venait d'encaisser un sort qui secouait son corps tombé par terre de soubresauts incontrôlables comme s'il avait de l'électricité dans l'organisme. Richard s'approcha de lui avec un air satisfait peint sur le visage.

\- « Bien, j'ai assez perdu de temps à jouer avec toi. Maintenant, c'est terminé. Je vais te tuer ».

Le cœur battant à toute allure, Léna écarquilla les yeux tandis que son oncle pointait sa baguette magique vers le jeune homme incapable de se défendre. Elle voulut crier pour l'arrêter mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. A la place, une vive lumière les aveugla.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les paupières, Richard s'était immobilisé et protégeait ses yeux avec son bras. Quant à Tom Jedusor, le jeune homme était toujours par terre mais son corps avait cessé de sursauter dans tous les sens. Hébété, Phil était assis à côté de sa femme allongée sur le sol et cherchait avec ses yeux agares la source de la mystérieuse lumière. Juste à côté d'elle, Nathanaël était encore inconscient et respirait toujours. Elle voyait sa poitrine se soulever au rythme de sa respiration. Ainsi, il n'y avait rien qui puisse dire d'où venait la lumière. Léna tourna la tête vers sa droite. Son regard tomba à nouveau sur les deux corps sans vie de l'être de l'eau et d'Andreï.

Soudain, quelque chose attira son attention dans sa main. Le collier y était toujours mais la pierre scintillait. Et si ? ...

La jeune femme fit tourner la pierre entre ses doigts et se rendit compte qu'elle se détachait de la pièce en argent qui la rattachait au bijou. Sous ses yeux, la petite boule qu'elle avait toujours pris pour une simple pierre roula dans sa paume tandis que le reste du bijou tombait dans l'herbe. Alors qu'elle la portait à ses lèvres, Léna entendit des pas précipités se diriger vers elle.

\- « Ne fais pas ça ! Cette potion m'appartient ! » Hurla Richard alors qu'il la menaçait avec sa baguette magique.

Instinctivement, elle attrapa sa baguette magique avec sa main gauche et lança le seul sort qui lui vint à l'esprit et qui lui permettrait de prendre la potion d'invincibilité sans qui ne l'interrompt.

\- « Nectus Tempora ».

Le temps s'arrêta vraiment cette fois et Léna but la potion d'invincibilité d'une traite.

 _Des corps, du sang, des blessures, des morts, un village grouillant d'habitants puis vide de vie, des stèles, un cimetière, des pleurs, de la tristesse, la guerre, ses conséquences. Une fillette cria, une autre éclata en sanglots. Puis, le silence._

\- _« Adele ! Attends ! »_

 _Un long chemin entre deux champs menait à un petit village non loin de là. Une jeune fille le parcourait tandis un garçon un peu plus jeune qu'elle la poursuivait. Ses longs cheveux blonds brillèrent un instant sous le soleil d'une fin d'après-midi d'été alors qu'elle se retournait pour lui jeter un coup d'oeil._

\- _« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Viktor ?_

\- _Je voulais te dire quelque chose._

\- _Pas maintenant. Je dois rejoindre mes parents »._

 _Adele ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer puisqu'elle se détourna et poursuivit sa route. Viktor la suivit, bien déterminé à ne pas lâcher l'affaire. Néanmoins, il ne put jamais lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur puisqu'Adele le prit par le col et le poussa derrière une grande machine utilisée par les moldus pour entretenir leurs champs. Ils se cachèrent derrière le tracteur alors qu'un homme au long manteau gris passait devant eux sans les voir. Celui-ci essuya sa baguette magique sur son vêtement et la remit dans sa poche tout en marchant tranquillement._

 _Face à la vue du sang, Viktor étouffa un cri dans la main qu'Adele avait posé sur sa bouche. En effet, ses chaussures et son manteau en étaient maculé. Sa baguette qu'il avait essuyé dessus avait laissé une trainée de sang. Malheureusement, l'homme l'entendit. Il tourna la tête vers eux avec un grand sourire carnassier alors que les cœurs des enfants rataient un battement. Ses yeux pétillaient sous son chapeau de cow-boy et ses cheveux mi-longs bouclés se balançaient au fil de la petite brise. Mais, à leur grande surprise, il leur adressa un clin d'œil avant de disparaître aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Pourtant, Adele ne l'oubliera jamais._

 _Elle se précipita à sa suite et, à la place, elle vit un groupe d'enfants et son instituteur arriver dans le sens opposé. Leurs visages se tordirent dans une expression choquée tandis que leurs regards fixaient quelque chose derrière eux. Quelques-uns hurlèrent et d'autres pleurèrent toutes les larmes de leur corps. Adele et Viktor se retournèrent alors et découvrirent avec horreur leur village natal en ruine et sa population décimée._

\- _« Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Adele !_

\- _Bien sûr que si. Et je vais te le prouver, Viktor » rétorqua Adele, âgée d'à peine vingt ans._

 _La jeune femme se trouvait dans une sorte d'atelier face à une lourde table en bois où trônait un véritable capharnaüm de potions, d'ingrédients et de récipients en tout genre. Sur le pas de la porte, il y avait Viktor et un autre jeune homme un peu plus âgé que les deux autres mais qui avait une ressemblance frappante avec Adele._

\- _« Tu crois vraiment que cela va fonctionner ? Demanda ce dernier. Crois-tu réellement stopper la guerre avec une telle potion ?_

\- _Je ne veux pas fuir la guerre comme bon nombres de famille l'ont fait dont la nôtre il y a quelques années. Regarde où cela nous a mené ! Répondit-elle. Au final, la guerre est partout et nous ne pouvons pas y échapper. Je n'ai pas la prétention de dire que je vais pouvoir arrêter une guerre, William. L'objectif de cette potion est un peu différent. En fait, je souhaite protéger les innocents, les plus faibles, ceux qui n'ont rien demandés et qui ne peuvent pas se défendre »._

 _Elle reposa le verre doseur vide qu'elle avait dans les mains et se posta devant eux._

\- _« Ainsi que ceux que j'aime, reprit-elle en les regardant dans les yeux. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excusez. J'aimerais préparer cette potion en toute tranquillité »._

 _La jeune femme leur ferma la porte au nez et retourna à ses petites affaires._

\- _« Alors … Quels sont les ingrédients nécessaires à l'élaboration d'une potion d'invincibilité ? Fit Adele, voix haute. Tiens, cela ressemble beaucoup à une question que me poserait le professeur Mandosie »._

\- _« J'admire tellement Adele Powell. C'était vraiment une sorcière extraordinaire » Dit une petite fille, d'environ dix ans._

 _Derrière elle se tenait sa mère qui l'approuva. La petite fille se pencha pour poser son bouquet de fleurs sur la stèle déjà envahie par d'autres manifestations d'affection et d'admiration. Sur la pierre était gravé deux dates : née le 31 mars 1457, décédée le 3 juin 1489._

\- _« Tu as raison, Fanny. Adele est un modèle que nous nous devons de suivre, répondit sa mère. Tout au long de sa vie, elle a fait énormément de choses pour notre famille mais elle a aussi fait évoluer le monde des sorciers en inventant de nombreux sorts et potions. Malheureusement, l'œuvre de sa vie n'a jamais pu servir pour l'objectif qu'elle s'était fixé._

\- _Pourquoi, Maman ?_

\- _La conception de la potion d'invincibilité a été très longue et compliquée. Aussi, elle n'a jamais pu la tester et en produire d'autres puisqu'elle est décédée avant lors d'une autre guerre malheureusement. Comme tu peux t'en douter, elle faisait des envieux. Nombreux sont ceux qui ont tenté de reproduire cette même potion ou même la voler. Ce fut sans succès évidemment … Avant sa mort, Adele a décidé de cacher son œuvre pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe entre de mauvaises mains. »._

 _Elle souffla ce qui produisit un petit nuage de gouttelettes d'eau._

\- _« Seul un membre de notre famille peut y avoir accès et uniquement s'il en a l'extrême nécessité. La potion ne se présente que lorsque la personne souhaite l'utiliser pour protéger quelqu'un. Sinon, elle demeurera cachée dans le collier »._

 _La petite Fanny se tourna vivement vers elle avec de grands yeux._

\- _« Tu veux dire que Grand-Père disait vrai ? Le collier existe vraiment ?_

\- _Bien sûr ! Mais nous ne saurons jamais où il se trouve puisque même dans la famille cela reste un très grand secret. Il s'avère qu'il y avait beaucoup de conflits à ce propos. Seul l'ainé de la famille, considéré à l'époque comme le plus sage, connaît la localisation du collier »._

 _Fanny ouvrit la bouche pour satisfaire sa curiosité mais sa mère posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et lui intima le silence. Le visage de la petite fille prit une expression boudeuse mais sa mère n'en fut pas du tout attendrit. Au contraire._

\- _« Non, ma chérie. Tu ne devras jamais partir à sa recherche même si tu sais comment retrouver le collier »._

 _Il y eut un petit silence avant que la mère pousse son explication plus loin. Face à elle, Fanny n'avait visiblement pas tout compris et le manifestait en fronçant ses petits sourcils._

\- _« Tu dois me promettre de ne jamais boire cette potion. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle était maudite. Cela vient des ingrédients que notre ancêtre a utilisé. Elle a des effets secondaires redoutables. La deuxième raison concerne un interdit. Du fait que … »._

 _La mère de Fanny s'interrompit pour réfléchir à la meilleure façon d'expliquer cela à une enfant de dix ans. Elle s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur et lui attrapa les mains qu'elle serra._

\- _« Tu te souviens de ce que ton professeur t'a enseigné sur l'immortalité ?_

\- _Nous ne pouvons atteindre l'immortalité puisque tout ce que la nature nous donne, elle nous le reprend un jour. Si jamais nous tentons de l'atteindre, le sort ou tout moyen utilisé se retournera contre nous, récita Fanny._

\- _Exactement, approuva la plus vieille. Il s'agit du même procédé pour l'invincibilité. Il faut donc que tu comprennes que cette potion n'est pas anodine et qu'elle a de graves conséquences sur celui qui la boit »._

Les souvenirs s'arrêtèrent là. Léna comprit qu'elle était condamnée. Son regard croisa celui de Richard qui avait changé de posture pour prendre une position défensive. Visiblement, il était prêt à se battre mais il craignait la nouvelle puissance de sa nièce. Celle-ci se campa sur ses deux jambes et rassembla tout son courage. Elle n'abandonnerait pas. Elle devait agir pour le bien de sa famille et des personnes qu'elle aimait. Dans ses yeux brillait toute sa détermination. Non, Léna ne pouvait pas faire machine arrière. Quoi qu'il lui en coûtait maintenant, elle était prête à en découdre.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre 27

Une étrange sensation avait pris naissance dans ses entrailles et s'était répandue dans tout son organisme. Cette sensation s'était petit à petit transformée en douce chaleur réconfortante. Au fur et à mesure de sa progression, elle lui donna l'impression que son corps ne lui appartenait plus ou plutôt d'être dans le corps d'une autre. La sensation s'attarda un peu au niveau de chaque blessure, si bien qu'elle se demanda si elles allaient se refermer. Cependant, il n'en fut rien. En réalité, la première fois qu'elle avait entendue parlé de la potion d'invincibilité, elle s'était demandé de quelle manière on pouvait être invincible. Pourtant, aucune carapace ou aucun autre type de bouclier n'apparut, comme elle l'avait pensé au départ.

L'invincibilité relevait du miracle et même de l'impossible. Un objet pouvait être incassable mais un être vivant ne pouvait l'être. Malgré le fait qu'une grande partie de la population sur Terre utilisait la magie, personne n'avait pu accéder à ce pouvoir. Nombreux étaient les sorciers en quête de puissance. Même s'ils arrivaient à acquérir une très grande puissance, ils ne devenaient jamais invulnérables. L'exemple le plus récent était Grindelwald vaincu par Dumbledore. Légitimement, la question pouvait se poser pour ce dernier. Il était vrai que sa puissance était telle qu'elle s'apparentait quasiment à de l'invincibilité. Mais personne ne pouvait l'être. Il y avait toujours plus fort que soi et chaque être humain possède une faille. Aussi, la vie revenait toujours le rappeler en imposant un ennemi imbattable par exemple. Et la mort le rappelait lorsque quelqu'un s'aventurait au-delà des limites en reprenant sa vie.

En cet instant, Léna savait qu'elle vivait une situation exceptionnelle mais que cela ne durerait pas longtemps puisqu'en buvant la potion elle avait franchi la limite qui elle le savait ne serait pas sans conséquence. Son regard passa du jeune homme qui s'était redressée pour l'observer à son oncle prêt à dégainer sa baguette magique. La jeune femme devait arrêter Richard quitte à le tuer. Elle était prête à tout, même à vendre son âme au Diable. Son ancêtre avait fait l'impossible en créant une telle potion. Elle allait profiter de ce miracle pour parvenir à ses fins et utiliser cette opportunité qui lui était offerte en devenant invincible pendant quelques minutes.

Quelque chose attira son attention sur ses bras alors qu'elle esquissait un geste vers son oncle. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle comprit ce qui la rendait « invincible ». Des écailles recouvraient entièrement sa peau. De la même couleur que l'épiderme, elle prenait une teinte dorée progressivement. Ses plaies ouvertes demeurèrent intacts. Avant qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il se passait, Léna se prit de plein fouet le sortilège de mort de Richard. Par réflexe, elle ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle encaissa le coup qui ne lui causa ni douleur ni dommage. Seul le choc la fit reculer.

Alors que tout le monde retenait son souffle, la jeune femme rouvrit les yeux et releva lentement la tête vers le visage de son oncle qui se décomposait. Il reprit rapidement contenance et lança un autre sort qui n'eut aucun effet encore une fois. Visiblement, cela l'effraya puisqu'il enchaîna une salve de sortilèges avec acharnement et désespoir. Léna les encaissa sans sourciller tout en continuant à l'observer. Une sensation agréable lui permit de se redresser et d'adopter une attitude plus confiante. Alors c'était cela le sentiment de supériorité ?

Lorsqu'elle avança vers lui, Richard recula immédiatement et accéléra la cadence de ses sortilèges. Stratégiquement, la jeune femme se déplaçait en le forçant à reculer de sorte de l'éloigner de Tom Jedusor et des autres pour avoir le champs libre tout en guettant le bon moment pour agir.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent comme cela. Puis, Léna trouva une ouverture. Richard allait jeter un autre sortilège mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer et se jeta sur lui. Emportés par son élan, ils tombèrent à terre et roulèrent tout en se battant à mains nues. Cependant, être invincible ne procurait pas une force surhumaine. Malheureusement, Léna le comprit à ses dépens et son oncle prit rapidement le dessus. Et il s'en donna à cœur joie. L'homme la frappait sur chaque parcelle de son corps qu'il pouvait atteindre. La potion lui permettait d'encaisser les coups sans qu'il n'y ait d'incidence sur elle, même sur ses blessures comme si un film la protégeait, cependant elle ne lui permettait pas de le repousser. Discrètement, la jeune femme attrapa une fiole dans sa poche et la lança dans la figure de son oncle qui recula en hurlant de douleur. Le liquide qui s'était échappé de la petite bouteille en verre provoqua l'irruption de cloques sur sa peau rouge vif.

Léna en profita pour aller chercher sa baguette magique restée à côté du lac. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle vit Tom Jedusor faire face à Richard. Le jeune homme tenait à peine debout. Il s'accrochait à sa baguette magique qu'il gardait en main prêt à en découdre comme à un radeau de survie. Prise d'un mauvais pressentiment, Léna s'élança le plus rapidement possible. Elle entendit son oncle hurler le nom du sortilège impardonnable qui donnait la mort. Son cœur se serra mais Léna arriva à temps et se prit le sort de plein fouet. La force du sortilège la repoussa en arrière et elle se heurta au torse du jeune homme qui faillit tomber.

Cependant, elle n'y fit pas attention, trop concentrée par ce qu'elle venait de se décider à faire. Avec sa propre baguette, elle prononça la même formule magique. Il s'agissait de la première fois qu'elle utilisait ce sort. Aussi, le temps sembla se ralentir tandis qu'elle voyait le jet lumineux parcourir la distance qui les séparait. Puis, Richard contra le sort de la même façon que s'il s'agissait d'un simple grain de poussière. Le plus vieux éclata de rire.

\- « C'était quoi ça ? S'écria-t-il. Si tu veux me tuer, il faut y mettre plus de convictions ! ».

Pour lui fermer le clapet, Léna lui jeta un sortilège de pétrification qui le prit par surprise puis l'envoya valser contre un arbre un peu plus loin. Son sourire avait disparu de ses lèvres. Désormais, ces dernières s'étiraient en un rictus agacé alors qu'il se relevait.

\- « J'en ai assez ! Finissons-en ».

Le combat reprit. Les sortilèges fusaient. Du coin de l'œil, Léna voyait Tom Jedusor apparaître dans son champ de vision tandis qu'il s'avançait lentement et avec difficultés.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda Léna.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Son regard était concentré sur leur ennemi commun. La haine se lisait dans ses yeux.

\- « Tom ? »

Ses yeux papillonnaient. De la sueur perlait sur ses tempes.

\- « Vas te mettre à l'abri. Tu ne peux pas combattre ! »

Elle savait qu'il avait trop d'égo pour l'écouter. Aussi, ce fut comme si elle s'adressait à un mur.

\- « Oui, c'est ça ! Vas te mettre à l'abri, gamin, se moqua Richard. Réfugies-toi dans les jupes de ta maman ! »

Il évita le sort que lui jeta Tom Jedusor.

\- « Pathétique ! Rit l'oncle de Léna. Mais, je dois bien t'accorder que tu es fort pour ton âge. Vous auriez fait d'excellentes recrues et avec des années d'expériences, vous … ».

Léna l'interrompit en lui envoyant un sortilège Bloque-jambes. Richard tomba la tête la première dans l'herbe et ses derniers mots moururent dans la touffe verte devant lui. Cependant, il ne prit pas la peine de se libérer et jeta un sort à la dérobée. Le jeune homme à ses côtés se retrouva propulsé plusieurs mètres en arrière.

\- « Tom !

\- Tu es bien ma nièce. Tu as très bon goût. Je te félicite pour le choix de ton fiancé, fit Richard en se relevant. Dommage que vous devez mourir ».

Son rire se répercuta en écho contre les arbres. Soudain, Léna sentit une vive douleur dans son corps. Ce fut tellement furtif qu'elle ne sut même pas la situer. Cependant, le mal était fait et son oncle si perfide en profita pour la projeter en arrière comme précédemment pour son soi-disant fiancé. Elle se retrouva à côté de Tom Jedusor allongé sur le ventre. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, Richard s'approchait d'eux en prenant son temps comme s'il avait déjà gagné le combat, la baguette magique pointée droit sur eux d'un air menaçant.

\- « Ce qui est risible, c'est que j'ai réussi à te battre alors que tu as bu la potion d'invincibilité ».

Léna entendit à peine ses paroles. La douleur était revenue. Cette fois, elle réussit à la localiser sans difficulté. Sous ses yeux écarquillés, sa peau recouverte d'écailles prenait une teinte foncée.

\- « Eh bien, que t'arrives-t-il ? » Fit Richard, avec un sourire goguenard.

La vitesse de propagation de l'étrange couleur et la douleur la laissaient sans voix. La douleur s'intensifia ce qui l'obligea à fermer ses yeux avec force. Par ailleurs, elle se situait justement à cet endroit. Quelques secondes passèrent et un autre pic de douleur s'ajouta à sa souffrance. Sa mâchoire ou plutôt ses dents la firent souffrir. Puis, soudain, elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Lorsque la jeune femme rouvrit les yeux, elle croisa ceux de Tom Jedusor. Une lueur de surprise passa dans son regard.

\- « Je m'en veux d'interrompre ce moment si intense mais j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter ».

Par réflexe, Léna tendit sa baguette magique vers lui. Avec horreur, elle vit sa peau recouverte d'écailles vertes à la manière d'un serpent. La jeune femme laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise. Le rire cruel de son oncle raisonna dans sa tête. Que lui arrivait-il ?

\- « Je veux te tuer mais je préfère que tu me fasses front ! » Dit-il alors qu'il la remettait debout en la prenant par le col.

Tant bien que mal, Léna rassembla le peu de courage qui lui restait et se campa sur ses jambes.

\- « Tu as une bien triste mine, ma pauvre ! On dirait que tu te transformes en monstre ».

Il était évident qu'elle n'avait pas la même force que lui et n'était pas de taille contre son oncle. C'était grâce à Adele Powell si elle était encore vivante à cet instant. La potion d'invincibilité lui permettait d'encaisser les sortilèges de son oncle sans y succomber. Cependant, Léna n'était plus sûre de ce qui allait advenir. Elle avait pour unique but de le tuer, il y a encore une heure. Là, elle doutait qu'elle puisse y arriver. Pourtant, c'était vital.

Léna devait le faire pour Nathanaël qu'elle espérait vivant, pour Tom Jedusor totalement affaibli par le combat qu'il avait mené alors qu'elle agonisait dans son coin quelques minutes auparavant, pour Phil qui attendait à côté de sa femme allongée sur le sol et pour Carla qui avait sûrement rendu son dernier soupir depuis plus d'une heure alors que son amie n'avait pas voulu le comprendre. Pour le bébé que Phil et elle avaient perdu alors que la jeune femme avait essayé de le cacher à son amie lorsqu'elle marchait dans la forêt plusieurs heures plus tôt.

A cette pensée, la tristesse ne se manifesta même pas alors qu'elle aurait dû.

Pour sa famille biologique à qui elle avait menti pour se rendre en Bulgarie et retrouver le collier qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû chercher, manipulée par son oncle et Tom Jedusor.

Elle ne ressentit pas la culpabilité qu'elle avait ressenti ses derniers jours.

Pour ses amis qui lui manquaient énormément à présent. Et pour son père, sa mère et Julian qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur.

A présent, la jeune femme avait l'impression que ses émotions, ses sentiments, tout ce qu'elle ressentait avait gelé à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Seul demeuraient ses souvenirs et son objectif. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux vers son oncle, elle crut voit le visage d'Adele à côté de l'épaule de l'homme. Celui-ci se tourna vers le point invisible qu'elle fixait.

\- « Ma parole ! Tu commences à avoir des hallucinations. Je vois que les effets secondaires de la potion se font ressentir ».

Elle eut envie de lui répondre : « Sans rire ! Mes écailles ne t'ont pas mis la puce à l'oreille, imbécile ? ». Mais la réplique cinglante resta uniquement dans ses pensées. A la place, Léna lança un sortilège qui percuta son épaule droite. Richard se tint l'épaule en répliquant avec un sort qu'elle évita. Cependant, la jeune femme sentait la fatigue la gagner et elle encaissa deux sorts à la suite. Alors que l'homme jubilait face à son état physique qui se dégradait, elle attendait une ouverture. Elle feinta une chute et comme il baissait sa garde, Léna le désarma et envoya le morceau de bois dans le lac. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de baguette magique et anticipa. Tout à coup, des racines sortirent du sol et entravèrent les membres de Richard qui tomba à terre en hurlant de rage. Léna ne perdit pas de temps. Sans émotion, elle n'avait rien qui pouvait l'empêcher de jeter le sortilège. Alors lorsque les mots franchirent la barrière de ses lèvres, ce fut comme si elle parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

\- « Avada Kedavra ».

Le jet de couleur illumina les yeux de Léna ainsi que ceux qui regardaient la scène d'une lueur verte. Le son semblable à une rafale de vent l'accompagna deux secondes plus tard. Lorsque le sort atteignit l'homme, celui-ci écarquilla les yeux de stupeur et ouvrit grand la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Ses yeux sans vie et sa bouche ouverte si silencieuse lui rappelèrent ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Léna sentit quelque chose se décoller de sa peau comme un vêtement qu'elle aurait enlevé et eut le temps de voir Phil et Nathanaël qui la regardaient avant de s'effondrer sur le sol. Ses forces l'abandonnaient. La mort lui tendait les bras. Elle allait mourir mais en sachant Nathanaël en vie et sa famille en sécurité à l'abri de la menace de Richard. Son bras droit étendu sur le sol face à elle lui apprit que les écailles avaient disparu et un petit tas de choses non identifiées lui servait de coussin pour sa main. Ses oreilles entendirent quelqu'un ramper jusqu'à elle. Puis, le visage de Tom Jedusor apparut à ce moment-là dans son champ de vision.

\- « C'est fini » Dit-elle dans un murmure.

Le jeune homme se redressa pour s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle crut qu'il allait rester ainsi mais elle sentit ses mains l'empoigner pour l'installer sur ses jambes alors qu'il mettait leur deux visages face à face.

\- « Tu vas pouvoir vivre ta vie, Tom ».

Ses yeux et son silence parlaient pour lui.

\- « J'aimerais te demander de ne pas consacrer ta vie à la magie noire et à la quête de la puissance. Mais, je sais que mes paroles n'ont aucune portée puisque tu ne peux t'y résoudre. Une vie sans cela est une vie misérable et sans aucun sens, reprit-elle avant de prendre une petite pause. Je me trompe ? »

Elle passa une main sur la peau blafarde mais si douce du jeune homme. Un micro sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Léna.

\- « Je pense qu'il est temps de te le dire. J'ai longtemps refusé de l'admettre mais il s'avère que … ».

Le petit sourire mourut aussitôt sur sa bouche. Un sanglot l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase. Ses yeux se fermèrent un instant pour se focaliser sur le jeune homme alors que ses forces continuaient à diminuer peu à peu. Ses paupières battirent plusieurs fois tandis que des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Le Lord utilisa son pouce pour essuyer celles sur la joue droite.

\- « Je t'aime, Tom Elvis Jedusor ».

Le jeune homme la regarda longuement avant de l'embrasser. Doux et violent à la fois. Un baiser d'adieu qui faisait si mal. Les émotions étaient bel et bien revenus – en force. Son amour pour lui refaisait surface ainsi que la tristesse de le quitter et de quitter sa famille.

Léna passa sa main sur l'épaule puis la nuque de Tom Jedusor. Avec ce geste, elle essayait d'imprimer dans sa mémoire le corps du jeune homme comme pour se réconforter et emporter son souvenir avec elle dans la mort. Alors qu'il glissait sa tête dans son cou, son odeur parvint jusqu'à ses narines et elle ferma les yeux. Presqu'une minute plus tard, ses oreilles entendirent un murmure.

\- « Pourquoi ? ».

A peine audible, sa voix la caressa aussi délicatement qu'une plume.

\- « Je voudrais ne jamais te quitter » Finit-elle par dire après quelques instants.

Un sanglot la secoua une nouvelle fois. Elle colla son nez contre l'épaule du jeune homme. La mort lui faisait peur mais la proximité de Tom Jedusor la réconfortait. Bon sang, ce qu'elle aurait aimé qu'il soit aussi tendre avant qu'à cet instant. A regret, la jeune femme sentit qu'il se détachait d'elle. Cependant, il ne s'éloigna pas.

\- « Moi aussi ».

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent une dernière fois. Tout à coup, l'horrible douleur revint au galop. Léna sentit la peau de ses bras, de ses jambes et de tout son corps la brûler tandis que les écailles vertes réapparaissaient. Leurs regards se croisèrent une nouvelle fois. Par ce geste, ils se communiquèrent leur effroi et leur impuissance. Puis, une lumière vive les aveuglèrent.

Lorsque les trois jeunes hommes rouvrirent les yeux, Léna … n'était plus. Elle avait disparu. Nathanaël se releva en vitesse et s'approcha du Lord qui n'y comprenait rien du tout. Sur ses jambes se trouvait un serpent d'environ trois mètres de long à la place de la jeune femme quelques secondes auparavant. Les deux grands yeux jaunes de la bête l'observèrent un instant avant se tourner vers Tom Jedusor. Le cousin de Léna s'effondra sur le sol la tête dans les mains tandis que le reptile se lovait contre son nouveau maître.

\- « Alors Nagini est une vraie personne ?

\- Était, rectifia le professeur Dumbledore en caressant sa barbe d'un air pensif. Il est évident que Léna est morte ce jour-là ».

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- « Vous la connaissiez bien ? ».

Le professeur observa un instant la peinture d'un ancien directeur qui faisait partie de la longue collection de tableau sur le même mur. Les motifs argentés de sa robe de sorcier de couleur violet brilla un instant sous la lueur de lune qui traversait les fenêtres. Harry jeta un coup d'œil sur la pensine comme si Léna ou quelqu'un d'autre allait en surgir.

\- « C'était une élève charmante et très intelligente avec beaucoup de qualités. Tu me diras, on pourrait dire que je dresse le portrait de Tom à cette époque-là, dit-il en le regardant par-dessus ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune. La différence avec Tom, c'était que sa gentillesse était réelle ».

Un silence s'installa pendant lequel le jeune homme médita ce que son professeur venait de dire ainsi que tout ce qu'il avait vu grâce au souvenir de Nathanaël.

\- « Professeur … Commença le jeune homme avec hésitation.

\- Oui, Harry ? S'enquit le professeur Dumbledore avec douceur en tournant la tête vers lui.

\- Vous aviez dit que … que Voldemort était incapable d'aimer.

\- Il l'est.

\- Je ne comprends pas » Fit le jeune homme aux cheveux en bataille.

Le vieil homme sourit.

\- « Longtemps, je l'avoue, j'ai éprouvé des difficultés à comprendre leur relation. Mais maintenant, je suis persuadé que Tom n'était pas amoureux d'elle ».

Il se pencha en avant.

\- « En fin de compte, ils avaient beaucoup de choses en commun. C'est ce qui leur a permis de se rapprocher. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Tom s'est senti proche de quelqu'un. Cependant, de là, à dire qu'il en est tombé amoureux … ».

Le professeur secoua lentement la tête de gauche à droite.

\- « Non, Tom n'a jamais aimé Léna … ni même personne ».

Harry se repassa les souvenirs du cousin de Léna. Le vieil homme s'était caché toute sa vie suite à cette aventure. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, le directeur brisa le silence.

\- « Finalement, Tom n'a pas pas appris la leçon. Son expérience avec la potion d'invincibilité n'a pas freiné son désir d'immortalité.

\- Non, cela l'a davantage motivé » Reprit Harry.

Ce souvenir revint à la surface à l'instant même où Harry vit Nagini attaquer des élèves à Poudlard lors de la Grande Bataille. Après un combat acharné, Neville parvint à la tuer. Mais la lutte contre Voldemort n'était pas encore terminé et se poursuivait encore dans la cour du château pendant qu'autant d'ennemis et d'alliés mouraient. Harry se tenait face à son ennemi juré qu'il avait combattu avec bravoure jusqu'au bout. Et lorsqu'il lui donna le coup de grâce, le visage souriant de Léna lui apparut flottant dans les airs près du mage noir sans que lui-même ne l'aperçoit et une voix douce près de son oreille lui chuchota :

\- « Merci ».

Fin

Eh bien, voilà ! C'est terminé. Je vais être originale en vous disant que j'espère que vous avez aimé mon histoire inspirée par l'oeuvre de l'auteur de Harry Potter, JK Rowling et que vous n'avez pas été lassé par la longueur du texte et de l'histoire ainsi que les délais entre chaque chapitre et par la tournure qu'à pris la fanfic après la période "Poudlard". En réalité, je ne pensais écrire que deux ou trois chapitres mais mon imagination s'est emballée et j'ai fini par créer une autre partie qui je le concède n'a plus trop grand chose à voir avec la première avec une intrigue plus noire et des personnages qui ont évolués ou qui disparaissent presque complètement.

Cependant, j'ai vraiment aimé écrire cette histoire et je suis heureuse de la partager avec vous. J'ai le projet de relire et corriger le texte en retirant ou en ajoutant certains éléments et corriger les fautes d'orthographes syntaxe, grammaire, etc. Ensuite, je vais écrire d'autres histoires sur d'autres thèmes et sur celui-là !

Je vous remercie de m'avoir lu, d'avoir lu cette histoire jusqu'au bout même sans commenter, d'avoir aimé, d'avoir commenté, ... Bref, merci à vous !

Je vous souhaite une bonne continuation,

A bientôt pour certains, au revoir pour d'autres,

PLF


End file.
